


Для человека это слово - любовь, для Альфы - союз

by SongDog



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Character Death, Drama, Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Kink, Romance, Scent Marking, hurt-comfort
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 56,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongDog/pseuds/SongDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Став Альфой, Питер Хейл творит кровавый беспредел. Его племянник Дерек убивает Питера и сам становится Альфой. Чтобы урегулировать отношения с людьми и предоставить им гарантии лояльности, он должен вступить в брак с шерифом города - Стайлзом Стилински</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Беспредел

**Author's Note:**

> This work is the translation  
> Title of Work: A Human's Love, An Alpha,s Unit  
> Author: AngelsofGlory666  
> Address: http://archiveofourown.org/works/466019  
> Language: English

…Многое изменилось за последние шестнадцать лет. Наша история начинается в Бейкон-Хиллс, Калифорния, место действия – частные владения Хейлов. Страшный пожар уничтожил особняк и практически всю большую семью, выжили Лора, Дерек и их дядя - Питер Хейл. Фактически – Лора и Дерек, дяде повезло меньше… 

Он находился в отделении интенсивной терапии, в состоянии комы. Что люди не знали – и не узнали, пока не миновало несколько лет – Питер Хейл не был человеком. Медленно, клетка за клеткой, Питер выздоравливал. Спрятанная аномалия, чудо, заключенное в фамильном гене Хейлов, их тайна - внутренний волк - восстанавливался, и лечил человеческое тело. Волк вернул Питеру рассудок и ясность восприятия этого мира. А когда он исцелился…, когда он был исцелен - он убил альфу Лору Хейл и, сделав это, стал альфой сам.

Это положило начало череде убийств, жертвами стали все, причастные к пожару, унесшему его семью…его стаю. Параллельно Питер создавал новую стаю, которой следовало еще расти, чтобы впоследствии стать сильной и превзойти любую другую. Оборотни за оборотнями множились и распространялись за пределами Бейкон-Хиллз, пока численностью они не сравнялись с людьми. 

Среди множества обращенных были и учащиеся старшей школы, молодые, полные сил и желания следовать за могущественным альфой. Зачастую в полнолуние новообращенные теряли контроль и сдавались инстинкту жажды крови, убивая невинных, так правда о существовании оборотней вышла наружу.

Стайлз Стилински видел, как его одноклассники превращались в ночных хищников; Скотт МакКолл, Джексон Уиттмор, Лидия Мартин, Айзек Лейхи, Эрика Райес, Вернон Бойд, и многие другие. 

Кровожадность Питера, его тяга к насилию и власти, его мстительность не были утолены, когда он расправился с Кейт Арджент, непосредственно ответственную за поджог. Кажется он, наконец, достиг своей цели. Тем не менее, он продолжал убивать всех, кто имел хоть какое-то отдаленное отношение к пожару и смерти своей семьи, но успокоения это не приносило. Он любил ощущения силы альфы, подавления и подчинения окружающих, ему нравилось вселять боязнь Матери Луны в тех, кто встречался ему на пути – все это действовало на него как афродизиак – вот так Питер царил в Бейкон-Хиллз.  
Новость облетела всех, живущих в округе Бейкон-Хиллз, но никто не поверил. Все решили, что это слух, пущенный безбашенными подростками. Хотя, скоро им пришлось поверить в эту правду. Правду о том, что подобные создания существуют в их спятившем мире.

Со временем стало только хуже. Одни оборотни стали омегами, другие вступили в стаю, чудовищно разросшуюся для одного городка. Некоторые разъехались, желая создать собственные стаи. Кое-кто был настолько силен, смел и доминантен еще до укуса, что переходил в волчью форму, полностью обращаясь в животное. Такие волки обладали способностью становиться альфами, отъезд давал им такую возможность. 

Спустя пять лет Америка оказалась наводнена оборотнями. Они составляли ¾ от общего населения. Еще пять лет – и оборотни добрались до Европы, подавляя население и заполоняя города. Люди, наконец, признали очевидное, поверили в существование этих мистических созданий, оказавшихся до ужаса реальными, но ничего поделать уже не могли. Волки стали данностью. Они вошли в силу; конгрессмены, послы, чиновники и президенты. Ни один волк не причинил бы вреда собрату, и раса людей была вынуждена подчиниться, признав, что мир изменился навсегда.

Альфы главенствовали в городах; сильнейшие доминировали в областях. И все подчинялись единому лидеру, преемнику их создателя, Питера Хейла. 

Скотт никогда не хотел этого. Его заставили. У него не было выбора – ни у кого из них. Он не хотел оставаться под контролем Питера Хейла. Тем не менее, тот ценил Скотта больше остальных, он был первым его обращенным и, в отличие от других, заискивавших перед ним, Скотт оставался сильным. Сумевши отказаться уничтожить собственную стаю, состоявшую из друзей и его девушки, он заслужил уважение альфы. Но это вовсе не значило, что Питер не ставил МакКолла время от времени на место.

Скотт желал Питеру смерти, но победить альфу такой силы было практически нереально. Все обращенные почитали и боялись своего альфу; ни один не осмелился бы предать его. Итак, Скотт был вынужден ждать и мечтать о дне, когда он получит свободу и освободится от Питера Хейла. 

Этот день настал, когда Дерек, племянник Питера, обратился к нему с предложением объединиться в попытках свергнуть Питера и убить в наказание за его преступления. МакКолл даже и не подумал сомневаться или задаваться вопросом о причинах подобного предложения; он уцепился за шанс очистить мир от такого чудовища, как старший Хейл.

Дерек, затаившись, столько лет молча исполнял приказания своего дяди, так как знал, что в одиночку не сможет одолеть альфу. Стая, обитавшая в Бейкон-Хиллз, увеличилась в сотни раз. Только после пристального наблюдения за Скоттом, узнав его лучше, он понял, что нашел союзника, которому можно доверять и который поможет одолеть сумасшедшего Питера Хейла. Скотту постоянно помогала его школьная любовь - Эллисон Арджент - и ее семья охотников, те, что пока выжили. Питер убил Кейт за ее прегрешения, а за ней и всех женщин семьи Арджент, оставалась одна Эллисон, но Скотт не подпускал альфу к ней. 

Питер не доверял девушке, зная, что лидерами в семье Арджент всегда были женщины. Мужчины подчинялись приказам, так что было логично, что он истребил практически всех до того, как они смогли бы организовать нападение.

Крис Арджент был согласен и горел желанием отомстить за потерю жены. Скотту был нужен еще кто-то, и он без труда убедил Джексона и Лидию присоединиться к заговору. 

Джексону надоело быть средненьким, сучкой альфы – как он сам себя называл – и подчиняться приказам. Он невыносимо желал быть самому себе хозяином, а не собачкой, выполняющей команды. Он был сильным, но его пока сдерживали приказы альфы. 

Лидия ненавидела Питера Хейла; он набросился и укусил ее. Он не дал ей шанс выбрать, обратил ее без ее согласия и, поступив так, почти убил ее в процессе. Когда она вышла из своей недолгой комы, он был рядом и изнасиловал ее, как принадлежавшую ему собственность, просто объявив ее своей самкой. Она мечтала убить его и сжечь, чтобы и пепла не осталось. 

Последним, к кому Скотт обратился за помощью, стал Стайлз. 

Вскоре после обращения Джексона к Стайлзу пришел альфа. В отличие от других, обращенных насильно, Питер спросил его согласия. Оборотень описал все опасности обращения, вероятность смертельного исхода, не скрывал и своей заинтересованности и желания сделать Стайлза своим. Стайлз не мог солгать; перспектива получить власть и возможности опьяняла. Вот только…все в Стайлзе восставало против предложения стать собственностью Питера и последствий потери своей человеческой сути. Он отказался и был немало изумлен, когда Питер всего лишь изуродовал когтями его машину и погнул ключи. 

Оглядываясь назад, Стайлз, конечно, был идиотом, поверив, что так легко отделался. Той же ночью он был разбужен стуком во входную дверь. Открыв ее, он столкнулся с мрачными взглядами отцовских подчиненных офицеров и рухнул в обморок, когда они выразили соболезнования в связи с «внезапной смертью его возлюбленного отца». Прошло десять лет, теперь Стайлз был шерифом Бейкон-Хиллз и предпринимал попытки остановить Питера. Правда, они пока не увенчались успехом, Питер уходил от облав, смеясь над его усилиями и оставляя шрамы на его теле. Сейчас, однако, собралась команда, поголовно одержимая отплатить Питеру за то, что он сделал каждому из них.

Как только были назначены время, день и место нападения, ни один не колебался. Они проникли в отстроенный особняк Хейлов, где Питер лишь ночевал. Заговорщики знали, что глубокая ночь – самое удачное время: большинство прихлебателей Питера к этому времени уже отправлялись спать, и он оставался один. Старший Хейл почуял их приближение и ждал. Была серьезная драка и много крови. 

Лидия лежала замертво со сломанной шеей, у нее изо рта текла кровь, но все знали - она выживет. В отличие от людей, подобные раны не были смертельны для оборотней, только требовали времени для регенерации. Джексон, со сломанным позвоночником, вскоре последовал за ней, неподвижно распластавшись рядом. Крис Арджент был попросту выброшен из окна спальни и окровавленный валялся на крыльце не в состоянии двигаться.

Когда Питер бросился на Эллисон, оскалив щелкающие клыки и тяжело дыша, Скотт подался вперед, Дерек последовал за ним. Два беты сцепились с альфой, нанося тяжелые удары и получая такие же. Их схватка переместилась на площадку перед домом. В какой-то момент им вдвоем удалось прижать альфу к земле, но в результате на шее Скотта сомкнулись челюсти, раздирая в клочья плоть. Эллисон пустила стрелу Питеру в бок. Он в ярости взревел, выпуская поскуливающего бету МакКолла, отшатнувшегося в сторону. Брыкаясь как разъяренный буйвол, альфа сбросил с себя Дерека и метнулся к Эллисон.  
Стайлз предвидел это нападение, он оттолкнул оцепеневшую от ужаса девушку в последний момент. Скотт в панике отчаянно заорал, придерживая свою изодранную шею, а Эллисон пыталась дотянуться до своего упавшего лука. Стайлз закричал от боли, когда в его плечо с силой вонзились окровавленные клыки. Сжав челюсти, альфа с легкостью встряхнул его тело. 

Дерек бросился вперед, отодрал альфу от Стайлза, и оборотни с ужасающим ревом покатились по земле, один пытаясь подмять другого. 

В конце концов, альфа победил и прижал Дерека к земле, припечатав огромными лапами. Его пасть раскрылась, открывая угрожающие окровавленные клыки.

\- Эллисон!

Все глаза обратились к одинокой фигуре. В проеме двери, неуверенно опираясь о косяк, стояла Лидия, окровавленная, но без ран, вероятно уже затянувшихся за это время. Она держала в руке стеклянную бутылку, наполненную непонятно чем. Не колеблясь ни секунды, она метнула ее в монстра. Бутылка разбилась о его плечо, жидкость растеклась по телу, пропитывая шкуру. 

Альфа оглядел себя, сбитый с толку, его глаза блеснули беспокойством, он угрожающе наклонил голову и нервно зарычал. 

Лидия сжала губы, подняла окровавленную руку в неожиданно похабном жесте, демонстрируя им все свое уважение к монстру, и махнула ей, как разгневанная птица крылом, цитируя, - "Такая любовь, как наша – бесконечное пламя". Она еще раз коротко взглянула на Эллисон, резко и красноречиво кивнув головой. Эллисон выхватила из колчана стрелу и послала ее в монстра, попав в руку. Через секунду вспыхнула искра, мгновенно растеклось жидкое пламя, объявшее альфу. Дерек откатился в сторону. Альфа вспыхнул, завывая от боли, тело непроизвольно дергалось, голова моталась в непрерывной агонии. 

Пламя пожирало монстра и, наконец, он обессиленный упал на спину, обожженный и окровавленный. Дерек подошел к нему и только тогда, в ночном холоде, под светом луны, альфа Питер Хейл умер. Проводя когтями поперек вздувшейся от напряжения и силы шеи, Дерек избавляет мир от зол одного человека.

Мистер Арджент находит в себе силы подползти ближе к дочери. Скотт лежит у ног Эллисон, скорчившись, на боку, не выпуская из вида всю картину. Джексон в полубессознательном состоянии выходит из дома и прислоняется к притолоке с другой стороны, на его лице написано удовлетворение.

Дерек поднимается на ноги, оглядывает всех, прежде чем посмотреть на Стайлза, который пытается сесть, зажимая рукой окровавленное левое плечо.

Тело Дерека словно наполняется электрическими потоками энергии. Его глаза обжигает изнутри, и, видя шокированные взгляды остальных, он понимает. 

«Теперь я альфа»


	2. Предложение

Стайлз никогда не задумывался о том, что оборотень, убивший альфу, становится альфой сам. Теперь это, впрочем, неважно, увидев это своими глазами, он нашел это логичным. Он никогда не видел никаких документальных свидетельств об иерархии в стае. Когда кем-либо оспаривается власть альфы, они дерутся за лидерство, и если этот кто-то побеждает – то он и становится альфой. Оказалось, что для оборотней все это действительно так. Кто бы мог подумать? Точно не Стайлз.

Стайлза беспокоит появление нового альфы в Бейкон-Хиллз, с которым придется иметь дело. Он почти ничего не знал о Дереке Хейле. Конечно, он слышал байки и сплетни и мог с легкостью получить любую информацию, находящуюся в распоряжении людей, из полицейских архивов, но все это не могло прояснить для него дальнейших намерений альфы.

Что Дереку Хейлу нужно в Бейкон-Хиллз? Станет ли он вторым Питером Хейлом? Или он будет лучше? И что, вообще, будет дальше? Его разъедала мысль, что Дерек станет жадным до власти, таким, как его дядя. Как оказалось, это было еще не все. 

Прошло три месяца, Дерек ни с кем не контактировал, никто даже не видел оборотней – кроме Джексона, Лидии и Скотта. Казалось, все остальные оборотни исчезли. Город казался пустынным. Сотня человек – или около того – вот все, кто остались. Показатели преступности резко упали. Не было никаких сообщений об оборотнях, никаких травм, причиненных распоясавшимися молодыми волками, никакого беспорядка и хаоса. Тишина…Мир.

После расправы с Питером Хейлом Дерек ушел в леса, а остальные остались, зная только, что у них новый альфа.

Джексон и Лидия поддерживали друг друга и оставались вместе, не признавая никого больше. Эллисон разрывалась между Скоттом и отцом.

Стайлз был ранен, но вполне мог передвигаться, как и мистер Арджент. Тот предложил помощь, четверо из них вместе добрались до больницы. У Арджента были множественные рваные раны, сломана рука, но ничего такого, что бы не зажило в течение нескольких недель. Скотт отделался несколькими шрамами на горле, которые сошли через пару недель – раны от когтей альфы проходили долго. Джексон и Лидия регенерировали полностью. В отличие от Скотта, у них не было открытых ран, поэтому их волк оправился почти мгновенно, и вылечил их быстро. 

Стайлз панически боялся, что укус альфы превратит его в оборотня. Он потерял сознание вскоре после того, как медсестра заставила лечь его на каталку, чтобы осмотреть сильно кровоточащие раны. Когда он очнулся неделю спустя, его рваные раны не исчезли, лишь слегка затянулись, но он чувствовал боль, он все еще оставался человеком. Тело не регенерировало. Непонятно почему, он не обратился от укуса альфы. Возможно, он был тем самым одним на миллион, имевшим иммунитет. 

Однажды, после долгого рабочего дня, Стайлз вернулся в пустой дом – дом, в котором раньше он жил не один, а любимый и нужный своим родителям. Не успел он упасть на диван в гостиной в надежде отключиться до утра – как позвонили в дверь. Раздраженно ворча, Стайлз неохотно встал и пошел открывать. И застыл совершенно обалдевший – на его пороге был Дерек Хейл, собственной персоной. Оборотень стоял нервирующе близко, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, засунув руки в карманы брендовой кожаной куртки, с удрученно-напряженным взглядом, так не похожим на его обычный насмешливый прищур. 

\- А-а-а…,- Стайлз не успел привести себя в порядок. Он совершенно не ожидал визитеров, особенно Дерека Хейла – нового Альфу Бейкон-Хиллз.

\- Могу я войти? - коротко глянул Дерек, ожидая ответного жеста шерифа. Стайлз открыл рот, ответ застрял у него в горле. Закрыв рот, он приглашающе кивнул и посторонился, приглашая того внутрь.

Они вернулись в гостиную, Стайлз сел на свое любимое место. Теперь, сидя, он оценивающе рассматривал альфу по имени Дерек Хейл, который внимательно оглядел комнату и опустился в любимое отцовское кресло. Он напоминал собаку, которой надо покрутиться, прежде чем выбрать лучшее место для лежки, и Стайлз с трудом подавил улыбку.

\- Ну,…так зачем ты ко мне пришел? - начал Стайлз.

Почему Стайлз думал о всякой ерунде, когда требовалось максимально собраться - при соприкосновении двух видов лицом к лицу, он был представителем одного и отвечал за свой город…а другой мог с легкостью его убить...черт. 

Дерек поджал губы и Стайлз испытал приступ страха, молясь, что он не рассердил альфу. У него было оружие, но не такое. Оно не причинило бы особого вреда оборотню, будучи не с аконитовыми пулями.

\- Прекрати это! - сердито отрезал Дерек.

Стайлз подпрыгнул на месте и воскликнул: "Что?"

\- Это. Я здесь не затем, чтобы причинить боль или я не знаю, какую еще чертовщину ты себе вообразил, что от тебя так несет страхом! Я пришел по делу. 

Получив подтверждение своей безопасности, Стайлз мгновенно успокоился. Стоп.

\- По делу?

Дерек, наконец, изволил поднять голову и взглянул на Стайлза. "Да. Своего типа предложение. Кое-что, что поможет снять напряжение между людьми и оборотнями. Нечто, что поможет им сосуществовать".

Стайлз хранил безмолвие, не зная, что на это сказать.

Дерек принял молчание Стайлза за приглашение продолжать.

\- Как ты знаешь, мой дядя контролировал всех обращенных им оборотней, и впоследствии, других, которых обратили первые.

Стайлз кивнул, это, действительно, знали все.

\- Ты также знаешь, что многие авторитетные дипломаты также были обращены, дабы обеспечить оборотням защиту.

\- Да,- обрел, наконец, голос Стайлз, видя, что Дерек больше не смотрит ему в лицо, уставившись на его руки.

\- Я стал их альфой, убив дядю. За последние три месяца я встретился с каждым альфой, созданным Питером, чтобы подтвердить превосходство и заново восстановить иерархию.

Стайлз нахмурил брови, взгляд стал задумчивым: "И что это означает?".

\- Это означает, что были поединки. Это устоявшаяся…традиция,- добавил подробностей Дерек.  
\- И ты всех победил? - Стайлз всегда был слишком любопытным.

Дерек сверкнул красными радужками, прежде чем опять уставиться на руки человека.

\- Супер! Мрачный волк – Рембо! - заключил с хитрой усмешкой Стайлз.

Тяжелый выдох Дерека сквозь приоткрытые губы отчетливо походил на волчье ворчание.

\- Я установил жесткий режим с основополагающими правилами. Каждый альфа обязан отказаться от претензий на руководство и вернуть бразды правления населению территории, на которой обитает стая. Также каждый альфа должен выбрать партнера-человека для совместного существования. Тогда их стремление к власти будет и управляться, и сдерживаться их спутниками.

Брови Стайлза хмурились все больше по мере того, как он пытался вникнуть в речь Дерека.

\- Я не понимаю,- честно сознался Стайлз.

Дерек опять издал нечто, напоминающее ворчание, и взволнованно заходил по комнате.

\- Это значит; каждый альфа обязан найти подходящего и занимающего высокое общественное положение человека в своем городе. Этот человек должен иметь определенную власть и влияние, равноценное таковым у альфы. Они обязаны вступить в союз – пожениться – и стать альфа-парой,- возмущенно от его тупости прошипел Дерек.

Стайлз помертвел, когда смысл сказанного дошел до него в полной мере…Вероятно, он ослышался…Есть кто-то другой, кому Дерек собирается сделать предложение…но…Дерек пришел к нему, поздно ночью, говорить о деле и предложении, и теперь именно ему излагал новости подобной значимости.

\- Значит, ты…предлагаешь мне…,- медленно произнес Стайлз, переваривая тяжесть такой правды.  
Дерек посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза. \- Бейкон-Хиллз маленький городок…подходящих кандидатур только две. Мэр Блайт уже замужем, и в ее пятьдесят…,- Дерек содрогнулся от этой мысли, и вперил взгляд в безмолвного человека перед ним, - или ты, шериф Бейкон-Хиллз; руководитель, обладающий властью и способный защищать город. Ты - лучшая кандидатура на роль моего партнера.

Стайлз тяжело сглотнул. Ему действительно предлагают стать партнером Дерека Хейла…его мужем? Он не мог лгать самому себе. Дерек был ходячий секс – крепкое, мускулистое тело, красивые сильные ноги.

Стайлз знал, что как минимум бисексуален, с того самого дня, когда неожиданно увидел Лидию обнаженной. Она ушла недалеко после укуса, Скотт нашел ее, блуждающую по лесу, в чем мать родила. Первой мыслью было «эй! На что эта девочка похожа!», он только потом осознал, что тело не отреагировало, как должно было бы. Когда Скотт официально представил его Дереку, Стайлза потянуло к тому со страшной силой. Он знал, что у него нет шансов с такими, как Дерек. Парни типа Дерека не знакомятся и не думают о всяких типах вроде Стайлза. Дерек был из верхней десятки, топ-десятки. Если бы был номер выше, он был бы там. Стайлз тянул на пятерку в лучшем случае, в реально гребано-везучем лучшем случае.

Кроме того, Стайлз был живым и общительным, а Дерек молчаливым и замкнутым. Рассказы о юношеском романе Дерека с взрослой Кейт Арджент не миновали ушей Стайлза. Дерек хотел его потому, что больше никого не было. У Стайлза даже живот заболел от понимания – он лишь был единственным вариантом, неизбежным отсутствием выбора.

\- Что, если я скажу нет? - тихо выдохнул Стайлз, борясь с тошнотой.

Дерек напрягся, тяжело посмотрел на него, но взгляд Стайлза не отрывался от столешницы.

\- Я первый должен следовать собственным законам. Остальные последуют моему примеру. Если я этого не сделаю, другие альфы тоже, и тогда они взбунтуются, считая меня слабым и неспособным что-либо требовать. Они будут так же третировать людей, как при Питере.

\- Иными словами,- сказал Стайлз, - или я соглашаюсь, или вновь возвращается террор?  
Дерек даже поморщился от формулировки, кивая в знак согласия.

Стайлз низко склонил голову, это была единственная слабость, что он мог позволить себе сейчас, чтобы не презирать себя. "Полагаю, это значит прощай шериф Стилински – здравствуй шериф Стилински-Хейл",- пытался шутить Стайлз, но не помогло.

Все ощущалось настолько по-деловому, и это было – но не таким образом. Это должно было быть единением душ, любви, растущей и оберегаемой. Вот только…любви не было, даже приязни. Дерек был уверен и полон решимости, Стайлз нет. Как это все, черт его побери, может работать? 

\- Тебе следует опуститься на одно колено, знаешь ли…по традиции,- пробормотал Стайлз.

Уголком глаза Стайлз заметил, что Дерек остановился перед ним, и, подняв глаза, столкнулся с мученическим выражением лица альфы. Уголок его рта подергивался, оборотень сдерживался, чтобы не рассердиться всерьез. Стайлз раскрыл рот, готовый разразиться кучей вопросов о том, что же альфе от него надо, а кожа покрывалась мурашками от страха, что волк перехватит контроль и человек может обернуться в любой момент рычащим зверем. Кровь отлила от лица Стайлза, а кожа превратилась в оголенные нервы, когда Дерек опустился перед ним на одно колено, почти незаметно прикасаясь ногой к его ноге, подогнутой под себя. 

\- Что ты делаешь? - воскликнул в изумлении Стайлз, пытаясь встать, но пара рук надавила на бедра, удерживая его на месте и не давая двигаться.

Глаза Дерека казались узкими щелками, губы сжаты, челюсти стиснуты с едва управляемым раздражением, - ты сказал, что хочешь именно этого.

Стайлз задушено выдавил из себя нечто среднее между воем и рыданием, не то чтобы это что-то значило, он никогда бы не подумал, что Дерек это услышит, но тот был оборотнем, он услышал! Хейл наклонил голову вбок, его тело расслабилось, черты лица разгладились. "Что-то не так?"

Стайлзу захотелось заплакать; стряхивая с себя руки Дерека, он поднялся и попытался отстраниться от альфы.

\- Все не так! Просто…уйди, пожалуйста! Я дико устал, и мне рано вставать. Мы можем поговорить завтра,- Стайлз отскочил вон, освободившись, когда Дерек встал и пошел в прихожую.

\- Хорошо. Завтра,- мягко подтвердил Дерек, и Стайлз попятился еще дальше, все что угодно, лишь бы избавить себя от этой унизительной правды.

Едва Дерек ступил за порог, Стайлз захлопнул и запер дверь, и бросился в свою комнату. В спешке он несколько раз споткнулся на ступеньках. Ввалившись к себе, он немедленно рухнул поперек матраса, подгреб себе ближайшую подушку и закричал в нее.

\- Твою мать! Что это было!?

Стайлзу хотелось умереть.


	3. Билет в один конец

Следующим утром Стайлз проснулся разбитым и взвинченным. Казалось, он не спал вовсе, и все из-за вчерашнего визита Дерека Хейла. Стайлз старался, правда, старался, но его мысли постоянно возвращались к предложению, сделанному альфой. Брак…Брак с альфой? Брак с Дереком-мать-его-Хейлом! 

"Что за херня!?"

Стайлз не знал, как реагировать на предложение альфы. Он не мог внятно отказать альфе, это значило опять развязать хаос. Хотел ли он быть реально виновным в мятеже остальных альф, отвоевывающих обратно свои территории, и в возможных будущих человеческих жертвах? Нет, совершенно точно нет.

С другой стороны…Мог ли он заключить брак с чужаком, с альфой, урожденным оборотнем со зверем внутри, с дикой склонностью к насилию и крови?

Стайлз обдумал свои варианты, их было не много, их было не изменить. Дерек оставил лишь две возможности; принять его предложение или столкнуть мир обратно в беспредел. Был еще один выход…он мог сбежать…оставить Бейкон-Хиллз и надеяться, что другой офицер получит его пост шерифа и сомнительное удовольствие брака с альфой в качестве бонуса. 

Последняя перспектива не прельщала. Стайлз не был беглецом по натуре, не уклонялся от своих обязанностей, его долг – защищать жителей Бейкон-Хиллз. Его отец…его отец никогда не отступал, и защищал людей до конца. Стайлз стал шерифом, потому, что хотел быть им, хотел делать то же самое. Это заняло у него какое-то время, но он отрабатывал свой путь к вершине, к этой должности. Офицеры, служившие под началом его отца, помогали ему, желали ему стать отцовской гордостью. Они уважали его за упорство и способности, за желание оставаться сильным и видеть сограждан защищенными.

Итак, нет, бегство – это не вариант.

Стилински не помнил, как он добрался до участка, никого не сбив и не покалечив, голова по-прежнему была забита мыслями, крутящимися вокруг невероятного предложения. Дерек действительно предлагал им пожениться? Он действительно опустился на одно колено?

"Чувак, какого черта?"

Стайлз не особо увлекался общими собраниями своих людей для обсуждения срочных вызовов по городу. Вместо этого он предпочитал интересоваться любопытными частностями, терпеливо вникая в вопросы и ответы. Время шло, в отвратительном настроении он вернулся к себе в кабинет, сбежав от вопросительных взглядов и шепотков, судачивших о его странном поведении. 

Часы пробили полдень, Стайлз решил, что лучше скрыться из участка и поесть где-нибудь в городе. Он хотел оказаться подальше от изучающих взглядов своих детективов.

Едва он благополучно избежал встречи с группой офицеров, обсуждавших толкования законов – мечтая, чтобы они не заметили его и не принялись выспрашивать – как прямиком впечатался в стену. И вскрикнул от удивления – у стены были руки , и эти руки придержали его за плечи, когда он стал заваливаться назад. Подняв взгляд, он наткнулся на светло-зеленые омуты и резко вдохнул. Стена, в которую он врезался, была твердой, как кирпич, но также теплой и упругой, и это был Дерек Хейл.

\- Что ты тут делаешь? - прошипел Стайлз; в комнате все замолкли и посмотрели в его сторону, все отметили присутствие нового альфы.

Дерек зло глянул на Стайлза, его дыхание участилось, - Черт побери, прекрати это! Ты опять!

Стайлз выдавил звук, близко напоминающий рыдания, - Что опять?

Дерек закатил глаза, поджал губы, -Страх, ты весь пахнешь страхом. Я могу учуять его за милю. Я сейчас утону в нем.

Как доказательство, альфа сморщил нос, скорчил гримасу и слегка потряс головой, пытаясь избавиться от запаха. Стайлз не мог ничего с собой поделать, он был напуган до чертиков. Альфа сделал ему предложение сегодняшней ночью, а он не может принять решение, гарантирующее мир. Еще бы он не боялся!

Стайлз зажмурил глаза, неуверенно вздохнул и изо всех сил попытался подавить всхлип, который таки вырвался наружу.

Дерек мгновенно ослабил хватку, пальцы виновато скользнули по плечам Стилински, он наклонился ближе, обдавая тому лоб теплым дыханием. Стайлз испуганно открыл глаза – Дерек смотрел на него спокойно и задумчиво, его глаза потеплели.

\- Что с тобой? Я сделал тебе больно?

У Стайлза екнуло в желудке и окатило жаром лицо, его слегка повело.

\- Пусти меня,- проворчал он, встряхиваясь, и даже пошатнулся – так быстро Дерек это сделал. Коротко глянув на него, Стайлз, все еще взбудораженный, почувствовал на себе изучающе-любопытные взгляды. Он выпрямился и поспешил прочь из участка на парковку, где заметил черную Камаро Дерека.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?,- спросил Стайлз, с беспокойством обернувшись к альфе.

Дерек вздернул бровь, не впечатленный его требовательным тоном, но, тем, не менее, ответил, - Пришел обсудить вчерашнее предложение.

\- Сейчас?,- раздраженно запротестовал Стайлз.

Уголки Дерековых губ изогнулись в слабой ухмылке, он согласно наклонил голову.

Тяжело вздохнув, понимая, что рано или поздно им придется поговорить, Стайлз подумал «ну а почему не сейчас?». Как любят говорить, «пластырь срывают зараз».

\- Отлично…у меня сейчас перерыв. Мы можем поговорить за обедом?,- предложил он.

Дерек помедлил и кивнул. Он стремительно обогнул шерифа и открыл дверь пассажирского сиденья Камаро, выжидающе глядя на Стайлза.

\- Эм…Я поеду на своей, спасибо,- Стайлз развернулся к своей машине и замер, услышав предостерегающее волчье ворчание. "С другой стороны, почему бы и нет?" - зачастил он, быстро ныряя в Камаро и пристегиваясь.

Во время поездки Стайлз молчал. Довольно скоро Дерек остановился возле Ирландского ресторана/бара. У Стилински никогда не хватало времени сюда заглянуть. Внутри было просторно. Бар располагался вдоль одной из стен, остальное пространство было занято столиками. Обстановку дополняли многочисленные полки с разнообразнейшим алкоголем; мебель была деревянная. На каждом столе стояла миска с орешками, а в каждом углу располагался телевизор, сейчас транслировался футбольный матч команды местного колледжа.

Кроме перетиравшего стаканы бармена и официантки, в помещении находилось всего четыре человека, прилипших к барной стойке и тихо-мирно попивавших каждый свое. Стайлз выбрал столик в дальнем углу и сел спиной к телевизору, Дерек – напротив. Пока Стайлз дожидался своего заказа – рыба, картошка-фри, содовая – оборотень наблюдал за ним. Тот дождался, и, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, рассеянно играл ломтиком картошки.

\- Я объяснил тебе, зачем мне нужно твое согласие на брак, но понимаю, что у тебя возникли вопросы,- нарушил Дерек затянувшееся молчание, ожидая, что Стайлз завалит его ими. С момента предложения прошло время, шериф должен был уже сформулировать моменты, которые бы он хотел прояснить.

\- Зачем обязательно жениться? Почему не…я не знаю…не подписать какое-нибудь соглашение о сотрудничестве между людьми и оборотнями? - признался Стайлз, надеясь на положительный ответ.

\- Если бы я верил, что это сработает, я так бы и поступил, но нет. Подписание межвидового соглашения не будет работать. Люди и оборотни непостоянны и жадны до власти. Раньше или позже, одни начнут давить и контролировать, другие бунтовать. У альф доминантный инстинкт, я думаю, они сорвутся первыми.

\- Это не объясняет необходимость брака,- добавил Стайлз, наставив ломтик картошки на альфу, и изумился, когда Дерек самоуверенно ухмыльнулся.

\- Брак связывает.

\- Технически нет. Существует развод,- упомянул очевидное Стайлз, поедая картошку-фри. 

\- Верно, брак не связывает, но вот волчий свадебный ритуал - да.

\- Ритуал? - Стайлз перестал жевать и непонимающе уставился на альфу.

\- Волчий свадебный ритуал; оборотнический брак. Это происходит так редко, что почти никто о таком не слышал. Моя семья и несколько других стай в разное время проводили подобный. При этом альфа, мужчина или женщина, выбирают пару. Однако, в отличие от других брачных церемоний между волками, он бессрочный. Пара создается единожды, альфа становится связан со своим партнером. Они не могут разорвать связь, а альфа должен подчиняться ему, если тот пожелает. Это неслыханно и немыслимо для альфы, подчиняться кому-либо, но такая связь дает его партнеру равные права. Поэтому я и выбрал этот ритуал. Альфа никуда не денется, а пара сможет обуздывать его жажду власти,- Дерек встретил задумчивый взгляд Стайлза.

\- То есть…если мы проведем этот волчий ритуал…я смогу контролировать тебя?,- Стайлз почувствовал, как в теле поселилась некая нервная дрожь. Он сможет контролировать альфу, быть уверенным, что Дерек никогда не сорвется, не станет вторым Питером Хейлом.

Дерек кивнул, соглашаясь, и встретил потрясенный человеческий взгляд: "Только не думай, что при этом альфа не является главным в браке. Если пара пытается оспорить его права…внутренний волк захватит контроль и поставит пару на место".

Стайлз не особо слышал, что ему сейчас говорит Дерек, образы Дерека, стоящего на коленях, с поднятыми «передними лапками», и собачьим взглядом, затеснились в голове. Он злорадно ухмыльнулся. Стайлз не собирался становиться сучкой Дерека, он собирался сделать его своей. Скулящей, высунувшей язык, терпеливо-виляющей-хвостом сучкой. 

Альфа глухо заворчал, но замечтавшийся Стайлз не обратил на это внимания, захваченный перспективами использования связи. Он подпрыгнул, когда Дерек внезапно рявкнул, остальные посетители сыпанули к дверям. 

\- И-и-и…да, и альфы перестанут обращать людей? - Стайлз резко сменил тему, ему не понравился внезапный скачок настроения оборотня.

\- Я ясно выразился, запретив им это,- угрюмо ответил Дерек, подозрительно глядя на него. 

\- А меня…меня ты будешь обращать? - Стайлз почувствовал озноб от молчания Дерека, от ставшего каменным выражения его лица. 

Он уже перенес один укус, во время драки Питер ранил его, но, возможно, была разница между грызней и намеренным обращением. Может, альфа выделяет определенные феромоны или вещества, меняющие слюну - нечто, необходимое для обращения человека.

\- Ты хочешь этого? - Дерек, наконец, прервал молчание, в его голосе было столько властности – что, возможно подтверждало догадки Стайлза, Дерек спрашивал как обладавший несомненной возможностью, а ведь он был свидетелем укуса Питера. Стайлз не колебался с ответом. Знал плюсы и минусы обращения и также знал, что никогда не ответит иначе. "Нет".

\- Хорошо,- очевидно и непонятно почему расслабился Дерек. Он считал его неспособным обратиться? Почему его это беспокоило?

\- А что будет со стаей Бейкон-Хиллз? 

\- Некоторые останутся здесь, другие могут уехать и начать заново в другом месте. Многих обратили насильно, заставляли следовать за моим дядей угрозами. Теперь они свободны.

\- Ты не стремишься тотально контролировать их, как Питер. Почему?

Дерек замер, смотря себе на руки, - полагаю, у меня нет такой отчаянной потребности чувствовать семью…стаю, как моему дяде.

\- Как ты можешь контролировать такое количество оборотней? Не боишься, что они выйдут из-под твоей власти?

Дерек заметно улыбнулся подобному предположению, - Оборотни живут за счет силы, и уважают того, кто сильнее. Я доказал им, что я истинный альфа, они не предадут меня. Дерек говорил так уверенно. Возможно, имея на это причины, ведь он победил стольких альф и заслужил их уважение. А может, корни волчьей преданности прятались глубже, чем стремление к власти и лидерству.

\- А если какой-нибудь альфа уже женат?

\- Альфы обычно не имеют определенного партнера, если только не проводят волчий ритуал, а они не проводят. Я встретил только одного такого.

\- Итак, теперь все альфы обязаны найти подходящего партнера,- риторически провозгласил Стайлз, Дерек не отреагировал на подначку.

\- Что я буду должен делать в браке…в связи? - продолжил Стайлз, его сердце забилось со страхом и ожиданием; он путался в собственных эмоциях и не был уверен, хочет ли он слышать ответ. 

Ноздри Дерека дернулись. Он повел носом, втягивая воздух, считывая волнение и нервозность Стайлза.

\- Ничего интимного, брак по названию и жизнь одной жизнью. Я должен буду оставить на тебе свой запах и метку во время ритуальной церемонии. Как только это произойдет, мы останемся партнерами, никаких чувств.

Стайлз низко опустил голову. А чего он ожидал? Он что, вправду, надеялся, что Дерек захочет на нем жениться, а не просто женится?

\- Что, если я встречу кого-то еще? - взглянул из-под ресниц Стайлз и напрягся, когда зеленые глаза мгновенно вспыхнули алым. Секунду спустя они вернули прежний цвет. "Ты не можешь",- отрезал Дерек. Внезапно осознав неумолимость тона, он кашлянул и поерзал на стуле, будто устраивался поудобнее. 

\- Я хотел сказать, что…ты не можешь быть с кем-то другим, когда связь уже создана. Мой волк признает тебя своим, первым и единственным. Я заявлю на тебя свои права, и это будет истинная брачная связь на всю жизнь. Если от тебя будет пахнуть кем-то другим…ты будешь с кем-то другим… Дерек замер, его тело напряглось, он расправил плечи, глаза загорелись.

\- О черт…Черт! - вскричал Стайлз, вскакивая и оглядываясь через плечо, услышав шум закрываемой двери. Персонал ретировался, не желая оставаться в одном помещении с разъяренным альфой. Дерек тяжело дышал, раздувая ноздри, лицо начало трансформироваться. Приоткрытые челюсти обнажали удлинившиеся клыки, в горле клокотал рев, стекла зазвенели от вибрации.

\- Прекрати это!,- заорал от ужаса Стайлз, потянувшись к застегнутой кобуре, это оружие было нипочем оборотню, но стоило хотя бы попробовать. Вспыхнули алые глаза, следя за его движением, Дерек предупреждающе зарычал. Стайлз съежился, опустился обратно на стул и заскулил от бессилия, зажмурившись и зажав руками уши, чтобы заглушить звериный рев.

Он не хотел злить Дерека. Совсем. Он просто интересовался! Он вовсе не имел в планах заводить себе кого-то. И у него никого не было сейчас. Теперь и не будет.

Стайлз издал душераздирающий крик, когда его сжали выше локтей как тисками. Он благополучно проиграл своих козырей – если они у него были вообще.

\- Прости. Прости меня. Я недолжен был…черт. Просто…не…говори об…просто не говори. Я не смогу сдержаться. Я уже сделал тебе предложение – и мой волк принял тебя – если ты – с кем-то еще – нет. Просто…нет. Я не смогу остановиться. Мой волк разорвет кого угодно…и накажет тебя, жестоко, так что…нет,- Дерек шептал низким, грубым, задушенным голосом, будто заставляя себя быть человеком, говорить и вспоминать, как это делается.

Стайлз отнял ладони от лица и увидел Дерека-человека. Его глаза по-прежнему вспыхивали алым, но слабо – бледнее, с вкраплениями зеленого и голубого.

\- О-кей! О-кей - О-кей - О-кей - О-кей - О-кей. Я не собирался…ни с кем…,- Стайлз сжался на стуле, как будто эти алые глаза пронизывали его насквозь, проверяя его искренность. - Обещаю! Я даже не посмотрю ни на кого другого!

Дерек вздохнул, только сейчас заметив, что, кажется и не дышал, пока Стайлз говорил. Глаза альфы вернули себе привычный зеленый цвет. - Никогда.

У Стайлза вырвался сдавленный истерический смешок, нечто среднее между выдохом и рыданием. Он на всю жизнь останется девственником.

"Здравствуй, Дева Мария, у тебя не найдется местечка на пьедестале еще на одного?"

В аду, сквозь который шел Стайлз, не было места встречам, был лишь невменяемый, кровожадный альфа – его муж.  
Дерек отпустил Стайлза и вновь сел на свое место. Двое сидели в оглушительной тишине. Они не двигались, глядя друг на друга, в стол, опять друг на друга.

\- Значит…это значит…ты тоже? Ты тоже не будешь…ни с кем? - Стайлз прерывисто дышал.

\- Нет. Я не буду, никогда,- Дерек не колебался, не сомневался, он оставался уверенным и невозмутимым.

Они вновь замолчали. Дерек продолжал смотреть мимо Стайлза, пока тот трясущимися руками пытался есть, стараясь игнорировать тошноту.

Когда они вернулись в участок, Дерек открыл дверь Стайлзу, тот едва пробормотал "потом", споткнувшись о ступеньку. Не обратив никакого внимания на вопросительные лица сотрудников, он проскользнул в свой кабинет, захлопнул дверь и сполз на корточки по стене. Опираясь спиной о дверь, Стайлз пытался справиться с нервным, мучительным страхом.

Он чувствовал, что дошел до края, как будто альфа мог вернуться в любой момент и разорвать его пополам за одно лишь предположение о наличии у него гражданского брака. Он был обязан вступить в брак с альфой, пройти волчий ритуал и создать связь, стать его парой. Да, еще, это не будет браком по любви, только политическая выгода и долг. Ему запрещено кого-либо любить, провести с ним жизнь. Он будет обязан быть мужем Дерека, но не будет им на самом деле, его супруг, не являющийся супругом. Ему предстояло прожить всю оставшуюся жизнь замужней старой девой.

"Срань господня…"


	4. Запахи

\- Стайлз! Ты в порядке? Ты вообще перестал есть,- озабоченно заметил Скотт, сидя напротив своей жены, Эллисон. Стайлз промолчал, прислонившись к дивану спиной, его правое плечо задело ногу Эллисон, когда он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть в обеспокоенные глаза МакКолла. Он никогда не отказывался от еды, особенно если это пицца с двойным сыром.

\- Ой, вот только Стайлза оставь в покое! Все, чем он может помочь – быть ботаником,- заметил Джексон с полным ртом пиццы, лежа на кресле и перекинув колени через подлокотник. Выдав свой язвительный комментарий, он уткнулся обратно в фильм, который они смотрели.

\- Заткнись, Джексон. Никому не интересно, что ты хотел сказать,- Лидия издала звук, нечто среднее между рычанием и брезгливым фырканьем.

Лидия расположилась на противоположном конце дивана, вытянув свои ноги так, что они упирались в спину Стайлза с его молчаливого согласия. Спустя годы Стайлз и Лидия сблизились, и во многом Лидия вела себя как его суррогатная мать. Хотя, она принималась ругаться и лупить Стайлза, если он заявлял такое вслух.

\- Ты правда в порядке?,- переспросила Эллисон, и она, и ее муж беспокоились об одних и тех же вещах.

Стайлз медленно сглотнул. Компании трех оборотней, определяющих ложь по биению человеческого сердца, было достаточно, чтобы укоротить его язык. Он не мог солгать. Нет, он мог конечно-же…но последствия были бы печальны. Его бы поймали на вранье на раз.

Лидия бы учинила перекрестный допрос, в своем духе – она же юрист. Если Стайлз сломается под нажимом и признается в предложении, сделанном вернувшимся альфой Бейкон-Хиллз, Эллисон утешит и надает советов, - она же лечащий терапевт. Скотт взбесится, уговаривая Стайлза отказать Дереку. Но потом Эллисон обсудит последствия обоих вариантов, предоставленных Стайлзу, и заключит, что согласие – лучшее решение. Скотт будет бурно отвергать логику и бушевать, предлагая противостояние Дереку и доведет себя до гибели. Джексон будет хранить молчание во время всех этих дебатов, прежде чем буркнуть "сукин сын", а затем попытается поймать Скотта, то ли чтобы привести того в чувство, то ли чтобы убедить Дерека оставить того в живых.

Зная все это, Стайлз предпочитал действовать по-другому. Широко улыбаясь, он взял блюдо с пиццей, резко выдохнул, сильно зажмурился, а затем открыл глаза. "О, прекрасная пицца, созданная божественными небесами, поговори со мной. Открой секрет твоего появления в моей жизни",- он чувствовал, что краснеет, когда Лидия изумленно хихикнула.

\- Идиот. Все заткнулись и смотрят фильм,- отрезал Джексон, вновь возвращаясь взглядом к экрану. Оглядывая всех, Стайлз отметил Эллисон, улыбающуюся от уха до уха, и Скотта, бормочущего, что он полный невежда – все веселые и беззаботные.

Поднося кусок ко рту, Стайлз вгрызся сильнее, ворча – будто пугая своих друзей-оборотней, подтаявший сыр тянулся от куска, а он пытался не уронить его и втянуть в рот. Лидия хихикнула еще раз, за ней Скотт и Эллисон. Даже Джексон впечатлился.

\- Чувак, рычишь ты, скорее, как щенок,

\- И-а-и!,- Стайлз старательно скулил.

\- Правда, чувак. Теперь, заткнитесь все! - повысил голос Джексон, и все, наконец, послушались.

Стайлз продолжал есть свою пиццу, он расслабился, его не раскусили оборотни и Эллисон. Фильм закончился, Джексон и Лидия ушли вместе, и то, что в старшей школе они то сходились, то расходились, не имело значения сейчас, они были просто друзьями.

Правду говоря, Джексон неоднократно был замечен в городе в компании Дэнни. Они казались в более тесных отношениях, чем раньше, а Скотт напомнил Эллисон и Стайлзу один ночной сеанс в кино, после которого они застукали эту парочку в Джаз-кафе, и от них сильно пахло друг другом. Джексон никогда не говорил "мои друзья", все знали и так, он тщательно скрывал большую часть своей жизни, и 9/10 времени он был настоящей задницей, но в оставшуюся 1/10 - реально был нормальным парнем. В общем, они решили подождать, пока Джексон скажет сам, а он молчал.

После Питера Лидия ни с кем не встречалась, даже не выказывала интереса к чему-либо подобному. Она силой была сделана его парой и ей владели как собственностью десять лет. Было понятно, почему ей сейчас не нужны были никакие отношения.

Стайлз остался после ухода этой парочки, чтобы помочь Скотту и Эллисон с уборкой. Они наболтались всласть, пока не закончили, и когда Эллисон предложила сделать им чаю, Стайлз отказался. Было поздно, ему нужно было рано встать назавтра – в 6:00. Скотт проводил друга до его раздолбанного джипа и распрощался.

Когда Стайлз, наконец, добрался домой, он замешкался у входной двери, дважды выронив ключи, и был уже в изнеможении, когда с третьего захода удержал их и попал внутрь. Не потрудившись зажечь свет, он поднялся в свою комнату. Раздеваться он начал еще на лестнице; он жил один, и, хотя он не любил беспорядка - будучи известным скурпулезностью в мелочах – когда чувствовал себя слишком усталым, чтобы притворяться, позволял себе расслабиться.

Он мысленно отметил себе собрать одежду утром, скинул обувь, прежде чем снять джинсы, и был в одних боксерах, когда вошел в комнату. Глубоко дыша, истратив последние силы на подъем по лестнице, он с удивлением подошел к окну – никогда не оставлял его открытым, уходя из дома. Почему оно открыто сейчас?

\- Стайлз,- прозвучало его имя из темноты.

Изданный вскрик был вполне мужественным…правда…кого, к черту, он хотел обмануть. Он вскрикнул как парень, мальчишка, размахивающий оружием у ящика с игрушками. Знакомый силуэт выступил из тьмы, и алые светящиеся радужки пустили его сердце вскачь.

\- Ебать, Дерек, ты хочешь устроить мне сердечный приступ! - воскликнул Стайлз дрожащим голосом, пережив прилив ужаса, прошивший его насквозь в момент, когда Дерек заговорил.

Глаза оборотня потемнели, алый цвет перетек в темно-малиновый с всплесками оранжевого, напоминая расплавленную лаву. Взгляд альфы пристально, с неослабевающим напряжением рассматривал его фигуру, так, что на затылке волосы встали дыбом и по спине пробежал озноб.

Когда тишину в комнате сменило глубокое животное урчание, Стайлз отмер и внезапно осознал, что стоит практически голым перед Дерек-мать-его-сексуальным-Хейлом.

\- Отвернись! - вскричал Стайлз, одной рукой прикрывая грудь на уровне сосков, а другой промежность, как будто это могло спасти чувство его собственного достоинства.

Вопреки его просьбе и попыткам прикрыть тело, взгляд Дерека не отрывался от Стайлза. Урчание, раздающееся из груди альфы, стало громче и интенсивнее, заставляя дребезжать стекла.

Стайлз беспомощно заскулил, он почти ничего не видел в темноте и вытянул вперед руки, напоминая тех, кого сам же арестовывал. Он мог быть разным; мог быть невыносимым для тех, кто был ему ближе всех, чертовым ублюдком для любого, кого он выслеживал и допрашивал, но одно было очевидным – если альфа не хотел, чтобы он что-либо делал, он не мог не подчиниться. Он ценил свою жизнь.

\- О-кей! Ооо-кей. Хороший волчок. Не надо есть Стайлза. Стайлз невкусный, как сырое мясо – урод, фрик чокнутый! Как тухлое мясо. Тухлое. Не надо есть Стайлза, ладно? - Стайлз сглотнул, когда силуэт альфы возник совсем рядом.

Оборотень стоял в нескольких сантиметрах, его горячее дыхание обдавало Стайлзу лицо. Когда альфа склонился к нему, он беспомощно всхлипнул. Дерек громко хрипло пофыркивая, провел носом вниз по лбу, по носу Стайлза. Тот издал задушенный стон: урчание раздавалось прямо у него над ухом.

\- Стай-лз,- прорычал Дерек; голос был грубый, звериный, задушенный, и – удивительно! – страдальческий.

\- Дер– ааааа-Эй! - Стайлз вскрикнул от удивления, когда Дерек подтолкнул его нос своим и ласково лизнул.

Стайлз пытался отстраниться, задыхаясь от смущения, в лицо ударило жаром, Дерек беспокойно заворчал. Стайлз вновь приблизился вплотную к оборотню и в тот же момент практически тявкнул от неожиданности: Дерек исступленно вылизывал его лицо, нос, губы, щеки, затем опять властно, но мягко толкнул его носом - так собаки в участке любили делать своим инструкторам.

Теперь Дерек вылизывал все лицо сразу, и его дыхание холодило влажные следы языка. Находясь так близко, Стайлз чувствовал запах его туалетной воды, который практически сочился сексом и самодовольством. Он смог уловить и отголоски запаха Дерека, именно самого Дерека. Он пах…немного специями - орехами и корицей. Еще чем-то сладким, ароматным, вызывающим аппетит, ласкающим обоняние - ванилью. И свежей мятой - сильнее всего будоражащей чувства. Но это было неправильно, неправильно для Стайлза желать оставаться так же близко и вдыхать его запах, думать о нем, особенно в свете того, что Дерек вылизывает его лицо.

Это было так неправильно. Это ощущалось странным, грязным – и бесстыдным – совершенно бесстыдным. Стайлза повело, он задрожал, когда язык Дерека прошелся вдоль линии челюсти, обвел каждую его родинку на скуле и спустился на шею. Грязно…бесстыдно…так…правильно.

"Нет Стайлз, не ведись на эти примочки - лишающий девственности волк в овечьей шкуре".

\- Волчок,- хриплым выдохом вырвалось у него изо рта. Стайлз встряхнулся и резко сказал «Волк!», представляя себе фермеров с ружьями и погоню за плохим, бесстыдным хитрым волком, убегающим от невинной пастушки. Он прогнал этот образ прочь.

Его губы приоткрылись, а дыхание участилось, когда язык Дерека прошелся по его рту, казалось, в сотый раз, не проникая внутрь. Это выглядело, будто Дерек совершенно забыл, как целуются люди, и ласкал и целовал его лицо по-волчьи, и, мать твою, это заводило до дрожи.

\- Кро—ва—ть,- рявкнул Дерек.

\- Что? - озадаченно пробормотал Стайлз. Альфа немного пришел в себя.

\- Кро-вать,- Дерек с трудом выговаривал слова, он завыл от досады, но на Стайлза или на свою неспособность выражаться связно, было непонятно.

\- Кровать? Идти…в кровать! Ты…и я,- Стайлз почти впал в ступор, его затрясло от этой идеи. Что именно, черт возьми, собирался делать Дерек, чтобы понадобилась кровать?

\- О мой Бог! Нет! - Стайлз реально начал всхлипывать, поскольку альфу опять сорвало, вместо зубов полезли клыки. Моментом позже тот подхватил Стайлза на руки, и, как невесту, понес к кровати.

\- Нет! Я не готов к этому! Ты бандит, брутальный варвар, ты не получишь моей невинности! Не таким образом! Ты же меня покалечишь! Ты действительно хочешь поиметь меня в волчьей форме и порвать нафиг?! Нет, плохой волк! Очень, очень, очень плохой! - Стайлз пытался взять себя в руки и сопротивляться…Он ударил Дерека в попытке освободиться, но все, чего он достиг – убийственный взгляд, оскаленные клыки и рычание в ответ.

Дерек бросил его поперек кровати с такой силой, что Стайлза несколько раз подкинуло на матрасе. Тот уставился на светящиеся алые радужки и умоляюще заскулил. Дерек никак не отреагировал и Стайлз вздрогнул, когда тот с легкостью избавился от одежды, его когтистые пальцы, не приспособленные расстегивать, просто разорвали ткань.

Стайлз отполз к противоположному краю кровати в попытке свалить, уповая на открытую дверь – его спасение. Он уже напрягся для рывка, но его хладнокровно перехватили за лодыжку, и когти предупреждающе царапнули по коже.

Стайлз вжался в кровать, и, сдаваясь, широко раскинул руки. Битва была проиграна, не начавшись. Даже если бы ему удалось ускользнуть из кровати, альфа с легкостью догнал бы его, и да, бегство было плохой идеей. Должно быть, он разбудил какой-то животный ген, выпустивший наружу волка, желающего его убить…или еще что-нибудь.

Рука Дерека, удерживающая его за лодыжку, сдвинулась, поглаживая его ногу, лаская икру, и продолжила свой путь вверх. Дерек навис над ним, опираясь о кровать возле его головы другой рукой. У Стайлза выбило дух, он ахнул, когда альфа накрыл его тело своим, прижавшись бедрами к бедрам.

\- Дерек…,- Стайлз, дрожа, сглотнул, и скосил глаза назад. Дерек был абсолютно голым.

Горячий язык провел вдоль впадинки под затылком, рука, ласкавшая тело Стайлза, прошлась вверх, потом вдоль его вытянутой руки и накрыла ее. Другая рука Дерека повторила движение со своей стороны, альфа переплел пальцы Стайлза со своими.

Ноги Дерека уперлись в матрас, он плотно вжался промежностью в ягодицы Стайлза, фиксируя его бедрами. Его язык продолжал ласкать тело, надавливая на мышцы плеч, поднялся выше, и прошелся по шее.

Стайлз стонал и захлебывался в невнятных мольбах, особенно, когда Дерек прижался к нему всем телом и начал двигаться. Он вбивал его в матрас, скрипя кроватью на каждый рывок бедер, кожа к коже, терся промежностью о задницу, чувствительно прижимая возбужденный член Стайлза к жесткому матрасу.

\- Дерек,- снова умоляюще простонал Стайлз, окончательно потерявшись в ощущениях.

Его тела коснулись клыки, не раня, слегка надавили, покалывая кожу, возбуждающе, ласково.

\- Твою мать! - взвыл Стайлз, когда Дерек задвигался быстрее и мощнее.

Стайлз подмахивал задницей, отвечая на движения Дерека, он уткнулся головой в изножье кровати и прикусил угол простыни, чтобы не орать от наслаждения. Альфе явно нравилась реакция партнера и не до конца заглушенные стоны, и он удовлетворенно порыкивал.

Дерек высвободил одну руку, чтобы разорвать резинку трусов, давящую Стайлзу на член.

\- Нееет, пожалуйста. Это будет больно,- забормотал Стайлз, по телу стекали капли пота. Язык Дерека прошелся по его уху, пощекотал внутри, в то время как руки стягивали остатки белья. Не медля, альфа снова прижался к его телу.

Стайлз вздохнул с облегчением, когда оборотень высвободил его естество, он слепо провел рукой назад, нашел руку Дерека и снова переплел их пальцы, их ладони соприкасались в ритме движения. Это продолжалось и продолжалось, и Стайлз понял, что больше не выдержит. Его выворачивало от удовольствия и от желания кончить. Он нес бессвязный бред.

\- Мать твою, мне это нужно, пожалуйста, Дерек. Я не могу – Мне…,- хныкал Стайлз, резко выгибаясь на кровати. Он заметил, что Дерек смягчается, слыша его скулеж; вероятно, это было нечто волчье.

…Дерек зарычал, задвигался еще сильнее и резче, обрызгав его ягодицы липкими каплями, помечая его. И Стайлз наслаждался этим, ему нравилось быть выпачканным, это вызывало чувство болезненного возбуждения.

\- Да. Вот так. Пожалуйста, Господи, пожалуйста, продолжай…Твою ж мать! - Стайлз матерился, непристойно стонал и толкался бедрами. Наконец, резко вжавшись в Дерека, он закричал от удовольствия и заколотил ладонью по матрасу, отбивая ритм оргазма. Еще резче и чаще работая бедрами, Дерек сильнее сжал руки Стайлза и, кончая, завыл, вновь пачкая его задницу спермой, еще и еще – ненормально, нечеловечески много.

Стайлз терся щекой о кровать, хрипя от наслаждения, тело потряхивало. Он недовольно захныкал, когда Дерек выпустил его руки и отстранился. Ему уже стало привычным чувствовать тяжесть и теплоту тела на себе, без него было сиротливо и холодно. Когда Дерек принялся втирать свою сперму в его тело, глаза Стайлза расширились от удивления и недоумения. Он не был достаточно искушенным в сексе, но достаточно информирован в теории, и с таким не сталкивался.

\- Дере-е-е-к…,- прохрипел Стайлз, когда длинные тонкие пальцы раздвинули его ягодицы, нанося семя на самое интимное место. Подушечка указательного пальца погладила вход, слегка надавила, втерев несколько капель внутри девственного отверстия.

Сперма была скользкой, густой, и бархатистой на ощупь. Каким-то образом ее хватило, чтобы покрыть спину, плечи, шею, руки и ноги Стайлза.

Стайлз удивлялся, неужели у волка ее столько? Если в этом дело, то легко понять, почему люди и оборотни – разные виды. Дерек удовлетворенно заурчал, явно довольный своей работой, шумно обнюхивая Стайлза, а затем перевернул его. Стайлз уставился на него в совершенном удивлении. Альфа вновь выглядел человеком, спокойные зеленые глаза, нормальные зубы.

\- Дерек? - дрожащим голосом позвал Стайлз, не понимая, что, черт побери, произошло.

Дерек одобрительно улыбнулся, наклоняясь и целуя в губы, эффективно запечатывая все не произнесенные слова. Он отстранился и, надавив на бедра Стайлза, подтянул ближе, разворачивая к себе лицом. Не объясняя ничего, обнял, прижав к себе, и закрыл глаза.

Стайлз недоверчиво взглянул на него, протянул руку и легонько потыкал в щеку, но ответа не получил. Этот ублюдок даже глаз не открыл! Стайлз завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее, когда Дерек сжал его сильнее и сонно заворчал.

"Твою же мать!!"

Стайлз нахмурил брови, потыкал Дерека еще, посильнее, и взвизгнул, когда Дерек поймал его палец зубами, а его уже открытые глаза сверкнули красным.

\- Вот только не надо мне сейчас говорить "отъебись и спи", ладно? Объясни, что за чертовщину ты творил,- решительно потребовал Стайлз.

Дерек прикрыл глаза, алые радужки потемнели. - Отъебись и спи.

Стайлз сердито отвернулся, но когда зубы Дерека чувствительно сжались на его пальце, а клыки начали удлиняться, он позорно сдался…опять.

\- Оу-оу-оу-оу. Не откусывай мой палец! "До утра" звучит прекрасно! - жеманно обиделся Стайлз.

Дерек высокомерно улыбнулся, ослабил хватку, выпустил Стайлзов палец и зарылся головой ему в основание шеи. Альфа заснул мгновенно. Всякий раз, когда Стайлз пытался вывернуться из волчьего захвата, тот ворчал и обнимал его крепче. После последней попытки Дерек повернулся и закинул на него худую мускулистую ногу, обернув Стайлза в кокон из рук и ног, их бедра оказались плотно прижаты друг к другу.

Стайлз думал, что совсем не сможет уснуть, после всего этого. Проходил час за часом, сна не было. Луна садилась, за окном посерело, потом посветлело. Все это время Стайлз находился в полном обалдении: когда Дерек растер свое липкое семя по его коже, она стала мягкой и нежной на ощупь, как после лосьона. Казалось, сперма впиталась в поры, исчезла совсем – или просто исчезла из вида.

Комната тоже пахла по-другому. Не его любимым освежителем "яблоки-с-корицей", а чем-то еще. Чем-то лесным, диким и свежим – как влажный лес ранним утром.

Дерек тявкнул во сне, его губы изогнулись, щекоча, прижались к шее Стайлза, и альфа отрывисто и резко пролаял несколько раз. "Интересно",- думал Стайлз, - " может, он во сне гоняет в лесу зайцев или белок", и хихикнул про себя. И в следующий же момент нахмурился.

Что он сделал? Он, в самом деле, теперь…с Дереком? Он ненавидел этого чувака, его грубые замечания, его высокомерную улыбку и его отвратительное к себе отношение. Но стоило признать, тот был чертовски сексуален.

"О-кей - о-кей – о-кей, пора спать. Хватит думать о мрачном волке".

Стайлз попробовал выкарабкаться из объятий Дерека, практически обернувшегося вокруг него, но оборотень рявкнул во сне. Стайлз послал его к черту и прекратил попытки, умостил голову на плече альфы и устроился поудобнее.


	5. Нахальный зверь

Проснувшись, Стайлз обнаружил, что в постели один, альфы нет. Он проклял его несколько раз, пока собирался на работу. В участке люди обязательно спросят, почему альфа вернулся и что ему было нужно от Стайлза. За время, пока Стайлз успешно избегал расспросов, он придумал вполне себе причину для возвращения Хейла. Объясняя, что понятия не имеет, где Дерек был последние месяцы, став альфой, но что тот вернулся обсудить дела, касающиеся Бейкон-Хиллз, и собирается жить здесь. Стайлз также упомянул, что обращать людей больше не будут, а местная стая будет под контролем.

Хотя, Дерек никогда не использовал такое количество слов зараз, из нескольких их разговоров Стайлз сделал выводы.

День шел как всегда; все утро он провел в кабинете, затем его вызывали на ДТП, в старшую школу, где случилась бандитская разборка, затем в торговый центр, где некая дамочка пыталась украсть дизайнерскую вещь. Когда Стайлз, наконец, вернулся в участок, он застыл на входе от представившейся ему картины. На верхней ступеньке лестницы стоял Дерек Хейл, в своей неизменной кожаной куртке, сжав кулаки, поза выражала некое яростное намерение.

Стайлз беспомощно застонал. Этот дьявол опять пришел к нему, и пришел сердитым.

\- Что я, черт возьми, делаю? - кротко вопросил Стайлз, поворачиваясь и пытаясь вернуться в свой Джип, чтобы свалить подальше от угрожающего волка.

\- Стайлз! - припечатал Дерек, спускаясь к нему по ступенькам, уголки его губ раздраженно подергивались.

\- No habla ingles! - закричал через плечо Стайлз, вытаскивая из глубин памяти испанские слова. 

\- Стайлз! - прозвучало предупреждающе сзади - Дерека не впечатлило.

\- Нет! Уходи! Могу я хоть один день прожить без угрозы быть съеденным! - пожаловался Стайлз совершенно по-детски, не заботясь о том, что говорит как обиженный ребенок.

Дерек схватил его за руку как раз в тот момент, когда Стайлз подошел к своему Джипу; дернул его на себя и захлопнул водительскую дверь.

\- Какого хера? - огрызнулся Стайлз, потирая ушибленную голову свободной рукой, и раздраженно глядя на Дерека.

\- Ты мылся,- прошипел Дерек, наклоняясь ближе и непристойно обнюхивая его, взволнованно порыкивая, переминаясь с ноги на ногу – почти беспокойно – если бы Стайлз взялся классифицировать волчье поведение. 

\- Что? Конечно, я мылся. Я каждое утро принимаю душ, черта с два я бы пропустил его сегодня, после того, как ты…,- Стайлз внезапно замолк и покраснел до ушей. 

\- Ты не должен был,- враждебно фыркнул Дерек. Стайлз чуть не дернулся, так зло звучал голос альфы.

\- Да почему, дьявол тебя задери!

\- Потому.

\- Потому, что…? - Стайлз начинал терять терпение с этим альфой.

\- Прошлой ночью я пометил тебя. Это была часть волчьей свадебной церемонии. Из-за того, что ты помылся, моя метка не имеет силы,- проворчал Дерек, толкая его в грудь и прижимая к машине. Альфа наклонился к Стайлзу, вжался лицом ему в ямку между шеей и плечом, и с яростью втянул в себя воздух.

\- Какого…?! Дерек, не здесь! Люди увидят,- ахнул Стайлз. Язык оборотня прошелся по его шее, а он сам вжался в Стайлза всем телом, легко проводя рукой тому по волосам.

\- Мне плевать,- отрезал Дерек, асоциальный как всегда.

\- А МНЕ нет,

\- Все узнают, раньше или позже,

\- Да, но на моих условиях и как можно позднее.

\- Все в порядке,- промурлыкал рассеянно Дерек, его рука на груди Стайлза сжала застежку форменной куртки; он быстро расстегнул молнию, обнял того за бедра и придвинулся ближе.

\- Твою мать, Дерек,- простонал Стайлз, сам уже не зная, поощряя или протестуя.

\- Мне надо пометить тебя. Сейчас. Иначе волк вырвется,- фыркнул альфа, начиная расстегивать форму Стайлза, обнажая бледную кожу.

\- Ты серьезно? Реально, прямо сейчас и здесь? - неверяще прошипел Стайлз.

Дерек рявкнул в ответ, сверкнув алой радужкой.

\- Ебать…держи себя в руках,- запнулся Стайлз, его рука шарила в кармане в поисках ключей. Едва нащупав их, он быстро перебрал их, нашел нужный, сжал в пальцах ключ от машины. С заметным усилием Стайлз отстранил Дерека и сунул ключ в замок. Он заорал, когда его грудь стиснули чужие руки, а в шею впились поцелуем.

\- Открой дверь. Сейчас. Иначе я помечу тебя прямо здесь,

\- Я пытаюсь,- проскулил Стайлз, отводя бедра назад, прижимаясь к возбужденному члену Дерека, уже возбужденный сам… 

"Твою же мать!!"

\- Немедленно,- прорычал Дерек и Стайлз возблагодарил всех благосклонных к нему богов и сонмы ангелов, когда замок сработал и дверь открылась.

Он пытался вытащить ключи из замка, но Дерек протестующе рыкнул и толкнул Стайлза внутрь. Тот неудачно приземлился на рычаг переключения передач, впечатавшись лицом в сиденье, и раздвинул ноги, пытаясь поймать равновесие. Дерек шлепнул вертящуюся перед ним задницу и попытался залезть внутрь сам. Стайлза прошила пронзительная дрожь, и он замер, с напряженно выгнутой спиной и откинутой головой, в изумлении. Удар вышел резким, жалящим, но Стайлза аж тряхнуло от желания. 

\- Заднее сидение,- хрипло рявкнул Дерек и возбуждение Стайлза стало еще заметнее.

Дерек запрыгнул в машину, Стайлз перегнулся через водительское сиденье, и оборотень немедленно потянул его на себя, укладывая сверху. Стайлз взвизгнул, когда Дерек начал настойчиво толкаться в него, и потребовал сначала дать ему перебраться.

\- Ты животное! - беспомощно простонал Стайлз, пытающийся распутать свои конечности.

За спиной Дерека захлопнулась дверь, и альфа завозился, устраиваясь на заднем сиденье, в то время как когтистые руки потянулись к Стайлзу, помогая тому удобнее расположиться.

Дерек взялся за края его форменных брюк и надорвал их. Стайлз сам понятливо стащил куртку, чтобы сохранить хоть часть формы целой.

\- Не смей мыться три дня,- предупредил Дерек, расстегивая ему брюки и снимая их вместе с бельем.

\- Три дня! Шутишь? - неверяще воскликнул Стайлз, и получил жесткую усмешку в ответ.

\- Это будут гребаные три дня,- Стайлз заскулил как расстроенный щенок – он даже не выругался, проигнорировав вспышку осознания в бешеных глазах.

Дерек передвинулся, чтобы оседлать бедра Стайлза, толкнул его назад, спиной на сиденье, и торопливо разделся. Стайлз застонал, увидев его член, до этого он только ощущал его. Он был огромный, возбужденный, достойный самого горячего порно.

\- Еба-а-ать,- протянул Стайлз, больше в смысле "меня поимели", чем "поимей меня", и только потом осознал, как это звучит и как ему хотелось, чтобы звучало.

Дерек зарычал, оскалив клыки, его глаза потемнели от похоти, и Стайлз задрожал от ощущения этой силы и мощи. Альфа начал двигаться, быстрыми рывками, будто пытаясь пропустить прелюдии и не растягивать удовольствие, а поскорее дойти до финала и поставить метку на Стайлзе. Пометить запахом, как он это назвал раньше.

Оборотень кончил с раскатистым ревом, Джип затрясло от вибрации. Стайлз раздраженно прикусил губу, молясь всем богам, чтобы их никто не увидел. Дерек, не теряя времени, втирал семя ему в грудь, шею, руки, пальцы, лицо, рот.

\- Лизни,- приказал Дерек, поднося испачканные спермой пальцы к лицу Стайлза.

Стайлз осторожно взглянул, и рвано вдохнул запах леса, наполняющий сейчас салон его машины. Он с любопытством лизнул. На вкус она ощущалась горько-сладкой, пресыщающей, его сознание перехлестывали чарующие вкусовые полутона; резкий, как лимон, сладкий и нежный, как сахарные сливы, и еще что-то особенное – что Стайлз мог описать как Дерека – вкус Дерека, доминирующий и все побеждающий аромат мускуса.

\- Пожалуйста, Дерек,- захныкал Стайлз, когда тот погладил его возбужденный член по всей длине и, сжав его, продолжил движение в привычном Стайлзу темпе, подводя того к краю.

\- Кончай,…кончи сейчас,- хрипло, гипнотизируя, приказал Дерек, жадно глядя на него.

Стайлз плавился от жара, окна в машине запотели. Он двинул бедрами, чтобы поймать встречное движение Дерека, но альфа тесно прижался к нему.

\- Дерек…О-о-о, Дере-е-е-к. Это ебать как хорошо,- тело Стайлза выкручивало в сладкой судороге, ноги упирались в заднюю дверь, он сжал руками виски, выброшенный из реальности наслаждением, выгнулся и протяжно закричал.

\- Вот именно,- одобрительно заметил Дерек, когда Стайлз кончил, выпачкав себе живот.

\- Дерек,- прошептал Стайлз, дрожа, протягивая руки, чтобы коснуться альфы, обнять, прижаться. Его рот приоткрылся, дыхание вырывалось резкими всхлипами. Дерек встретил улыбку Стайлза, нагнув голову, задумчиво глядя в ответ. Он собрал его семя пальцами, и сейчас вылизывал их, жмурясь и удовлетворенно урча. Закончив, оборотень влез в джинсы. Шумно одобрительно принюхиваясь, Дерек нагнулся над тяжело дышащим, потным, выпачканным в сперме Стайлзом.

\- Ты вообще собираешься объяснить, что произошло вчера ночью и только что? - взмолился тот, с трудом приподнимаясь на локтях, и требовательно уставился на самодовольную зверюгу.

\- Я пришел к тебе домой, чтобы начать волчий свадебный ритуал. Я собирался рассказать, что он включает в себя, и объяснить значение этого, но тут вошел ты…почти голый…и мой волк сорвался.

\- А обычно происходит что-нибудь не интимное? 

Дерек нахмурился, - Здесь нет ничего интимного, часть ритуала. Волк помечает своим запахом. Это должно быть сделано, также как и подтверждение принадлежности тебя - мне.

\- Ты мог бы предупредить,- отрезал Стайлз. Итак, он неправильно истолковал объяснения Дерека об их отношениях. Очевидно, они будут интимными, и Дерек будет подтверждать... 

\- А что конкретно значит «подтверждение принадлежности»? - полюбопытствовал Стайлз, нуждаясь в уверенности, что все понял правильно; он не ожидал такой реакции от альфы.

Взгляд Дерека дрогнул, ушел куда-то вбок, остановившись на подушках сиденья. Он так и не посмотрел на Стайлза, а тот покраснел, и сердце заколотилось как бешеное от пришедшего понимания, что именно будет.

\- О…

\- Это произойдет после того, как мы официально зарегистрируем наши отношения, и только когда ты примешь моего волка,- пытался успокоить его Дерек; помогало слабо.

Стайлз станет супругом Дерека во всех смыслах этого слова. Он будет…с Дереком…

\- Я хочу долгую помолвку,- выпалил Стайлз; черта с два он станет супругом Дерека, пусть тот хоть порвет его на части – не так скоро. Он мысленно отметил попросить у Эллисон аконитовых пуль в качестве свадебного подарка. Как только он наберется мужества сказать ей и остальной компании, что он ненароком помолвлен с Дереком Хейлом.

\- Длиной до свадьбы. Мы поженимся до января,- Дерек тяжело вздохнул, провел рукой по лицу. На дворе стоял сентябрь.

\- Зачем так скоро? Почему не подождать, я не знаю…до следующего года – мне нравится идея. Звучит гораздо лучше,- зачастил Стайлз.

Дерек рассердился и Стайлз насупился. "Ты же не хочешь разрушить мою единственную помолвку, нет? Я ее годами планировал. Не желаешь порадовать своего нареченного?",- Стайлз кокетливо улыбнулся Дереку.

Глаза Дерека угрожающе загорелись алым. "Свадьба в декабре. Это решено. На нашем союзе держится перемирие. Чем скорее мы проведем волчий свадебный ритуал и поженимся, тем скорее другие последуют нашему примеру. Ты же хочешь мира, не так ли?",- отрезал Дерек, зная, что Стайлзу будет нечем крыть.

Тот сжал губы, сузил глаза. "Декабрь – идеально".

Дерек шумно выдохнул, его плечи расслабились, он утвердительно кивнул.

\- Зачем ты забрался внутрь? - Стайлз имел в виду вчерашнюю ночь.

\- Когда я пришел, тебя еще не было, и я решил начать с твоего логова – жизненного пространства – желательно со спальни, если комната помечена – наши запахи начинают смешиваться.

\- И как ты…ну, ты понимаешь,…нет, не отвечай! Ничего не хочу знать! - Стайлз затряс головой, прогоняя мысли о том, как Дерек метит его комнату.

Оборотень поджал губы, - Чтобы пометить комнату, мне достаточно прикоснуться к чему-нибудь. С человеком по-другому. Чтобы его пометить, он должен быть потным, тогда семя проникает в поры кожи, углубляя и закрепляя процесс.

\- О…теперь, когда я помечен, мы закончим с этим? - Стайлз указал на них обоих, потирая запястья.

\- Нет. Теперь мы будем спать вместе каждую ночь, до конца волчьего свадебного ритуала. Нам нужно укрепить связь, и я должен чаще прикасаться к тебе. Мне необходимо быть рядом с тобой постоянно на этом этапе ритуала, и если почему-либо ослабнет мой запах на тебе, я должен буду восстановить его. Будет намного проще, если ты постараешься ни с кем не контактировать тактильно до свадьбы. Когда ты примешь меня как партнера, мы поженимся. Затем…я должен буду заявить на тебя свои права, повязать тебя, пометив окончательно, и ты станешь моей парой.

Стайлз шлепнулся обратно на сиденье Джипа и застонал."Ну почему я?",

\- Потому что больше некому.

\- Знаю, знаю, знаю. Это был риторический вопрос. Тебе не необязательно было отвечать.

Стайлзу не только пришлось кончить под Дереком дважды менее чем за сутки, но рано или поздно он должен будет переспать с альфой, стать его сучкой, чтобы ритуал был закончен в полной мере. А потом они будут жить как супруги, всем спасибо, любовь в список не включена.

\- Когда ты переспишь со мной, это будет последний раз? - полюбопытствовал Стайлз.

\- Да. Это чтобы завершить ритуал, потом мы будем спать в разных комнатах,- заверил его Дерек.

\- Отлично,- проворчал Стайлз, на пробу проводя рукой по гладкой и мягкой коже, вся сперма уже впиталась, не оставив следов.

\- Это значит, ты не будешь больше…ну…помечать запахом?

\- Да. Это делают один раз, но ты вымылся и частично смыл его. За следующие три дня семя проникнет в организм и, пока мы не поженимся, я буду спать с тобой и касаться тебя постоянно, наши запахи будут смешаны в нужной степени,- ответил Дерек.

Когда альфа сел, Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, неловко натягивая белье и брюки, застегнул куртку. Дерек открыл заднюю дверь. "Увидимся вечером",- бросил он на прощание. 

Стайлз чувствовал себя, как будто его поимели. После того, как Дерек оставил на нем свой запах, или какой-там еще, и просто ушел прочь…интересно, чем этот ублюдок мог заниматься. Вероятно, размышлял… Этот хренов альфа всегда был себе на уме.

"Отлично, уходи вон и оставь меня. Ты плохая скулящая сучка – о да, сучка - моя сучка! Иди и поразмышляй в уголочке!"

Стайлз не мог вернуться в участок в порванной одежде, ему пришлось ехать домой переодеваться. Пока он добрался, рабочий день окончился. Паркуя у крыльца Джип, Стайлз заметил Камаро Дерека, тот поставил машину на противоположной стороне улицы, как будто предупреждая о присутствии альфы, но, не желая пугать.

"Ишь ты, типа заботится, сукин сын"

Стайлз вошел в темноту дома, и, едва войдя в спальню, увидел альфу, развалившегося на его кровати, раздетого до трусов, читающего один из его любимых комиксов под скудным светом настольной лампы.

"Чувствуй себя как дома, почему же нет".

\- Не мог дождаться меня, чтобы зайти? Возникла необходимость пометить мою кровать? - пошутил Стайлз, ошеломленный взглядом Дерека. "Ты чего такой сварливый, волчок?"

\- Мне пришлось, кое-кто сменил постельное белье,

Стайлз, вспомнив, покраснел. Утром он снял испачканные простыни и сменил их на чистые. Он был только рад, что больше у него не будет такого веселого занятия – до свадьбы. Нда… В конце концов, он не собирался оставаться девственником по жизни, старой девой после брака…он будет сучкой.

"Проклятье"

Стайлз зашел в гардеробную за пижамой.

\- Нет. Только белье. Необходимо прикасаться кожей к коже,- объяснил Дерек.

Не имея сил спорить, Стайлз послушался. Он разделся, избегая взгляда альфы, скользившего по его телу, напоминая себе, что это – часть церемонии. Он обязан пройти волчий свадебный ритуал, стать супругом альфы, и тем самым обеспечить мир людям и оборотням. Раз и навсегда женаты и один раз близки, они будут жить как соседи по комнате – обреченные, неустроенные, одинокие соседи.

Раздевшись до трусов, он выключил настольную лампу и подошел к кровати. Дерек отложил комикс на комод и скользнул обратно, освобождая Стайлзу место и откидывая одеяло. Тот принял приглашение и лег, повернувшись к альфе спиной. Дерек заворчал, потянул его за плечо, поворачивая лицом, и обнял, притягивая ближе.

\- Что, спать лицом к лицу – тоже часть ритуала?

Дерек промолчал, и Стайлз подумал, что тот и не ответит. Но, уже засыпая на твердом и теплом плече альфы, услышал мягкое "нет".

Улыбнувшись, обрадованный, сам не зная чем, Стайлз лениво зевнул и заснул, ощущая ласкающую руку на своей спине.


	6. Создание связи

Все проходило чинно. Стайлз и Дерек выполняли условия волчьего ритуала. Последние две недели оборотень приходил к Стайлзу и мирно спал возле него всю ночь…Нет. Не так. Последние две недели Дерек вваливался к Стайлзу, как к себе домой, и мирно спал возле измученного неутомимого Стайлза.

Каждую ночь повторялось одно и то же: Стилински появлялся дома после долгого рабочего дня, поднимался наверх, не включая свет, немедленно собираясь упасть и заснуть. Заходя в спальню, он находил там: открытое окно, раздернутые занавески и альфу, развалившегося на его кровати в одних трусах. 

И каждую ночь Стайлз предпринимал попытку одеть пижаму, чтобы заставить оборотня оскалить клыки, заворчать, рявкнуть или сверкнуть светящимися алыми радужками. Дальше Стайлз страдальчески стонал, топал ногой, драматически всплескивал руками и вопрошал, - За что-о-о-о-о-о! Ну, не совсем так. Скулеж и жестикуляция присутствовали в реальности, а вопль – в мыслях. Не обращая на его телодвижения никакого внимания, Дерек хмурился, и Стайлз сдавался - но прежде смотрел на альфу обиженными детскими распахнутыми глазами. Дерек не давал себе труда отреагировать, просто поворачивался к нему, откидывал одеяло, и прижимал Стайлза к себе.

Стайлз лежал, обливался потом, чувствуя, что он скоро испечется как пирог; у него под боком находился обогреватель размером в человеческий рост. Проклятый волк был адски горячим – во всех смыслах. Спать с Дереком означало спать под о-о-очень теплым, гладким на ощупь одеялом. Это было восхитительно - кончался сентябрь, и при открытом окне было прохладно. 

А еще Стайлз всегда пробовал завязать разговор и Дерек какое-то время это терпел, пока не начинал засыпать, и тогда он ворчал на человека, пытающегося втянуть его в болтовню. Стайлз игнорировал его ворчание и настаивал, пока Дерек не сдавался и не начинал отвечать на вопросы. Ну, хотя бы полчаса. А когда Дерек таки засыпал под всю ту чепуху, что нес Стайлз, или умолкал и начинал отрубаться на середине фразы, тот, наконец, сжалившись, позволял альфе отдохнуть.

Они говорили обо всем и ни о чем, о том, что могло прийти в голову человеку с остатками СДВГ.

Любимые группы: Стайлз любит Beatles, Peter Gabriel, Rusted Root, и Michael Buble. Дерек фыркает и отвечает, что не силен в музыке. 

Любимые фильмы: Стайлз непреклонен – Зеленая Миля и Побег из Шоушенка – фильмы всех времен и народов. Дерек с досадой ворчит, когда Стайлз начинает тыкать его в щеку, проверяя, не уснул ли он. Стайлзу нужно повторить все еще раз, потому что, Дерек действительно уснул. В конце концов, Дерек с ним соглашается, в двух словах. Его руки крепче обнимают Стайлза; он утыкается лицом во впадинку между шеей и плечом, и обреченно стонет от жестоких методов не давать ему заснуть.

Любимый цвет: Стайлзу нравится голубой, но не небесно-голубой, не цвет денима, не заставка Windows. Он любит глубокий голубой, сапфировый. Они отличаются... с чем альфа не согласен. Дерек опять стонет, закидывает ногу на Стайлза, касаясь пяткой внутренней стороны его икр, и бросает, - какая разница? Ну, Стайлз делает вывод, что у Дерека нет любимого цвета.

Домашние животные: Стайлз вообще любит животных, но особенно кошек – они сильные, независимые, ловкие, и они лидеры – вот как Дерек. Последнее Стайлз добавляет с полуулыбкой, для проверки – спит или нет? Альфа не отвечает, но Стайлз чувствует, как дрогнули в улыбке губы, прижимающиеся к его шее. 

Говорил, в основном, Стайлз, но ему все же удалось вытащить кое-какую живую информацию. О том, какой алкоголь нравится Дереку, а содовую, оказывается, они любят одинаковую – вишневую. Дерек ест на завтрак омлет и равнодушен к сладкому, но обожает лимонные дольки. Ему нравится читать детективы и смотреть боевики, как и Стайлзу, глядите-ка, уже два совпадения. Дерек не был полуночником, как думал Стайлз – а как же оборотническая сторона, ему не надо разве охотиться, бегать под луной и все такое? Нет, Дерек был ранней пташкой, и ему еще придется объяснить, почему он всегда сваливает до того, как Стайлз проснется.

Оставалось неясным, какие у Дерека в жизни цели, как он стал таким, какой он есть, да ни черта, в общем, не ясно. Стайлз знал, что приготовить на завтрак – если альфа не уйдет с утра, и какие фильмы брать в прокате. Почему это так заботило Стайлза,…было ли важным знать что-то об альфе? Ведь вскоре они поженятся, станут супругами и будут жить вместе – а Стайлз не представлял, будь оно все, что это вообще такое.

…Стайлз до сих пор живет в доме своего детства. У него здесь много воспоминаний о любимых родителях, он не хочет отсюда уезжать, особенно в особняк Хейлов. Его, конечно, восстановили после пожара, но в нем же жил Питер Хейл! У Стайлза кровь стынет в жилах от одной мысли, что придется переехать туда. Он бы ни за что не хотел оказаться там еще раз. Питер мертв, его нет, справедливость, наконец, восторжествовала. И все же…

\- Дерек,- позвал, садясь, Стайлз – по крайней мере, пытаясь, когда альфа прижал его крепче и заворчал.

\- Волчара, проснись,- настаивал он, легко потыкивая его в щеку, ворчание стало громче. Стайлз сузил глаза, прихватил его мочку уха и потянул, - волчара, сейчас.

\- Бразилия. Доволен? А теперь спи,- прошипел Дерек, щелкнув зубами. Он высвободил ухо из пальцев Стайлза и зарылся головой в подушку. Стайлз умоляюще заскулил, а в животе екнуло, когда альфа напрягся, и его тело стало жестким и неподвижным, слишком неподвижным. Оборотень медленно повернулся и уставился на надоеду налившимися алым глазами.

\- Что такое, Стайлз? - умоляюще спросил Дерек хриплым со сна голосом.

Стайлз сглотнул, слегка отодвинулся, сжал руки под грудью и поднял на альфу умоляющий взгляд. - Когда мы поженимся…мы…где будем жить?

Дерек моргнул, посмотрел непонимающе, пока сонный мозг обрабатывал вопрос.

\- Что?

\- Ну…Ты живешь в особняке Хейлов, а я здесь. Мы не сможем пожениться и жить отдельно. Ты сам так сказал, мы будем жить как женатая пара – без любви и прочего,

Дерек застонал, - и из-за этого ты меня разбудил?

\- Дерек, я серьезно, - толкнул его Стайлз.

\- Мне все равно, у тебя, у меня, в лесу. Я буду жить где угодно, только дай мне поспать.

\- А если я захочу здесь?

\- Да, да, да. Где угодно. Теперь закрой свой большой рот и дай мне поспать, - буркнул Дерек, зарываясь лицом глубже в подушку, не оставляя себе возможности дышать, лишь бы опять заснуть. 

Навязчивая тревога мгновенно покинула Стайлза, испарившись без следа, его охватила легкость. Дерек не собирался заставлять его провести остаток жизни в доме, связанном с таким количеством горя; понимание этого принесло общую расслабленность, на лице появился румянец. Без угрозы принуждения еще к чему-нибудь типа «заявления прав» или «нанесения метки» Стайлз мог дышать. Он мог свободно дышать полной грудью, но тело все осложняло, а в постели с альфой было по-прежнему странно. Именно в тот момент он осознал, насколько Дерек отличается от альфы, которым хотел казаться; он был снисходительным и насмешливо-любезным. Что еще важнее, он не унаследовал жестокость Питера, ужасавшую Стайлза до сих пор.

Не успев задуматься о том, что делает, Стайлз наклонился и поцеловал Дерека в уголок губ. Теплая кожа, слегка колющаяся щетина, и все усиливающийся запах. Едва коснувшись, он резко отстранился и покраснел.

\- Э-э-э…Я…ну…Я просто…ты сказал…вот я и…,- Стайлз виновато забормотал, пытаясь объяснить свой поступок самому себе, и замолчал.

В комнате повисло напряжение, воздух словно стал прозрачнее, а тишина – физически ощутимой. Оборотень, прежде расслабленный, напрягся, руки, неподвижно обнимавшие Стайлза, стали похожи на тиски - его собственная окаменевшая горгулья – и он, попавшийся ей в лапы. 

Дерек приподнял голову, и Стайлз почувствовал, что внутри все помертвело, а его сердце зашлось под изучающим взглядом альфы. Тот сощурил глаза, будто обдумывая человеческий поступок, и принюхался, чтобы почувствовать его страх и выяснить правду.

\- Извини. Правда, извини,- взмолился Стайлз, когда Дерек начал приподниматься, а затем навис над ним.

Дерек, казалось, смягчился, ласково гладя одной рукой его спину, а другой провел по его волосам.

\- Скажи,- почти шепотом спросил альфа, его лицо было в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Стайлза, дыхание горячим, рот влажным и манящим, - где бы ты мечтал побывать?

Стайлз слышал Дерека, но практически не понимал смысла вот прямо сейчас, когда руки альфы так нежно поглаживают его обнаженное тело, обжигая его, посылая электрические разряды в нервные окончания. Взгляд Стайлза пристыл к губам Дерека.

\- Стайлз,-позвал Дерек, слегка встряхивая его, чтобы привлечь внимание, сам заставляя себя оторвать взгляд от его губ и взглянуть в приглашающие теплые карие глаза.

\- Э…что?

\- Место мечты.

\- О…,- Стайлз, ничего не соображая, опять перевел взгляд на губы, бледные, приглашающие, изогнутые и плотные, почти касающиеся его губ. Дерек, поняв, что Стайлз не в себе, наклонился, коснулся его носом и заурчал.

Стайлз мурлыкал от удовольствия, пока его тело извивалось под весом волка. Он хватался за бицепсы Дерека, словно это могло помочь сохранить ясность рассудка. Альфа обнюхивал Стайлза, игриво подталкивая носом, будто уговаривая, а просящее поскуливание и урчание становилось все громче.

…Дыхание у Стайлза прерывалось; ногти впились в ладони до крови. Альфа рявкнул. Дыхание Дерека стало тяжелым, бешеным, крылья носа раздувались, он нетерпеливо принюхивался. Высунув язык, он ласково лизнул Стайлза в губы, провел линию вверх от подбородка до губ, опять в губы, повторив это бесчисленное количество раз. После каждого такого движения он прерывался, ловил взгляд человека и возвращался к процессу вылизывания и толканию носом. Ворчание стало нетерпеливым, вырываясь сквозь приоткрытые челюсти, но все равно оставалось умоляющим. 

Стайлз закрыл глаза, бессмысленно постанывая, практически потерявшись в ощущениях. Он позволил себе просто чувствовать, расслабиться, отдавать, просто быть. Ему не хотелось думать, что это означало, почему случилось, он просто хотел быть здесь и сейчас. Просто быть, делать, чувствовать.

…Его руки застенчиво, неловко оглаживают изгибы твердого тела, постепенно становясь уверенней в прикосновениях. Подушечками пальцев он ласкает основание шеи Дерека, чувствуя его пульс, ловит прерывистое сердцебиение. Вылизывание становится интенсивнее, поскуливание громче, глаза оборотня краснеют, загораясь огнем.

Слегка наклонив голову, Стайлз толкает Дерека носом, отклоняясь, когда у альфы вырывается ворчанией, касается того губами, и практически мурчит, когда чувствует дрожь Дерека. Его пальцы скользят вдоль заострившихся ушей и перебирают смоляную гриву волос. В качестве эксперимента Стайлз высовывает язык и встречает им язык Дерека, соприкасаясь кончиками, повторяя движение вылизывания. Дерек замирает.

Стайлз испуган, он сделал что-то не так, позволил себе слишком много, рассердил альфу - и немедленно убирает руки. Когда он отстраняется от алых глаз, его руки сложены на груди в защитном жесте, тело само пытается отодвинуться. Его перехватывают, руки Дерека ложатся по бокам.

\- Прости. Мне не следовало…Дерек! - Стайлз в шоке, когда Дерек в один миг набрасывается, и страстно целует его в шею. Руки оборотня нетерпеливо гладят грудь, обводят соски, проводят по ним ладонью, заставляя их покраснеть.

Стайлз чувствует, как тело, лицо, шея начинают гореть; его рот приоткрыт, он дышит короткими резкими всхлипами. Дерек издает ворчание, но звучит оно по-другому: глубокое, низкое, прерывистое.

\- Дерек? - задыхаясь, зовет Стайлз, неуверенно касаясь его линии плеч.

Дерек не отвечает, только рычит, резко, свирепо, по-животному дико. Может, это его ответ – приказывающий замолчать и продолжать, и, проклятье, Стайлз собирается сделать это.

\- Дерек,- стонет Стайлз, когда пальцы альфа касаются его сосков и начинают их слегка пощипывать, посылая волны возбуждения.

У Стайлза уже сорвало все тормоза, он лежит, широко раздвинув ноги, приглашая альфу взять его. Дерек ревет, соглашаясь, каменно-твердые бедра вжимаются в гостеприимные и мягкие, жестко двигаются вперед и назад, вырывая у человека протяжные всхлипы.  
Руки Стайлза скользят дальше, вдоль изгиба поясницы, по напряженным бедрам, по ягодицам, он вскрикивает в блаженстве, стонет от незнакомого, накатывающего удовольствия.

Дерек обезумел, в буквальном смысле, звуки, которые он издает – не человеческие. Их можно испугаться, услышав ночью в лесу, это голос дикого зверя – каковым Дерек сейчас и является, но в самом восхитительном смысле. Он пожирает Стайлза – слизывает с кожи соленый пот, высасывает его пульс – чувствуя, слыша биение его сумасшедше стучащего сердца.

С каждым ритмичным рывком бедер Дерека Стайлз немного сдвигается по кровати, пока не стукается головой о спинку.

\- Оу! Дерек! – стонет он со смесью боли и удовольствия, одна рука уже заведена вверх, фиксируя положение тела, другая повернута под странным углом, амортизируя сильные толчки.

…Стайлз забывает обо всем, позорно мяукая, выгибаясь, ощущая подступающий оргазм.

\- Дерек, Господи, Дере-е-е-к, - Стайлз выдыхает, как молитву, тянется к его губам, лижет их, проводит языком до его носа, по мочке уха.

\- Сти…, - Дерек пытается говорить, срываясь в отчаянный скулеж, сменяющийся задушенным воем.

Стайлз протяжно кричит от накатывающих волн наслаждения, Дерек отстает от него не намного. Они вцепляются друг в друга в посторгазменной истоме, альфа довольно урчит, Стайлз мурлычет что-то и прижимается к нему.

Глубокое урчание Дерека становится глуше, мягче, он обнюхивает ухо Стайлза и напористо вылизывает. Альфа пытается слегка отстраниться, Стайлз протестующе вскрикивает и притягивает его теснее, ему спокойно, только когда тот совсем рядом. Дерек сдается, всем весом наваливается на Стайлза, позволяет обнять его, и устраивает голову на его груди.

\- Дерек, - выдыхает Стайлз, ему хочется поговорить. Разговоры – это хорошо, они помогают понять, например, какого черта сейчас произошло и почему они с Дереком…, хотя альфа ясно дал понять, что больше этого не нужно, и почему он позволил этому случиться. Вот только, все вопросы и ответы Стайлзу хочется послать подальше. В общем, он молчит и просто разрешает себе забыться, поглаживая сильную потную спину. Он позволяет себе сладко стонать, пока Дерек с вибрирующим урчанием вылизывает его шею. Стайлз вскоре засыпает посреди теплого обволакивающего внимания альфы, впервые за очень долгое время чувствуя себя защищенным сильными чужими руками.


	7. Каминг-Аут

Стайлза заебали. Нет, его не просто заебали, а до него эффектно, публично и навязчиво доебывались! И все из-за этого гребаного Дерека-мать-его-Хейла! Этот подонок.…Ну ладно, ладно, не только из-за него, была еще чертова миссис Прайс. Любопытная болтливая старая карга, не могла держать язык за зубами! Такие всегда выносят сор из избы! Для них сплетничать – жизненная потребность, чтоб ее же кошки ее и сожрали, одинокая сморщенная перечница!

О-кей, возникло легкое подозрение…хорошо, вовсе не подозрение, но он ничего не мог поделать.

Эта карга заметила, что Камаро Хейла (кто ж не знал – самая заметная тачка в городе!) еженощно припаркован возле его дома. И что каждое утро Дерек-чертов-Хейл выходит от него с довольной рожей. И, разумеется, поделилась этим со ВСЕМИ. Новость разлетелась мгновенно.

…Практически всю ту ночь Дерек провел, пряча голову под подушкой, умоляя человека заткнуться и дать поспать. Стайлз только широко улыбался, развалясь рядом, проводя пальцем поперек его спины и периодически тыкая его в шею, и разливался соловьем про свои школьные годы. Как он фанател от лакросса и затащил в команду и Скотта, какой был облом, когда половина команды оказалась чертовыми оборотнями с их чертовой силой и скоростью, и что они, поэтому, и стали чемпионами. И уже практически перешел к школьным проделкам, прося Дерека поделиться своими. 

Дерек положил ладонь Стайлзу на лицо, вдавил того в подушку, шаря в поисках рта, и проворчал: "заткнись" - как будто это могло сработать! Стайлз почти час потратил на болтовню, пытаясь вытащить хоть что-то из своего нареченного. Это ведь нормально, что он хочет узнать того лучше? Дерек же, в основном, скулил, ворчал, рычал и вытаскивал голову из-под подушки, только чтобы сверкнуть глазами.

За те ночи, что они провели вместе, Стайлз многое узнал, хотя желание Дерека поддержать разговор и стремилось к нулю. Он заметил, что альфа предельно внимателен к нему: когда он был напуган – тот напрягался, когда радостен – расслаблялся, а если чем-то расстроен – оборотень терялся и выглядел встревоженным.

Напряжение и мрачность Дерека Стайлз сперва списывал на разочарование и с трудом контролируемую ярость, но со временем понял, что виной - нервозность и беспокойство. Причины? Стайлз не был уверен. Когда Стайлз хныкал, Дерек настораживал уши и старался быть мягче. Если сердце Стайлза начинало отбивать чечетку, оборотень, слыша его, отодвигался и пытался понять причину.

Сложив все вместе, Стайлз предположил, что его благополучие (как будущего супруга) для альфы – дело первостепенной важности. Именно поэтому Дерек ничего ему не сделает, как бы Стайлз его ни доставал.

Тем не менее, Дерек так и не шел на контакт. Он оставался как Форт Нокс, ничего не говоря о прошлом и семье. В этом Стайлз его не винил. Потерять стольких зараз и таким ужасным образом! Но нежелание сказать, входил ли он в какую-нибудь спортивную команду в старшей школе – это уже было смешным! Кому от этого станет хуже? Может, ему просто не хотелось ничего о себе говорить Стайлзу; несмотря на скорую женитьбу, у них ведь брак политический. Без доверия, без любви.

С этой мыслью, пришедшей напоследок, Стайлз вздохнул и отвернулся к окну. Дерек заворчал, рукой надавил ему на плечо и заставил вновь повернуться к себе лицом. Они долго смотрели друг другу в глаза, наконец, альфа сдался, буркнул «футбол», обвил руками и ногами Стайлза, притянул ближе и практически сразу заснул. Стайлз улыбнулся, получив еще кусочек информации о своем будущем супруге, и блаженно к нему присоединился…

Наутро альфа, как всегда, ушел, а Стайлз собрался на работу. Войдя в участок, он почувствовал, что все без исключения взгляды задерживаются на нем дольше обычного. На улицах, проводя патрулирование и отвечая на срочные вызовы, Стайлз заметил, как люди указывали на него, скептически поглядывая и перешептываясь между собой. Несколько раз он оглядывался через плечо, чтобы убедиться, что объект обсуждения – именно его персона. Если он подходил, компания мгновенно рассасывалась, все разбегались: "срочные дела, простите, некогда разговаривать". К концу дня Стайлз взбесился. Даже его подчиненные офицеры избегали его.

На выходе с работы Стайлза поймал звонок Лидии, приглашавшей его в гости. Причины она не назвала. Махнув на все рукой, Стайлз направлялся к дому клубничной блондинки, то и дело поглядывая на панель управления, а точнее, на часы. Они показывали 22:30; Дерек, скорее всего, уже валялся в его кровати, завернувшись в одеяло и оставляя свой запах на свежем белье, ворча на лавандовый ополаскиватель. Эта мысль заставила широко улыбнуться.

"Прекрати!"

Стайлз подъехал к дому, где жила Лидия. Не успел он позвонить в дверь, как та распахнулась, и вся компания уставилась на него: Лидия, Джексон, Скотт и Эллисон. 

\- Ты спишь с Дереком-мать-его-Хейлом! – обрушился Скотт на застигнутого врасплох Шерифа, тот захлебнулся воздухом. Прежде чем Стайлз смог выдавить хоть что-то в ответ, его схватили за воротник и втянули внутрь. Скотт толкнул его на диван, остальные столпились вокруг, глядя вопросительно и требовательно. 

-Ну…я…он…мы…, - пробормотал Стайлз.

\- Стайлз…это правда? – мягко спросила Эллисон, протискиваясь между оборотнями и садясь напротив. Она взяла его за руку, показывая, что на его стороне. 

Он не знал, что сказать. Но его мозг, как всегда, работал в своем собственном режиме. - Как вы узнали?

\- Значит, это правда? – неодобрительно воскликнула Лидия. 

\- Чувак, какого черта происходит! – внес свой вклад Джексон.

\- Да…нет…Я имею в виду…он…мы…

\- Миссис Прайс сказала миссис Локхард, что последние две недели Дерек Хейл оставляет свою машину под твоими окнами каждую ночь. Миссис Джонс подслушала их разговор в супермаркете и рассказала своему мужу, а тот – моему отцу. Мой отец спросил меня и Скотта, правда ли это. Мы не общались с тобой последние несколько недель, только смс-ки, позвонили Лидии и Джексону – те были не в курсе. Ну и…мы пригласили тебя, чтобы выяснить, - неловко заключила Эллисон, будто чувствуя его тревогу и поддерживая его. В конце концов, рядом было три раздраженных, захлебывающихся от ярости оборотня, со своими вопросами каждый. 

\- Ты придурок, если спишь с альфой! Ты знаешь, какие они собственники, если заполучили что-то? Ты не помнишь, как вел себя Питер? Этот ублюдок убивал любого мужчину, кто осмеливался хотя бы посмотреть мне вслед! Какого черта с тобой случилось? Тебя в детстве мама не роняла, случайно, головой? Серьезно! - Лидия была просто убита. 

Стайлз предполагал, что его друзья будут расстроены, разочарованы в нем, даже злы на него, но Лидия была напугана – она за него боялась. Это напрягало его, посылая звоночки тревоги. 

Лидия сжала задрожавшие руки, на ее глаза навернулись слезы.

\- Лидия…,- начал Стайлз, опустошенный, не уверенный, что сказать в утешение, как унять ее тревогу.

\- Я тебе не верю! – вскричала Лидия, близкая к истерике.

\- Что происходит, Стайлз? Ты его пара? – с напором спросил Джексон.

Стайлз на мгновение отвлекся, когда Эллисон встала с дивана, взяла Лидию за руки, погладила их - ту колотила дрожь, и зашептала ей на ухо что-то успокаивающее.

\- Я – мы – это сложно, - Стайлз никак не мог начать говорить нормально.

\- Что именно? Объясни, уже, что случилось! – рявкнул, не выдержав, Скотт.

Хотя Дерек и не походил на злобного Питера, не проявлял подобной жестокости или властолюбия, он все равно оставался альфой. Они совсем не знали его, ни его намерений, ничего. Все, что было известно – история гибели его семьи. Что он за человек, и каким альфой он станет – оставалось без ответа. 

Разумеется, друзья беспокоятся за него, не понимая, что нужно альфе.

\- Стайлз, - настойчиво повторил Скотт.

Правильнее всего было сказать правду. Соврать он не мог, это лишь вызовет лишние вопросы позже. Надо было рассказать все, но как?

\- Стайлз, мы просто хотим понять…,- начала Эллисон, зная, что оборотни сейчас слегка не в себе и не могут быть снисходительнее и мягче, а Стайлз выглядел дошедшим до предела. 

\- Я…Я…,- заикался он, беспомощно глядя на друзей, находя поддержку лишь в Эллисон. Остальные смотрели с сомнением, внимательно и недоверчиво, что не делало его попытку объяснить легче.

\- Пожалуйста, Стайлз, - мягко повторила Эллисон.

Стайлз зажмурил глаза, несколько раз глубоко вздохнул. Он должен им сказать.

\- Мы помолвлены, - выпалил Стайлз на одном дыхании. Он сдавался на милость друзей, надеясь только на понимание.

Стайлз в абсолютной тишине медленно открыл глаза, прикрывая ладонями лицо, как будто ожидая, что оборотни набросятся немедленно, сорвавшись от его глупости. Но увидел четыре пары глаз, смотревших на него так, будто он отрастил вторую голову. 

\- Какого…?! - шокировано прохрипел Джексон, и Стайлз подумал, что сам он выглядел именно так, когда Дерек опустился перед ним на одно колено.

Он сломался и рассказал им все: про ночной визит Дерека и его предложение, про их посещение ресторана и обсуждение деталей, про истинную цель их брака и дату женитьбы – в декабре. Подробности волчьего ритуала Стайлз опустил, чтобы окончательно не добивать друзей. 

Эллисон и Лидия угнездились в одно кресло, сосредоточенно глядя на него. Джексон подпирал стену, потирая лоб, явно от переизбытка информации, а Скотт (как Стайлз и предполагал) метался по комнате.

Когда рассказ был окончен, комната погрузилась в молчание, нарушаемое лишь тяжелым дыханием Скотта. 

\- Я ему не верю! – закричал тот, - он не может силой заставить тебя жениться, стать парой! Ты должен был отказать ему! Должен был прийти ко мне сразу, когда это случилось! Почему ты не пришел? Скотта трясло от ярости и обиды.

Стайлз не ожидал такого, он не хотел обидеть Скотта, не хотел…рисковать другом. Не хотел, чтобы тот связался с Дереком и пострадал. Из-за него. После смерти отца, когда Стайлз остался совсем один, Скотт чувствовал свою ответственность за него, стремился защитить от всего возможного и невозможного, всегда, любым способом. Он был рядом, все десять лет. И из-за того, что Стайлз не пришел к нему, он…он чувствовал себя преданным.

\- Прости, я…я просто…не хотел беспокоить тебя и стравливать с Дереком. Я надеялся, что если не скажу самым близким людям, то это и не произойдет,

\- Но это уже произошло, - отрезал Скотт. – Вы с Дереком поженитесь в декабре.

\- Я…Я знаю, - согласился Стайлз. – Но я должен. У меня нет выбора.

\- У тебя он есть!

\- Нет. Я шериф и я человек, а людей в городе осталось совсем мало. Я один, кроме мэра, по занимаемой должности равен Дереку. Я уже дал согласие, и волк Дерека принял меня. У меня нет пути назад, - Стайлз не стал упоминать, что волчий ритуал уже начался, и осталось лишь «подтверждение права обладания».

\- Да пошло оно все! – зло прорычал Скотт и выскочил из комнаты, а моментом позже хлопнула входная дверь.

\- Скотт, подожди! – вскричала Эллисон, но было уже поздно, ее муж исчез.

\- Сукин сын! – проворчал Джексон, бросаясь вслед за МакКоллом.

Стайлз остался сидеть на диване, Эллисон и Лидия сели рядом и придвинулись к нему по бокам, взяв его за непроизвольно трясущиеся руки.

-Стайлз…О, Стайлз, - выдохнула Эллисон, с нежностью гладя его по плечу, признавая и сожалея о его выборе.

Вот только Стайлзу не нужна была жалость Эллисон. Может в день, когда Дерек сделал предложение или в следующий, но не сейчас. После недель, проведенных с альфой, он не чувствовал себя беспомощным или желающим избежать этого союза. У них с Дереком все было в порядке. Ну, кроме всего этого рычания, сверкания глазами или оскаливания клыков. Оборотень мог быть покладистым, добрым и невероятно терпеливым к Стайлзовой болтовне, тогда как большинство людей просто убили бы его, чтобы заткнуть.

\- Ты уже пахнешь, как он,- Лидия положила голову Стайлзу на плечо и потянула носом. 

Стайлз прокашлялся, чувствуя, что краснеет. Дерек пах одуряюще хорошо и, если Стайлз пах также, то возражать было нечего. Он с удовольствием спал в объятиях альфы и вдыхал его запах уже много дней, хотя никогда не признал бы этого вслух.

Какое-то время они втроем сидели в обнимку, его гладили, говоря, что они все равно будут рядом, пусть только скажет. Стайлз ощущал их поддержку, знал, что они на его стороне. Если он почувствует себя разбитым, его выслушают, обнимут, успокоят – он никогда не признался бы, как ему это нужно именно сегодня; и еще, кажется, до их разговора Лидия резала лук, а иначе, отчего так пощипывает глаза?

Ни Скотт, ни Джексон не возвращались. Эллисон волновалась из-за их отсутствия и решила пойти на поиски обоих. Лидия заварила чай, они пили молча.

\- Если Дерек…Обидит или поранит тебя…, - резко выдохнула Лидия, сузив глаза, - ты должен сказать мне немедленно.

Черты лица Стайлза оттаяли, он взглянул на нее, отставил чашку и медленно обнял.

\- Я так сожалею о том, что Питер вытворял с твоей жизнью все эти годы.

\- Я…Я не хочу, чтобы такое случилось с тобой, - сквозь слезы прошептала она.

\- Я знаю.…И если что-нибудь будет не так, я приду к тебе, но Дерек…он другой, - Стайлз постарался вложить в слова всю свою уверенность.

\- Только потому, что он не творит таких жестокостей, как Питер.…У него такие же инстинкты. Он альфа, неважно, что он пытается быть хорошим; кровожадность – часть его натуры, она проявится рано или поздно. Просто будь внимателен и осторожен.

\- Я постараюсь, но, ты знаешь, мой диагноз, СДВГ, не способствует…, - пошутил Стайлз.

\- Постарайся, прошу,…ты важен для меня, - тихо ответила Лидия.

После возвращения Лидии, после всего, что Стайлз узнал о зверствах Питера в отношении нее, он старался помочь и поддержать ее, как мог. Став Шерифом, он бросил ему вызов, поселив ее у себя дома, дав ей время отойти от ревнивых избиений и издевательств. Всякий раз, когда Питер пытался прийти к нему и потребовать Лидию назад, Стайлз отказывал ему. Альфа несколько раз ранил его, ломал ему кости, но не пытался убить. Вместо этого монстр направлялся в город и горе тому, кто попадался ему на пути! Кончилось тем, что Лидия, не вытерпев всех этих убийств из-за нее, вернулась к Питеру.

Все эти годы они общались. Стайлз чувствовал перед ней вину, ведь если бы он согласился на предложение Питера, она бы не пострадала. Он делал все, чтобы освободить ее из-под власти старшего Хейла, но тот был слишком силен.

\- Я тебя люблю, - доверительно прошептал Стайлз, зарываясь лицом в ее волосы.

Сейчас он мог чувствовать ее запах, аромат ее волос и кожи, и он так напоминал ему его мать. Лидия была самой близкой в его жизни женщиной. Его друг, доверенное лицо, по-матерински заботливая.

Стайлз с Лидией закончили пить чай, никто из ушедшей троицы не вернулся, и Стайлз начал прощаться. Они договорились, что Лидия позвонит, когда они объявятся; в последнем он сильно сомневался. Скотт мог быть слишком далеко, Джексон мог быть слишком раздосадован, а Эллисон слишком занята состоянием Скотта.

На пути домой Джип Стайлза забарахлил, стекла запотели, лобовое стекло заволокло дымом. Пришлось свернуть на обочину, открыть капот, и осмотреть двигатель. Когда дым рассеялся, Стайлз увидел металл, много металла; он ничего не смыслил в машинах – ну как ничего – основы он знал. Но совершенно не достаточно, чтобы вернуть Джип к жизни.

Он пытался дозвониться сервисной службе, неизменно получая уведомление о нахождении вне зоны действия сигнала. Лидия жила довольно далеко от города, в лесу. Стайлз вздохнул, засунул руки в теплые карманы униформы, и настроился на длительную прогулку по ночному лесу. По пути он вспомнил их "дружеские посиделки", весь разговор, доводы, слезы и крики, и слабо застонал. Кошмар. Надо обязательно позвонить завтра Скотту, сказать, как ему жаль, и что тот по-прежнему очень нужен и важен для него.

Прошел примерно час, Стайлз снова попытался дозвониться в сервис, получил тот же ответ и бесцельно побрел дальше. Ночь была холодной, лицо стало мерзнуть. Было уже совсем поздно, около трех ночи, все сервисные службы закрылись, оставалось надеяться на службу такси.

Еще через сорок минут он посмотрел на экран, проверяя индикатор наличия связи, и задрал голову к небесам, чтобы разразиться проклятьями.

\- Гребаный отстой! – простонал Стайлз, спотыкаясь о камни на дороге.

Воздух загудел, сперва чуть слышно, затем громче, шумом работающего двигателя – по встречной к Стайлзу приближалась машина.

\- Ебать как спасибо! – воскликнул Стайлз. Вблизи фары ослепили его, но это было неважно, ведь это значило, что его прогулка по лесу может сейчас благополучно закончиться. Он проголосовал и облегченно вздохнул, когда машина сбавила ход, а затем остановилась. Приложив ладонь козырьком к глазам, защищая глаза от света фар, Стайлз почувствовал, как в животе потеплело, и в нем запорхали бабочки – перед ним стоял знакомый черный Камаро.

\- Слава Богу, Дерек, я думал, что застрял на несколько часов…- замер Стайлз.

Водительская дверь открылась и захлопнулась, явив его спасителя – обозленного, красноглазого, клыкастого.

\- Ох ты ж…твою мать…не надо начинать с нанесения увечий! У меня и так была жуткая ночь, чтобы сейчас еще удирать от разъяренного альфы, - стонал Стайлз, пятясь от Дерека на каждый его шаг.   
\- Стайлз, - рявкнул Дерек, голос грубый, резкий, такого Стайлз у него никогда не слышал, - подойди сюда, - приказал Дерек, указывая на место прямо перед собой.

\- Нет! Я даже близко к тебе не подойду, когда ты такой…глазастый и клыкастый, я не дурак!

\- Стайлз, - пролаял Дерек, стремительно шагнув к нему, прерывисто дыша.

Стайлз рванул назад, что еще больше взбесило альфу.

\- Ради Бога…

\- Стайлз! 

Дерек покрыл разделяющее их расстояние в пару секунд, Стайлз всхлипнул. Он съежился, сгорбился и отвернулся, приготовившись к избиению.

Почувствовав прикосновение, Стайлз вскрикнул, как школьница. В плечи вцепились сильные руки, когти проткнули куртку и впились в тело, горячее дыхание коснулось шеи. Дерек настойчиво обнюхивал его, тычась носом. Рычание стало угрожающим.

\- С кем ты был?

\- Что?

\- С кем ты был? – холодно и требовательно повторил Дерек.

\- Эм…у друзей, - шокировано выдохнул Стайлз, когда горячий язык прошелся по его шее.

\- Твой запах изменился. Они трогали тебя, много. Ты пахнешь каждым из них, - рыкнул Дерек, и коснулся клыками его шеи, будто наказывая.

Стайлз задрожал от неожиданных ощущений и погрузился в прикосновение, закрывая глаза и вдыхая запах Дерека.

\- Они узнали о нас,

\- Я говорил тебе избегать чужих касаний,- проворчал альфа, в то время как его руки поглаживали тело Стайлза, становясь все настойчивее.

\- Мы были…несколько эмоциональны, и друзья обнимаются, знаешь ли.

\- Мне не нравится.

\- Тебе придется привыкнуть, - кротко проворчал Стайлз в сторону, позволяя альфе обнять и согреть свое замерзшее тело.

\- Не беси меня. Я несколько часов вынюхивал тебя, а когда нашел – ты пах как женщина, - прорычал Дерек, засасывая шею Стайлза там, где бился пульс. Стайлз задрожал.

-Ты искал меня? Почему? – Стайлз был ошеломлен услышанным, слова Дерека согрели его лучше объятий.

\- Ты не вернулся домой в обычное время. Я прождал еще час. Когда ты не появился, я начал искать.

Стайлз тяжело сглотнул, повернулся к альфе, взглянул в алые глаза, на оскал и клыки, и понял, что Дерек вовсе не так зол, как он боялся. Это внезапное открытие не должно было так уж успокоить и расслабить его, но вышло именно так. Дерек заботился о его безопасности. Дерек беспокоился о нем. У Дерека-мать-его-задумчивого-Хейла было сердце. Кто бы мог подумать?

Стайлз широко улыбнулся, и обнял альфу, вцепившись в его кожаную куртку. Прижавшись, он толкнул альфу носом. Дерек уставился на него странным взглядом, но пока Стайлз ластился к нему, алые глаза становились светлее и светлее.

\- В следующий раз позвони мне, - тяжело выдохнул Дерек, чуть сведя плечи, чтобы тоже подтолкнуть Стайлза носом и укусить, легко и игриво.

\- У меня нет твоего номера,- заметил Стайлз.

\- Я дам тебе, позже. А сейчас я устал, нам пора возвращаться, чтобы успеть хоть немного поспать,- заключил Дерек, обнюхивая его целиком с видимым облегчением. – И прямо сейчас. Дерек фыркнул, поморщился, поскольку Стайлз все-таки слегка пах другими, и втолкнул Шерифа в машину. 

\- Пора спать.

\- Ты будешь дуться на меня всю ночь? – недоверчиво уточнил Стайлз, пока Дерек ехал назад, одной рукой придерживая руль, другой проводя ему по волосам, лицу и шее. Оборотень хмуро глянул на него, обнял за талию и легко перетащил к себе под бок. Он уткнулся лицом в волосы Стайлза, растрепав их, не переставая следить за дорогой. 

Стайлз залился румянцем по самые уши. «Эй-эй, смотри вперед! Прекрати, мы попадем в аварию»,- взывал он срывающимся голосом. Дерек игнорировал предупреждения, удовлетворенно тихонько урча. А когда альфа чуть повернулся, чтобы лизнуть Стайлза в лоб, стало заметно, что он улыбается.


	8. Помеченный

Стайлз смерил надевавшего трусы альфу уничижительным взглядом и отодвинулся к краю кровати, чтобы налюбоваться на его слегка раскачивающиеся бедра со стороны. Когда оборотень повернулся и уставился на него, Стайлз постарался придать взгляду твердость, почти забывая, как он зол. Всю ночь Дерек гладил его, скользя руками по всему телу, периодически обнюхивая, у обоих сна не было ни в одном глазу. А теперь вот Дерек собирается уходить – глянув на часы, Стайлз подавился воздухом.

\- Куда, к чертям, тебя несет в полпятого утра? – неверяще вопросил он.

Дерек тяжело вздохнул, застегивая манжеты и поправляя воротник рубашки.

\- Дела альфы.

\- Дела альфы? – хмуро переспросил Стайлз.

\- Да, – Дерек сузил глаза.

\- Это…

\- Это не твое дело.

\- Ну…я полагаю, это и мое дело, мы ведь помолвлены и скоро поженимся. Я имею право знать.

Дерек замер и вопросительно вздернул бровь. - Неужели?

Стайлз сел, обернувшись одеялом, ему внезапно стало холодно, но он твердо ответил, - Ну да.

Какое-то время Дерек безмолвствовал, затем выражение его лица смягчилось, и он улыбнулся самыми уголками губ.

\- Мне всего лишь нужно сделать несколько междугородних звонков и обсудить положение дел в некоторых областях, - заверил его Дерек, натягивая кожанку и присаживаясь рядом со Стайлзом, нашаривая ботинки.

\- Ты можешь позвонить отсюда, а я пока приготовлю завтрак, - предложил Стайлз. – Я могу сделать «омлет прерий». Он подтолкнул Дерека плечом и наклонился, чтобы еще раз вдохнуть его запах.

\- Тебе надо поспать.

\- Я не устал.

\- Выглядишь уставшим.

\- Нет, я не устал. Давай, я пошел готовить завтрак, а ты звони, когда закончишь – завтрак как раз будет готов, - Стайлз выпутался из одеяла и одел банный халат. Ожидая ответа, он посмотрел на альфу. Дерек смотрел на него долгим изучающим взглядом, как будто пытался найти какие-то внезапные перемены в человеке перед собой. Он коротко кивнул и вышел.

\- Я буду на улице, - буркнул он.

Когда Стайлз приступил к готовке, от противоречивых чувств сводило желудок. Он знал, что не должен - их совместное ночное времяпрепровождение и потребность альфы быть рядом продиктованы необходимостью установления связи и женитьбой. И все же Стайлз смирился с тем, что все не так просто – для него.

Он решил начать с малого (будучи слегка влюбленным) – приучать альфу к своему присутствию в его жизни. Ему нравился Дерек-мать-его-Хейл. Ему нравилось подразнить альфу, нравилось, что, как бы Стайлз не доставал его, Дерек не терял контроль, любил, когда он сжимал губы в желании оскалиться и, не позволял себе этого. Дерек был неразговорчив и замкнут, но Стайлз медленно и осторожно искал пути сближения, узнавая все, что мог. И, хотя на данный момент информации было мало, Стайлз не сдавался в попытках добыть еще.

Полноценная женитьба и супружество…Стайлзу не хотелось особо об этом думать. Обстоятельства были сильнее него - свадьба не переносится ни на лето, ни на год - даже хотя бы лучше узнать Дерека – времени не хватало. С другой стороны, завтра свадьба или через год – она все равно будет, это не повод опускать руки.

Скоро Дерек Хейл станет его мужем и это хорошо, что они ладили. Было бы здорово, если бы у них получилось быть друзьями. Все лучше, чем пара чужаков, вынужденных жить вместе. Дружить с Дереком – быть ему мужем по должности и близким человеком – да, тому и в голову не придет, что кое-кто любовался его задницей, обтянутой темно-зелеными трусами. Как этот Адонис мог быть настоящим? Все эти мужчины-модели и рядом с ним не стояли, его мускулы, оливковая кожа, и эти глаза – О мой Бог!

Эти глаза были лучшие из всех, что Стайлз видел. Иногда они отдавали лазурью с золотом, иногда – чистой яркой зеленью, а в особо яркий солнечный день они сверкали как листья подо льдом.

…Когда Стайлз собирался начать с маленького присутствия в жизни альфы (слегка влюбившись) – он, наверное, имел в виду присутствие размером со слона и такую же влюбленность, определенно…

Витая в облаках, Стайлз зашипел, случайно коснувшись рукой раскаленной сковородки. Кляня свою глупость, посасывая обожженные пальцы, он распахнул окно в кухне, впустив в дом сумерки раннего утра. Дерек стоял, облокотившись о капот своего Камаро, казалось, он настороженно повел ухом, когда глянул в сторону дома, как будто услышав проклятья Стайлза и почувствовав его взгляд. Мгновенно отвернувшись, альфа опять приложил телефон к уху и продолжил разговор. 

Ну ладно, хорошо, Стайлз влюбился в Дерека Хейла, но это ничего не меняло. Он по-прежнему участвовал в не любовном союзе. Именно поэтому восхищение Дерековой задницей, не будучи женатым, было недопустимо. Дерек, наверное, решил, что он умничает, говоря о многолетнем планировании женитьбы, но Стайлз и, вправду, начал планировать свою свадьбу давно. У него была масса планов на этот счет: адреса и телефону агентств, расписанное музыкальное сопровождение, подбор цветов…и все такое, сложенное в коробку из-под обуви. Он ни за что не признался бы Дереку, но он хотел Свадьбу Мечты. Что, по его собственному мнению, записывало его в самые гейские геи, но для него она значила гораздо больше.

Стайлз помнил, с каким трепетом и нежностью рассказывала мама об их с отцом свадьбе. Честно говоря, все его планы свадьбы базировались на этих рассказах. Стайлз искал мисс Совершенство для Идеальной Свадьбы, а нашел Мистера Мрачного Волчару, с которым они поженятся, но он не собирался отказываться от самих планов проведения церемонии. Он чертовски расстроится, если Дерек будет торопить свадьбу, если мечта о свадьбе, повторяющей ту, символизировавшую для его родителей истинную любовь, рухнет.

Горький, удушливый дым сообщил замечтавшемуся Стайлзу, что омлет подгорел. Он торопливо сложил его пополам, постаравшись скрыть самые темные места.

\- Я закончил, - фыркнул Дерек с порога, кладя телефон в карман и становясь позади Стайлза, прижимаясь к нему бедрами, приобнимая и утыкаясь носом ему в шею. Посмотрев через плечо Стайлза, и увидев на плите нечто, альфа подозрительно повел носом. 

\- Я думал, ты умеешь готовить.

\- Я умею.

\- Тогда, что ЭТО такое? – Дерек указал пальцем на ЭТО и потряс головой, сморщив нос.

\- Омлет, - отчеканил Стайлз, сузив глаза, подначивая Дерека ответить.

Оборотень взглянул на него с веселым удивлением, слегка улыбнулся – О, Мой Бог – искренне, от души! Не насмешливо, не надменной-свысока-самодовольной-я-альфа улыбкой, а настоящей, землю раскалывающей и согревающей душу улыбкой.

\- Ты такой идиот. Даже простого омлета не можешь приготовить, - Дерек выдавил кашель, подозрительно напоминавший смешок.

-Э-э-э-й! Сейчас пять утра, я не спал, извини, если мои мозги искрят, - жалостливо застонал Стайлз, дергая Дерека за подол куртки в молчаливой мольбе прекратить укоры, как бы сногсшибательно при этом не улыбался альфа.

\- Я говорил тебе идти спать. Давай, я буду готовить, а ты учись, - Дерек легко оттеснил Стайлза от плиты. Он заново добавил масло в сковороду, разбил в миску яйца. Нарезал грибы, сладкий перец, бекон, лук, перемешал все это с яйцами, выложил половину смеси на сковороду. – Главное, добавить специи прямо перед тем, как ты сложишь омлет пополам.

Стайлз надулся, толкнул Дерека бедром и, когда тот обернулся, показал ему язык.

\- Я все это знаю. Дай мне, я сделаю! – он оттолкнул альфу от плиты, тот не ожидал и отодвинулся, ворча. Стайлз выложил уже готовый омлет на тарелку. Повторяя за Дереком, он взбил, порезал, вылил, перемешал. И чуть снова не обжегся, когда альфа переместился ему за спину, одной рукой обняв за талию, а другой нахально нырнув в запахнутый халат и поглаживая грудь и живот.

\- Осторожнее, - выдохнул Дерек Стайлзу в шею.

\- Ты всю ночь и утро обтирался об меня, оставлял свой запах. Думаю, я теперь пахну только тобой, никаких друзей, - бормотал Стайлз, когда Дерек кончиками пальцев коснулся соска, потирая его, заставляя твердеть.

\- М-м-м-м, - а Дерек даже не ответил, гад такой.

\- Ты меня реально бесишь, ты знаешь это, волчара? – проворчал Стайлз (тон совершенно не соответствовал словам), откидываясь тому на грудь, бросая лопатку на кухонный стол. Закинув одну руку вверх, он пробежался пальцами по черным волосам, другая, тем временем, обнимала бедра Дерека.

\- Ты пахнешь так, как нужно, - счастливо заурчал Дерек, длинно лизнув Стайлза от шеи до уха, задел мочку, игриво покусывая.

Стайлз застонал, чувствуя, как ослабели колени, и он растекся по Дереку. Руки, обнявшие его, чуть сжались, удерживая его в вертикальном положении.

\- Омлет горит, - равнодушно заметил Дерек и потянул носом.

Глянув на сковородку, Стайлз изучил совершенно нормальные на вид (и подгорающие, по словам Дерека) продукты. Убрав руку с бедра оборотня, он довел омлет до готовности, выложил его на вторую тарелку, выключил газ. И вскрикнул от неожиданности, когда Дерек развернул его и прижал спиной к столешнице.

\- Дерек, - прошептал Стайлз, когда тот подхватил его руками под ягодицы и усадил на стол.

\- А завтрак? - выдохнул он, глядя в горящие омуты.

\- Я не голоден, - прохрипел Дерек, низко опустив голову, как если бы Стайлз был королем. – Пометь меня. Я хочу быть твоим, - прошептал он.

\- Что? - в изумлении выдохнул Стайлз.

Дерек отвел голову назад и вбок, подставляя горло, и Стайлз впал в ступор. Дерек Хейл выказывал подчинение ему – ему! Гребаный альфа подчинялся! Куда катится этот мир? Стайлз знал – альфы подчиняются только сильнейшему, никогда не отдают власть, особенно человеку. Но Стайлз был нареченным Дерека, будущим мужем.

Мысль о власти над альфой, над ДЕРЕКОМ, ударила его разрядом тока, пробежала по позвоночнику, непроизвольно вызвав возбуждение. Оборотень внезапно напрягся, руки, продолжавшие держать его под ягодицы, сжались, и Стайлз заскулил от этого жесткого прикосновения пальцев, сквозь ткань впивающихся в тело.

\- Стайлз…Твой запах…черт – сделай это сейчас, - простонал Дерек. Его глаза налились безумием, зубы трансформировались в клыки, расцарапавшие до крови губы. 

Стайлз сглотнул, не понимая, что конкретно хочет от него альфа, лихорадочно вспоминая все, что он знал об обычаях и ритуалах стаи. 

Проведя рукой сзади вверх по шее оборотня, он собрал в кулак его волосы на затылке и, резко выдохнув, сильно потянул на себя. И Дерек покорился, наклонил голову ниже, и заскулил. Действительно заскулил, как пригревшаяся в тепле сучка. 

\- Стайлз, - застонал Дерек, - да,…пожалуйста.

Стайлз в замешательстве прикусил нижнюю губу. Он мог принудить Дерека подчиниться, опуститься на пол, огладить всего руками, вылизать, да много чего он сейчас мог, но он не знал, что из этого значит «пометить». Тяжело вздохнув, Стайлз решил попробовать все и посмотреть, что того устроит. 

Наклонившись к шее оборотня, Стайлз укусил его, так сильно, как только мог, до металлического привкуса крови во рту. Дерек вздрогнул в его руках, пальцы еще сильнее впились в тело Стайлза, тот всхлипнул и торопливо отстранился, извиняясь перед собственной задницей, но сильнее беспокоясь о ране Дерека. Как будто беззащитного щенка пнул.

\- Прости. Господи, прости меня. Ты сказал…А я не знал, как…Дерек, - взмолился Стайлз.

Тяжело дыша, Дерек зарылся лицом ему в халат, горячее дыхание пробивало ткань и грело тело. Скривившись, Стайлз смотрел на нанесенный укус. Он переборщил, полагаясь на регенерацию альфы. Кровь все еще шла, расплываясь по коже, пачкая белую рубашку. Нарастающее рычание, раздавшееся мгновениями позже, раскатилось по кухне. Стайлз не испугался: это говорил волк альфы, и он не причинил бы вреда будущему супругу. Вместо того чтобы убежать, Стайлз провел Дереку по волосам, погладил успокаивающе и ласково.

\- Дерек? Ты как?

Оборотень тяжело заворчал, он сместился и подвинулся еще ближе, потираясь головой о грудь человека, пряча лицо и шумно дыша. Стайлз выдохнул, надеясь, что альфа не обратился. Тот выглядел…умиротворенным, прижавшись к нему, позволяя обнимать себя и гладить по голове. Они долго сидели так; за окном посветлело. Стайлз опять взглянул на укус и облегченно расслабился – рана исцелилась сама собой.

Как только это произошло, Дерек выпрямился и взглянул на Стайлза. Альфа не обратился, черты лица были человеческими.

\- Я виноват, прости, - извинился Стайлз, надеясь, что не обращенный сейчас Дерек, наконец, поймет его слова. Тот отпустил его и отступил назад. 

\- Нет…ты все правильно сделал, - заверил его Дерек, дотрагиваясь до места укуса и вздрогнул. Его глаза на миг окрасились алым, секунда - и они вновь зеленые в проблесках золота.

...Двое в молчании смотрят друг на друга, Стайлз пытается понять, что вообще случилось, отчего Дерека так перемкнуло. Черты лица альфы каменеют, и Стайлз мог бы поклясться, что тот краснеет. Рассмотреть подробнее не удается, оборотень срывается к двери, бросив на ходу: "до вечера"...

\- А завтрак? – ответом была хлопнувшая дверь.

Стайлз тронул рукой губы – вкус крови Дерека по-прежнему будоражил рецепторы. Запах альфы поглощал его, въедался в кожу и одежду. Закрыв глаза, он легко мог представить, что оборотень рядом. Сердце пульсировало с болезненной частотой. 

\- Дерек, - прошептал Стайлз в пустоту дома, мысленно представляя себе альфу. Он медленно вязнул в нем и знал, что дальше будет хуже. Его поглотит хищник, целиком, он утонет в Дереке и потеряет себя. Совсем.

Это нельзя было назвать влюбленностью. Стайлза раздирали куда более сильные чувства, чем во время влюбленности, а это значило – все, конец, он обречен.

Обречен целиком и полностью: то, что он чувствовал, усиливалось день ото дня, как пресловутая связь. Нравилось им это или нет, свадьба должна состояться. И с ней последний этап волчьего ритуала – подтверждение принадлежности, собственности, "клеймение", которое прекратит все прикосновения, совместные ночи, объятия и поцелуи; что ж, Стайлзу будет не хватать всего этого. Женатый и связанный ритуалом, Дерек не изменит своего к нему личного отношения, оно останется никаким. А Стайлз продолжит скатываться в эту болезненную, разрушающую его бездну. Безответно.

Безнадежно.


	9. Смирение

Если бы Стайлз захотел описать свое состояние на данный момент словами, то «стремное» отнюдь не подошло бы. «Полный раздрай», пожалуй, так, выползающий изнутри и причиняющий боль. Сейчас Стайлз со Скоттом сидели в их любимом с детства «Rogers’ Burger House», который считался нейтральной территорией. 

Стайлз усиленно делал вид, что поглощен своим чили, время от времени набираясь смелости взглянуть в неподвижные холодные глаза собеседника. Скотт набычился, зло прищурился и практически рычал. Стайлз сглотнул и вновь уткнулся в тарелку.

…Эллисон, в конце концов, отловила и МакКолла, и Джексона практически у особняка Хейлов в попытке вынюхать местонахождение альфы, который на тот момент вынюхивал, где Стайлз. Ей удалось уболтать Скотта, увести прочь. Она позвонила Стайлзу на следующий день с предложением встретиться им обоим и спокойно поговорить. Он был только «за», боясь, что Скотт, продолжая преследовать альфу, нарвется.

Ну вот, встретились, и оба ни слова сказать не могут – Стайлз стесняется и боится, а МакКолл близок к озверению.

Они сидели, а время шло; еда остыла, ледяной чай нагрелся, а слов так и не прозвучало. Официанты подходили и уходили, сменялись посетители. Стайлз был готов попросить счет и уйти – Скотт никак не мог успокоиться – когда тот неожиданно вышел из ступора.

\- О чем ты, мать твою, вообще думал!

Шериф незаметно повел взглядом – так и есть, на них пялятся. Стайлз серьезно подумывал послать все это подальше. Нельзя, чтобы люди боялись собственного шерифа. Но мысль долго не продержалась – СДВГ давал о себе знать – если бы его мозг так быстро не перескакивал с одного на другое, Стилински был бы «нормальный средний Джо». Интересно, кто вообще был совершенным, идеальным «средним Джо»? Наипервейшим «средним Джо»? Наверное, не водопроводчик и не работник сервиса…А кто?

\- Стайлз! – рявкнул Скотт.

Стайлз подпрыгнул, услышав свое имя, встретил обеспокоенный взгляд Скотта, и вернулся в реальность. Он криво улыбнулся, потирая шею, и с голливудским оскалом осведомился, - В смысле?

Скотт закатил глаза и положил руки ладонями на стол, чтобы те не дрожали. – Какого дьявола ты думал, когда согласился на брак с Хейлом!

\- А-а-а, ты об этом, ясно, - попытался отшутиться Стайлз, но Скотт не повелся.

Стайлз тяжело вздохнул, ссутулился и отложил ложку. – Я же уже говорил. Мой брак и волчий ритуал – гарант мира между людьми и оборотнями. 

\- Ты должен был отказаться, от тогда нашел бы кого-нибудь еще.

\- Кого? Больше никто не подходит.

\- Он мог бы поискать в другом городе или районе.

\- Мы оба знаем, что это невозможно, - как будто Стайлз не думал об этом!

Каждый район приравнивался к стае. Население находилось под защитой и управлением местного альфы. И, хотя Дерек был выше по статусу, взять человека из чужой стаи было равноценно оскорблению и ущемлению прав. Стайлз насмотрелся такого – все заканчивалось вызовом, поединком и изгнанием проигравшего. 

\- Но это не значит, что ты должен жертвовать всем! Ты хоть понимаешь, на что идешь? После брака и волчьего ритуала ты его, его со всеми потрохами! Ты никогда не сможешь уйти, полюбить, ты будешь связан с ним.

\- Я знаю это.

\- И? – Скотт тяжело дышал, пытался не сорваться.

\- Я решил, я пройду через это, - ровно ответил Стайлз.

Скотт понял – что бы он сейчас ни говорил, его друг принял решение, слова не помогут. Опустив голову на руки, МакКолл тяжело вздохнул.

– Ты не выглядишь очень уж несчастным, - удрученно пробормотал он.

Стайлз помедлил с ответом, сам удивленный своей готовностью стать супругом и парой Хейла. Он расслабился, поняв, что всегда знал ответ.

\- Мой отец…, - голос дрогнул от воспоминаний и застарелой боли…

При упоминании прежнего Шерифа Скотт поднял голову и удивленно и испытующе посмотрел на Стайлза.

\- Твой отец?

Стайлз грустно улыбнулся и сглотнул ком в горле.

\- Мой отец, - начал он с опущенной головой и стиснутыми руками. Не мог он говорить об отце в прошедшем времени, вообще не мог говорить – это напоминало, что отца нет. Что он – единственный Стилински. – Он единственный, кто давал Питеру отпор. Кто пытался заставить оборотней отвечать за то, что они натворили. Он хотел мира, порядка и справедливости. Я тоже хочу. Питера нет, теперь альфа – Дерек. Если мы поженимся и станем парой, это обеспечит мир, я закончу дело отца, то, о чем он мечтал. Чтобы его смерть не была напрасной.

Стайлз почувствовал теплое пожатие дружеской руки, безмолвную поддержку. Он сглотнул навернувшиеся слезы.

\- Проклятье! Я только что вспомнил. Мне нужно выступить с сообщением в участке. Договорим позже, - рванул он прочь, стремясь уйти от Скотта и его сочувствия.

\- Стайлз, - вставая из-за стола, гневно позвал МакКолл.

Уходя, Шериф чувствовал взгляд, буравящий спину. Ему казалось, что он наговорил прописных истин, оскорбил память умершего любимого человека, боясь сказать Скотту правду. Он попросту сбежал, пытаясь ходьбой унять пожар внутри – безуспешно, как всегда.

Стайлз не помнил, как сел в Джип, как добрался домой, и слегка пришел в себя только от звука захлопнутой водительской двери. Даже не закрыв как следует входную дверь, он бросился к себе в комнату, забрался с ногами на кровать. Из него как будто выдернули стержень, по лицу потекли слезы. Стайлз скорчился, подтянув колени к животу, прижав руки к груди, пытаясь унять дрожь и успокоить заходящееся сердце.

Спрятав голову в сложенные руки, он пытался заглушить рыдания. Он должен был оставаться сильным, сильным, как отец после смерти любимой жены. Тот всегда оставался опорой для Стайлза, давал уверенность и покой, не давая сорваться. Они заботились и поддерживали друг друга.

А теперь Стайлз был один, ему не для кого было оставаться сильным, и он не мог сопротивляться потере. Он был совсем один в мире. Да, у него были друзья, но ни семьи, ни родственников. И у Скотта, и у Эллисон были живы родители, ну, хотя бы один. И родители Лидии, находясь в непрерывных скандалах, тоже были живы. Джексон жил с приемными родителями, у него была куча друзей и предполагаемый бойфренд Дэнни. 

У Стайлза никого не было.

Он ненавидел плакать, ненавидел свою беспомощность, боялся собственной реакции – при любом упоминании об отце на него накатывала тянущая боль. После смерти матери отец был для него всем: родителем, другом, советчиком, примером. Стайлз молился за него каждый день, заставлял есть нормальную пищу и гонял по врачам, трясся над любым его недомоганием. Он делал все это, убеждая себя, что продляет отцу жизнь. Он не мыслил себя без него. 

А потом Питер предложил Стайлзу укус и покровительство, и был отвергнут. И отец был убит.

Все эти мысли вырвались наружу мучительным воем. Стайлз кусал руки, пытаясь переключиться на физическую боль. Он стискивал зубы как мог, и кровавые пятна проступали сквозь ткань форменной рубашки.

Сжавшись еще сильнее, Стайлз сполз с кровати на пол. Не разжимая зубов, он уткнулся в сложенные руки и бесшумно поскуливал. …Потом слезы кончились, и Стайлз попытался собрать себя обратно. Он по-прежнему сидел на полу, сам не зная как долго, дорожки от слез подсыхали, дыхание выравнивалось, уже не срываясь на всхлип на каждом вдохе. Тело, скорченное в судороге горя, расслабилось, веки тяжелели.

Тяжело вздохнув, на секунду открыв глаза, Стайлз увидел возле себя черный ботинок. Сонно приподняв голову, он встретил внимательный мягкий взгляд. И ему опять почему-то захотелось плакать. 

\- Дерек, пожалуйста, уйди, - беспомощно прошептал он, низко опустив голову.

Стайлз уставился на черные ботинки, молясь, чтобы альфа ушел и не видел его слабости и позора. Особенно сейчас, когда он смотрел так. Как будто ему не все равно. Лучше бы он не приходил сейчас, не смотрел на него своими завораживающими глазами.

Уловив движение, Стайлз подумал, что Дерек выполнил его просьбу.

Он не выполнил.

Напротив, хищник опустился перед ним на колени, отвел в стороны его безвольные руки, и обнюхал его, требовательно и отрывисто поскуливая. Стайлз всхлипнул. Само присутствие альфы, язык, вылизывающий соленые щеки, опять выбили его из колеи. Стайлз вытянул ноги, вцепился в рукав кожаной куртки и потянул Дерека на себя.

Оборотень опустился ниже, подчиняясь. Он обнял вздрагивавшего Стайлза, ласково тычась носом в ухо, волосы, лицо. Того трясло от рыданий, слезы застилали глаза, истерика накатила с новой силой.

\- Дерек, - шептал Стайлз, прося помочь сам не зная как. Его сжимало от горя и чувства вины, они навалились и душили его, доводя до судорог. Умоляюще сжимая рукав черной кожанки, Стайлз просто прижимался к альфе, спасаясь от удавки горя, заставляя ее ослабнуть.

Дерек порыкивал, громче и громче, его глаза меняли цвет. Он скользил губами по щекам Стайлза, собирая слезы, и одобрительно заурчал, когда тот уткнулся лицом ему между шеей и плечом. Справляясь с рыданиями, Стайлз даже не заметил, что Дерек укачивает его. И, только обессиленно засыпая под успокаивающее грудное ворчание, он понял это. Его рука отпустила рукав дерековой куртки, скользнув по мускулистой груди. Стайлз зажмурил глаза, втягивая любимый запах, что-то мурлыкая, сонно толкнув оборотня носом. О нем так давно никто не заботился так…

Дерек был его женихом, скоро их свадьба. Дерек будет теперь заботиться о Стайлзе как о члене стаи, поскольку он альфа. Он будет оказывать ему больше внимания среди прочих, и ухаживать за ним, ведь его волк принял Стайлза. Все это было очевидно по поведению Дерека в последние дни, особенно сейчас, когда тот успокаивал и залечивал его внутренние раны.

Несмотря на то, что все это не было любовью – и никогда не будет – волк Дерека тянулся к нему, считал его парой, что означало – связь уже существует. Альфа теперь был частью его, и скоро придет черед Стайлза стать частью альфы.

Дерек может стать его семьей, защищать его. С Дереком Стайлз не будет одинок; кому-то всегда будет до него дело.

\- Спасибо, - мягко прошептал Стайлз.

Смиряясь и окончательно принимая Дерека – жениха, мужа, пару. Дерек будет рядом всегда, и всегда на его стороне. Стайлз лизнул щеку оборотня, благодарно, демонстрируя подчинение и доверие, как делали волки в стае. И мгновенно заснул под глубокое урчание альфы.


	10. Ласковый и нежный зверь

Стайлз просыпался медленно, легкие прикосновения будоражили и выводили из бездумной темноты; вот подушечки пальцев проводят по линии челюсти, большие теплые ладони оглаживают бедра, губы касаются лба. Зажмурившись от яркого света в глаза, он застонал, поводя носом. Склонившись к нему, Дерек коснулся его носа своим, удовлетворенно выдохнул и толкнул еще раз, сильнее.

\- Стайлз, - позвали его хриплым голосом.

Он не ответил сразу, позволив себе понежиться в объятиях альфы, чье присутствие прокатывалось через него, накрывая с головой волнами покоя и довольства. Подушки были сдвинуты, а Стайлз и вовсе соскользнул с них, заснув, уткнувшись Дереку в шею. Он погладил его широкую грудь, обтянутую футболкой, ощущая зарождающийся рокот одобрительного урчания под рукой. 

\- Стайлз, - повторил Дерек с очевидным беспокойством, но тому не хотелось говорить, ни о своем раздрае, ни о его причинах. Лучше о чем-нибудь еще, пожалуйста.

\- Ты пахнешь мятой, - заключил Стайлз, ощутив холодную свежесть, прошедшую иголочками под кожей.

Дерек помолчал, прежде чем ответить, - Я обследовал лес и заснул на поляне с зарослями мяты.

\- В полной обращенной форме?

\- Да.

\- Почему?

\- Я оборотень, Стайлз, альфа; я должен патрулировать свою территорию.

\- Как это ощущается, когда ты оборачиваешься? У тебя остается человеческое сознание, или только животные инстинкты? – озвучил то, о чем так часто размышлял, Стайлз.

\- На самом деле, понемногу того и другого, - выдохнул Дерек, отстраняясь, чтобы посмотреть на него. Альфа поднял руку и ласково коснулся лица Стайлза, другая рука поглаживала его шею. Удобно устроившись на груди оборотня, Стайлз приготовился слушать.

\- Зависит от обстоятельств. Если я спокоен, я сохраняю разум, если нет – волк берет верх, остаются одни инстинкты.

\- Ты нападал на кого-нибудь? – любопытно вскинул бровь Стайлз, когда Дерек слишком уж надолго замолчал. – Нападал, - заключил он. Сердце екнуло.

\- Это было не то, что ты думаешь. Я был в ярости – меня предали, у меня слетел контроль и …, - Дерек отвел глаза, выдохнул. Через минуту его взгляд стал мягче, ясным, как обычно, и сердце Стайлза екнуло еще раз.

\- Эй, эй, я не обвиняю тебя. Потеря контроля – это не добровольный выбор, я же понимаю, - торопливо забормотал Стайлз, обнимая Дерека. Прижавшись как можно теснее, он потерся носом, оборотень опять одобрительно заурчал. 

\- Я слышал тебя, - прошептал Дерек, касаясь губами его губ.

\- Что? Когда?

\- В лесу, я слышал твой плач, он разбудил меня и привел сюда, - слегка отклонился Дерек, проводя раскрытой ладонью Стайлзу по волосам. У того рот приоткрылся от изумления, внутри разлилось тепло.

Стайлз сгреб в горсть футболку Дерека и потянул того на себя. – А откуда у тебя это?

\- Я запрятал в нескольких местах в лесу кое-какую одежду, на случай, если непредвиденно понадобится.

\- Вау, - протянул Стайлз, - какой ты умный.

\- Умнее тебя на целый выстрел, - Дерек едва ощутимо коснулся губами его затылка. 

\- Это почему же? – совершенно по-детски взвизгнул Стайлз, надувая губы.

Дерек легонько куснул его за оттопыренную губу, потянул и насмешливо заворчал. Стайлз почувствовал вдруг какую-то внутреннюю легкость, в животе запорхали бабочки и вырвались наружу безудержным весельем.

\- Дерек! Какого черта это было?! – сквозь смех воскликнул он. Тот не ответил, улыбаясь, перекатился и навалился сверху на уступчивого человека, утыкаясь ему в шею, целуя и довольно урча, ласково подталкивая носом.

Когда Стайлз отсмеялся и отдышался, он, в свою очередь, опрокинул Дерека на спину, наваливаясь сверху. – Вот так-то лучше. Ты со всеми своими мускулами слишком тяжелый. Качаешься?

Дерек слабо улыбнулся в ответ. Словно не слыша Стайлза, он поднял руку, погладил его сзади вдоль шеи, и притянул ближе. Прошелся языком ему по подбородку, губам, коснулся кончика носа, и вернулся в прежнее положение – на спину.

Стайлз ошеломленно улыбнулся, устроил руки у альфы на груди, примостив на них подбородок, и бездумно уставился на Дерека.

\- Кто бы мог подумать, что Дерек-мрачный-волк-Хейл может так улыбаться, - задумчиво протянул он.

Дерек пропустил слова Стилински мимо ушей, продолжая ласково поглаживать его тело, приподняв по бокам согнутые в коленях ноги и перекинув их под коленями Стайлза.

\- Стайлз, - мурлыкнул Дерек, - тебе не надо делать вид, что ты в порядке.

Стайлз замер. Он позволил себе расслабиться в объятиях альфы, отключиться от происшедшего ранее, и совершенно не хотел об этом говорить. Разумеется, Дереку захочется узнать, в чем причина срыва, но Стайлз был не готов. Ему было тяжело даже вспоминать об отце, и он всячески избегал разговоров о нем. Дело было в том, что он считал себя виновным в смерти отца. Прими он предложение Питера – и его отец был бы жив. Осознание этого сжирало заживо.

\- Стайлз… - выдохнул Дерек. Большие бережные руки обхватили его лицо, подушечки пальцев смахнули выступившие слезы.

Стайлз рассмеялся над своей же чувствительностью, презрительно, ненавидя сам себя. Он попятился назад, уходя от прикосновений Дерека, и со злостью вытер слезы.

\- Я просто дурак. Тебе не стоит обращать на меня слишком много внимания. Расклеился перед тобой, реву, как девчонка, - фыркнул он, садясь на край кровати. Отсюда Дерек не мог видеть его лица.

Стайлз почувствовал, как Дерек обнял его сзади, прижался грудью к спине, обвил ногами и начал медленно выцеловывать контур уха.

\- Не думаю…ничего подобного, - уверенно возразил Дерек, а Стайлз не мог заставить себя прекратить прижиматься к груди альфы и вцепился в обнимавшие его руки. 

\- Дерек…, - срывающимся голосом позвал Стайлз, поворачивая голову, встретил гипнотический взгляд зеленых глаз, и тяжело вздохнул, - просто не отпускай меня.

Дерек снова заурчал, тихо, на пределе слышимости, ласково поддал носом, слизнул его слезы. Стайлзу было тепло и безопасно в кольце этих рук. Альфа был с ним, и будет с ним. Успокаиваясь, он засыпал, соскальзывая в укачивающую темноту. Заурчав в ответ, Стайлз окончательно отключился.

Проснулся он уже поздно вечером. За окном было темно, а в небе висела полная луна. Его форменные брюки и рубашка были развешаны на стуле, ботинки аккуратно стояли у стены. Должно быть, Дерек постарался, пока он спал. На лицо от такой заботы сама собой наползла улыбка. Альфа был очень внимателен в милых и важных мелочах; симпатия к нему не могла не расти, этот человек действительно будет его беречь как пару. И не больше. Дерек никогда не будет любить его.

Альфа ушел, не дождавшись его пробуждения, разумеется, он же не был влюблен. Если положение дел не изменится, Стайлз не сможет мириться с таким положением вещей – он постарается пробить эту стену. Будет рядом, будет любить, даст ему все, что тот захочет. Сейчас, в темноте и одиночестве своей комнаты, Стайлз чувствовал себя беспомощным, брошенным, уязвимым.

Из раздумий Стайлза вырвала сработавшая на улице сигнализация машины. Вскочив с кровати и подбежав к окну, он уставился на развернувшееся перед ним зрелище.

\- О мой Бог! – Стайлз бросился на улицу.

\- Я убью тебя! – орал Скотт, спрыгивая с изуродованной машины и выбивая лобовое стекло.

Стайлз тихо млел от зрелища растерзанной машины миссис Прайс. Однако его восторг перетек в ужас, когда он разглядел МакКолла – полностью обратившегося, сверкавшего желтой радужкой, обросшего шерстью, когти и клыки в комплекте.

...И вкрадчиво приближавшегося альфу, неотрывно следящего за бетой, оскалившегося. Он слегка пригнулся, клыки блеснули в свете фонарей. В таком виде оборотень вызывал у Стайлза дрожь в коленях и неконтролируемое желание сбегать за ружьем, которого у него не было. Совершенный хищник, безжалостный умелый убийца, направлявшийся к его лучшему другу. Стайлза затошнило от страха.

\- Твою мать…Скотт, что ты делаешь! – выкрикнул он, бросаясь между двумя оборотнями. 

\- Не суйся! – приказал МакКолл, взглянув на Стайлза и одновременно глядя на альфу с яростью и отвращением, – ублюдок, ты пометил его!

Стайлз даже не успел ничего сказать. Скотт бросился на Дерека, толкнув его на другую машину – точнее – на голубой Джип.

\- Только не моя детка! – застонал Стайлз, когда водительская дверь прогнулась как картонный лист от удара двух тел.

Дерек угрожающе рявкнул, выпуская бритвенно-острые когти. Неуловимым взгляду движением он полоснул ими по телу беты; Скотт как будто споткнулся, на его шее и руке выступила кровь. Дерек отшвырнул его прочь, Скотт пытался подняться, дрожа от усилия, но рухнул опять. Альфа оскалил белоснежные клыки, удовлетворенный видом поверженной беты, чувствуя его боль, неотрывно следя за ним, как хищник за жертвой.

\- Дерек! – воскликнул Стайлз, пытаясь привлечь внимание. Не добившись желаемого, он рванулся к альфе, который быстро приближался к МакКоллу. Забив на собственную безопасность, Стайлз преградил путь разъяренному зверю, уперся ему руками в грудь, чувствуя жар его тела. 

\- Пожалуйста, Дерек, успокойся…Просто, ну,…не смотри на меня такими дикими глазами и поговори со мной. Разговоры – это неплохо, - Стайлз сглотнул, до него дошло, что тормозить разозленного хищника - это была плохая идея.

\- Стайлз! Ты идиот! Что ты делаешь?! – пытался остановить его Скотт, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги и ковыляя к ним, залитый кровью, со сломанной рукой. 

Горячее дыхание, обдающее открытую шею, напугало. Поняв, что дикого зверя, включенного в "режим убийства", нужно отвлечь, Стайлз рвано выдохнул.

\- Ну давай же, Дерек…не смотри на меня так, - альфа глядел на Стайлза как зверь на добычу, как на кусок мяса, готовый к употреблению.

Альфа рычал дико, раскатисто, жутко, пугающе незнакомо, сам тембр вызывал дрожь в коленях. Рычал на него. Это не было уже привычное "я альфа, бойтесь меня", это было "я хищник, не становись мне поперек дороги".

Щелкнув челюстями, альфа придвинулся к человеку вплотную. Втянув носом воздух, оборотень, видимо, учуял собственный запах. Он чуть склонил голову набок, касаясь клыками кожи Стайлза, и принялся его обнюхивать.

Стайлз поморщился, почувствовав, как из ранки под глазом выступила кровь и потекла вниз по щеке. Он затаил дыхание, когда альфа заворчал, почуяв кровь. Когтистая рука потянулась схватить его руку, и Стайлз застонал, когда в тело вонзились когти. Дерек не контролировал себя сейчас, и Стайлз это знал. Оборотень же сам рассказывал, что в состоянии ярости волк вырывается наружу, действуя, как велят инстинкты. И Стайлзу надо было его остановить. Дерек был не в себе, и они были на улице. В любую минуту мог пострадать случайный прохожий или соседи. Стайлз оставался Шерифом, и первое, о чем он сейчас думал – это защитить людей.

\- Отойди от него! – упрашивал Скотт, медленно приближаясь к ним, следя за альфой.

Тот защитным жестом отодвинул Стайлза за спину, не давая отстраниться.

Дерек зарычал совсем уж жутко, и у Стайлза зашлось сердце – кожа альфы начала темнеть и на глазах становиться шкурой; он обращался, обращался в полную боевую альфа-форму. Надо было действовать быстро. Если обращение пройдет полностью, Дерека уже никто и ничто не остановит, Скотт будет обречен, а этого Стайлз допустить не мог. Он протянул неповрежденную руку, вцепился в черную длинную шерсть и дернул на себя.

\- Дерек, остановись. Ты пугаешь меня, - резким командным голосом произнес Стайлз, стараясь не «дать петуха».

Дикий рык альфы постепенно перешел в простое рычание, алые глаза светлели, меняя цвет. Стайлз подавил всхлип и с силой повел руку вниз, всматриваясь в укрощенного зверя, послушного его воле. Шерсть исчезла, рычание затихло, и альфа медленно опустился на колени перед человеком. Стайлз не препятствовал этому, и, хотя он не хотел Делать Дереку больно, он должен был заставить его подчиниться, как тогда, на кухне. Это сработало. 

\- Стайлз, - шокировано простонал Дерек, и Стайлзу стало стыдно. Он причинил Дереку боль, ранил его, и не физически.

\- Дерек, Дерек…Прости меня, пожалуйста, прости, - зашептал он, толком не понимая, за что извиняется, низко наклонился, ткнулся носом альфе в шею, захват превратился в нежное поглаживание.

Дерек что-то бормотал, запинаясь, обнюхивая Стайлза, и тот тихо застонал, когда когти отпустили его руку.

\- Я…Я не хотел…Я, - шептал Дерек ему в плечо.

\- Ничего, все нормально. Я в порядке. Это только царапины, заживут, - так же шепотом отвечал ему Стайлз, вдыхая успокаивающий запах Дерека, вернувшегося к нему, запах своей пары.

\- Прости, мне так жаль, Я…, - в голосе было намешано столько эмоций, что вычленить и назвать было невозможно.

Стайлз улыбнулся, не обращая внимания на боль. Ну да, Дерек сожалел, что ранил его. Но то, что альфа смог остановить обращение, будучи атакован бетой, было неслыханно, противоречило всем законам природы, шло вразрез всем животным инстинктам.

Дерек не осознавал, что делает. Он целиком отдал контроль волку, и, несомненно, должен был отреагировать на приближение МакКолла. Глянув в сторону, Стайлз встретился на секунду глазами с ошарашенным бетой. Задвинув все свои страхи подальше, он отлепился от альфы и поймал его взгляд.

\- Ты не мог бы достать аптечку, она в ванной на втором этаже? Я сейчас приду. Мне нужно поговорить со Скоттом, - попросил того Стайлз.

Дерек полыхнул глазами, глядя Стайлзу через плечо, - Позови меня, если что, - выдохнул он, послушно поднимаясь сам и поднимая Стилински. Прежде чем уйти, Дерек вперил угрожающий взгляд в МакКолла. Как только за альфой захлопнулась входная дверь, Стайлз повернулся к Скотту.

\- Какого черта это было!

\- А что ты на меня-то орешь? – не остался в долгу МакКолл.

\- А на кого? С какого хрена Дерека так сорвало? Он чуть не обратился в гребаную боевую альфа-форму посреди улицы!

\- Откуда я знаю? Его спроси! – издевательски ответил Скотт.

\- Нет, я тебя спрашиваю! – горячился Стайлз, - как я его ни доставал – а ты знаешь, каково это – он ни разу, слышишь, ни разу не терял контроль! А с тобой он просто с катушек слетел!

Скотт поджал губы, нахмурился и на секунду замялся.

\- Я зашел в участок, хотел извиниться, но там тебя не было. И тогда я пошел к тебе домой – к слову, там больше пахнет этим ублюдком, чем тобой. Я только зашел внутрь, как меня вышвырнули вон и велели убираться, потому, что ты не в том состоянии, чтобы принимать посетителей.

\- Он сделал что? – внутренности Стайлза завязались узлом, ему стало жарко на холодном осеннем воздухе. 

Скотт ощетинился, заново переживая свое унижение. – Он вышвырнул меня за порог! Просто не позволил войти, как будто это его территория! Я его осадил, сказал, чтобы он отменил свое предложение и оставил тебя в покое. А потом началось это, - бета изобразил руками неопределенный жест.

\- Ну… дальше этот урод обратился и это обезьянье дерьмо бросилось на меня!

Стайлз пытался вникнуть во все, что говорил ему Скотт. И, разумеется, это была точка зрения Скотта, а если так, то ситуацию вполне можно было переформулировать. Вот Скотт входит в дом, Дерек слышит его своим чертовым волчьим супер-слухом, и не дает тому пройти к Стайлзу. Он его будущий супруг, у него отходняк после истерики и он «не в том состоянии» - как объясняет альфа Скотту значительно меньшим количеством слов. Дальше МакКолл просит Дерека разорвать связь, которую они создавали общими усилиями почти на протяжении месяца – что с точки зрения альфы звучит как вызов – и все заканчивается дракой. Понятно, почему Дерек выглядел, как будто ему больно, как будто он ранен, когда Стайлз вмешался – альфе не дали защитить их связь, уничтожить угрозу. Конечно же, пытаясь прекратить схватку, Шериф ни о чем таком не думал, но своими действиями он оскорбил Дерека и принял сторону МакКолла.

"Будь оно все проклято! Мне теперь разбираться еще и с обиженным альфой!"

Стайлз посмотрел на Скотта, не уверенный, почему он расстроен, а он был, вашу мать!

\- Как ты?

\- Нормально, то есть будет нормально.

\- А рука?

Скотт поморщился, попытался зализать рваные раны, и рыкнул от боли.

Стайлз поморщился.

\- Чувак…Какого дьявола ты думал, когда полез против альфы?

\- Я думал, у меня получится убедить его отказаться от тебя.

\- Скотт…Я же уже объяснял. Я дал свое согласие и пойду до конца. Мы с Дереком поженимся, и я стану его альфа-парой. Всем будет лучше. Подумай об этом. Тебе не нужно будет беспокоиться о маме и Эллисон. Если его сорвет в беспредел или он захочет типа править, я смогу остановить его. Как сегодня, когда помешал ему закусить тобой на ужин, - пошутил Стайлз, но нарвался на рычание беты.

\- Проклятье, Скотт! Ну почему ты такой упертый? Я взрослый человек, и я сам принимаю решения. Ты мой друг, и я уважаю твое мнение. Понимаю, мой выбор тебе не нравится, но, может, ты будешь уважать мое решение и поддержишь меня. Лидия не согласна со мной, но она, по крайней мере, понимает мою мотивацию. Даже Джексон, понимаешь, Джексон, хотя он редкая задница и не доверяет альфам в принципе, не пытался меня отговорить. Неужели ты не можешь?

\- Я – нет. Я это не одобрю, - буркнул Скотт.

\- Нет, так нет, просто поддержи меня. Потому, что когда настанет день свадьбы, я хочу знать, что лучший друг на моей стороне, и я могу на него положиться, - уже не убеждал, а просил Стайлз.

МакКолл долго молчал. Наконец, тряхнув головой, словно выплюнул, - нет!

\- Нет, я не поддержу тебя в самом идиотском решении в твоей жизни. Ты можешь делать, как считаешь нужным, вступить в брак с Дереком-мать-его-Хейлом, стать его парой, но я не буду на твоей стороне, не стану смотреть, как ты пускаешь свою жизнь под откос! – отрезал Скотт и направился к своей машине.

\- Эй, не будь такой задницей! – крикнул Стайлз, но бета прыгнул в машину, сильно хлопнул дверью и уехал.

Мир пошатнулся в прямом смысле этого слова. Не удержав равновесия, Стайлз опустился на землю прямо посреди дороги, подтянул колени к груди и обнял себя руками, чтобы не развалиться на части. Он не представлял вселенной без Скотта, его будто разорвали пополам. И остаток своей жизни придется провести вот так, без него.

Ему стало чуть легче, когда теплые сильные руки обняли его, поднимая с земли.

\- Дерек, - обессиленно выдохнул Стайлз.

В ответ раздалось успокаивающее ворчание. Дерек уложил Стайлза в кровать, раздел, обработал его ссадины и заклеил порезы. Альфа обнял его со спины и прижимал к себе, пока Стайлз молча оплакивал потерю друга.


	11. Мр. Хмурый Волк

Стайлз проснулся поздним утром. Солнце поднялось уже высоко, стоял чудесный безоблачный осенний день. Вот только это его не трогало. 

\- Хочешь есть? – мягким баритоном спросил альфа. 

Повернувшись, не веря глазам, Стайлз уставился на оборотня: прислонившись к притолоке, тот держал в руке тарелку. Подойдя к кровати, он примостил тарелку на прикроватную тумбочку. Омлет, только что со сковороды.

\- Спасибо, - растерянно поблагодарил Стайлз, попробовав, - не знал, что ты умеешь готовить.

Дерек толкнул Стайлза коленом и посмотрел, сердито и презрительно.

\- Я не дразню. Просто…Мне никогда не приходило в голову, что ты учился этому, у тебя здорово выходит.

Дерек опустил голову; он уставился себе на руки и тяжело вздохнул. – Моя мама была шеф-поваром, я учился у нее. 

Стайлз отложил вилку и сглотнул. Дерек, наконец, начал раскрываться и кое-что рассказывать о себе – со скрипом – что-то личное о себе, семье и, особенно, о матери.  
\- А чему еще она тебя научила? – осторожно спросил Стайлз, словно ступая по минному полю – один неверный шаг, и Дерек закроется, уже навсегда.

Оборотень взглянул на человека, посмотрел в добрые распахнутые каштановые глаза, и пожал плечами. – Просто основам, ничего особенного, ну…, - замялся Дерек, словно сомневаясь, стоит ли делиться этим с человеком.

\- Чему? – мягко настаивал Стайлз, ему было просто безумно любопытно.

\- Она учила меня охотиться.

\- В волчьей форме? - уточнил Стайлз (ну не как человеческий охотник же, правда?).

\- Да.

\- Бедные кролики! – ужаснулся Стайлз, шутливо толкая Дерека в плечо. Сердце ухнуло вниз от улыбки оборотня.

\- Нет. Не на кроликов.

\- О нет. Не бемби. Дерек, скажи, что не бемби. За что? – Стайлз драматически схватился за голову, и впервые слыша от альфы нечто, похожее на смех. Стилински молча дурашливо улыбнулся, давая Дереку время на пояснения.

\- Она помогала оттачивать чутье, совершенствовать охотничьи навыки, любые: поймать добычу, отыскать воду, ориентироваться в лесу, все подряд.

\- Звучит круто…Если ты заплутаешь в лесу, ты всегда отыщешь дорогу, прямо сразу. Ты вылитый МакГвайр.

\- Я бы не сравнивал себя с МакГвайром, он пользовался подручными приспособлениями. Но да, суть та же.

\- Надо проверить твои способности. Скажем, я возьму свою рубашку, ты ее понюхаешь, и я ее где-нибудь в городе спрячу. Интересно, за какое время ты ее найдешь? – подзадорил Дерека Стайлз. – Это будет нечто!

Альфа расплылся в улыбке. – Я уже занимался чем-то вроде этого, когда отыскал тебя на той пустой дороге.

\- Ладно! Ты сделал это – и чем же я пахну?

\- Что? – Дерек сглотнул и прокашлялся.

\- Ну, на что похож мой запах? У тебя же тонкий нюх, ну, я пахну как что? – сказал спокойно Стайлз, он не видел никакой проблемы в вопросе.

Дерек осторожно отвел глаза, словно в замешательстве, и невнятно что-то пробормотал.

\- Что прости?

\- Я сказал, ты пахнешь сырой землей, шалфеем и гардениями.

Стайлз нахмурился. – Что-то не так с моим запахом?

\- Нет, все в порядке…просто…твой запах…мне очень нравится, - Дерек по-прежнему смотрел куда угодно, только не на него.

\- О…, - теперь и Стайлз избегал смотреть на Дерека.

\- Ну что ж, зато теперь я знаю, что после свадьбы готовить будешь ты, - заметил он, возвращаясь к предыдущей теме разговора.

\- Я не муж-домохозяйка, - фыркнул Дерек.

\- А я? Только потому, что ты выше и накачал гору мускулов, и умеешь адски сверкать глазами – все это не значит, что я самка, - горячо и сердито возразил Стайлз нахмурившемуся альфе.

Альфа расслабился, слегка улыбнулся. Стайлз тоже, сам смеясь тому, что сказал.

\- Ну ладно, давай оставим готовку под настроение.

\- Звучит справедливо, - вынес вердикт Дерек, вытягиваясь на спине поперек кровати, подпирая голову одной рукой, а другой поглаживая колено Стайлза.

Стайлз ел, поглядывал на Дерека, который не отрывал от него глаз, и краснел. Наколов на вилку кусок омлета, Стайлз предлагающе поднес его к губам оборотня. Дерек ощутимо вздрогнул и впервые на памяти Стайлза покраснел, и о, мой Бог, как покраснел! Совершенно непохоже на «я-сейчас-уйду, но-прежде-вырву-тебе-горло», или «ты-меня-достал», или «убью-на-месте». Это скорее было «и-как-я-должен-поступить…идиот».

\- Ты ведь не понимаешь, что именно сейчас делаешь, верно? – с сомнением взглянул на него Дерек.

\- В смысле? – поднял брови Стайлз (он-то лишь хотел угостить). Может Дерек уже успел пошариться по холодильнику - а это было бы здорово – значит, он осваивается, и они становятся ближе. Ведь скоро его дом станет их общим домом.

"Проклятье. Мне сейчас станет дурно!"

\- Забей, - ответил тот и губами аккуратно снял с вилки предложенное.

Кончик языка, облизнувший столовое серебро, заставил Стайлза вспыхнуть и отвести глаза. Эти губы не должны были так на него действовать, черт!

"Проклятье! Мне уже дурно, что он творит!"

\- Н-н-ну, так на какое время назначим свадьбу? – дрожащим голосом спросил Стайлз.

\- Как можно скорее. 1-го декабря.

\- Так скоро!? Почему не 31-го?

-Стайлз, - Дерек тяжело взглянул.

\- Что? Нам нужно время все распланировать.

\- Слишком близко к январю.

\- Если это будет еще и демонстрацией для других альф, следует получше подготовиться, - обосновал свою позицию Стайлз, накалывая и предлагая Дереку очередной кусок омлета и не встречая сопротивления. Оборотень облизнулся и Стайлз снова отвел взгляд.

\- Дело не в этом, - пробормотал Дерек.

\- А в чем?

\- Неважно, - ворчливо ответил Дерек (явный признак обратного).

\- Ой нет, не верю!

Дерек, напрягшись и поджав губы, уставился в потолок.

\- Это должно быть так потому что…,- заново начал Стайлз.

\- Потому, что я так сказал.

\- Оу, ТЫ сказал. В таком случае, это лишь слово против слова.

\- Стайлз, я серьезен, свадьба будет 1-го декабря.

\- Дерек, я серьезен, свадьба будет 31-го декабря.

\- Ты и дальше собираешься быть таким? – прошипел Дерек, закрывая лицо руками, и без его рук коленям Стайлза стало холодно.

\- Да… Да, собираюсь. Ты сделал мне предложение, я обязан сохранить стабильность в городе и это брак по расчету, но, черт возьми, я не рвусь сломя голову на эту свадьбу! И у меня есть свое мнение на этот счет. Это будет моя первая и единственная свадьба, и я хочу, чтобы она была идеальной. И нет, Дерек, ты выслушаешь меня и позволишь провести эту чертову свадьбу 31-го гребаного декабря! – жестко отрезал Стайлз.

Дерек уставился на него с недоумением, не ожидая такого решительного отпора. А Стайлзу неожиданно вспомнилось, как Дерек покорился, когда просил пометить, и как позволил ему прогнуть себя во время разборок со Скоттом. История повторялась.

Дерек застонал, взлохматил собственные волосы, и спустил ноги с кровати: - Хорошо, 31-го. И не говори, что я не пытался тебя переубедить. С этими словами он поднялся, забрал тарелку и вилку из рук Стайлза, и направился вон, бросив напоследок: - вставай, нам есть, чем заняться.

\- Какого…?! Я не закончил! – прокричал Стайлз опустевшему дверному проему, вывалился в коридор и напоролся взглядом на Альфу, - и что, черт возьми, мы будем делать? Приняв душ и одевшись, Стайлз вздохнул и спустился вниз.

\- Готов? – спросил мистер Хмурый Волк, и Стайлз встряхнулся.

Дерек усмехнулся, пропустил Стайлза вперед и захлопнул дверь. Они уселись в Камаро и направились…а Бог его знает, куда. Пока Дерек вез их не пойми в какое место, Стайлз позвонил в участок предупредить, что у него дико болит голова и его не будет. Услышав со стороны водителя набирающее обороты рычание, он скосил глаза, увидел загорающуюся радужку, но лишь пожал плечами и показал Дереку язык.

Они ехали довольно долго, далеко за пределы Бкейкон-Хиллз, по безлюдной дороге. Когда они остановились и вышли из машины, Дерек подошел к Стайлзу, взял его за руку и повел вглубь леса.

\- Если ты приволок меня сюда, чтобы прикончить, надеюсь, ты помнишь о милых маленьких волчках, которые будут горевать и с которыми тебе потом придется иметь дело, особенно с одной, только она не волчица, а, скорее львица, Лидия, ну, ты ее знаешь, - шутил Стайлз, внутренне паникуя. - Куда, к дьяволу, ты меня тащишь?

Дерек не отвечал, очевидно, все еще не отошедший от их перепалки. И чего он так парится, что такого случится, если они поженятся 31-го, а не 1-го?

\- Волчара…Волчара…Дерек, черт тебя дери, не смей меня игнорировать! – заорал Стайлз, пытаясь пнуть его ногой. Ровно в тот момент Дерек широко шагнул, вынуждая Стайлза сделать то же самое. Разумеется, они упали, запнувшись друг о друга ногами, и Стайлз чувствительно приложился головой о камень.

\- Черт побери, Стайлз! – рявкнул Дерек, пытаясь подняться, и заметил, как тот потирает голову, - Больно? – и невесомо прикоснулся пальцами к ушибленному месту.

\- Не особо, будет просто шишка, - хрипло выдохнул Стайлз, вглядываясь в неожиданно заботливого хищника, - Куда мы идем?

Дерек положил руки по обе стороны от него, внимательно изучая человека. – Знакомиться с моей стаей. Я думал сделать это позже, после свадьбы, но, поскольку мы не скрываем наших отношений, тебе следует это сделать. Как только мы поженимся, они станут и твоей стаей тоже.

\- А раньше ты не мог сказать, я всю голову сломал, гадая, что ты со мной собрался делать, - фыркнул Стайлз, толкая Дерека в плечо.

\- Разговоры, когда я расстроен, только раздражают меня, провоцируют Альфу на агрессию. Лучше помолчать для верности.

\- Ну так что? Ты же сейчас нормально говоришь. Дерек, ты реально засранец, - Стайлз снова толкнул Дерека в плечо, сильнее, но тот лишь презрительно прищурился.

\- Вставай, - скомандовал оборотень, поднимаясь сам и протягивая человеку руку. Стайлз проигнорировал руку и встал сам.

\- Нам еще далеко?

\- Нет.

\- Хорошо.

\- Извини.

\- Что? – шокированно выдохнул Стайлз и уставился на виновато выглядящего Альфу.

\- Извини, - повторил Дерек. Его губы кривились, как будто слово не нравилось ему на вкус.

\- Нет, это ты извини меня. Я вел себя как последняя задница, а ты как предпоследняя, - проворчал Стайлз, робко приближаясь к своему чудовищу и прислоняясь своим лбом к его.

Губы Дерека дрогнули, складываясь в добрую улыбку. Стайлза обняли, притянули ближе и с блаженством, но довольно настойчиво обнюхали.

\- Ты пробуешь меня дрессировать? – почти мурлыкнул Дерек.

\- Хороший пес, - едва слышно шепнул Стайлз.

И как-то внезапно спало напряжение, атмосфера разрядилась. Стайлз слегка отодвинулся, одной рукой обнял Дерека за руку и прижался к его груди. Альфа взял его свободную руку, сжал ладонь и переплел их пальцы.

Казалось, что Дерек ни о чем не думает, просто принимает волю своего спутника.

Стайлз перевел взгляд на их сцепленные руки. Со времени, когда Дерек пометил его, они впервые касались друг друга так. Ладонь оборотня была шире, а вот пальцы изящные и тонкие, как у самого Стайлза, так идеально подходящие для того, чтобы переплетаться с его. Ему стало жарко, несмотря на тонкую рубашку. Он пустил голову и отвел взгляд от властных глаз альфы.  
Со стороны возник какой-то шум, по мере приближения постепенно переходя в говор. Неожиданно они оказались в кольце оборотней; Стайлз внимательно вглядывался в лица, отмечая знакомых и незнакомцев. Парочка бет, замешавшихся в общую толпу, заставила его вздрогнуть. Лидия и Джексон стояли рука к руке, лица напряжены, взгляды направлены прямо на него, нет, минуточку, не совсем на него, а куда?... Стайлз опустил глаза и заметил, что до сих пор держит Дерека за руку, так и не расцепив пальцев.

"Не тормози же!"

Стайлз резко отшатнулся от альфы, даже отошел на несколько шагов, но было поздно. Лидия смотрела на него убийственным взглядом, Джексон – всезнающе-схисходительным. Быстрый взгляд на остальных дал понять, что и другие заметили их близость, хотя, в отличие от его друзей, восприняли это куда положительнее, по крайней мере, внешне. С некоторым удивлением Стайлз заметил многих, кто числился пропавшими без вести или, как он полагал, покинули пределы штата. 

\- Я позвал вас всех сюда, чтобы прояснить свои дальнейшие намерения, хотя многие уже в курсе. Шериф Стайлз Стилински станет моим супругом и спутником, - объявил Дерек молчавшей толпе.

\- Какого черта, Дерек?! – максимально тихо прошептал Стайлз, зная об отличном слухе всех собравшихся, но номер не прошел. Дерек даже ухом не повел и продолжил.

\- Вы будете слушать его, как меня самого. Докажите ему свою лояльность. В случае отказа я убью любого, если сочту необходимым.

\- Дерек, не надо, - прошептал Стайлз. Это было уже слишком. Слишком много власти свалилось ему в руки и, одномоментно, ответственности на плечи. Эти оборотни раньше несли смерть, и вот он сталкивается с ней лицом к лицу и должен жить дальше с ней рядом. 

В ответ последовало молчание. Покорно опущенных глаз было немного, в большинстве взглядов сквозили вызов и недовольство.

\- Это все, - в голосе Дерека зазвенел металл, альфа кивнул, прощаясь, развернулся, взял Стайлза за локоть и повел обратно. 

\- Дерек, Дерек, чувак, не так быстро, я сейчас упаду, - Стайлз все оглядывался через плечо на стаю, постепенно растворявшуюся в лесу. Двое стояли неподвижно, сверля его взглядом. 

\- Позже, - без звука произнес он, надеясь, что Лидия или Джексон сумеют прочесть по губам. Джексон кивнул и скрылся среди деревьев, Лидия последовала за ним. 

Дерек, наконец, отпустил Стайлза, когда они добрались до машины. Как выяснилось, только для того, чтобы вжать его в пассажирскую дверь, оглаживая руками спину и плечи.

"И ушат ледяной воды мне на голову"

\- Запомни, ты, идиот! Никогда не перебивай меня, когда я говорю со стаей. Ты думаешь, они в восторге, что над ними будет стоять человек? Не давай им слабину, никогда! Да, я сильнее и я их альфа, но ты тоже должен выказывать уважение мне и моим решениям. Такое же, какое волки будут оказывать тебе как моей паре. 

Стайлз нервно выдохнул и ткнулся альфе в шею.

\- Слушай сюда, волчара, не надо растирать меня по машине и сверкать зубами. Я отлично понял, в чем смысл этого представления, но я не собираюсь никого убивать в случае неповиновения. Я не хочу ничьей больше крови на руках.

\- Ничьей больше? – брови Дерека сошлись на переносице.

\- Что?! – отчужденно спросил Стайлз.

\- Ты сказал «ничьей больше», это значит…

\- Отвали, Дерек! – отрезал Стайлз, повернувшись лицом к машине, - Поехали, ладно?

\- Почему ты молчал?

Стайлз едва не заржал над абсурдностью ситуации. Скрытный как супер-агент Дерек оскорблен тем, что не все знает о Стайлзе!

\- Дерек, Буддой клянусь, если ты не заведешь сейчас машину, я пойду пешком!

С невнятным рычанием несколько секунд оборотень пялился на спину Стайлза, затем обошел Камаро, разблокировал двери, залез внутрь. Едва тот уселся рядом, двигатель взревел, машина понеслась по дороге. Оба молчали. 

Взвизгнув тормозами, Камаро затормозил возле дома шерифа. Стайлз рванул из салона и, захлопнув дверь и глумливо улыбаясь, показал разъяренному Дереку средний палец. Из салона донесся рык. 

\- Поцелуй меня в зад, волчара! – крикнул Стайлз, отлично зная, что оборотень его услышит. Самого Стайлза колотило от злости, он балансировал на грани, еще чуть-чуть – и он кинется на альфу с кулаками. Он не мог сказать, что именно его так «торкнуло», а впрочем,… эти обжимания у машины нехило его завели, и, блядь, он не должен был так на них реагировать!

Следующие два часа Стайлз пытался спустить пар долгой прогулкой по окрестностям, горячей ванной и последующим походом в магазин – надо было купить успокаивающий травяной чай. Посчитав, что на этом его долгий день закончен, Стайлз направился домой. Паркуясь, он с удивлением увидел Джексона возле входной двери.

\- Насчет времени, когда ты изволил быть, - проворчал бета.

Стайлз несколько раз моргнул в неверии, убеждаясь, что это и, вправду, Джексон Уиттмор собственной персоной.

\- Шевелись, Стилински, ты когда-нибудь собираешься пригласить меня внутрь?

\- А белье ты уже заранее снял? – ехидно протянул Стайлз, открывая дверь.

Зайдя внутрь, Джексон немедленно устроился в своем излюбленном кресле в гостиной. Правда, гораздо чаще все они собирались у Скотта и Эллисон, устраивая ночные марафон-просмотры, но «любимые местечки» у каждого были и здесь. Они сидели друг напротив друга и молчали. Стайлз гадал, что Джексону понадобилось, почему пришел именно он – самый малоожидаемый вариант. Может, Уиттмор говорил со Скоттом? Было неприятно, что кто-то третий может быть в курсе, но, если Скотт захотел…Или дело в том, что именно недавно видели Лидия и Джексон в лесу…Или…

\- Твоя свадьба с Дереком, ты же не думаешь, что это серьезно, - напористо начал бета.

"Ах, вот в чем дело"

-Не думаю, - ровным голосом повторил Стайлз.

Брови Джексона поползли вверх. – Нет?

\- Нет. Я уже задолбался обдумывать это вдоль и поперек, и я определился – стоит вступить в этот союз. И нет, я больше ничего не думаю, я – решил. Если ты пришел, чтобы меня отговаривать, ты зря теряешь время, слова и пыл, - Стайлз сверлил собеседника тяжелым взглядом, вымотанный всеобщими претензиями и неодобрением. Никто не подключал мозги, никому не приходила в голову простая арифметика: (свадьба/волчий союз) + (Дерек/Стайлз) = мир между оборотнями и людьми.

\- Ты не до конца представляешь себе, союз с альфой – это не союз с бетой. У вас будет не так, как у Скотта и Эллисон.

\- В каком смысле не так? - Уиттмор сумел заинтересовать.

Губы Джексона изогнулись в мрачной ухмылке. 

\- Как только альфа признает тебя парой и проводит ритуал – по обоюдному согласию, альфы признают «родство» с тобой, автоматически. Для них ты будешь «своим». Вступая в союз с одним из них, ты становишься другим, изменяешься.

\- Как именно меняюсь? – переспросил Стайлз, запутавшись в определениях.

\- Тебя пометят как своего, навсегда привяжут к себе и изменят, - Джексон, казалось, ощетинился, и встал с кресла.

\- Да что означают все эти слова, черт дери!? – Стайлз окончательно потерялся в терминах.

\- Думаешь, что ты готов ко всему, что повлечет за собой брак с альфой? Что у тебя достанет сил и влияния обуздать Дерека, если того сорвет с катушек? Одно неверное движение – и ты на грани. И ни Лидия, ни я – никто не поможет тебе – ты будешь ЕГО, - Джексон обошел вопрос Стайлза молчанием, завалив своими. 

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, зажмурил глаза и терпеливо заговорил. – Я понимаю все. ВСЕ, Джексон. Я не идиот, хотя и похож временами. И я не изменю своего решения. С этим союзом люди получат защиту и гарантии. Все к лучшему.

Некоторое время Джексон переваривал услышанное, а затем как-то внезапно оказался совсем близко к Стайлзу.

\- Ладно.

\- Ладно?

\- Я не хочу спорить или ругаться. Если ты осознаешь все и все равно готов – остаешься с последствиями один на один, - коротко кивнул бета. Стайлз уставился на него. Так открыто, без иносказаний, с ним не говорил ни Скотт, ни Лидия. Все было сказано, добавить было нечего. Джексон выглядел благодарным.

\- Спасибо.

\- За что?

\- За то, что идешь на это ради всех, и за Дэнни.

Большего уважения и доверия Уиттмор выказать не мог. Он поблагодарил Стайлза, а еще – впервые – не скрыл своих отношений с Дэнни. И, хотя бете было наплевать на остальных представителей рода человеческого, сам этот шаг стоил многого.

\- Все в порядке, не бери в голову, - Стайлз толкнул того в плечо.

Джексон закатил глаза, сбросил руку шерифа и направился к выходу. 

\- Кстати, Лидия упоминала, что можно бы и устроить сегодня очередной кино-марафончик…- ехидно протянул он.

\- Пошел к черту! – крикнул Стайлз уже закрывшейся за оборотнем двери.


	12. Истинные...?!

Лидия пожаловала позже, практически ночью. Стайлз внутренне подготовился к громогласным упрекам, красочным сравнениям и элегантному и безжалостному унижению. К чему он совершенно не был готов, так это к заявлению, которое обрушилось на него, едва он открыл дверь. «Ты любишь его»!

Стайлз подавился на вдохе, закашлялся, покраснел, в горле пересохло. Лидия, не обращая внимания на его корчи, прошествовала на кухню. Он поплелся следом, давя кашель, между тем как Лидия задумчиво изучила содержание его холодильника и вытащила бутылку воды и упаковку йогурта. Вода полетела в Стайлза. Выбрав ложку, Лидия вскрыла йогурт и опустилась на стул напротив Стайлза. Тот смотрел на красавицу, словно та сошла с ума.

«Форменный сумасшедший дом»!

Лидия моргнула, вынула ложечку изо рта и указала ею на Стайлза.

\- И не вздумай мне врать! У меня отличный слух, а твое сердце с моего прихода и до сих пор стучит, как отбойный молоток.

\- Может, я в шоке от твоего бредового предположения! – снова краснея, задиристо ответил Стайлз.

\- Я попросила бы...!

\- Прошу прощения…

\- Прощаю, - мимолетно улыбнулась Лидия.

\- Черт побери, женщина, я не влюблен в Дерека-мать-его-такую-задницу-Хейла! – уверенно отчеканил Стайлз, но желудок – предатель – свернулся узлом, и к горлу подступила тошнота.

\- Ну, признай же это. Ты любишь его, его скрытность, его черные волосы, фигуру и зеленые глаза.

\- Они у него ореховые, - на автомате поправил Стайлз.

\- Вот, видишь, - удовлетворенно улыбнулась Лидия.

«Браво, крошка, очко в твою пользу»

\- Я…какого дьявола ты так улыбаешься!

\- Потому что я места себе не находила, когда ты сказал. Я боялась, что эта женитьба – жесткое принуждение для тебя, и ты пошел на это из чувства долга. То, что Дерек – альфа, пугало меня. Но я увидела вас вместе – вместе, а не рядом – и почуяла, как пахнет от Дерека. А я в теме, Стайлз.

\- В какой, в черту, теме, - пытался удержать позиции Стайлз.

Лидия закатила глаза, отправила еще одну ложечку йогурта в рот и, наконец, снизошла до объяснений.

\- Волки полагаются на запахи. Всякий раз, когда ты прикасаешься к Дереку или он к тебе, ваши запахи смешиваются совершенно синхронно, сливаясь в один, гармоничный. Этого нельзя достичь намеренно, это не зависит от желания. У вас природные, ваши собственные запахи, которые сливаются, вы от рождения подходите друг другу.

\- И что, дьявол побери, это значит? – Стайлз не мог больше притворяться, по мере объяснения Лидии, ему становилось все более не по себе.

\- Ты его пара.

Стайлз нахмурился. – Разумеется, я его пара; ритуал длится уже месяц. Ему осталось только пометить меня, и ритуал завершен.

Лидия тяжело вздохнула, вновь наставив ложечку на него.

\- Я не имела в виду ритуал. Ваши запахи слишком сочетаются, ритуал такого не дает. Ты его ИСТИННАЯ пара.

Стайлз неверяще уставился на нее, и Лидия застонала, не представляя, как вдолбить шерифу то, что было очевидно ей.

\- Волки полагаются на нюх, для них главное – запах.

\- Ты уже это говорила.

\- Волки ВСЕ воспринимают через запах, каким гелем для душа ты пользуешься, как часто принимаешь душ, все.

\- Это я знаю.

\- Волк, так же, по запаху, может определить свою истинную пару.

Стайлз не нашелся, что сказать, и Лидия раздраженно воскликнула:

\- Дерек способен учуять, что ты его пара, любой волк может, если знает, как! Запахи Джексона и Денни смешиваются так же, и Скотта с Эллисон! Хотя я очень сомневаюсь, что эти болваны понимают, как им повезло найти истинных!

Сквозь вскипающие мозги, у Стайлза медленно начала выстраиваться цепочка. Волки могут учуять свою пару, Дерек говорил, что ему нравится запах Стайлза – ему нравилось, чем именно он пах – и то, что их запахи так хорошо сочетаются и легко и гармонично смешиваются – значит, они истинная пара…

\- Что?!

\- Мне осталось нарисовать плакат! - фыркнула Лидия.

\- Значит…, - Стайлз обессилел от количества и качества информации.

-Значит, Дерек понял это. Когда он рядом с тобой или прикасается к тебе, от него пахнет довольством и умиротворением. Он помечает тебя слишком сильно, я с трудом различаю твой собственный запах. Он, должно быть, очень ласков и бережен с тобой. Я думала, он зверь, принуждающий тебя к союзу, причиняющий боль, но, ты же видишь…

Стайлз ошарашенно потряс головой, ничего не видя и не слыша, не соображая. В его голове набатом звучало: истинная пара, истинная пара, истинная пара, истинная пара, истинная пара, истинная пара…

\- Он не может причинить тебе боль. Он никогда не причинит тебе боль. Ты слишком важен для него.

\- Но…он ничего такого никогда не говорил, - потерянно прошептал Стайлз.

\- Скорее всего, он не знает, как. Я имею в виду, истинные - это редкость, и вся ситуация несколько…нестандартная. То, что вы истинные, может все осложнить. И он не хочет это вешать на тебя, - заключила Лидия.

Стайлз сгорбился на своем стуле, правда пригибала, вгоняла в землю. Он не только вступит в брак с альфой и сочетается с ним волчьим ритуалом; оказывается, Дерек – его истинная пара, по человеческим меркам – его вторая половинка, половинка его души.

\- А зачем ты мне это все…

\- Ты можешь быть таким идиотом, Стайлз! И до тебя так долго доходит, что именно с тобой происходит… Так долго врать самому себе!

\- Но…но…я не люблю…люблю…, - Стайлз все больше заикался, краснел, и не мог посмотреть Лидии в глаза. Та смерила его снисходительным всезнающим взглядом: «В самом деле»? Он прикрыл лицо рукой, закрываясь от проницательных глаз.

\- Я…не могу…мне нельзя…

\- Но ты уже, - Лидия не спрашивала, она просто констатировала факт.

\- Я не должен, - сказал Стайлз, поднимая голову и устало глядя на Лидию, с ужасающе ясным пониманием того, что ничего не будет. – Мы сыграем свадьбу, завершим ритуал, гарантируем мир; мои чувства не учитываются и не участвуют. По-другому не будет, будет – никак.

Лидия опасно сузила глаза.

\- Стайлз, хватит тупить! Вы должны были быть вместе, вы созданы друг для друга. Дерек знает это – с того самого момента, когда учуял тебя впервые, придя в возраст поиска партнера. Он мог бы различить твой запах за мили и понять, что ты – его пара.

И опять, пока Лидия говорила, Стайлзу в голову лезли всякие запомнившиеся мелочи и несообразности из прошлого, сейчас выглядящие совсем в ином свете.

…Вот девятилетний мальчик возвращается с другом Скотти домой из школы. Они дурачатся, потом останавливаются на углу – купить хот-дог. Всякий раз, когда они поворачивают за угол, Стайлз замечает человека, прислонившегося к дереву невдалеке от дороги. Четырнадцатилетний Дерек Хейл, в привычных темных шмотках. Если они встречаются взглядами, тот кажется злым, на лице – сердитая гримаса, рядом с ним – его сестра Лора. Затем они уходят, зачастую старшая сестра придерживает брата за руку…

…Стайлз вступает в футбольную команду. Перед каждой игрой он глазами ищет на трибунах родителей и друзей. После игры родители подходят к нему, Стайлз видит Лору и Дерека, стоящих поодаль. Брат всегда взвинчен, Лора – спокойна и расслаблена. Стайлз ловит взгляд Дерека, затуманенный не известным пока мальчишке выражением, а потом Лора утаскивает брата прочь…

…Если нет игры, Стайлз зарывается в библиотеке, отыскивая что-нибудь в рамках своего очередного увлечения. Уже уходя, он спиной чувствует нечто, в соседней секции научной фантастики, Дерек и Лора копаются на стеллажах. Внимательный немигающий взгляд брата следует за парнем…

…Всякий раз, когда Дерек смотрит на него, у Стайлза слабеют руки и ноги, в груди разливается неведомое горячее томление, он не знает, что делать и боится сорваться…

… Постепенно вервольф вторгается в его жизнь, это происходит чаще, собственно, ежедневно. Если Лора вовремя не одергивает Дерека, они подолгу залипают взглядами друг на друге, и уже знакомое чувство гонит кровь к сердцу и стучит в висках…

…Время идет, Стайлз почти не видит Дерека, но при редких встречах черноволосый оборотень выглядит еще более взволнованным, напряженным и скованным, а Лора вымотанной и уставшей…

… Пятнадцатилетний Стайлз впервые идет на школьную вечеринку. Перед этим он полчаса вертится перед зеркалом, придирчиво выбирая одежду. Алая майка, черная рубашка, тертые низкие джинсы – он готов. Стайлз забирает Скотта, они появляются на вечеринке вместе. Вот они разделяются, Стайлз отправляется на поиски Лидии (он же ее бессменный обожатель), находит ее уже явно много выпившей у стола с напитками. Он делает движение, чтобы поддержать ее, она обнимает его за плечи. Стайлз уводит ее от толпы в поисках стула или чего-нибудь вроде, вот они уже сидят друг к другу лицом…

…Лидия несет какой-то бред, ругает Джексона, издевается над прикидом Шелби, она вообще ненавидит тупых блондинок, и Стайлз впервые благодарен своему СДВГ – ему легко не сосредотачиваться на разговоре, он отключается, задумывается о своем. В себя он приходит от присутствия рядом Лоры Хейл. Стайлз ловит себя на желании увидеть ее брата, но взгляд натыкается на приближающегося Джексона. Лидия тоже замечает Уиттмора, мягко обнимает Стайлза, придвигается ближе, проводит носом ему по линии шеи. Джексон уже совсем рядом. Стайлз впадает в ступор, когда Лидия коротко лижет его в щеку и губы…

…Слух разрывает практически непереносимый визг царапанья по стеклу, Лидия резко отстраняется. Все вздрагивают, Стайлз ищет источник звука. Практически рядом с Лорой стоит разъяренный Дерек. Его лицо искажено гримасой, губы кривятся, зубы оскалены. В его руке раздавленная бутылка из под пива, осколки впились в ладонь, жидкость смешалась с кровью, капли падают на пол…

…Все кругом начинают перешептываться, Лора стремительно подходит к брату. Она что-то напористо шепчет, стряхивает осколки с его рубашки, вытирает руку и снова шепчет, очень тихо, можно разобрать лишь «сейчас, Дерек». Затем Лора вытаскивает его из комнаты. Дерек секунду медлит, бросает на Стайлза горящий бешенством взгляд, его глаза заливает неоновая синева…

\- Стайлз…Стайлз…Стайлз!! Ты вообще меня слушаешь?! – Лидия тщетно пыталась привлечь внимание Стайлза, водя ложечкой перед его лицом.

\- А? Что? – заторможено откликнулся тот.

Лидия презрительно фыркнула, сузив глаза, внимательно глядя на него.

\- Я говорю, прекрати изображать страуса и кончай хлопать ушами! Хватит трусить, признайся уже Дереку!

Стайлз прикусил нижнюю губу, сжал руки и заерзал.

\- Даже если мы и истинная пара…это не значит, что он меня воспринимает таковой, ну, парой для себя…

Лидия с отчаянием вцепилась себе в волосы, и, возведя очи горе, раскачиваясь, застонала:

\- Идиот…Реально непроходимый, непрошибаемый ИДИОТ!

Убедившись в том, что Стайлза не выбить из позиции отрицания, Лидия не видела причин задерживаться. Она понадеялась, что «слово сказано», а уж дальше, рано или поздно, ее друг раскачается и сможет сделать, что от него требуется. Тот нахмурился, привычно показал язык на ее демонстративное закатывание глаз, и, стоя на крыльце, долго смотрел вслед ее серебристой БМВ.

Стайлз заставил себя сесть на диван в гостиной, включить телевизор и смотреть новости, пытаясь чем-то оградиться от откровений Лидии и своих будоражащих воспоминаний. Он больше не мог думать об этом сейчас, вообще. Если все это правда, то тогда действия этого волчары выглядели исполненными смысла.

Спустя некоторое время Стайлз взглянул на таймер в телевизоре, сверился с настенными часами и нахмурился – Дерек уже должен был быть дома. Ему всегда казалось, – и это было действительно так – что Дерек возвращался раньше него. Первый раз Стайлз оказался дома первым, устроив себе внеплановый отгул, а Дерека нет, как нет.

Стайлзу неприятно было это признавать, но он волновался. Вот в это время обычно он возвращается с работы, а Дерек уже развалился на кровати и ждет его. Вот уже и все мыслимые сроки его опоздания прошли. Если это не касалось работы, Стайлз совсем не умел ждать, и терпеть не мог волноваться. Тогда, привезя его из леса, Дерек был раздражен и зол по его вине – может, он попал в аварию, может, ранен…Что, вообще, лезет ему в голову?! Хейл – оборотень, он не может пострадать от какого-то ДТП, с его-то чертовой регенерацией! 

А, вдруг, его зажало в машине, он не может выбраться, а машина горит; оборотни, в конце концов, не бессмертны и не всесильны! Может, он пострадал настолько, что сейчас в состоянии овоща, и, собирая себя по кусочкам, как Питер, очнется, как и тот, гребаным психопатом! Нет! Не думать о таком! Только не это!

Больше сидеть и ждать Стайлз не мог, и набрал номер Дерека, данный накануне. Никто не ответил. Он набирал еще несколько раз, кажется, восемь – тот же результат. На девятом Стайлз не выдержал, и оставил короткое сообщение: «Дерек, позвони мне».

Где-то час Стайлз ожидал ответа, смс, чего-нибудь – все глухо. Не в силах просто сидеть и ждать дольше, он схватил ключи и поехал в город в поисках альфы, без особого плана просто мотаясь по улицам. Дерек был замкнутым асоциальным типом, он не посещал бары, рестораны или закусочные, но Стайлз для начала попытался искать его и там. Он расспрашивал встречных оборотней, никто не видел альфу. Правда, двое из них выдали предположение, что не уверены, но вроде оборотень мог быть в фамильном особняке Хейлов, его собственном родном доме.

Это было весьма вероятно, особенно после двух часов бесполезного кружения по городу. Стайлзу, если честно, было жутко ехать к особняку Хейлов. Никогда больше. Слишком много плохого связано с этим местом.

Прошел еще час. Дерека все не было. Вздохнув, сгорбившись от осознания конечной цели его поездки, Стайлз забрался в верный Джип и направился вглубь леса, к поместью, олицетворяющему для него кошмар наяву.


	13. Хочу!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Внимание! В этой главе Стайлз - топ

Стайлз заглушил двигатель, вылез и приблизился к особняку. В темноте здание физически давило, создавая ауру присутствия живого существа. Тени от растущей луны лениво шевелились, повинуясь холодному ночному ветру, гоняющему упавшие листья. Казалось, сама земля что-то шепчет. Нервная дрожь пробирала до костей. 

Стайлз глубоко вдохнул, рассматривая погруженный в темноту дом. Он казался пустым, но, полагаясь не на глаза, а на какое-то непередаваемое словами ощущение, Стайлз знал – альфа здесь. Он чувствовал присутствие оборотня, не видя его. Стайлз хотел поговорить с Дереком, игнорируя навязчивое желание убраться прочь. В конце концов, он заставил себя отлипнуть от джипа и приблизиться к особняку.

\- Дерек…, - нерешительно позвал Стайлз, слыша лишь грохочущее, по ощущениям, в голове, сердце, - Дерек, - он пытался придать голосу больше уверенности. И в этот момент воспоминания и эмоции взяли верх над разумом. Видение безумной жестокой улыбки Питера и ощущение безжалостных клыков на плече смели барьеры выдержки. Стайлз застыл, не в силах сделать и шаг, и опустился на пол.

\- Дерек, - беспомощно прошептал Стайлз, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь в кромешной темноте. Может, он ошибался…Но чувства уверенно подтверждали присутствие альфы поблизости. Он мог быть в волчьей ипостаси, бегать в лесу или спать где-нибудь в куче опавшей листвы, но он точно был где-то неподалеку.

\- Дерек, пожалуйста, - умоляюще протянул Стайлз, - выйди и поговори со мной.

Никто не ответил – может, альфа не слышал? Если Дерек и был неподалеку – он не откликнулся. Но если оборотень услышал и не пришел, отвернулся, значит, ему наплевать, что испытывает Стайлз, находясь в месте, где покусали его и подписали смертный приговор его отцу? На нетвердых ногах он вернулся к джипу, казалось, каждый шаг отнимает силы. Совершенно выжатый, он прижался к металлу двери. Ему надо было убраться отсюда. Продышаться чистым воздухом леса, успокоить взбесившиеся сердце и эмоции и свалить нахрен от этого чертового особняка.

Закрыв глаза, Стайлз сосредоточился на дыхании, медленном, неглубоком, размеренном. Где-то сбоку хрустнула ветка. Он повернул голову и увидел Дерека.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь, Стайлз? – руки в карманах куртки, отсутствующе-хмурое выражение лица.

Захлестнутый волной эмоций, тот не нашелся с ответом. Вся нервозность прошла, как только Стайлз осознал, кто перед ним. Он с альфой, он в безопасности, с ним ничего не может случиться, когда рядом его половинка. Боясь, что ноги его подведут, Стайлз так и стоял, прислонившись к машине. Немного успокоившись, он медленно и осторожно приблизился к альфе практически вплотную. Внезапно накатила обида, в груди болезненно запульсировало, и, толком не поняв, что делает, он ударил ладонями по широкой груди напротив.

\- Глупый, неблагодарный волчара! Поверить не могу! Я как идиот, беспокоился, не случилось ли что с тобой, искал в городе, приперся даже сюда, а ты всего-навсего просто избегал меня!

Дерек не сопротивлялся, ничего не возражал, никак не пытался сдержать вспышку человеческого гнева. Он просто стоял и позволял использовать себя как боксерскую грушу, даже когда удары стали сильнее. Оборотень растворился в Стайлзе, принимал в себя его боль, наклонил голову и потянулся к нему, утыкаясь лицом тому в шею и прижимаясь теснее, бережно обнимая человека и привлекая его к себе.

Стайлз осторожно втянул воздух, досадуя на свои слезящиеся от холодного ветра глаза, и примостил голову альфе на плечо, расслабляясь в его объятиях и успокаиваясь от окутывающего его любимого аромата. Дерек провел носом по кромке уха Стайлза, лизнул мочку и начал легонько ее покусывать. Утыкаясь лицом Дереку в грудь, Стайлз чувствовал движение его мышц, кожей ощущал вибрации от зарождающегося в груди урчания, слушал, как оно мягким рокотом поднимается до горла. Чувствуя альфу, Стайлз окончательно пришел в себя. Подняв голову и погружаясь в бездонные ореховые глаза, он понял, что желание начинает туманить голову, и прижался лбом к подбородку оборотня.

\- Поехали домой, - мягко мурлыкнул Стайлз. Раз Дерек согласился жить у него, то это больше не его дом, и, слава Богу, никогда не будет домом самому Стайлзу. Дом – место, где всегда жила любовь – его родителей, родителей к нему, его к отцу. А теперь и его к Дереку. С домом связаны все смущающие и сладкие воспоминания последнего времени, то уютное чувство единения во время ночной болтовни (ладно, Стайлзовой болтовни большей частью), улыбки и прикосновения.

Дерек немного помедлил, будто переваривая его слова. Из-за своего положения он скорее почувствовал молчаливое "да" Дерека, чем увидел его. Несмотря на согласие, тот даже не шевельнулся, да и Стайлз тоже. Он безрезультатно вглядывался в темноту, отсутствие визуальных раздражителей обостряло другие человеческие чувства – осязание и обоняние. Стайлз ощущал тепло дыхания, ритмично обдававшего его лицо, удары пульса, бьющегося в его ладонях и, кажется, во всем теле, вдыхал запах альфы, практически заворачиваясь в него.

\- Дерек, - задыхаясь воздухом и, наконец, отстраняясь, позвал Стайлз. Он поднял взгляд, мгновенно попадая в плен глаз оборотня.

Не слова ни говоря, Дерек отступил чуть в сторону, пропуская Стайлза к джипу и продолжая обнимать его одной рукой. Оборотень открыл дверь и подтолкнул Стайлза на пассажирское сиденье, а его рука мимолетно ласкающе прошлась по пояснице. Другой рукой альфа подцепил ремень безопасности, глазами спрашивая разрешения помочь. Стайлза совершенно сразил этот заботливый хищник, невероятные внимательные глаза, мягкое выражение лица. Он протянул руку и робко прикоснулся ладонью к щеке альфы. Дерек вжался в его руку, прикрыв глаза. Он так и стоял возле водительской двери, глубоко вдыхая запах своего человека.

Когда оборотень, наконец, отодвинулся, чтобы забраться внутрь, Стайлз на мгновение ощутил пустоту и одиночество. Лидия заставила его вытащить наружу спрятанные от себя самого чувства, и осознание – только лишь осознание, что они созданы друг для друга – о мой Бог! - заставляло ощущать себя завершенным, целым, по-настоящему живым. Это успокаивало и провоцировало использовать свой единственный шанс на открытое проявление своих чувств. Как только они поженятся, и ритуал будет завершен, все закончится.

Он нуждался в этих моментах, чтобы потом было, что вспоминать, ведь после ритуала Дерек оставит его и Стайлз должен будет его отпустить. Сейчас, зная больше, он сильнее беспокоился об альфе, не желая доставлять ему лишних проблем. Дерек вопросительно посмотрел на Стайлза, но тот был слишком в себе, чтобы заметить взгляд и вообще что-то снаружи. Однако достаточно быстро Стайлз встряхнулся, и взглянул на оборотня.

Смугловатая кожа Дерека казалась бледней в свете луны, тонкие пальцы, широкие ладони, уверенно лежащие на руле. Все мысли Стайлза полезли наружу, и он мягко обхватил альфу за запястье. Тот на мгновение застыл, застигнутый врасплох. Он скосил глаза на замявшегося человека, словно спрашивая: «чего тебе»? Когда Стайлз сел удобнее, придвинувшись ближе и положив голову Дереку на плечо, тот завис. Стайлз дернулся было, но альфа неуловимым кивком показал, что ничего против не имеет.

Уже привычно переплетя пальцы, Стайлз потянул всю руку Дерека к себе на уровне груди и требовательно мягко заскулил. Ему хотелось, чтобы его обняли, прогоняя все кошмары будущего, хотелось знать, что Дерек будет рядом всегда, не оставит и не сбежит. Он вдруг понял, что привязался к альфе настолько, что уже не сможет засыпать один, не чувствуя обнимающих его рук.

\- Стайлз, - мягко рыкнул Дерек, наклоняя голову и касаясь Стайлза, тогда как его глаза не отрывались от дороги.

\- Даже если я злюсь…или веду себя как сука,…пожалуйста, отвечай на мои звонки…и возвращайся домой, всегда, - прошептал, запинаясь, Стайлз.

Дерек издал звук, похожий на поскуливание, настойчиво толкая человека носом, будто подтверждая согласие.

Они оказались дома быстрее, чем Стайлз представлял возможным. Дерек ого как превышал положенную скорость, особенно начав обниматься со Стайлзом, а тот изо всех сил старался не замечать вопиющего нарушения. Все время, пока они ехали, Стайлз, прижавшись к альфе, упивался запахом и игнорировал спидометр.

Припарковавшись возле дома, он заглушил двигатель, мгновенно выпрыгнул из машины, и практически также мгновенно Стайлз осознал, что уже стоит на крыльце, а Дерек протягивает ему ключи. Торопливо отпирая дверь и заходя внутрь, Стайлз не переставал чувствовать на себе взгляд оборотня.

Едва за ними захлопнулась дверь, Стайлз запрыгнул на Дерека, игнорируя изумленное рявканье, забросил руки ему на шею, потянулся и лизнул ухо, провел языком ниже по шее, ощутил бешено бьющуюся на горле жилку. Дерек низко зарычал, лизнул ухо, щеку, и закружил языком по краям губ Стайлза, пока не поймал его язык своим, приласкал, втягивая человека в небрежный, подчеркнуто животный поцелуй, дождался не менее яростного ответа.

Сильные руки подхватили человека под задницу, вздернули вверх, удерживая на весу. А когда стройные сильные ноги обвились вокруг талии оборотня, и к его напряженному прессу прижалось молодое возбужденное тело, альфа с трудом удержал когти. Глухое непрерывное рычание, казалось, пронизывало Стайлза насквозь, возбуждение пульсировало в его ритме, заставляя поджиматься пальцы на ногах.

То, что началось как успокаивающие ласки «на память», где-то на полпути незаметно развернулось в горизонтальную плоскость, и теперь Стайлз хотел совершенно другого. Хотел раствориться, сдохнуть от наслаждения, хотел всего, что Дерек предложит. Он хотел Дерека.

\- К-ро-вать? – сдавленно прохрипел Дерек, с трудом сдерживая трансформацию, его глаза уже вовсю заливало алым, взгляд излучал животную похоть.

Дыхание у Стайлза уже давно стало частым и поверхностным, пальцы зарылись в черную шевелюру оборотня. Он закивал, прижимаясь в подтверждение к губам альфы:

\- Кровать, Дерек. Сейчас. Пожалуйста.

Дерек сощурил глаза, застонал, черты лица болезненно исказились. Стайлз заскулил от нетерпения, видя, что Дерек не торопится в спальню.

\- Ты уверен? – прошипел оборотень, словно в попытке удержать человеческий облик.

\- Дерек, пожалуйста. Ты же чувствуешь меня, - беспомощно застонал Стайлз, настойчиво, но мягко толкая альфу носом. Стилински повел бедрами, притираясь к Дереку, и хныкнул, соприкоснувшись своим стояком с каменным прессом оборотня. Альфа подавил рычание, согласно кивнул, и без лишних слов поднялся наверх, не выпуская человека из рук.

\- Ну же, - коротко и часто дыша, прошептал Стайлз, прижимаясь и чувствуя ответное нехилое такое желание.

Дерек уткнулся ему лицом во впадинку над ключицей, жадно вдыхая аромат возбуждения партнера.

\- Если я буду грубым, или ты захочешь, чтобы я остановился…

\- Не будешь. Дерек, я хочу. Очень, - успокаивающе зашептал Стайлз ему в губы.

Оборотень глянул ему в глаза, вдохнул и вновь завладел его ртом в очередном крышесносном поцелуе. Он целовал жадно, нетерпеливо, сталкиваясь зубами, кусаясь и зализывая, издавая животное урчание. Альфа вжал Стайлза в стену в коридоре не доходя до спальни, у того ощутимо плыло в голове и двоилось в глазах, захватнически грубые и напористые губы и нетерпеливый язык не оставляли возможности хоть как то прийти в себя. Внутри разливалось ликование: Дерек его хочет, нуждается в нем. Хотелось большего – чтобы стать необходимым, как воздух, как сама жизнь, чтобы альфа подчинился ему!

Руки Дерека комкали рубашку Стайлза, его тело прижималось к нему, но Стайлзу этого было мало. Он откинул голову, и глаза оборотня вспыхнули алым, альфа зарычал и прошелся губами по шее, оставляя наливающиеся красным метки, желая втереться прямо под кожу, еще ближе к своему партнеру, чувствовать вкус еще ярче. Человек дразнил его, и это разочаровывало и злило волка.

\- Поцелуй меня уже, - хрипло прошептал Дерек, легко покусывая человека за горло.

\- Ум-м-м-м, - неразборчиво простонал Стайлз, не желая сдаваться так быстро, - Убеди меня, сделай кое-что. Он раскраснелся, дышал часто и неглубоко, откинув голову назад и проходясь языком по губам.

\- Я хочу, я так хочу тебя. Чего хочешь ТЫ? – как то даже жалобно прошептал Дерек, сам открываясь, чего Стайлз совершенно не ожидал, по крайней мере, так быстро. Особенно с учетом того, чего именно хотел Стайлз от Дерека. Он столько хотел ему дать и столько получить взамен, в нем бродили та-а-а-кие желания, постепенно накрывая с головой…

Оборотень низко придушенно коротко взвыл, словно всхлипнул, когда Стилински притянул его голову и проник в рот языком, вылизывая и дразня, словно пробуя на вкус. Это было… блаженство, блядь, эйфория, космос. Это была борьба за первенство без проигравших. Двое остервенело клеймили друг друга, плотина сдержанности разлетелась вдребезги.

\- Де-е-рек, - голос хрипел и срывался, голову вело от осознания – его, именно ЕГО желают, и целуют так, что плавятся внутренности. Стайлза распирало от желания сказать о том, что он на самом деле чувствовал, предложить быть супругами по-настоящему, обнимать друг друга ночами, целовать и ласкать днем. Но Стайлз не мог.

Вместо этого он бухнул: «Я тоже хочу пометить тебя».

Дерек изумленно отпрянул, припухшие губы раскрылись, на лице горел лихорадочный румянец, глаза стали совсем сумасшедшие. Он явно хотел что-то сказать…и смолчал. Секунды шли, желудок Стайлза завязался узлом, когда уши альфы заострились, лезущие клыки раздвинули губы, а в груди заворочалось рычание. Человек выдержал взгляд оборотня, не отводя глаз и не моргая, а потом прижался и провел длинную мокрую дорожку языком альфе по горлу, подбородку, мазнул по губам и облизал клыки.

\- Я хочу трахнуть тебя, Д-е-е-рек, - Стайлзу было уже похуй на приличия.

Оборотня тряхнуло, он рвано хрипло выдохнул, ворчание стало громче. Одним слитным движением Дерек приник к Стайлзу, грубо, без нежности сминая его губы, и рыкнул, едва человек отстранился.

\- Осторожнее, Дерек, клыки, - прошипел Стайлз окровавленным ртом.

Альфа виновато толкнул Стайлза носом, слизнул с пораненной губы кровь, его язык нежно проник внутрь, соблазняя, распаляя, соглашаясь. От одной мысли, что ему не отказывают, Стайлза затрясло, он зарычал не хуже Дерека. Тот безмолвно подчинился, позволяя ему доминировать. Следующие объятия и поцелуй выбили весь воздух из легких. В голове не осталось никаких мыслей, остановиться было невозможно, отстраниться – немыслимо. Кажется, уже в следующее мгновение они оказались в спальне. Дерек упал спиной на кровать, поглаживая своего человека по бедрам, предоставляя ему полную свободу действий.

Стайлз длинно выдохнул, успокаивая нервную дрожь, его руки легли альфе на плечи, погладили, помогая избавляться от одежды. Оборотень молча занялся тем же.

Стайлз завороженно смотрел на великолепное тело перед собой. Очнувшись, едва не захлебнувшись слюной, он подполз ближе. Дерек потянулся к нему, проводя носом и жадно втягивая запах, сначала по шее и плечам, затем, переворачиваясь, нависая, по прессу, опускаясь к паху. Стайлз легко куснул его за руку, останавливая. Мягко опрокинув альфу ничком, приподнялся, оказываясь сверху и прижимаясь животом к сильному телу, погладил бока, нежно провел ладонями по внутренней стороне бедер, огладил ягодицы, слегка разводя их в стороны. От открывшейся картины Стайлза затрясло, член уже болезненно пульсировал, голову вело от желания немедленно оказаться внутри Дерека, пометить его собой, почувствовать себя с ним единым целым. Его мозг коротило от одной только мысли, что альфа-волк подчинился, позволил ему…

Сердце стучало в висках, никаких мыслей не осталось, тело действовало на инстинктах. Руки еще раз огладили мускулистое тело под собой, подхватили под бедра, вздернули, подтягивая ближе.

…Провести раскрытой ладонью по широкой накачанной груди, сперва пальцами сжать, а затем приласкать затвердевшие соски, ниже, напряженный пресс, ямка пупка, дорожка волос, дальше, еще нежнее, одним почти невесомым касанием пройтись по каменно-напряженному члену до корня, вернуться, огладить большим пальцем головку, обхватить ствол…Увидеть, как еще ниже опускается темноволосая голова, тогда как тело тянется, подставляется под твои руки, выше поднимаются и теснее прижимаются бедра…

Дерек раздраженно порыкивал, удивленный тем, что альфа бессовестно тащится от прикосновений человека. Стайлз, не обращая внимания на тихий бубнеж, прижался к оборотню всем телом, нежно покусывая мочку, целуя нежную кожу под ухом, млея от блаженного скулежа альфы.

…Спуститься поцелуями по позвоночнику, расцвечивая смугловатую кожу засосами и легкими укусами, рукой обхватить плотнее чужой член, одновременно потираясь своим между ягодиц партнера, стараясь двигаться в одном ритме с рукой, как делал сам оборотень, когда метил Стайлза…Видеть, как по чужому анусу размазывается твоя смазка, а альфа слетает с катушек, рычит, напрягает мышцы, когти дерут простыни, впиваются в матрас…

Стайлз провел носом по гладкой коже оборотня, пощекотал языком ямки на пояснице. Он чувствовал, как дрожало тело Дерека под его губами, пока спускался поцелуями еще ниже, еще, к копчику. Ласкающе скользя языком, он положил руки альфе на ягодицы, мягко развел их, открывая розовый нетронутый вход. Не в силах остановиться, Стайлз наклонился ближе и провел языком по мошонке, еще и еще раз, с каждым движением приближаясь к манящей дырочке альфы.

Дерек задушено вскрикнул, шире расставил ноги, открываясь человеку, и задрожал, когда язык на пробу прошелся по его сжавшемуся от предвкушения отверстию. Стайлз нежно щекочуще обвел языком колечко мышц и ухмыльнулся, когда оборотень просяще жалобно заскулил, глубже впиваясь когтями в кровать, плотнее прижимаясь к нему бедрами, прося большего.

…Поймать ритм, когда тело партнера подстраивается под движения твоего языка… Подчиниться молчаливой просьбе, покружить языком в жаркой тесноте, оглаживая стенки, начиная затем двигаться, толкаясь глубже и резче…расслабляя, массируя… Аккуратно сжать мошонку, нежно перебирая пальцами…

Дерек выгнулся, его бедра подрагивали от напряжения в попытке прижаться еще сильнее. Обоим хотелось большего, втереться друг в друга, еще ближе, еще глубже. Не переставая ласкать языком, Стайлз аккуратно ввел один палец. Бережно разминая, растягивая упругие мышцы, добавил еще один. Прошелся круговыми движениями, слегка развел пальцы внутри на манер ножниц, провернул кисть, выбивая у оборотня новый полу-всхлип – полу-стон.

… Не отрываясь от главного, пройтись жадным языком по влажной от пота спине… Несильно и нежно прикусить кожу под лопаткой, спуститься поцелуями-укусами до поясницы… Случайно попасть, а потом уже целенаправленно нащупать маленький бугорок внутри…

Альфа взвыл, дернулся всем телом и с силой насадился на тонкие пальцы. На мгновения вырываясь из дурмана, Стайлз отметил, что матрас придется менять однозначно. Он испытал при этом лишь чувство радости и почти детской гордости, ведь именно он довел Дерека до такого состояния.

В комнате стоял густой, ощущаемый даже человеком запах секса, стоящий колом член Стайлза болезненно пульсировал, в висках стучало. От мысли, что сильнейший альфа подставляется ему, девственнику-переростку, крыло сознание и напрочь отключало мозг. Сил ждать больше не было. Он вытащил пальцы, вызвав недовольный скулеж. Оборотень через плечо взглянул на него: влажно мерцающие, умоляющие алые глаза говорили лучше слов.

Стайлз крепче взял альфу за бедра, чуть сместился вперед и вверх для удобства. Слегка потеревшись о влажный вход, надавил и мягко ввел головку, преодолевая несильное сопротивление мышц. Внутри было так тесно, гладко, жарко, что Стайлз застонал. Едва удерживаясь, чтобы не войти сразу на всю длину, дрожа от напряжения, он толчками продвигался дальше, чувствуя, как раздвигаются упругие стенки.

Дерек зарычал сквозь зубы в ответ, покорно принимая, дожидаясь, пока Стайлз не войдет полностью и не замрет, давая ему привыкнуть и расслабиться. Через некоторое время оборотень нетерпеливо заскулил, слегка повел бедрами, и Стайлз на пробу несильно толкнулся, медленно и неглубоко, прислушиваясь к реакции тела под собой. «Тело» нетерпеливо негромко рычало, явно прося большего.

Низко застонав, прикрыв пьяные от удовольствия глаза, Стайлз начал двигаться с большей амплитудой, выходя почти на всю длину, до головки, и резко вбиваясь назад. Поменяв несколько раз угол проникновения, и услышав, наконец, захлебывающийся вой, Стайлз сорвался на размашистые, глубокие, направленные движения, каждый раз проходясь по нужной точке. …Потрясающая теснота внутри Дерека, его гибкое сильное тело, откликающееся на предложенный ритм, глубокое рычание, запах… Стайлз понял, что он уже на краю, его затягивало в черную воронку, выкручивало тело в предвкушении оргазма.

\- Дерек, Я… Дерек, - Стайлз не мог связно сказать, насколько ему хорошо быть так близко, быть с альфой единым целым, отдельно от всего мира, здесь и сейчас.

Руки соскользнули с бедер, обняв оборотня за бока, тело прижалось еще теснее. Дерек выгнулся, извернулся, ловя губами губы Стайлза, и вновь опустил голову, когти продолжили впиваться в изодранный матрас.

Стайлзу хотелось еще большего; быть одновременно постелью, к которой грудью прижимается Дерек, обернуться вокруг него горячечным, пропахшим сексом воздухом, подвести его к грани и кончить вместе, глядя в лицо паре. Он слегка отстранился и вышел из недовольно взвизгнувшего оборотня, который уже окончательно утратил способность говорить и повиновался инстинктам. Легкий толчок в бедро – и альфа понятливо перевернулся на спину, обхватывая Стайлза ногами за талию и скрещивая лодыжки у него за спиной. Тот вошел в него одним плавным движением и продолжил неожиданно медленно, в тягучем, выматывающем ритме. Дерек рычал, даже не пытаясь удержать частичную трансформацию, клыки, когти, звериные жадные движения…

Стайлз потянулся вперед и наклонился, целуя альфу, который каким-то чудом помнил про бритвенно-острые клыки. Оборотень обнял его, притискивая ближе, и внезапно почти всхлипнул - слегка сместившись, Стайлз вновь попал по нужной точке, заставляя Дерека нетерпеливо поскуливать, выгибаться ему навстречу и подмахивать, пытаясь насадиться глубже и ускорить темп.

Еще совсем немного времени – и альфа горячечно метался под Стайлзом, смотря сквозь него расфокусированным от наслаждения взглядом.

\- С-с-силь-не..е… - хрипит Дерек, нереальное желание кончить накрывает его с головой.

…Выходить практически полностью, вбиваться до конца, жестко, сильно, быстро, еще быстрее… Придерживая оборотня за бедро одной рукой, другую просунуть между потными разгоряченными телами, приласкать его напряженный, истекающий смазкой член, бережно, а затем жестче надрачивать его в одном ритме с движениями бедер…

Дерек не переставая рычал, окончательно уходя в бета-релиз. Стайлз вбивался в него мощно, глубоко, на пределе своих возможностей, все ускоряя темп, подводя обоих к краю. Изнутри поднималась незнакомая дрожь, тугая пружина закручивалась в низу живота. Альфа тоже был уже на пределе. Встретившись с горячечным взглядом Стайлза, он, обхватив ладонями его лицо, притянул и поцеловал, глубоко, жарко, до глотки. Почувствовав ранящие клыки, Стайлз зарычал, но не отстранился. Привкус крови лишь поднял градус происходящего и подстегнул обоюдную жажду разрядки.

Одна бережно введенная фаланга пальца обрушила Дерека за грань. Резко откинувшись, не отпуская человека взглядом, он взревел, его затрясло, мышцы рефлекторно сжали член Стайлза в себе. Несколько рваных толчков, и тело Стайлза выгнулось, забилось как рыба на песке.

Стайлз обессиленно уткнулся лицом оборотню в шею, слушая довольное поскуливание. Рукой он продолжал массировать член оборотня, заставляя того непристойно стонать. «Выдаивая» остатки спермы, Стайлз лениво размазывал ее по их утомленным потным телам. Задыхаясь от испытанного оргазма, раскинувшись на кровати, альфа восстанавливал дыхание и пытался вернуться в человеческую форму.

Подрагивая от сладких спазмов-отголосков самого охуительного оргазма в своей жизни, Стайлз откачнулся назад и вышел из Дерека. Нависнув над альфой, он упивался видом утомленного тела, сейчас измазанного спермой, и, не выдержав, склонился и начал собственнически вылизывать эти, блин, супер-офигенные кубики пресса, постанывая от удовольствия.

\- Стайлз,- прохрипел Дерек, подрагивающая (уже человеческая, без когтей) рука потянулась приласкать эту вихрастую неуемную радость, с энтузиазмом продолжающую вылизывать тело оборотня, словно не было сил утолить свою жажду и оторваться от него.

Стайлз не остановился, пока не вылизал альфу начисто. Только тогда он отстранился, облизнулся, и немедленно был схвачен и затянут в нетерпеливый голодный поцелуй. Отвечая с готовностью и жаром, Стайлз зарывался пальцами в густые влажные темные волосы, сжимая их и оттягивая голову Дерека назад, чтобы глотнуть воздуха.

\- Я не… не сделал тебе больно? – робко спросил Стайлз.

Дерек нежно улыбнулся, отрицательно покачал головой и потерся об его нос своим.

\- А я? – оборотень виновато взглянул на след от своих клыков на губах человека.

Стайлз дурашливо ухмыльнулся, сцапал руку Дерека, перецеловал каждый палец, поцеловал в ладонь, - «Нет, совсем нет, ты был идеален».

Когда альфа прижался лбом к его лбу, Стайлз расслабленно прикрыл глаза, усталость накрывала одеялом, хотелось спать. Не иначе как из вредности пытаясь разогнать дремоту, он окунулся в уже привычную постельную болтовню с разморенным и засыпающим волком.

\- Это был первый раз, когда пометили ТЕБЯ?

Дерек не отвечал, глубоко и ровно дыша, казалось, он уже спит, и Стайлз разочарованно вздохнул.

\- Да, - последовал мягкий ответ, и оборотень придвинулся, обнимая своего человека со спины.

\- И как тебе? – взволнованно прошептал Стайлз. Конечно, он знал, что Дереку понравилось, но кто их оборотней разберет, мало ли у них своих заморочек…

Дерек фыркнул и рассмеялся, а у Стайлза заныло в животе. Это значит - было плохо?

\- Идиот. Не задавай глупых вопросов.

\- Это не глупый вопрос. Все было так плохо?

\- Нет.

Стайлз отстранился и ткнул альфу в щеку. Тот открыл глаза и встретил весьма едкий взгляд.

\- Ну?!

\- Что ну?! – поддразнил Дерек, клыкасто усмехаясь.

\- Все было так плохо? – настойчиво повторил свой вопрос Стайлз.

Дерек дразняще долго и сладко зевнул, мягко улыбнулся.

\- Совсем нет. Все было просто отлично.

Стайлз глупо улыбнулся и покраснел.

\- Шутник чертов, - пробормотал он, не веря до конца.

Дерек широко искренне и совершенно счастливо улыбнулся, и придвинулся ближе.

\- Ты очарователен, когда дуешься.

\- Заткнись.

\- О, я огорчил тебя, - фальшиво изобразил раскаяние Дерек, зарываясь носом Стайлзу в ямку между шеей и плечом.

\- Я тебя ненавижу.

\- Нет.

\- Ты меня бесишь! – проворчал Стайлз, и Дерек хихикнул.

\- Спи, Стайлз, это был длинный день, - приказал альфа шутливо строгим голосом, обнимая человека со спины, чувствуя под руками биение его сердца.

\- В любом случае, ты теперь МОЙ, волчара, - фыркнул Стайлз, наслаждаясь крепкими объятиями и губами, скользящими по его шее.


	14. Подножка

Ну что ж, теперь то Стайлз совершенно точно, законно не девственник, и это ожидаемо офигеть как круто, просто фантастика. И он реально был расстроен и зол, проснувшись следующим утром лицом в драной простыне и при полном отсутствии Дерека в доме. Нехотя занимался обычными утренними делами и старался не думать о всяком таком, связанном с покупкой нового матраса. 

После того, как Дерек поставил свою стаю в известность об их союзе, Стайлз полагал, что ему следует поступить также касательно человеческой части населения Бейкон-Хиллз. Новость о том, что Шериф просит граждан собраться в актовом зале школы для оглашения важной информации, распространилась практически мгновенно, и немногочисленная аудитория ближе к вечеру была в сборе. Присутствовали и коллеги Стайлза, и даже несколько оборотней (скорее всего, с целью демонстрации лояльности). Среди последних были и его знакомые – Джексон, Лидия, Бойд, Айзек и Эрика.

Все шло нормально - ну, как нормально – старшее поколение высказало свое энергичное «фи» союзу с оборотнем (про то, что союз однополый, конфузливо говорили намеками). Они считали невозможным союз между двумя разными видами. Стайлзу пришлось пресекать наиболее экспрессивные высказывания, напоминая, что у многих горожан в друзьях ходили вервольфы. Тем не менее, межвидовые связи считались общественным мнением непозволительными. Скотт и Эллисон в свое время огребли по полной, но плевать они на всех хотели, выбирая свою жизнь друг для друга.

Стайлз сохранял непрошибаемое спокойствие, объясняя, что их союз будет официальным гарантом мира между людьми и оборотнями, запретом на обращение без согласия, возвратом полномочий в руки городских властей, т.е. под человеческую юрисдикцию.

Когда все разошлись, Стайлз выдохнул, расслабляясь. Подошел к Джексону с Лидией.

\- Не думал, что вы придете.

\- Ну, мы послушали, что говорили люди по пути сюда, и решили, что тебе не помешает поддержка, - улыбнулась Лидия, толкая Джексона локтем.

\- Это ТЫ решила, а я собирался провести вечер с Денни, но куда уж тут! – проворчал тот.

\- Оу, я обломала Дженни-вечеринку, - хихикнула Лидия, – Просекаешь? Джексон плюс Дэнни получается Дженни, или мне стоит выбрать Дексон?

Джексон закатил глаза, метнул в сторону Лидии сердитый взгляд и, оттерев ее плечом, подошел ближе к Стайлзу. Тот расслабленно усмехнулся; хотя Джексон и демонстрировал недовольство от отмены планов с Денни, не срывался на подруге.

\- Думаю, мы можем пообедать вместе, а Джексон, если он настолько соскучился по Денни, может пойти к черту, даже если вы и виделись сегодня за ланчем, ну, или мы можем пригласить и его, - предложила Лидия, ошарашивая обоих визави.

\- Да нет, ладно, все в порядке, - промямлил Джексон, нахохлившись, засунув руки в карманы и пиная пол.

\- Ну тогда, м-м-м-м, просто позвони ему, - настаивала Лидия, - Денни клевый.

\- Нет, - неожиданно жестко ответил Джексон.

Стайлз удивленно вскинул бровь и уже открыл рот для вопроса, - Джексон -.

\- Мы присоединимся, если не возражаете, - к ним подошли незамеченные ранее Эрика, Айзек и Бойд. 

Стайлз помрачнел: блондинка никогда ему не нравилась. В старшей школе она была первостатейной сукой и превратила жизнь младшего Стилински в кошмар без всяких видимых на то причин. Они практически не общались до ее обращения, а уж после и подавно.

\- Ну-у-у… - Стайлз не знал, как бы послать их повежливее. Вместо этого, с тяжелым вздохом, он согласно кивнул, взглянув на недовольных Джексона и Лидию.

Компания выбрала пиццерию. Они сдвинули два дальних от входа стола, Стайлз хотел сесть с краю, но его запихнули между Лидией и Джексоном, остальные расселись, как хотели. В ожидании заказа Стайлз разглядывал трио напротив: Эрика казалась главной. Друзья хмурились, разглядывая ее; Стайлз кашлянул, надеясь, что напряженность волшебным образом исчезнет, но она лишь становилась физически ощутимее, хоть рукой потрогать. Айзек нервничал, Бойд, напротив, был непрошибаемо равнодушен: совершенно очевидно, что данный демарш их напрягает, в отличие от Эрики.

Стайлз готов был расцеловать официантку, принесшую заказ, она вовремя разбавила гнетущую тишину и взаимные молчаливые переглядки. Он немедленно с головой ушел в поедание пиццы, уповая, что после совместной трапезы атмосфера хоть чуть-чуть разрядится. Айзек и Бойд, казалось, надеялись на то же, уткнувшись каждый в свою тарелку. Эрика самодовольно улыбалась, а Лидия, Стайлз точно чувствовал это, напряглась, подбираясь, как перед броском. 

\- Интересно, почему от вас с Дереком так отчетливо разит друг другом, если ритуала еще не было? – внезапно спросила Эрика.

Стайлз подавился пиццей, почувствовал, что краснеет, и схватив свою содовую, сделал большой глоток, надеясь вернуть дыхание.

\- Что? – прокашлялся он.

Какую, блядь, игру затеяла эта сука?!

Бойд с Айзеком растерянно переводили взгляд с волчицы на человека.

\- Эрика, - предостерегающе произнес Бойд, - не надо.

Судя по всему, Эрике было плевать на мнение парней.

\- Это из ряда вон для альфы-волка, быть помеченным человеком, - не моргнув глазом продолжила она. 

Стайлз не мог понять, какого хера она творит? Не сказав ничего напрямую, эта сучка намекнула на все. Он беспомощно взглянул на друзей: оба выглядели разозленными.

\- Не обольщайся. Как только Дерек после ритуала пометит тебя, все закончится. Он никогда не будет с таким как ты. Ты слабый, тощий, совершенно не подходишь такому альфе, как Дерек, - Эрика говорила так уверенно, что Стайлз поневоле проникался ее словами.

\- Я думаю, тебе пора, - холодно угрожающе вмешалась Лидия.

Эрика фыркнула, и внезапно навалилась на стол, придвинувшись вплотную к Стайлзу. Лидия и Джексон отреагировали немедленно, оба изготовившись к удару. 

\- Когда я сейчас уйду, и твои друзья начнут тебя успокаивать и переубеждать, помни, что я сказала правду. Мы оба знаем, что бы ни было сказано, этого не изменить. 

Стайлз чувствовал тепло ее дыхания, видел золотые искры в глазах… На сердце давила плита. Эта сука была права.

\- Пошла вон немедленно, пока я не подправила тебе макияж и не сделела пластику лица, - тихо и страшно прошипела Лидия, зеркаля позу Эрики.

Улыбка последней превратилась в оскал, глаза сузились, она отшатнулась, выпрямилась, и мотнула головой, приглашая своих на выход. Направляясь за своей красоткой, парни кивнули Стайлзу и вышли.

Только когда захлопнулась входная дверь, оставляя человека рядом с двумя разозленными друзьями-хищниками, он с силой провел руками по лицу, обессиленно выдыхая, и попытался изобразить улыбку.

\- Ну, кто считает, что эта сучка меня сделала? Лично я – да.

Дерек неверяще взглянул на человека, в то время как Лидия отвесила его полновесный подзатыльник.  
\- Ты совсем дурак! – возопила Лидия, и слабо улыбнулась, успокоившись, что Стайлз не принял слова Эрики всерьез  
.  
\- Ха, если бы она попробовала что-нибудь сделать, ты бы устроили ей, мама-медведица! – усмехнулся Стайлз и схлопотал еще один подзатыльник, теперь от Джексона.

\- Нет, ты реально идиот, - припечатал тот.

\- И не называй меня мамой, я слишком молода для этого!

Стайлз беспомощно заскулил, потирая затылок и зло глядя на этих типа-друзей.

\- Прекратите бить Стайлза! – закричал он.

… Стилински вернулся домой одновременно с полуночным Камаро. Шериф выскочил из джипа и подошел ближе, но о! - Дерек встретил его недовольной нахмуренной миной. Стайлз не смог сдержать улыбки при виде Мистера Хмурого Волка, уперся ладонями ему в грудь и прижал к машине. Расслабляясь, он умостил голову оборотню на грудь, и глубоко вдохнул его запах.

\- Я потерял тебя сегодня утром, - мягко упрекнул Стайлз, жмуря от удовольствия глаза, когда Дерек подтянул его ближе, наклонился и ткнулся носом в ухо.

\- Дела альфы.

\- И они всегда не могут подождать?

\- Нет.

\- Даже на позавтракать с болтливым женихом? – подколол Стайлз и фыркнул, чувствуя, что Дерек улыбнулся.

\- Возможно, - мурлыкнул альфа, нежно покусывая кромку его уха. 

Стайлз довольно выдохнул, ласково поглаживая его шею кончиками пальцев.

\- Было бы замечательно однажды проснуться и увидеть тебя рядом.

Дерек молчал. Стайлз испугался - не слишком ли круто он берет быка за рога. Но слова Эрики подстегнули желание проводить с оборотнем как можно больше времени, пока это возможно. Всего лишь два оставшихся месяца быть с ним так близко, до обряда. Разваливаться на куски и умирать от одиночества он будет потом.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался? – уточнил Дерек, правильно ли он понял ерничание Стайлза.

\- Да, - робко выдохнул тот.

\- Хорошо.

\- А ты… А ты не проведешь со мной день?

Дерек снова молчал, а Стайлз теребил край его кожаной куртки, не в силах успокоиться и унять нервную дрожь.

\- Проведу, - прошептал оборотень, медленно и ласково.

Стайлз улыбнулся и потянулся за поцелуем. Альфа ответил, углубляя поцелуй, сильнее обнимая человека и нависая над ним. 

\- Нам стоит поспать. Я знаю, как тебе это нравится, - пробубнил Стайлз, уткнувшись ему в грудь.

Дерек хмыкнул, вспомнив сам процесс засыпания, включающий непременное речевое сопровождение на совершенно невозможные темы.

Оказавшись в постели, они уже привычно легли в обнимку, даже не думая, что может быть иначе. Стайлз ненавидел мысли о том, что скоро, уже совсем скоро у него этого не будет, не будет человека, пробравшегося в его сердце, и который – вот парадокс – будет его единственной семьей. Дерек стал константой в его жизни, надежный, теплый, необходимый. Только в его объятиях Стайлз чувствовал, что…что он, наконец то, дома.


	15. Целый день

Стайлз проснулся от жалящей боли в ухе и пронзительного тявканья. С трудом разлепив глаза, он обнаружил себя в объятиях Дерека, самозабвенно покусывающего эту несчастную часть его тела. Черт знает, что ему там снилось. От всей этой идиотской ситуации оставалось только рассмеяться и погладить спящего волчару по спине. Тот фыркнул, и под ласковыми прикосновениями постепенно выплыл из своих грез, не выпуская, впрочем, стайлзово ухо. 

До окончательно проснувшегося оборотня дошло, чем он занимался, и он выпустил обслюнявленное многострадальное ухо, пробормотав извинения.

\- Да ладно, - отмахнулся Стайлз, заворачиваясь в покрывало – когда Дерек сел на кровати, выпустив его из объятий, стало вдруг необъяснимо холодно. 

Альфа замялся, неуверенно провел рукой по растрепанным волосам, и вопросительно взглянул на человека, словно ожидая указаний. Стайлз давил улыбку, глядя на «тормозящего» волчару, позволяющего замотанному в простынь человеку взгромоздиться себе на колени.

\- Утро! – улыбнулся Стайлз, пальцами ероша оборотню волосы.

Дерек слегка наклонился, считывая человеческие эмоции, но Стайлз прервал его занятие, потянувшись за поцелуем. 

\- И почему мы так раньше не делали? Давай, дуй в душ, а я пока приготовлю завтрак и начнем уже наш день, - Стайлз потерся щекой об широкую грудь альфы.

\- У меня нет смены одежды, - отстраненно заявил Дерек, поглаживая человека по бедрам.

\- Ну…ты можешь взять что-нибудь из вещей отца, по размеру должно подойти.

\- А зубная щетка?

\- А у меня их навалом. Мне каждый визит к дантисту в клинике дарят.

\- Тогда порядок.

В ответ Стайлз победно улыбнулся. Да! Дерек принадлежит ему на целый день!

\- Стайлз?

\- Да?

\- Я не могу пойти в душ, пока ты на мне сидишь – с явно издевательской серьезностью сказал Дерек, слегка улыбаясь и вздернув бровь, и Стайлз растаял.

\- Точно! Ты прав! – слетев с его коленей и чуть не навернувшись на ровном месте, он рванул из спальни.

\- Я сейчас принесу одежду! – крикнул он из коридора.

Войдя в комнату отца, Стайлз почувствовал уже привычную тоску. Пахло мятой, ванилью и гамамелисом. Прошло столько лет, но следы присутствия старшего Стилински до сих пор не исчезли до конца, тем более что Стайлз, как мог, пытался «консервировать» комнату, сохраняя этот кусочек прошлого. В самые темные моменты своей жизни он приходил сюда, сворачивался калачиком на кровати отца, глубоко вдыхая запах, витавший в комнате. 

В этот раз, как и в остальные, опять поднялось к горлу горькое чувство вины, и Стайлз побыстрее зарылся в одежный шкаф, похватал, что под руку подвернулось, и поспешил уйти прочь.

Дерек нашелся в коридоре, облаченный в свои зеленые зачетные труселя.

\- Как включается нагреватель?

Стайлз закивал головой в смысле «понял, щас» и прошел в ванную, волчара пристроился следом. Положив на тумбочку одежду и достав новую зубную щетку, гель для душа и прочую утренне-гигиеническую дребедень, Стайлз наскоро продемонстрировал, как и что. Случайно подняв голову, он напоролся на взгляд альфы.

\- Ну, в общем, где-то так. Ты давай тут, мойся, а я пойду, завтрак приготовлю, - смущенно зачастил он, погладил Дерека по плечу, неловко клюнул в щеку и поспешно вывалился из ванной, чувствуя, что краснеет. 

\- Ладно… Ладно. Я справлюсь, - внушал себе он, спускаясь в кухню.

Не зная, что конкретно хотелось бы Дереку, Стайлз наготовил всего, что пришло в голову. Посмотрев на стол, он озадаченно поскреб макушку - для двоих явно был перебор. Оладьи, фруктовый салат, яйца с беконом, омлет, сосиски, свежевыжатый сок, чай, кофе – и когда он только успел?

\- Ну, Дерек же оборотень, зато тебя не съест, - ехидно шепнул внутренний голос.

Стайлз перевел взгляд со стола на лестницу, точнее, на спускающегося альфу. Влажные волосы, белая рубашка с закатанными по локоть рукавами, расстегнутая на три верхние пуговицы, стройные сильные ноги, подчеркнутые вытертыми джинсами цвета хаки. Вкупе с тяжелыми высокими полувоенными ботинками, выглядел Дерек как бунтарь благородных кровей: Стайлз восхищенно улыбнулся. В целом, подтянутый, сильный силуэт вдруг мучительно напомнил Шерифа Стилински-старшего. Стайлз, не отдавая себе отчета, сделал шаг назад от непонимающего оборотня. Тот всмотрелся, принюхался, и в следующий момент уже обнимал человека, гладя по спине и перебирая волосы. 

\- Стайлз… - промурлыкал Дерек, касаясь губами его шеи.

\- Да-а-а… - уложив голову ему на плечо, зачаровано ответил тот.

Собственный запах Дерека, смешавшийся с запахами мыла, геля, зубной пасты создавал мозговыносящий коктейль совместимости несовместного – домашнего дикого хищника. Хотелось просто вжаться еще сильнее, втереться под кожу, раствориться. 

\- Дерек, - горячечно прошептал он.

Дерек почти неслышно что-то проворковал в ответ. Реально проворковал, это была помесь кошачьего мурлыканья и тихого нежного волчьего ворчания. Низкое, мягкое, нежное, обволакивающее. Ничего подобного Стайлз никогда не слышал. Оно очаровывало, убаюкивало, гипнотизировало. Казалось, все страшное остается вне кокона этого покоя – смерть отца, разрыв со Скоттом, хрупкость и недосказанность их странного союза. Стайлз отключался от всего, глубже и глубже погружаясь в свои чувства к этому невозможному оборотню. 

…Я люблю тебя… Осознание пришло внезапно, без сомнений, без всяких но. Я так тебя люблю. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько…

Альфа внезапно слегка отстранился, приподнял лицо Стайлза за подбородок, и принялся слизывать слезы с его зажмуренных глаз. Человек глубоко вздохнул, открыл глаза, и потянулся за поцелуем. Дерек ответил немедленно, жарко, глубоко, сильно, провоцирующе. Стайлза повело практически сразу, радужка глаз альфы сменила цвет на алый. 

\- Может все-таки поедим? Кажется, мы слегка отклонились от программы? – хитро спросил оборотень, лукаво глядя на дезориентированного человека. Тот вспыхнул. 

\- Д-да… Ты… ты прав, - задыхаясь, выдавил Стайлз, делая шаг назад, - Я не знал, что ты предпочитаешь, и вот… - он повел рукой, предлагая Дереку оценить ассортимент. Тот уставился в изумлении на стол, внимательно все оглядел, ухмыльнулся.

\- Все выглядит очень красиво, но хочется спросить, это – завтрак?

Стайлза как в воду окунули. Вот только пригреется в тепле и холе, как Дерек умудряется выбить его из колеи!

\- Тебе не стоит быть с утра такой задницей, - прошипел он рассерженно, нервно сжимая кулаки. Он, можно сказать, душу вложил в этот завтрак, и что?! Чертов волк!!!

Дерек посмотрел на него, широко улыбнулся и сграбастал в объятия, Стайлз и пикнуть не успел.

\- Ты невозможно милый, когда дуешься.

Стайлз вздохнул, озирая весь этот невесть зачем наготовленный банкет. 

\- Тебе стоит уважать мою предупредительность, в следующий раз я могу таким заботливым и не быть, - проворчал он.

\- Стайлз, я с огромным уважением отношусь к тебе, - Дерек ласково лизнул его в губы.

\- Меньше слов, больше дела, - лукаво улыбнулся Стайлз, вручая Дереку тарелку и не давая отвлечься на всякие другие дела, от мысли о которых он опять ожидаемо покраснел. В результате, оба наелись по самое не могу.

\- Ну съешь кусочек, - умильно предлагал Стайлз, протягивая оборотню бекон, - тебе же нравится мясо.

\- Ты хочешь меня раскормить.

\- Ну да, я о себе забочусь. Думаешь, легко вступать в брак с кем-то, кто выглядит, как древнегреческий бог? Это же сплошные комплексы!

Дерек рассмеялся и взял предложенный кусок. Придвинувшись к Стайлзу, он, чего тот совсем не ожидал, принялся тоже кормить его, выбирая самые вкусные кусочки со своей тарелки. Так, кормя друг друга, они объелись до настойчивой необходимости подремать. 

\- Поваляемся? – предложил Стайлз, и оборотень согласно кивнул.

Дойдя до спальни, Дерек упал на спину, раскинув руки, и поманил Стайлза к себе. Нимало не колеблясь, тот забрался к оборотню, оплел его руками-ногами, уткнулся ему в шею и отключился без обычных ритуальных разговоров.

… Стайлз проснулся опять (ОПЯТЬ!) один, замерзший без своего персонального альфа-обогревателя. 

\- Дерек, - на пробу позвал он, и услышал звон разбившегося стекла. Рванув на кухню, он обнаружил оборотня, собирающего осколки. Тот виновато посмотрел на него.

\- Я разбудил тебя?

\- Нет… Дерек…А что ты делаешь?

\- Ну, ты же готовил завтрак, я хотел помыть посуду. Почти закончил.

\- Но ты недолжен был…Я бы сам все сделал.

\- Но я хотел. И ты мог бы принять душ, пока я закончу с осколками.

\- Может, все же я…

\- Давай уже закончим побыстрее, и пойдем куда-нибудь, - наигранно-сердито оборвал его Дерек и взял в руки веник. 

Стайлз проказливо улыбнулся и чмокнул не ожидающего ничего подобного оборотня. Рассмеявшись над изумленным выражением его лица, он выскочил из кухни. Дразняще повиляв задом, Стайлз оглянулся – Дерек пожирал его глазами, а по его лицу бродила непривычно-нежная улыбка. 

После душа Стайлз вырядился в свою любимую обтягивающую ярко-красную майку с воротом, открывающим ключицы и тесные темные джинсы, подчеркивающие его длинные ноги и упругую задницу. Выдохнув, он спустился к ожидавшему его альфе. И да, он упивался взглядом Дерека, оглаживающим его тело – особенно шею и ключицы. Конечно, альфа не раз видел его голым, но обнаженный кусочек при закрытом всём – это же всегда будит воображение! 

\- Готов? – хрипло спросил Дерек, избегая его взглядом.

\- Так точно!

Ничего не планируя, они просто катались по городу, пока Стайлз не предложил заехать в торговый центр. Там они проболтались несколько часов, ничего не покупая и просто смотря. Дерек вообще не выглядел как человек, хоть когда-либо совершающий такой шоппинг-вояж, да и Стайлз был не фанат, но тут было другое. Постоянно думая об оборотне, ощущая его сейчас рядом, он чувствовал настоятельную потребность найти вещь, чтобы она прямо таки кричала «я принадлежу Дереку!!». И он нашел. Офигенная черная футболка с надписью «Опасность! Отойти на десять шагов назад!» и не менее офигенные черные кожаные перчатки. Дерек недовольно заворчал, выворачиваясь из рук Стайлза, когда тот хотел прикинуть размер. Человек был неумолим. Черт побери, волчара будет носить эту футболку! В ответ альфа сверкнул глазами и угрожающе рявкнул. Стайлз нахмурился и едва открыл рот, чтобы разразиться возмущенной тирадой, как взглянул на Дерека и - В который раз! Ну, сколько можно!- растаял. 

Дерек стоял раскрасневшийся, негодующий, готовый шарахнуться в сторону от футболки в любой момент, но при этом с трудом удерживающийся от смеха. Стайлзу и самому стало смешно. Они так и хохотали, вцепившись друг в друга. Альфа прислонился лбом ко лбу человека, посмотрел в смеющиеся глаза и ласково прошептал: «Идиот», не переставая улыбаться. 

Так и не расцепляя объятий, они направились в поисках какой-нибудь кафешки, взяли сок и уселись возле детской площадки. Дерек пил свой сок, не отводя теплого облизывающего взгляда от Стайлза, и, казалось, не замечая любопытные взгляды из толпы. Вот только тот точно знал, что это не так – уж слишком чересчур расслабленным выглядел альфа. Стайлз, в свою очередь, стал уже привыкать к постоянному сопровождению из переглядываний и перешептываний за спиной, стараясь сосредоточиться на чем-то важном и нужном, чтобы не слететь с катушек. Сейчас это был Дерек. 

Стайлз застенчиво улыбнулся, покраснел, и уткнулся в свой стакан, осознав, что до этого молча пялился на Дерека не отводя глаз в течение нескольких минут. А этот наглый волчара еще и расплылся в ожидаемо самодовольной ухмылке!

Внимание переключил детский крик и плач, раздавшийся с площадки. Несколько карапузов энергично разбирались между собой, вмешались родители, растаскивая и успокаивая своих чад. Стайлз мечтательно улыбался, глядя на них

\- Ты любишь детей?

Человек испуганно вздрогнул, осознав, что совершенно забыл, где они находятся, и что напротив него сидит альфа. Глупо счастливо улыбаясь, кивнул: «Люблю. Всегда хотел иметь детей, как минимум троих».

Дерек напрягся, черты его лица окаменели, и тут Стайлз опомнился, кому и что он говорит, и побледнел.

\- Ну…это…понимаешь…это же была только мысль…Я хотел сказать…Мы же не можем…И…Мы должны быть…И ты ведь, меня не любишь…О Господи, убейте меня кто-нибудь!...Понимаешь, ДО твоего предложения, я хотел детей, это не значит, что хочу сейчас! Я…Я их люблю, да…Лидия говорит, что я сам – большой ребенок, поэтому меня дети и любят…И…Я все еще говорю?!...О МОЙ БОГ! Да заткните меня, пристрелите что-ли?! – прошептал Стайлз, увидел все также каменно-неподвижного альфу, и жалобно заскулил, низко опустив голову. 

…Ну почему я не могу заткнуться вовремя!! Почему!!! За что-о-о-о-о-о-о-о!!!!!! Я ненавижу свою жизнь, я ненавижу СДВГ, свой язык и всего себя целиком! Вырвите мне язык, чтобы он НИКОГДА не болтал все подряд!!! Постойте-ка…Дерек…покраснел? Да…Точно…

\- Ты покраснел? – выпалил Стайлз, и да, вот теперь пора стреляться!

Дерек отвел взгляд, закашлялся, сел ровнее и уставился в стол.

\- Нам стоит обговорить церемонию свадьбы, если мы собираемся пожениться через два месяца.

\- Что? Ты собираешься планировать все вместе?

\- Ну, если ты хочешь сам…

\- Нет!! Я буду рад вместе! – облегченно выдохнул Стайлз, - я…я просто собирался припрячь Лидию и Эллисон. Мы можем все вместе?...

\- Просто дай мне знать, когда.

Стайлз оторвал взгляд от собственных сжатых в замок рук и глянул на Дерека – тот сидел, по-прежнему полыхая румянцем и глядя в стол. Сглотнув, Стайлз попытался взять себя в руки и перестать психовать.

Они решили сходить в кино, зал находился там же, в торговом центре. Показывали Звездные Войны, последний эпизод в формате 3D. Вообще-то это было старье, но старье любимое, ставшее классикой. Они молча сидели рядом в практически пустом зале, первые полчаса фильма Стайлз постоянно косился на Дерека, который не отрывал взгляд от экрана. Затем, послав все свои страхи куда подальше, взял оборотня за руку. Тот ничего не сказал, но придвинулся ближе и переплел их пальцы. 

Стайлз блаженно выдохнул, положил голову Дереку на плечо и, наконец, начал смотреть фильм.


	16. И не целая ночь

Фильм закончился, на улице был уже глубокий вечер, и Стайлз твердо вознамерился вернуться домой, для чего сцапал волчару за руку, озвучивая свое предложение. Дерек утробно зарычал и двинулся к выходу из торгового центра, к Камаро.

Когда Стайлз, наконец, открыл дверь своего дома, он впился оборотню в губы и, не разрывая поцелуя, потащил его вверх по лестнице. Альфа рявкнул совершенно по-звериному, высвобождаясь из куртки и рубашки, а затем проделывая то же самое с человеком. Стайлз хихикнул, когда Дерек сбился с ноги на ступеньках, и его пришлось ловить. Получив в ответ мрачный взгляд, споткнулся уже он сам, и вцепился оборотню в плечи. Остаток пути до спальни они проделали в обнимку. 

Последний рывок – и Дерек падает прямо на кровать. Стайлз сдирает с себя остатки одежды, нежась под пожирающим его взглядом оборотня. Примостившись на коленях в изножье кровати, между ног альфы, Стайлз попытался расстегнуть тому молнию на джинсах, лаская его тело сквозь одежду. 

\- Стайлз, - тяжело выдохнул Дерек, сжимая в руках его лицо и лаская кончиками пальцев волосы на затылке. 

Стайлз неуверенно улыбнулся, возясь с замком молнии. Это было странно – хотя они вроде как вместе – самому раздевать партнера. Когда он зацепил и потянул на себя джинсы вместе с нижним бельем, Дерек приподнял бедра, чтобы тому было удобнее. У оборотня стояло, и крепко, на члене четко обозначились вены, он налился и покраснел, явно требуя к себе внимания. Приподнявшись, Стайлз переместился по кровати, на колени Дерека. 

Поцеловал густые черные брови, провел губами вниз от переносицы, добрался до губ, невесомо коснулся их, и немедленно был затянут в глубокий и голодный поцелуй. Отстранившись, чтобы вздохнуть, он жадно потянул носом – от альфы одуряюще пахло жженым сахаром и горьким медом. Когда тот не смог удержаться и удлинившиеся когти царапнули кожу под волосами, Стайлз слегка отстранился с легким стоном. Глядя на тяжело дышащего, пытающегося взять себя в руки Дерека, в его сумасшедшие глаза, он видел в них отражение своих собственных желаний.

Оборотень упал спиной поперек кровати, позволив человеку перехватить контроль. Казалось, дикий сильный зверь позволяет себе расслабиться в обществе того единственного, кому всецело доверяет. От возможности такого расклада Стайлза словно окатило теплом, он так хотел, чтобы это было правдой, чтобы Дерек хотел ЕГО, а не союза с ним. Слова Лидии он помнил, но собственное многолетнее одиночество, неуверенность, недоверчивость, помноженные на высказывания Эрики (жегшие хуже кислоты), переплавляли простые слова и поступки в гротескные неадекватные образы и действия. Стайлз не знал, чему верить – единожды сказанным Дереком словам или его последующим действиям, опровергающим их. Полюбив настолько, он боялся, просто боялся, что все ЭТО, связывающее их с оборотнем, закончится со свадьбой. И больше не будет. Никогда.

…Ни-ког-да…

Склонившись над альфой, Стайлз нежно поцеловал его, почувствовав ответ, соглашение, приглашение. 

\- Дерек… - сдавленно всхлипнул он, почувствовав, как тот чуть выгнулся, притерся своим членом к его и начал двигаться. 

\- Чего тебе хочется? – хрипло прошептал оборотень, ведя языком по кончику его уха.

Рвано постанывая, Стайлз прижимался к горячему телу, стараясь двигаться с ним в унисон. 

\- Ты…Тебя…Всего тебя, - выдохнул он.

Усмехнувшись, Дерек чуть изменил положение, опустил вниз руку, и Стайлз простонал уже в полный голос – альфа, соединив оба члена, начал ритмично надрачивать, не переставая облизывать лицо Стайлза, с кончика уха перейдя на скулы и губы.

…С каждым движением глухое рычание в груди оборотня становится отчетливей и громче, тело напрягается, заостряются кончики ушей, удлиняются клыки – да какое это имеет значение, когда главное, чтобы этот чертов волчара не вздумал останавливаться, не прекращал, не сейчас, ну же, еще, еще…

\- Дерек… - томно мурлыкнул Стайлз, утыкаясь носом ему в шею, - Дерек…

Альфа зарычал, коснулся губ человека клыками, лизнул. Стайлза выкручивало изнутри, распирало, он чувствовал, что уже на краю, кончить хотелось до звездочек в глазах.

\- Де-е-ре-е-ек, я …я сейчас…твоюж ма-а-а-а-ать!!!!!! – от пиздецки яркого оргазма зазвенело в ушах, а глаза на несколько мгновений перестали видеть. Судя по утробному рыку, оборотень от него не отстал. 

Разморенный Стайлз развалился на Дереке, щекой чувствуя рокочущее удовлетворенное ворчание, ритмично сотрясающее его грудную клетку. Тонкие пальцы нежно оглаживали довольно жмурящееся лицо альфы, внезапно тот дернулся и скосил глаза. Через мгновение сильные руки бережно перекатили человека на кровать. 

На глазах преобразившийся Дерек, Дерек-альфа стаи, повернулся к своим джинсам, валяющимся на полу, а Стайлз вдруг понял – звон в его ушах был звонком телефона. 

\- Не надо, - стараясь быть равнодушным и желая пойти на второй раунд, сказал он.

\- Это может быть важным.

Стайлз напрягся, сузил глаза, -Ты и так всегда в готовности номер один. Пожалуйста, не сейчас. 

Дерек поджал губы, нахмурился, и потянул к себе джинсы. Телефон молчал. Стайлз улыбнулся, забрался к оборотню на колени и крепко обнял, целуя в шею. 

\- Вот видишь. Давай, позволь мне доставить тебе удовольствие, - шептал он, щекоча губами чувствительную шею оборотня, ерзая, вновь возбуждаясь сам и чувствуя ответное крепнущее возбуждение. 

Толкнув Дерека на кровать, Стайлз устроился у того между ног, и, глядя глаза в глаза, медленно, палец за пальцем, а затем и ладонь, облизал собственную руку. Зрачки у альфы закрыли радужку, на руках вылезли и снова спрятались когти, он с присвистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Так же, не отводя глаз, Стайлз опустил смоченную слюной руку, мягко обхватил член Дерека, перебирающе пошевелил пальцами, прошелся ввех-вниз по стволу. Оборотень непристойно стонал, поддавая бедрами вверх, закинув голову и непроизвольно скалясь.

\- Ст…Ста-айл-л-л-з, - старательно, на грани обращения пытался произнести он, сорвавшись в задушенный вой, когда его члена коснулся язык. 

…Несколько мокрых широких движений языка по стволу, быстрыми короткими прикосновениями подняться вверх, облизнуться, взять в рот головку, обвести кругом, как леденец, кончиком языка подразнить дырочку…БЛЯДЬ!!!!

Когда телефон зазвонил в третий раз, Стайлз протестующе застонал – тело под ним напряглось, альфа зашипел. Нехотя отстранившись, свесившись с кровати, он нашарил в джинсах телефон, и рявкнул в трубку: «Что!!!»

Стайлз сидел на кровати, взъерошенный, заведенный, раскрасневшийся, и молча смотрел на голого возбужденного Дерека. Тот опять на глазах перетекал в режим Я-Альфа. 

-Что? – более спокойно переспросил Дерек, - Кто?! ... И где он сейчас? ... Нет, не делайте этого. Я скоро буду. Собирай остальную стаю, и держите его на расстоянии, сколько сможете. Дерек сбросил вызов и виновато глянул на человека.

\- Прямо вот сейчас? – проворчал Стайлз, прекрасно понимая, что ночь на двоих закончилась. 

\- Стайлз, я должен. Альфа соседнего района слетел в боевую форму. Что-то спровоцировало его, и он не может обратиться назад, в человека. Я единственный, кто может его сдержать, и если я не успею…Мне надо торопиться.

Стайлза душило эгоистичное бешенство, как будто Дерек нарочно все подстроил, чтобы уйти. Он молча наблюдал, как тот одевается, шнурует ботинки… Оборотень помешкал в дверях, вздохнул, и спустился вниз, где все еще валялись его рубашка и куртка. 

\- Ты надолго? – бесстрастно спросил Стайлз.

Дерек услышал снизу, взлетел на второй этаж, обхватил лицо Стайлза ладонями и поцеловал в губы, - Я вернусь, как только смогу.

Стайлз кивнул, коснулся своим носом его, - Я в порядке. Поторопись.

Дерек благодарно улыбнулся и еще раз поцеловал его, прежде чем выйти. Мгновение спустя хлопнула входная дверь и взревел двигатель Камаро. Стайлз разочарованно застонал и откинулся на кровать. Сожаление, что обломалась такая ночь, никуда не ушло, но он и без этого провел с Дереком целый день, да и ночи прихватил…Такое времяпрепровождение можно было назвать полноправным свиданием, да только вот оба знали, что это не так. Стайлз даже похихикал, пытаясь представить, что они будут делать на настоящем свидании. 

Он и не представлял, что Дерек приятен в общении, с ним легко и даже может быть весело. Вообще, Стайлз сам себе напоминал восторженную школьницу, бегающую за своим идеалом-принцем. А принцем был Дерек – альфа, его жених, и у них скоро свадьба. С точки зрения школьницы: розовые пони, сердца, единороги.  
Иногда его собственная жизнь напоминала ему какую-то сюрреалистическую постановку, фантастический сериал или альтернативную вселенную – вот только фильм не заканчивался, театр не закрывался, а все было правдой. На дворе октябрь, через два месяца церемония, затем волчий ритуал – и все, его жизнь изменится необратимо. Хотя, впервые его жизнь необратимо изменилась, когда он встретил Питера и тот положил на него глаз, потом – когда он принял предложение Дерека. Что ж, как говорят, третий раз платит за все.

Он надеялся (а что еще оставалось?), что перемены будут к лучшему, поскольку они с Дереком окажутся связаны до конца своих жизней. Будучи истинной парой, официально зарегистрированными супругами и повенчанными, они все равно не могли бы стать ближе, чем были сейчас. Он же этого хотел? Он знал, что точка невозврата пройдена. Его признал волк, да и Стайлз не хотел отыграть все назад. Царапали сердце слова Дерека о том, что после свадьбы они будут жить в разных комнатах и все. Это же невозможно – жить вместе, и не иметь возможности обнять, поцеловать, просто прикоснуться! Немыслимо! 

И что со всем этим делать? У Стайлза опускались руки, пропадала уверенность в себе и своей способности разбираться с проблемами без нытья. Ответом на свои вопросы он не видел. Единственным ответом служила память о поцелуях, объятиях и выражении глаз Дерека, когда тот смотрел на него. Единственное, чего он хотел от жизни сейчас – успеть насытиться альфой за два оставшихся месяца.


	17. На публику?

Оставшуюся ночь Стайлз провел, подкидываясь через каждые полчаса. Он пялился на циферблат часов, прятал голову под подушку, по молчаливому уговору закрепившуюся за Дереком, вертелся, злился. Запах альфы успокаивал ненадолго, а затем опять возвращалось ощущение пустоты и дискомфорта. Подумать только, он уже всерьез подсел на ночные обнимашки этого чертового волчары!

Утром его (таки заснувшего) разбудил звонок в дверь, сопровождаемый грохотом, словно кто-то хотел пробить в ней дыру. Ворча на ходу, он поплелся открывать. На пороге стояла Лидия собственной персоной.

\- Чего тебя принесло в такую рань? – раннее утро не располагало к вежливости.

Лидия ослепительно улыбнулась, откинула волосы.

\- Не будь таким мрачным, котик, - она обняла его, покачав из стороны в сторону, как плюшевого мишку.

\- Ты хотя бы принесла что-нибудь к завтраку? – с надеждой протянул он.

\- Нет, - безмятежно улыбнулась рыжая прелестница.

\- Я тебя ненавижу!

\- Какой ты сердитый с утра! – рассмеялась она. Возразить ей было нечего, объяснять, что в этом виноват Дерек – чревато.

\- Она не принесла ничего к завтраку. А я – да, - появилась в дверном проеме Эллисон, вынимая коробку.

Стайлз просиял, высунулся из-за Лидии и послал темноволосой охотнице воздушный поцелуй.

\- Я обожаю тебя! – пропел он, не отрывая глаз от коробки. Взяв ее в руки, он поднес ее к лицу, вдыхая сладкий запах печенья.

Эллисон мило улыбнулась, потрепала его по волосам, и одарила приветственным поцелуем, прошествовав затем мимо изумленной Лидии на кухню. Стайлз, сжимая коробку с печеньем, с детской счастливой улыбкой послушно двинулся следом. 

Когда все расселись за столом, Лидия вытащила из сумки свой лэптоп, водружая его на стол рядом с чашками. Стайлз воззрился на нее с изумлением.

\- Это что? С смысле, зачем? – промычал он с набитым ртом. 

Лидия выпрямилась и торжественно заявила, - Мы с Эллисон считаем, что помощь в подготовке церемонии тебе не помешает!

Стайлз подавился печеньем. Он, конечно, знал, что пора бы уже…но вот так сразу! Он хотел оттянуть все эти хлопоты на месяц. Эллисон, сидя напротив, улыбалась ему предвкушающе-кровожадно, не хуже иной волчицы.

\- Ну, доставай уже свою флешку с идеями!

\- Лидия! Как, черт возьми, ты узнала! – он никому не говорил о том, что такая есть.

Эллисон закатила глаза, тяжело устало вздохнула и погладила Стайлза по плечу.

\- Пьяный, ты становишься такой болтливый. Встречая в таком состоянии м-ра Райта, ты всегда говорил, что у тебя будет самая лучшая свадьба.

\- Не может быть! Я такого никогда не говорил! – сердито возразил Стайлз, на что Лидия лишь рассмеялась. 

\- Ну, конечно! А как еще я могла бы узнать, что цвета для церемонии - сапфирово-голубой и ярко-красный, или что она должна проходить на озере Алдер? Я ответственно заявляю, что в пьяном виде ты настаивал, что твой медовый месяц будет проходить подальше отсюда, где нет чертовых лесов.

\- Все-все, ладно…Я сейчас пойду и принесу! – сконфуженно пробормотал Стайлз, проклиная себя, флешку, и подруг, выглядящих сейчас, как сытые гиены. 

Ну вот, флешка подключена, и Лидия с Эллисон жадно склонились к эрану, залезая в его сокровенные мечты, а Стайлз, в утешение, наедается печенюшками.

\- Как там Скотт? - поймав взгляд охотницы, нерешительно спросил он.

\- Я работаю над этим, - ободряюще посмотрев на него, ответила Эллисон.

\- Как думаешь…он придет на…?

\- Стайлз…

\- Ну да, да, - Стайлз тяжело вздохнул. Он знал, что Эллисон сделает все возможное, но Скотт - он же упертый как осел (и, иногда, к сожалению, такой же тупой).

\- Лидия мне сказала, что вы с Дереком Истинные, - осторожно ввернула Эллисон.

\- Она сказала!? – неприятно удивленный отозвался он (ну еще бы, он сам только-только узнал, и тут - опаньки).

\- Я рада, что человек, с которым ты по собственной воле себя связываешь, предназначен тебе, - тепло улыбаясь ответила охотница.

\- Ты так думаешь?

\- Конечно, - без тени сомнения подтвердила она.

Стайлз удовлетворенно кивнул, довольный. Ему хотелось бы быть настолько же уверенным в этом всем, как его подружки. 

Придвигая свой стул ближе к его, Эллисон сжала его плечо и заговорщически шепнула, 

\- А милый Скотт пока обойдется без секса. Так он будет посговорчивее.

Стайлз шокировано хмыкнул, а затем горестно застонал и потряс головой, пытаясь избавиться от образов жалкого, заискивающего, лишенного секса Скотта.

\- Ты чудовище. Мне совершенно необязательно было такое знать, - трагически прошипел Стайлз.

Улыбка Эллисон засияла еще ярче.

\- Итак, первоочередной вопрос – где? Кто будет звонить? – вернула друзей в деловое русло Лидия. Проползли несколько выматывающих часов, в течение которых Стайлз буквально сросся с телефоном, отправляя Дереку сообщение за сообщением.

8:20  
Лидия и Эллисон вовсю планируют нашу свадьбу. Не хочешь присоединиться? 

8:45  
Бронируем место проведения церемонии

8:50  
Ты где? Опять игнорируешь меня?

9:00  
Ты предпочитаешь диджея или живой оркестр?

9:01  
Дерек…Если не ответишь, я все решу без тебя

9:02   
В смысле музыки

9:03  
Я серьезно

9:10  
Я выбираю диджея

9:32  
Мы забронировали диджея, решили вопрос с флористом, выбрали цветы. Выбираем участников церемонии. Своих я выбрал, дело за тобой. Хочешь «девочку с цветами»? У Лидии на примете есть шестилетняя куколка

10:12  
Черт побери, Дерек! Ответь уже! Ты не можешь быть занят настолько, чтобы не ответить простое «да» или «нет».

10:13  
Я тебя ненавижу

10:14  
И не вздумай ответить «нет, не ненавидишь», потому, что я таки «да»! Гад. Неблагодарный кусок оборотня. Я думал, ты действительно хочешь поучаствовать в планировании церемонии. Можешь не приезжать. Мне пофиг. Напяль рубашку и приходи сразу на свадьбу. Ублюдок.

Последнее сообщение Стайлз отправлял разозленный донельзя, сверля глазами безответное устройство, когда тут, наконец, раздался телефонный звонок. Стайлз было подумал, что это его телефон, потом, что это у кого-то из девушек. Но обе смотрели куда-то ему за спину, а он внезапно почувствовал щекочущее волнение и присутствие чьей-то силы. Оглянулся через плечо и уперся взглядом в Дерека. Набирая последнее сообщение, Стайлз был настолько зол, что ничего вокруг не замечал, в том числе и появление весьма раздраженного «неблагодарного куска оборотня», прямо за своей спиной.

Когда альфа ударил его по шее, достаточно больно, Стайлз шарахнулся в сторону, ухмыльнулся, и вернул удар, попав по плечу. 

\- Когда я сказал, что вернусь, как только смогу, я подразумевал именно это. А всю обратную дорогу я старался не вылететь с трассы, читая твои бесконечные послания, - Дерек резко выдохнул, сердито устроился рядом со Стайлзом, и подтащил его стул подальше от Эллисон и поближе к себе. 

Стайлз не отсек момент, когда у него заболела голова, а раздражение на оборотня вспыхнуло с удвоенной силой. 

\- Мог бы ответить хоть раз! Или остановиться и нормально позвонить! Откуда я мог знать! – проворчал Стайлз, виновато пихая оборотня кулаком в бок. Дерек предупреждающе зарычал, но Стайлза несло.

\- И нечего на меня злиться, и да, спасибо за отсутствие твоего присутствия, снова, мы уже почти закончили, без помощи твоей задницы! - он медленно закипал, снова начав тыкать альфу в бок, уже сильнее. Успокоиться помогало слабо. 

Глубокие ореховые глаза сощурились, в них замелькали опасные искры – первые ласточки серьезного гнева оборотня.

\- Ну ладно, мы просто должны позвонить, уточнив наши предпочтения. Кстати, я передумал, я хочу живую музыку, - пересилил себя тот.

\- Мы уже выбрали…

\- Значит, надо отменить заказ.

\- Только потому, что ты закончил свои дела и соизволил поучаствовать, ты хочешь заставить меня –

\- Да, спокойно припечатал Дерек, и Стайлз завелся по новой.

\- Нет.

\- Да.

\- А я говорю «нет».

\- Я говорю «да».

\- Ты не можешь указывать мне, что делать.

\- Именно, что могу.

\- Это почему же?

\- Я – альфа.

\- Я не оборотень и я не часть твоей стаи, - от обиды (да-да, ночь приплюсуем) у Стайлза сорвало тормоза и инстинкт самосохранения. Дерек буквально озверел, лицо утратило человеческие черты, он грозно раскатисто зарычал, от него исходили волны злости. Но Стайлзу в его состоянии было пофиг.

\- Ты ЧАСТЬ моей стаи, Стайлз, - держа себя в руках, наклоняясь ближе, отрезал Дерек.

Выглядел он в тот момент донельзя кровожадно, а Стайлз, непонятно почему, восхищался им в тот момент. От того, что он довел альфу до такого состояния, он испытывал иррациональное удовлетворение. От его однозначного подтверждения, что человек, ЕГО человек – часть ЕГО стаи. Стайлз никак не мог остановиться, его распирало. 

Ну, давай, сделай меня!

Дерек смотрел на него недоверчивым, внимательным, долгим взглядом. Секунда за секундой, черты лица альфы постепенно разглаживались, плечи расслаблялись, и вдруг он хулигански потрепал Стайлза по волосам, задержавшись кончиками пальцев у линии роста волос.

\- Оу, вы такая милая пара! – растроганно откомментировала Эллисон, расплываясь в улыбке.

Стайлз пришел в себя и понял, что они тут творили с Дереком…при друзьях. Ничего такого, просто препирались, но подспудно это был флирт, обоюдная игра, балансирование по краю ругани и физического желания. Жарко покраснев, Стайлз отвел глаза от умиления Эллисон и удовлетворения (уж она-то все поняла!) Лидии. 

\- Ну вас, - пробормотал Стайлз, опуская голову и не переставая полыхать румянцем. 

\- Так, Эллисон, ты почему не звонишь отменить заявку на диджея. А я устрою тест-прослушивание всем ждаз-бандам города, - сухим деловым голосом вмешалась Лидия, разворачивая внимание к подготовке.

Стайлз взглянул на оборотня, сидевшего рядом, и покраснел уже от стыда – Дерек как раз читал его последнее сообщение. Сильная рука сграбастала его за талию и подтащила ближе. В следующее мгновение альфа взглянул ему в глаза, склонившись к нему. Когда расстояние между их губами уменьшилось до жалкого десятка сантиметров, на лицо оборотня наползла злоехидная улыбка, и желудок Стайлза сделал сальто. 

\- Ты действительно ТАК думаешь? – прорычал Дерек, показывая клыки.

В поисках помощи Стайлз воззрился на девушек; Эллисон разговаривала по телефону, а Лидия что-то печатала, игнорируя окружающее пространство в принципе. На мгновение рыжая бестия оторвала взгляд от экрана, ослепительно улыбнулась, подмигнула ему и вновь уткнулась в экран. «Сучка», рассерженно, но и с нежностью, подумал он.

\- Ну так как? – Дерек не сбавлял тон, и Стайлз беспомощно заскулил.

\- Да брось, Дерек, никто серьезно не имеет в виду ничего из того что, пишет в сообщениях. Это как, ну, бессмысленные фразы, переливание из пустого в порожнее… - Стайлз понятия не имел, что за хрень он несет.

Брови альфы поднимались все выше по мере его попыток понять смысл этого словесного потока, все закончилось очередным рычанием.

\- О нет, Дерек! Ты не можешь меня убить, - жалобно запротестовал Стайлз, отклоняясь назад и отскакивая вместе со стулом подальше от альфы и поближе к Эллисон. 

Оборотень полыхнул глазами, и мгновенно подтащил стул Стайлза (вместе со Стайлзом) вплотную к себе, довольно заворчав. Еще момент – и в его шею за ухом утыкается жадно обнюхивающий его нос, а сильная рука обнимает за плечи. Стайлз явственно различил хихиканье Эллисон и истерические всхлипы Лидии. Он прошел уже несколько ступеней покраснения, думая, что вот сейчас, сию секунду умрет от смущения. До него вдруг дошло, что все это время Дерек играл с ним, как кошка с мышкой, вызывая у него по очереди гнев, страх, стыд, смущение, и наслаждаясь его трепыханиями. Да Стайлз временами и ощущал себя такой мышкой, которой каждую секунду могут свернуть шею.

\- Я тебя ненавижу, - яростно прошипел он, пряча полыхающее лицо на плече альфы, ощущая удары его сердца, ворчание, рокотавшее в его груди и его губы на своей шее. 

\- Не будь идиотом, - с мрачной миной ответил Дерек, не переставая прижимать его к себе, и неожиданно переключился, - Итак, кто претендентка на роль «девочки с цветами»?

Лидия и Эллисон, усевшиеся как в партере, наслаждались представлением, пока не поймали тяжелый взгляд альфы.

\- Дочь моего кузена, Абигайль. Она миленькая. Я покажу фото, ага, вот оно, - Лидия развернула экран. Эллисон закончила в очередной раз говорить по телефону и захлопала в ладоши.

\- Стайлз, о мой Бог, вы сейчас такие…нет слов! Лидия, сними их! – та согласно кивнула.

\- Нет, - отрезал он, пытаясь высвободиться из объятий альфы, отвоевать стул и опять краснея.

Дерек провел губами по его бровям, потерся о щеку носом, подышал в ухо.

\- Давай, Стайлз, не разочаровывай своих друзей, - соловьем разливался Дерек, соблазняюще щекоча губами ухо. Стайлз, не умея демонстрировать чувства при посторонних, оцепенел, сердце бухало в ушах. 

-Дерек, - умоляюще прошептал он, зажмурив глаза, сгорая от стеснения и плавясь от горячего тела альфы рядом – слишком много для его измотанной СДВГ и вывертами судьбы нервной системы. Когда последовал звук сработавшего фотоаппарата, он лишь отстраненно зафиксировал этот факт, снова проваливаясь в ощущение Дерека рядом. Стайлз «поплыл», расслабившись в сильных руках оборотня, откинул голову ему на грудь, приоткрыл глаза и лениво посмотрел на девушек напротив.

У него не было сил ни внимательно их слушать, ни, тем более, внятно отвечать на их вопросы, с ними общался Дерек. Глубокие рычащие нотки в голосе, когда он говорил, и горячее дыхание оборотня ему в затылок, когда тот молчал, погружали Стайлза в своеобразный транс. Когда его глаза стали закрываться сами собой, он подумал, что стоит заставить себя встряхнуться, но сил не было. Голоса Лидии, Эллисон и Дерека смешались, отдаляясь и затихая, и он провалился в желанную темноту.


	18. Пьяные выходки

Стайлз проснулся через пару часов, ощущая горячее дыхание на шее и губы, скользящие по коже невесомыми поцелуями, будоражащими кровь. За спиной ощущался уже привычный волко-обогреватель.

\- Вечер добрый, - приветствовал его Дерек, сжимая крепче.

Стайлз застонал от досады, вспоминая утреннее представление, и как он повелся на все провокации этого подлого оборотня. Зарываясь от стыда в подушку, он что-то нечленораздельно промычал.

\- Что-что? – на этот раз даже звериный слух подвел альфу.

\- Поверить не могу, ты выставил меня идиотом перед моими друзьями, - повторил Стайлз, повернул голову и – ну, еще бы! – Дерек светился самодовольством.

\- Хочется думать, без помощи твоей кармы тут не обошлось, - заметил он.

\- Ты и без ее помощи прекрасно обошелся, - запальчиво возразил Стайлз.

Дерек высокомерно улыбнулся, и Стайлз застонал от разочарования:

\- Я не это имел в виду. Вытащи уже мозги из задницы!

\- А что ты тогда имел в виду?

\- А то…знаешь, ты…большой, сильный, ну…

\- И тебя привлекает мое тело? – Дерек широко дразняще улыбнулся. 

Стайлз покраснел, отвел глаза и погладил его выше локтя, очерчивая рельефные мускулы.

\- Дерек, - мягко попросил он, стараясь не замечать, как слегка отстранился оборотень, - Пожалуйста, поцелуй меня. И зажмурил глаза, ожидая реакции альфы. Почувствовав его губы, Стайлз судорожно вдохнул, приподнял голову, подставляя шею, и сам приоткрыл рот. Глубокое грудное победное рычание наполнило комнату, заставляя воздух вибрировать – человек первый добровольно раскрывался перед волком.

Дерек навис над Стайлзом, и тот приглашающе застонал, разводя колени. Когда альфа с нажимом провел ладонью ему по промежности, его ударило, словно током, выбивая просительный скулеж.

\- Дерек, пожалуйста… - хныкнул Стайлз.

Дерек поцелуями переместился ему на горло, легко покусывая и зализывая наливающиеся засосы.

-Ста-а-а-айлз, Я…Позволь…Я хочу взять тебя, хочу пометить тебя прямо сейчас, - горячо выдохнул альфа ему на ухо, и Стайлз застыл.

Он не был настолько подкован касательно брачных волчьих ритуалов и игр, единственное, что он знал: если волк тебя взял, пометил, то ты принадлежишь только ему. Стайлз пометил оборотня, следовательно, тот принадлежал ему и считался его партнером, а вот сам Стайлз – нет. Позволь он Дереку взять его - и они автоматически завершали волчий ритуал и становились парой по их законам.

Объясняя причины своего предложения, тогда, в самом начале, альфа упоминал, что волчий ритуал последует за официальным бракосочетанием, и у Стайлза будет время свыкнуться со своим положением. И вот теперь Дерек меняет планы. Он хочет взять Стайлза, пометить как принадлежащего ему прямо СЕЙЧАС, а это значит – конец ритуалу и конец их близким отношениям, всему, что сейчас между ними есть. 

…Чтоб тебе, подлая сучка Эрика, птицы в лесу на твою прическу гадили… 

\- Стайлз, - настойчиво выдохнул Дерек, возвращая того к действительности.

\- Дерек…Я…

\- Пожалуйста. Позволь мне полностью завершить ритуал связи и стать супругами, - уговаривая, лаская, нежно шептал альфа, - Я так хочу этого, я так хочу тебя.

О, Стайлз тоже хотел, и еще как! Он хотел Дерека. Хотел сам предложить ему, - Возьми меня! Я твой. Принадлежать оборотню и быть его парой всю свою жизнь, но…блин, у него язык не поворачивался! С завершением ритуала прекращались их отношения как настоящих супругов. И оставшиеся у них пару месяцев до свадьбы можно было тупо приплюсовать к остальной холодной и одинокой жизни, «с тобой, но без тебя».

\- Дерек, слушай…Я, правда…Я хочу…Но…- Стайлз пытался внятно сформулировать то, о чем думал бесчисленное количество раз. Его захлестнуло всем сразу: желание, страх потери, досада на собственные косноязычие и трусость. 

Дерек резко убрал руки. Стайлз, совершенно опустошенный, лежал, беспомощно наблюдая, как альфа отодвигается и садится на кровати, сохраняя дистанцию. Выдохнув, от тоже сел напротив оборотня. Дерек низко опустил голову, уставившись себе на руки, ссутулил плечи и молчал.

\- Мне не следовало торопиться, - выдавил он в конце концов.

\- Все нормально.

\- Нет, не нормально. Ты не готов. Ты не знаешь меня настоящего. Я давлю на тебя, принуждаю к свадьбе. Я и не думал, что ты согласишься после месяца общения…Просто, мне показалось…

\- Показалось что? – любопытство Стайлза подняло голову, но Дерек так и не договорил.

Стайлз пододвинулся ближе к мрачно молчащему альфе, притерся к нему бедром и положил голову ему на плечо.

\- Ты вовсе не давишь на меня, - честно заявил он, и Дерек слегка расслабился, поднял голову.

\- Нет?

\- Нет, - мягко улыбнулся Стайлз, - Я сам, добровольно, согласился на твое предложение. Оно гарантирует мир между двумя видами. Я знал, на что шел. Не думай, что ты силой навязал мне союз. 

Опустив глаза, альфа тяжело вздохнул, поднялся с кровати и направился вон из спальни, остановившись в дверях.

\- Лидия и Эллисон ушли, когда ты заснул. Они приглашали нас в паб Брейди сегодня в восемь. Я…у меня есть дела. Встретимся там, - с этими словами он ушел, а Стайлз не смог найти в себе сил его остановить. Если бы он уговорил альфу остаться, уступил его желанию, позволил ему взять себя, он этим бы окончательно поставил на себе крест.

Все, что сейчас знал Стайлз – он причинил Дереку боль, но не понимал, чем именно.

…  
Когда Стайлз пришел в ирландский паб, он застал Лидию и Эллисон на их излюбленных местах. На столе перед ними красовалось блюдо с кукурузными чипсами, обе девушки казались донельзя увлеченными беседой. Вот Лидия почуяла его присутствие, посмотрела через плечо Эллисон, та оглянулась.

\- Стай-й-й-йлз! – ведьминский визг ударил по ушам.

Он мило улыбнулся: на столе стояло несколько стаканов с чем-то алкогольным – девушки уже выпивали и, несомненно, собирались это дело продолжить.

\- Вы начали без меня, - попенял он, садясь со стороны Эллисон.

\- Ну-у-у…совсем по чуть-чуть, мы же никуда пока не собираемся, - мурлыкнула в ответ Эллисон.

Шериф фыркнул: то, что девушки и не думали заканчивать, было очевидно. Он подозвал официантку, попросил повторить заказ подруг и принести ему то же самое. Та кивнула и просветила их, что выбранный коктейль называется «секс на пляже». Стайлз передернулся – понятно, о чем хотели поболтать неуемные любопытные девицы, а теперь еще и на тебе, блин, названьице!

Сдавленное подхихикивание переросло в полноценный хохот, стоило официантке отойти. 

\- Вы сейчас как школьницы, - возвел он очи горе. 

Это не от названия коктейля, а от выражения твоего лица, оно…- Эллисон попыталась повторить, и Стайлз помолился про себя, чтобы она «передергивала». Не могло все быть настолько плохо.

\- Неправда, - сердито возразил он, шутливо толкая ее в плечо.

\- Правда, - уверенно припечатала та.

\- Ага! – глаза Лидии вспыхнули, когда подошла официантка с заказом.

По мере убывания жидкости в первом стакане, его жизнь становилась легче, над ней уже можно было посмеяться, и Стайлз хихикал, как школьница; после второго – появились трудности со словами – половина запаса куда-то разбежалась; на третьем он понял, что караоке сейчас и немедленно – это круто. 

Дерек опаздывал. Часы показывали 8:43. «Ладно, - подумал Стайлз, - придешь – будешь группой поддержки». В обнимку с подругами, они сгрудились у караоке, выбирая песню. В конце концов, задачу возложили на Лидию, как на самую трезвую. Закончив с этим, они вернулись за стойку, заказали себе по паре дринков повыше градусом, выпив их на скорость. После этого стало совсем хорошо, свободно, в самый раз творить всякие глупости. Ровно в этот момент их позвали, и все трое взгромоздились на сцену, готовые к подвигам. 

Maxine Nightingale, ‘Right Back Where We Started From’ зазвучала из колонок. Заслышав музыку, все трое начали раскачиваться в ее ритме, и довольно слаженно вступили, повторяя слова, сменяющиеся на экране.

‘Все в порядке, все наладится. Мы вернемся и начнем сначала. Любовь – сильная штука. Мы сможем начать все с начала’ – пели они. 

У Стайлза был совсем неплохой голос. И слух тоже – спасибо мама, сколько часов мы распевали хором в машине, вместе с радио.

‘Помнишь день, солнечный день. Мы встретились тогда. Я сказал тебе – только ты. А если тебе буде плохо. Я помогу тебе. Я верну твою улыбку’ – Лидия вела первый голос, Стайлз и Эллисон – втору.

‘Все в порядке, все наладится. Мы вернемся и начнем сначала. Любовь – сильная штука. Мы сможем начать все с начала’ – они пели уже все втроем, звучало потрясающе.

Пока шел отыгрыш мелодии, Стайлз заметил темную фигуру, просочившуюся в паб. Руки глубоко в карманах кожаной куртки, голова наклонена, плечи приподняты и напряжены. Когда человека осветили лампы над стойкой, у Стайлза екнуло сердце, сбившись с ритма. Дерек Хейл стоял и изумленно смотрел на него своими невозможными ореховыми глазами.

Глупо улыбаясь, Стайлз вцепился в свой микрофон и счастливо пялился на альфу. Он заметил, что посетители почти с неприличным любопытством разглядывают их обоих, но в данной ситуации его это не волновало. 

Эллисон тронула за плечо – его куплет. 

‘Такая любовь, как наша. Никогда не пройдет. Знаешь, она ведь в начале пути. Ты любишь меня. И мне никуда не деться. Я знаю – ты – мой единственный’, - сейчас Стайлз вел мелодию, Эллисон и Лидия – вторили, переглядываясь (смысл их действий от Стайлза в его состоянии ускользал).

Когда отзвучал последний аккорд, все зааплодировали, а многие и одобрительно засвистели. Расслабленно сходя со сцены, Стайлз споткнулся и уже ожидал встречи с дубовым полом, но жесткие руки перехватили его. 

\- Приве-е-ет, - широко улыбнулся Стайлз. 

\- Привет.

Стайлз внезапно осознал: чтобы предотвратить его встречу с полом, Дереку пришлось двигаться нечеловечески быстро.

\- Ты опоздал.

\- Альфа-проблемы…

\- Которые нельзя отложить. Я помню, - внезапно легкость и веселье куда-то улетучились, оставив беспокойство и легкое привычное уже возбуждение от присутствия оборотня, - Ну и ты, конечно, не мог позвонить или написать.

\- У меня и минуты свободной не было, - сердито подтвердил тот.

\- У тебя всегда их нет. Помоги встать.

Стайлз отряхнул с рукава рубашки отсутствующие пылинки и отыскал взглядом подруг – ну кто бы сомневался! – эти паршивки устроились за стойкой так, что им с Дереком оставались места рядом. Все четверо молчали: Стайлз – неловко, альфа – задумчиво, девушки – многозначительно, поглядывая на парней.

\- Итак…, начала Лидия, желая прервать затянувшуюся паузу.

На Стайлза навалилась обида (то, что ее размер спровоцирован алкоголем, ему в голову не пришло). Предыдущие несколько дней Дерек игнорировал его звонки, сообщения, а сейчас просто закрылся от него. Они только стали ближе – и вот, альфа забрался в свою раковину, опять не объясняя причины. Заранее договорились о вечеринке – и, пожалуйста, снова «альфа-проблемы». Что, трудно было предупредить о задержке? Может, Стайлз и передергивал, но если такое поведение оборотня - это то, что ждет его после ритуала, все эти «у меня дела, вернусь, когда смогу», то их ждали серьезные разборки в будущем.

\- Ты такой ублюдок, - фыркнул Стайлз, зло сверкнув глазами на альфу.

\- Вот сейчас? - уточнил оборотень, изумленный иррациональной вспышкой агрессии по отношению к нему.

\- Всегда.

\- Ты действительно так думаешь, или у тебя ежемесячное обострение?

\- Прости, ЧТО? - сузив глаза, Стайлз в бешенстве наклонился ближе.

\- Ты слышал, - прорычал Дерек, зеркаля его жест. 

\- Ты ублюдок!

\- Ты уже говорил, - снисходительно усмехнулся альфа, предупреждающе проводя когтистой пятерней по бедру человека.

\- От этого правдивость не уменьшается! – прошипел Стайлз, скривившись от боли, когда когти сильнее впились в бедро, молчаливо прося остановиться и «сдать назад».

\- Э-э, Лидия, - Эллисон попыталась разрулить ситуацию, уверенная, что уж Лидия-то справится. Выпитые коктейли притупляли способность быстро соображать и реагировать. 

Провидение, казалось, услышало ее желания, у оборотня зазвонил телефон, и Стайлз расплылся в злобной ухмылке.

\- Ну же, Дерек, альфа-дела не любят ждать! Почему бы тебе не ответить и не заняться ими? Я никуда не денусь, выпью, спою еще что-нибудь, пофлиртую, все как в старые добрые времена, - с этими словами он сбросил его руку с бедра, и отодвинулся подальше, игнорируя и зловещее рычание, и предупреждающие голоса подруг.

Стайлз оглядел бар, поднялся, и занял единственный оставшийся свободный стул, между компанией болтливых леди и парнем, коротающем время в одиночестве, заказал выпить и повернулся к парню.

\- Привет, - дружелюбно улыбнулся он.

Когда сосед развернулся и посмотрел на него, Стайлз изумленно выдохнул:

\- Дэлер?

\- Стилински? - Мэттью Дэлер не менее удивленно поднял брови.

Стайлз рассмеялся цепи совпадений, окончившихся встречей, и соскользнул с высокого стула, чтобы обнять приятеля. Они не виделись с выпуска, Мэтт улетел в Лондон на следующий же день. Пересекаясь в городе с его матерью, Стайлз знал, что тот стал фотографом, работал в периодических изданиях, не женат. Во время учебы в школе, он симпатизировал застенчивому молчаливому пареньку с фотоаппаратом, чем-то они были похожи – ни девушек, ни крутых тачек, презрение от парней из «высшей лиги». 

\- Ух ты! А здесь ты что делаешь? 

\- Ну, родители развелись год назад, маме было одиноко. Я подумал, что пришло время возвращаться. Я нужен ей, - честно ответил Мэтт, пожимая плечами.

\- Она же не болеет, нет?

\- Нет, просто стареет и нуждается в заботе, - Мэтт глотнул из стакана.

\- Стайлз! – рычание донеслось из-за спины, жесткие руки обхватили поперек груди и прижали к горячему телу за спиной. 

Он обернулся, но взгляд Дерека был направлен на Мэтта, лицо изуродовал оскал «не тронь, это моё». 

\- Почему бы тебе не вернуться на прежнее место? – вкрадчиво проговорил Дерек, безуспешно борясь с лезущими клыками.

\- Спасибо, мне и тут хорошо. Встретил старого друга, - Стайлз улыбнулся Мэтту. И напрягся, отслеживая реакции альфы - волки являлись собственниками, и если Дерек вообразит, что Дэлер…блин! Во что он его втянул?! А всего-то хотелось поболтать с человеком из той, беззаботной жизни…ну, и женишка своего слегка позлить, что уж там.

Мэтт изумленно посмотрел на обоих, недоверчиво поднял брови. Фонящий угрозой и яростью Дерек, и безмятежно улыбающийся, опустивший ресницы и выглядящий чересчур невинным, Стайлз. 

Узнаваемый уже безошибочно, телефон оборотня зазвонил опять (спасибо, тебе, Господи!), напоминая, с чего все началось.

\- Похоже, дела не оставят тебя в покое. Ответь уже, а мы с Мэттом пока…он подмигнул альфе, - пообщаемся. 

Дерек безуспешно пытался вернуть контроль – полезли клыки и когти, засветились алым глаза. В животе у Стайлза запорхали бабочки.

\- Нам пора, - проворчал альфа, сдергивая его со стула. Мэтт растерянно смотрел, как Шерифа выводит из паба разъяренный здоровяк.

\- Милый, созвонимся, - пропел ошеломленному Дэлеру Стайлз.

\- Ты не будешь созваниваться с ним! – припечатал Дерек. 

\- Я буду скучать! - Стайлз извернулся и послал фотографу воздушный поцелуй. 

Нда, Мэтту действительно придется перезвонить, чтобы извиниться и объяснить всю ту херню, что он творил. Их выход из паба сопровождался визгливым смехом парочки пьяных гиен – рыжей и черноволосой – от души наслаждавшихся представлением. 

На улице Дерек взвалил пьяного Стайлза на плечо, пересекая полупустую парковку.

\- Ты не милый, - разочарованно протянул тот, когда телефон альфы в очередной раз зазвонил, - А вот Мэтт…

Стайлз заигрался, сам не заметив, как.

\- У него такие губы-ы-ы, пухлые и… , - подбирая сравнение, он на секунду затих.

\- Стайлз…Замолчи ради своего блага, - неся его к Камаро, предупредил Дерек.

Ну, еще чуточку, еще немножко…

Стайлз прикрыл глаза, представил себе обнаженного Дерека, склонившегося над ним, почувствовал, что возбуждается, и выдохнул, словно в дреме: «Мэтт». 

Альфа вздрогнул всем телом, закаменел, пихнул его в машину, пристегнул, и дал по газам. Взревев, Камаро рванула с места. Дерек вел четко, как робот, не отрывая взгляда от дороги, нахмурив брови, рыча все громче и громче. 

\- Похоже, ты здорово пьян, а я не понимаю, с чего, - пробормотал, постепенно трезвея, Стайлз.

Дерек ядовито рассмеялся.

\- Ты один постоянно игнорируешь меня, уходишь не пойми куда, вечно твой телефон…

\- Ворчишь, как рассерженная домохозяйка. Хочу я или нет – я альфа и должен контролировать ситуацию. Всегда. И я должен отвечать на звонки.

\- А что же сегодня не отвечал? – подколол Стайлз, вспоминая бесконечный трезвон по пути к машине.

\- Ты, блядь, прекрасно понимаешь, почему! – сверкнул глазами оборотень.

\- Мэтт…Ты приревновал меня к Мэтту?! - Стайлз пытался сдержать расползающуюся счастливую улыбку.

\- Стайлз…, - коротко устало вздохнул Дерек.

\- Ты – да! Гр-р-р-р, Дерек, - Стайлз придвинулся к оборотню, поднырнул под руку, мешая вести машину, - Знаешь…всякий раз, когда я думаю, что знаю тебя…ты меня удивляешь. Я знаю, что невыносим – и не должен был себя так вести – и – когда я произнес его имя – тогда, на парковке – я – я думал о тебе. Не убивай Дэлера, он стопроцентный натурал.

Дерек промолчал, только взглянул ему в глаза, и у Стайлза (как всегда) сбилось с ритма сердце.

\- И что мне с тобой делать? – мученически вздохнул Дерек. Камаро постепенно сбавляла скорость до дозволенной правилами.

\- Не знаю, но ты попал - завтра, и послезавтра, и всегда, и – Боже, я пьян, - рассмеялся Стайлз, взглянув на скупо улыбнувшегося альфу.

\- Ты был очень агрессивный.

\- Х-э-э-й, не стоит лишний раз напоминать! Ну, пожалуйста-а-а, - просяще выдохнул Стайлз, беря оборотня за руку и виновато перецеловывая костяшки, - прости, что испортил тебе вечер.

Дерек пожал плечами: «Я пришел, потому что думал что ты именно этого хочешь от меня – провести вечер с твоими друзьями».

\- Послушай, Дерек…

\- Ну что еще, Стайлз?

\- Как ты думаешь, я привлекательный?

\- Ста-а-а-йлз…

\- Что Стайлз?

\- Заткнись.

…

Стайлз не был уверен, сколько именно раз он отключался, пока они ехали домой, да и проснулся он окончательно уже утром, в кровати, раздетый и закутанный в одеяло. И – как ожидаемо! – в полном одиночестве; все понятно, чего уж тут, но было обидно. Что, так трудно было его дождаться? Он мог бы забабахать Дереку шведский стол наподобие вчерашнего – если бы тот захотел, конечно. Да если бы оборотень возжелал свежего сливочного масла, он, Стайлз, метнулся бы на ферму, подоил корову, отстоял сливки и взбил это чертово масло своими руками! Ладно-ладно, с маслом он погорячился, но если бы Дерек чего-нибудь захотел, Стайлз бы из кожи вывернулся, но это бы добыл.

Для любимого человека.

Встряхнувшись, Стайлз настроился на поездку в автобусе – джип остался на стоянке у паба. Выглянув из окна, ему захотелось протереть глаза – его ненаглядная детка стояла у дома. Ключи висели на газовом счетчике. Дерек возвращался в город, чтобы пригнать его машину – это после его-то вчерашних фокусов! Стайлзу стало стыдно. 

Днем, на работе, он занимался урегулированием домашней ссоры, осложненным присутствием в доме детей. Все обошлось, проблем удалось избежать, а вопросы с детьми предоставить прибывшей социальной службе. Уйдя на ланч пораньше, он принялся названивать участникам вчерашнего безобразия. Обе девицы посмеялись над ним, попеняли и предупредили, что больше обижать Дерека не позволят. И пригласили обоих на Хэллоуин- вечеринку. 

Выдохнув для храбрости, он набрал Мэтта. Тот ответил практически сразу, внимательно выслушал сбивчивые извинения и пространные объяснения, а потом долго ржал. В конце разговора Дэлер выразил надежду, что все-таки останется жив, и Стайлз всерьез задумался. Стоило неопровержимо убедить Дерека в том, что он – единственный нужный и важный, успокоить, чтобы всякие дурные мысли не приходили в голову любимого волчары. 

И надо все-таки привести Дэлера на вечеринку к Лидии: пусть отвлечется, праздники Лидия организовывала отменные, да еще, может, он и найдет себе там кого-нибудь. 

После ланча часы словно остановились, с трудом дождавшись окончания рабочего дня, Стайлз рванул домой. Камаро имела место быть.

Заглянув в спальню в поисках Дерека, он обнаружил его, сидящим в одних алых (опять зачетных!) трусах и читающим текст в телефоне. Оборотень был настолько увлечен, что лишь кивнул головой, обозначая приветствие. 

“Привет, дорогой, как прошел день? - Прекрасно. Всего один непростой случай. 

В самом деле? Расскажешь? – Не стоит. Все, что я сейчас хочу – обнять тебя. ”

Стайлз вошел в роль, провоцирующе раздеваясь и поглядывая на альфу, изумленно приоткрывшего рот, но не отрывающего взгляд от экрана.

“ Дорогой, ты такой прекрасный собеседник – дай мне закончить – альфа-дела и все такое. – Конечно, дорогой. Я как раз успею раздеться и буду ждать, пока ты не закончишь с телефоном и не заметишь, наконец, что я полностью раздет и нереально возбужден. 

Пальцы Дерека дернулись, он вскинул глаза – Стайлз мстительно улыбался, стоя в черных трусах. 

\- С ума сойти, работает!

Дерек мягко улыбнулся и потряс головой.

\- Проклятье, мне следовало догадаться. Я бы учуял твое возбуждение.

Стайлз рассмеялся и победно улыбнулся, когда альфа выключил телефон, не закончил звонок, а реально ВЫКЛЮЧИЛ!

\- Дерек, это самая сексуальная вещь из всех, что ты делал, - дразняще протянул он, прыгая в распахнутые навстречу объятия.

Оборотень фыркнул, обнимая человека, привычно утыкаясь носом в основание его шеи и глубоко вдыхая. Стайлз оседлал его, оплел ногами, и прижался теснее. 

\- Я скучал целый день, - честно признался он.

Дерек довольно заворчал, потираясь лицом о его шею, как огромный кот. 

\- Мне нравится твой запах, - в свою очередь, обнюхивая шею альфы, прошептал Стайлз, - Ты пахнешь домом. 

Оборотень счастливо зарычал, перевернулся, придерживая его за бедра, устраиваясь рядом со своим худощавым партнером, головой на стайлзовой груди, дыша в унисон, руками оглаживая плечи.

\- Ты стараешься измениться, когда тебе – когда я прошу этого. Ты умеешь уступать и подстраиваться – даже если это и не так важно, - Стайлз бездумно рассеянно поглаживал Дерека по загривку.

\- Ты вдумчивый, правдивый и невероятно, невообразимо терпеливый. И Бог знает, как ты можешь оставаться таким рядом со мной, - Стайлз фыркнул, кожей ощущая одобрительное ворчание, продолжая ласкать шею и верхнюю часть спины волка. Стайлз нежно улыбнулся, чувствуя умиротворение и расслабленность Дерека, тот задремал, и он не стал устраивать ему ежевечернее ток-интервью. Тонкие пальцы легонько массировали кожу головы, ласково ерошили черные волосы. 

\- Я люблю твою заботливость, предупредительность, мягкость и тепло твоих прикосновений, - еле слышно мурлыкал Стайлз, убаюкивая своего оборотня.

\- Ты очень добрый, Дерек. Правда, по-настоящему добрый. Жаль, что не многие это знают. Мне повезло, что я – да. Ты совершенно удивительный, и я рад и горд, что ты будешь моим первым и единственным супругом.

Стайлз помолчал, тяжело вздохнул. Его глаза закрывались, но, прежде чем провалиться в сон, он глянул на волка – глаза закрыты, дыхание ровное. И ему вдруг захотелось сказать сейчас, в темноте, спящему Дереку то, на что не хватало храбрости при свете.

\- Ты такой…я люблю тебя, - Стайлз счастливо вздохнул и позволил себе провалиться в сон. Настолько глубокий, что он не ощущал, как напряглось горячее тело, прижимающееся к нему, не слышал тяжелого дыхания и не чувствовал щекотного касания ресниц.

Альфа не спал.


	19. Один...как и был

Расстроен…нет, не совсем точное слово – хотя какая-то часть его, действительно, была расстроена. Какое интересное слово: если про человека – это легкое горе, а про инструмент – разлад, не позволяющий звучать полноценно. Но это было не то. Он был морально измотан, выбит из колеи, беспричинно тревожен и напряжен. Собственно, добавьте что угодно, заставляющее в отчаянии грызть ногти и царапающее клубком колючей проволоки в животе. 

Что-то произошло, что-то пошло не так. С той ночи, после его алкогольных художеств. Дерек изменился…альфа был…он стал другим. Совсем.

В какое бы время Стайлз не возвращался домой – оборотня не было. Раньше Дерек всегда приходил раньше него и ждал в спальне, раньше, но не теперь. 

Когда это случилось в первый раз, Стайлз, не раздеваясь, валялся на кровати и писал смс-ки, пытаясь выяснить «когда» и «не случилось ли чего»; ответа не было. Всерьез встревожившись, он собрался было прочесать город или опять съездить к особняку Хейлов, но перепсиховал настолько, что за руль садиться было опасно. Альфа появился через окно часа через два. 

Стайлз засыпал его вопросами, но Дерек отмолчался. Он просто разделся и забрался под одеяло. Когда Стайлз потянулся обнять оборотня, тот за плечо развернул человека к себе спиной, заставив отвернуться от ничего не выражающих глаз, привычно обхватил поперек груди и уткнулся носом ему в шею. А попытавшись заговорить, Стайлз наткнулся на мертвое молчание. Хоть каких-то объяснений или причин подобному поведению он придумать не мог. 

Проснувшись рано утром и не найдя Дерека рядом, он не удивился, но когда тот ни разу не ответил на сообщение и не перезвонил, стало понятно – что-то изменилось.

Так повторялось изо дня в день, неделя за неделей: Стайлз возвращался в пустой дом, раздевался, ложился в постель, набирал очередное безответное сообщение, Дерек появлялся, раздевался, ложился рядом, обнимал со спины, засыпал. И все это – абсолютно молча. 

Один раз Стайлз попытался вернуть прежние отношения. Он бездумно пялился в стену, оборотень лежал сзади.

\- Дерек… 

Молчание, ровное дыхание, обдающее шею.

\- Что-нибудь произошло?

Молчание.

\- Дерек, пожалуйста, поговори со мной. Может, я могу что-то сделать?

И опять ничего, никакой реакции, только руки, властно обнимающие поперек груди.

Стайлз вывернул шею, развернулся, насколько получилось, и ласково потерся носом о плечо альфы. Дерек лишь закрыл глаза и резко выдохнул.

\- Дерек, - умоляюще прошептал Стайлз.

Отчаявшись добиться хоть какой то реакции, он сжал руки альфы своими, и потерся щекой о его небритую щеку. Поскуливая, как брошенный щенок, пытаясь достучаться до Дерека на уровне инстинктов, как угодно. Когда его язык коснулся уголка губ оборотня, тот отстранился и коротко бросил:

\- Не надо.

Сердце прошила ледяная игла, удар боли пробил аж до затылка, странным образом подхлестнув мозг. Вот оно что…Новое поведение вбивало клин в их наладившиеся, было, отношения, они начиняли отдаляться, и как это остановить, Стайлз не знал.

\- Это из-за меня? – захлебнулся догадкой он, освобождаясь от рук альфы и поворачиваясь к нему лицом. 

\- Нет, - тяжело уронил Дерек, поворачиваясь на спину и закладывая руки за голову, избегая его взгляда.

\- Тогда что? Что не так?! Твои дела?

\- Нет.

\- Предстоящая свадьба? Нервы? Но это нормально, многим не по себе перед таким событием. А наша еще такая…нестандартная…поговори со мной, может, получится смотреть на это попроще…

\- Свадьба не причем.

Сердце заколотилось, как бешеное, ударяя о ребра, отравляя болью все тело. На глаза навернулись слезы.

\- Тогда, что не так, Дерек? Скажи! Ты закрылся, держишь дистанцию. Я хочу помочь, но ты не пускаешь меня, - Стайлз с трудом сдерживал слезы, давя желание заорать . 

Не истери, не истери, не истери, не истери, не истери, НУ ЖЕ, МАТЬ ТВОЮ!!!!! 

Альфа раздул ноздри, принюхиваясь, взял его за руку и с болью посмотрел в повлажневшие глаза:

\- Мне жаль, - искренне прошептал он, привлекая Стайлза к себе и успокаивающе гладя по спине. 

\- Дерек, - пробормотал Стайлз, стараясь не шмыгать носом и не капать слезами на альфу.

\- Мне жаль, - снова повторил оборотень, и его человек обнял его за шею, прижимаясь ближе.

\- Скажи мне.

Так и не ответив, Дерек развернул его, укладывая и вновь обнимая со спины. Стайлзу хотелось разозлиться, да, на этого оборотня, так-его-растак, сказать, какой он ублюдок и гад, врезать ему пару раз, чтобы выбить дурь – но он не мог. Все эти действия были хороши как реакция на «внешнее» поведение волчары. Тут было другое… Нечто происходило в душе Дерека, разъедало его изнутри, вынуждало закрываться и молчать.

На такое невозможно было злиться. Невозможно бороться, спорить, доказывать. Можно быль только ждать, пока Дерек не озвучит все то, что бродило у него в голове. Три раза «ха», без вариантов. Альфа не доверял ему, и это было его право. Они собирались пожениться, провели часть ритуала – но для Дерека это ничего не значило. Он не любил его, и не мог быть стопроцентно уверен, что Стайлз всегда будет на его стороне. Для Дерека это был стратегический ход, проект, а не Предложение руки и сердца. 

Никогда оборотень не подпустит его ближе, не позволит помочь, и нынешнее положение вещей (к ужасу Стайлза) не изменится. Все. Конец.

Свернувшись в таких обещающих защиту, согревающих объятиях, Стайлз оплакивал свою жизнь, обреченную на нелюбовь. Жалость, забота, защита, стая – и при этом космическое одиночество. Ни семьи, ни лучшего друга, ни возлюбленного. Лишь пожизненный родственник. 

Понятно, что альфа чувствовал потребность «комфортить» своего партнера. Это было на уровне инстинктов, и эта «зоология» разбивала Стайлзу сердце. Дерек никогда не представлял его кем-то бОльшим, чем он был для него сейчас. 

\- Мне жаль, - умоляюще шептал оборотень, замерев позади сжавшегося напряженного человека.

Стайлз ругал себя за то, что взвалил такое влюбившееся недоразумение, как он, Дереку на шею, мечтая возненавидеть себя, а там – как знать? – может и любовь сойдет на нет? Как он мог так вляпаться? Как допустил такое? 

Было же с самого начала оговорено, что это фиктивный договорной союз, нет, подавай ему любовь! И проведет он остаток жизни, намертво связанный с человеком, который никогда не станет ему родным, утешаясь идеей всеобщего блага. 

…

Впервые за долгое время Стайлзу не хотелось просыпаться и начинать новый день - ежедневно видеть будущего формального супруга, держащего дистанцию, ежечасно чувствовать, как болит в груди. Не хотелось ничего, особенно проворачивающегося раскаленного «Дерек не любит»; оставалось выдохнуть, и заставить себя жить. Для начала сонно спуститься вниз. 

Его смутили запахи, бродящие по первому этажу. Не веря собственным глазам, Стайлз заглянул на кухню. Дерек как раз ставил на стол тарелку со свежеиспеченными вафлями. Подняв глаза, он смутился и слегка напрягся. 

\- Я приготовил завтрак, - сказал он, повернувшись и доставая чашки.

\- Что ты еще здесь делаешь? – удивленно спросил Стайлз (получилось жестче, чем он хотел) – Дерек никогда не задерживался дома по утрам, кроме тех редких случаев, когда Стайлзу было плохо. И вот сегодня. 

\- Я…, - Дерек сделал несколько шагов назад, вжался в раковину, вцепился пальцами в края навесного шкафа, аж костяшки побелели, и опустил голову, словно ожидая удара, - хотел удостовериться, что с тобой все в порядке. 

Стайлз внимательно испытующе смотрел на него, пытаясь «прочитать», понять, наконец, причины его странного поведения. Черт, то альфа – белый и пушистый няша, то скрытный ублюдок! То он неделями молчит, замкнувшись в себе и стараясь не прикасаться лишний раз, то – на тебе! – готовит завтрак. Но даже любимые вафли не могли поднять сегодня настроение. 

Стайлз любил Дерека. За свою жизнь он любил своих родителей и немногочисленных близких друзей. Для него любовь означала больше, чем розовые сопли, бабочки в животе и постоянное держание за ручку. Это были дружба, внимание, доверие и умение жертвовать. Оборотень был ему другом – очень близким другом, Стайлз окружал его вниманием, насколько позволял ему сам Дерек, и с радостью пожертвовал бы хоть кровью, хоть чем угодно, если бы понадобилось. Встал плечом к плечу, прикрыл спину, закрыл собой. 

\- Дерек, - с долей возмущения воскликнул он, - Ну зачем ты так делаешь?!

\- Делаю как?

\- Молчишь, закрываешься, избегаешь, игнорируешь звонки, вчера вообще оттолкнул, а сейчас это – не хочешь ли завтрак, как себя чувствуешь? - неожиданно безразлично ответит Стайлз - внутренняя боль высасывала все силы и отупляла эмоции.

Он резко сел, отодвигая от себя тарелку. Есть не хотелось совсем.

\- Дерек, просто скажи мне, - ловя взгляд альфы, попросил Стайлз.

Ореховые глаза наполнились болью и сожалением.

\- Я сожалею, что я так …Я просто…Есть кое-что, о чем я думаю, кое-какие вещи, я стараюсь от них избавиться.

\- Какие вещи? Может, я смогу помочь с этим, если ты дашь мне шанс. 

\- Стайлз, ты не можешь мне помочь, - Дерек ответил настолько потерянно и измученно, что Стайлзу стало больно за него. Больно и беспокойно.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Просто знаю, и все.

\- Ты даже не хочешь попытаться.

\- Я знаю, что означает наличие моей проблемы, Я знаю последствия, и я знаю, что надо делать, - с нажимом заключил Дерек. 

\- И что надо делать?

\- Стайлз, пусть все идет, как идет. Я контролирую ситуацию, и не могу позволить себе изменить что-либо.

\- И что же это такое? То, что ты делаешь прямо сейчас? Ты уклоняешься от разговора, мотивируя тем, что я не в состоянии помочь или хотя бы понять! – Стайлз медленно закипал. Ну почему, почему Дерек настолько ему не доверяет?!

\- Это ничего не значит! – повысил голос Дерек, выпрямляясь и предостерегающе сверкая глазами, типа «переводи тему».

\- ЧТО ничего не значит? – заорал, сорвавшись, Стайлз, наплевав на возможный взрыв со стороны Дерека.

\- То, что я думаю, это мое дело. Я столкнулся с тем, чего не ожидал, к чему не был готов. Мне придется или принять это, или нет. Лучше оставить все, как есть сейчас, я буду стараться. И я больше не буду об этом говорить. Все. Точка, - прорычал Дерек, и Стайлз с изумлением увидел, что оборотня колотит. И хотя его слова однозначно били по больному и звучали нарочито резко и даже грубо, язык тела говорил совсем другое.

\- Я…Послушай, Дерек, - попытался было Стайлз озвучить свою мысль, но не смог. Он ощущал отчаяние и надлом альфы, вызывающие желание утешить и успокоить, а не продолжать препирательства. Он не мог намеренно дальше подталкивать Дерека к разговору, давить на него, не сейчас, когда что-то разрушало того изнутри. 

Вместо этого, Стайлз подошел и просто обнял его, потерся носом о его шею, погладил по спине. 

\- Ладно…Хорошо, - сдался Стайлз, короткими поцелуями покрывая его скулы.

\- Я могу попытаться понять…Просто знай, что я рядом и готов попробовать, если что, - погладив оборотня по щеке, вздохнул он. 

Дерек закрыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул, обнимая крепче. Стайлз коснулся его губ. Альфа расслабился, не противился легким поцелуям, не выворачивался из рук – все стало казаться не таким страшным. 

\- Спасибо, - хрипло ответил оборотень, с новыми, глубоко спрятанными интонациями, которых Стайлз, он мог поклясться, никогда у него не замечал. 

…

Дерек вскоре ушел, а Стайлз еще немного помешкал, пытаясь успокоиться и переключиться после их разговора. Когда альфа высвободился из его объятий, удостоив нечитаемым испытующим взглядом, он лизнул человека в щеку и ушел, не говоря ни слова. 

Для Стайлза день прошел, как в тумане. Только когда позвонила Лидия, уточняя, придет ли на вечеринку Дерек, он встряхнулся и вспомнил, что сегодня Хэллоуин и они приглашены. Звонки оборотню остались, как всегда, без ответа. 

Стайлз начинал думать, что утренний разговор, собственно, ничего не изменил, и альфа продолжал придерживаться своей выбранной линии поведения. 

18:00  
Закончил с делами. Позвоню, когда смогу. 

Получив это сообщение, Стайлз едва не упал со стула.

18:08  
У Лидии сегодня Хэллоуин-вечеринка. Я поеду после работы. Будет здорово, если ты присоединишься.

Немного подумав, он на всякий случай добавил адрес дома Лидии. Дерек не ответил, да Стайлз уже и не надеялся. 

Заскочив домой, наскоро приняв душ и переодевшись, он задумался – нового костюма на вечеринку он не догадался приготовить, есть только старые. Чтож, выходит, он чересчур взрослый для подобных развлечений? Напялил старую военную куртку поверх рубашки, и фыркнул – может, кто решит, что он нарядился бунтарем или дезертиром, а нет – не очень то и хотелось. Подъехав к дому Лидии, он услышал музыку и, увидел толпы людей в карнавальных костюмах, распивающих что-то явно алкогольное. 

Стайлз выскочил из машины и прошел внутрь. Его оглушила музыка. Миновав комнату с танцующими людьми, затем комнату с общающимися и пьющими людьми, он пытался найти знакомые лица, но в глазах мелькали только чудовища или злодеи. Выйдя на задний двор и облюбовав столик рядом с баром (лохматый бармен в маске прилагается), он выдохнул и решил затормозить тут. Заказав коктейль, Стайлз присел, не переставая оглядываться. Зная свою норму – два коктейля , он не спешил. По чуть-чуть, время шло, и алкоголь начал, наконец слегка туманить сознание, тело расслабилось.

\- Стайлз, - он услышал свое имя и сразу же опознал говорившего.

\- Мэтт.

Дэлер молча подхватил стул и сел рядом. Стайлз удивленно поднял брови: при всем разнообразии коктейлей в баре, они взяли одно и то же. 

\- Я думал, ты не придешь.

\- Я сам так думал, да мама практически выпихнула, чтобы я повеселился.

\- Хорошо, что у тебя получилось, - кивнул Стайлз, отмечая, что Мэтт тоже без костюма  
.  
\- Ну так что, - продолжил он, - Планируешь работать в нашей газете, если уж вернулся?

\- Начинаю со среды, - Мэтт кивнул.

\- Хорошо, будешь продолжать делать то, что тебе нравится.

\- Надеюсь. А что насчет тебя? Шериф Стайлз Стилински! Не думал, что доживу до этого дня. 

\- Стайлз фыркнул и шутливо ткнул фотографа кулаком в плечо.

\- Пошел ты; довожу до твоего сведения – до отставки меня еще ждут великие дела!

\- Какие, например? Остановить подростковое воровство в супермаркетах? - подколол Дэлер, на что Стайлз лишь закатил глаза. 

Они поболтали «за жизнь», обсудили Лондон, вспомнили школу. Сидели они долго, похолодало, и Мэтт предложил перебраться в дом. Самым уютным и теплым местом была, разумеется, кухня, наполненная умопомрачительными ароматами. Мясо жареное, запеченное, мясо на гриле, несколько салатов, фрукты – большой стол в центре ломился. Стайлз с Мэттом разместились около холодильника, народ приходил и уходил, не задерживаясь.

Цапнув себе миску каких-то крендельков, они отставили стаканы, продолжая болтать обо всем на свете, периодически смеясь, соревнуясь, кто запихнет в рот больше этого чертового печенья за раз. 

\- Стайлз.

Разговор приятелей прервался при звуках его имени. К удивлению последнего, у него за спиной стоял Дерек, собственной персоной. А Стайлз и не подозревал до этой минуты, как он был подспудно обеспокоен его отсутствием, как его не хватало; и только увидев оборотня, он расслабился. Вопросы после утреннего разговора никуда не делись, но ведь Дерек пришел, хотя мог бы этого и не делать. Подобное внимание, хоть и такое несущественное, радовало.

\- Дерек, - еле слышно промурлыкал Стайлз, зная, что альфа услышит.

Оборотень по-волчьи исподлобья посмотрел на Мэтта и слегка оскалился.

\- О! А мы тут вспоминали школьные годы и…, - зачем-то начал объяснять Стайлз, чувствуя, что ситуация накаляется. Они вдвоем с Мэттом, уединившиеся на кухне, выдирающие друг у друга миску и смеющиеся…Блин! 

Да не было ничего такого!

Тем не менее, Стайлз чувствовал себя неуютно. Оборотень напрягся, сузил глаза, поджал губы. Отставив пресловутую миску, Стайлз подошел к альфе, взял его за руку, и прижался к плечу. Казалось, оборотень успокоился, чувствуя физический контакт, расслабился, и удовлетворенно выдохнул ему в ухо: «Стайлз».

Встряхнувшись, Дерек развернулся на пятках и вышел прочь из кухни, таща Стайлза за собой. Оглянувшись на Мэтта, тот одними губами произнес «извини» и прожестикулировал, что перезвонит. Дэлер, улыбаясь, кивнул.

Дерек со Стайлзом прошли весь дом насквозь, когда уже в прихожей Шерифа окликнули. Лидия и Эллисон, обе в костюмах. Он уже было остановился поболтать, но оборотень сердито дернул его за руку, в сторону двери. Оставалось лишь виновато улыбнуться.

\- Простите, дольше остаться не смогу. Я вам обеим перезвоню! – прокричал Стайлз, которого уже вытаскивали на улицу. 

Он послушно вышел за Дереком и пошел к Камаро, припаркованной дальше по дороге. Проходя мимо своей детки, он тяжело вздохнул, представляя, как он будет сюда добираться завтра, чтобы забрать машину.

Дерек открыл и придержал для него дверь со стороны пассажирского сиденья, вызвав удивленный ответный взгляд. Стайлз забрался внутрь, уговаривая самого себя не психовать. Он ожидал, что Дерек, как обычно, рванет с места, но тот, вставив ключ зажигания, развернулся к нему, всматриваясь в лицо.

\- Тебе он нравился раньше? – спокойным голосом, не давая себя «прочитать», спросил Дерек.

\- Мэтт? Нет. Я вообще считал себя натуралом в школе. Мы почти не общались. Я понял, что я – би, несколько лет спустя. В любом случае, нет, я никогда не испытывал к Мэтту ничего такого.

Альфа промолчал, и, еле заметно, но расслабился, и глубоко вздохнул.

\- Стайлз…, - начал он, но осекся, а Стайлзу опять захотелось успокоить и приласкать его.

\- Что с тобой, Дерек?

\- Я…

\- Дерек, - мягко, терпеливо повторил Стайлз.

\- Забудь. – отреза тот.

\- Дерек, - снова начал Стайлз, но оборотень опять ушел в глухое молчание, завел двигатель, и началось долгое безмолвное путешествие домой.

Провоцируя, Стайлз потянул к себе его руку, сжал, переплел пальцы. Внезапно он вспомнил кое-что. Он извернулся на сиденье, залез в задний карман, нашарил связку ключей, достал, отцепил один. Кинув связку в карман куртки, взял руку Дерека, и положил ключ ему на ладонь. Пальцы альфы дрогнули, брови поднялись в немом вопросе. 

\- Это ключ от входной двери наше дома. Я сделал дубликат. Я…я не был уверен, есть ли он у тебя, - Стайлз старался, чтобы голос не выдал страх. А вдруг рассерженный Дерек откажется от ключа, да и вообще, кто его теперь знает, что он себе там решил?...

\- Ну, мы скоро поженимся, нам же жить вместе, вот – я подумал, так удобнее, чем через окно…В общем, неважно… - Стайлз, конечно, врал. Для него это было пиздец как важно. Именно этот долбаный ключ. От дома, его сокровенного места, практически как ключ от сердца. Дерек становился частью его мира, частью его души, и, признавая за ним право приходить в дом как хозяин, Стайлз признавал альфу парой, супругом, партнером – лично для него этот жест означал не меньше, чем для оборотней – их ритуал. 

Дерек все также молчал, сверля взглядом дорогу перед собой, черты лица не дрогнули. Стайлз подождал хоть какой-нибудь реакции, но тщетно. Минута, две, десять…

Чтож, значит, это и есть ответ. Не отвечать, не заботиться, не привязываться. Окажись он на месте Дерека, он бы хоть что-нибудь сказал…а не молчал как покойник, избегая взгляда. 

Дереку пофиг… Все, чего Стайлз так боялся, подтвердилось, единственное, что оставалось - сидеть на месте, с заходящимся от боли сердцем, и смотреть в окно. Мечтать остаться в одиночестве, чтобы зализать раны, запрятать боль поглубже, и надеяться, что он выдержит и не сдохнет.


	20. Не отпускай

Вернувшись домой, они так и не сказали друг другу ни слова. Дерек нес ключ, сжав его в кулаке, пока не сунул в карман куртки. Поднявшись наверх, альфа тяжело вздохнул, и начал раздеваться. Стайлз успел раньше, комом кинул одежду на стул, и нырнул под одеяло. Он облизывал взглядом широкие плечи, линии татуировки, ощущая покалывание в руках – до того хотелось обвести ее кончиком пальца. Это убивало – быть так болезненно близко, и ощущать ледяную стену границы, за которую хода нет. Пустит ли его Дерек ближе когда-нибудь?

Никогда. Вот когда.

Стайлз пытался игнорировать правду, отметать мысли прочь, не заострять внимания на фактах, выискивать и культивировать знаки внимания, заботы и привязанности. Те редкие вспышки проявления доброты от такого холодного, отчужденного хищника. Нет, он был редкостным дураком, поверив, что Дерек может испытывать к нему что-либо, кроме обязательств в браке. Как ему теперь смотреть альфе в глаза? Стайлз зарылся головой в подушку и зажмурился изо всех сил, в бессильной злости замотав головой. 

Полный идиот, законченный дурак, болван! 

Любви он захотел, тепла, взаимности, и от кого – от Дерека! Нафиг тому не сдались его сантименты! Это был деловой подход и только. Все охи и ахи Стайлз может оставить себе, может даже ими подавиться от избытка! Хотя он все это умом понимал и раньше, так понесла же его нелегкая! Вот и получай теперь. 

Но теперь хватит, пора трезветь!

Стайлз свернулся было плотным клубочком, но горячая рука перехватила его поперек груди и потащила назад, прижимая к отчужденному скульптурному –так-растак-его-телу. Он бессонно пялился в стену напротив…черт его знает, сколько, уловил изменение в ритме дыхания альфы, когда тот заснул, и продолжил свое бдение. 

За окном посветлело, взгляд скользнул по будильнику – 5.30 утра. Мучаясь от неспособности заснуть и от нежелания дольше лежать в объятиях Дерека, Стайлз пытался вывернуться из его рук, не обращая внимания на рычание сквозь сон. 

Он уже сдвинулся до края кровати, когда его поймали за бедро и молча вернули в прежнее положение. Придвинувшись, Стайлз потерся носом о щеку альфы, который, вроде, снова уснул.

\- У меня кое-какие изменения в расписании, надо подготовиться, - соврал он, и когда Дерек отпустил его, сонно оглядывая и перекладываясь на его подушку, Стайлз постарался не встретиться с ним глазами. Божечки, хоть бы альфа не проснулся достаточно, чтобы просечь его вранье или ему было бы лень его уличать!

Вспомнив, что теперь у них «все по-другому», Стайлз упрямо тряхнул головой, достал свежее полотенце и пошел в душ. 

Когда он вернулся в спальню – полотенце на бедрах, влажные волосы торчком, комната оказалась пуста. Альфа ушел. Втихую, смылся, как вор.

\- Ублюдок, - мягко проворчал Стайлз, избегая жестких ноток в голосе, хотя, пожалуй, оставалось только мечтать, чтобы его хватило на реальную злобу. 

Шериф вышел из дома с восходом солнца. Небо было прозрачным, солнце – ласковым и пока не обжигающим, воздух – прохладным. Утро было великолепным, приглашало к новому дню и обещало только хорошее – Стайлз задрал голову и ощутил легкость, какой давно не было. 

На сей раз Дерек не расщедрился пригнать джип, поэтому, дождавшись такси, Стайлз сам отправился за своей ненаглядной деткой. Раньше заберет – раньше начнется его день.

Кто же знал, навстречу чему он торопится… 

…

День начался с визита к Лидии в 7:00 утра. Хотелось поболтать с рыжеволосой бестией, но в такую рань…что она с ним сделает! Пообещав самому себе встретиться с ней позже, ну, скажем, за ланчем, и принести извинения за такой экстравагантный уход с вечеринки, он поехал в город. 

На работе, против обыкновения, было все спокойно. Несколько раз звонили по поводу незначительных ДТП плюс драка в баре между футбольными фанатами. Разобравшись со всем этим, Стайлз отправил Лидии сообщение с приглашением на ланч, договорившись созвониться позже. Вскоре после этого последовал срочный вызов к семейной паре, чьи разборки переросли в угрозу для здоровья сторон. 

Когда Стайлз подъехал по адресу, там находился представитель социальной службы. Им обоим уже не раз приходилось приезжать сюда, для решения вопросов в споре супругов. Жанет, как обычно, выслушивала жалобы Софии. Та на этот раз выглядела действительно плохо, заплаканная, с синяками на лице и шее, с кровящей ссадиной на лбу. На момент приезда Шерифа, Жанет пыталась успокоить Софию, держа на одной руке ее восьмимесячную дочь Лили, другой крепко прижимая семилетнего Эндрю. 

Уже подойдя к ним, Стайлз отметил, что постоянно озлобленного и агрессивного Джонатана, мужа Софии, что-то не видно. Это было необычно. 

\- Что произошло, Жанет? – спросил Стайлз, имея в виду состояние Софии, попутно осматривая нанесенные травмы. 

София напоминала ему Лидию в период правления Питера, он сочувствовал ей и всегда старался помочь. Ее мужа арестовывали бессчетное количество раз, но сделать ничего было нельзя, поскольку София отчаянно боялась его, и при этом хотела сохранить их брак ради детей. 

Сколько раз Жанет и Шериф пытались уговорить Софию развестись, мотивируя тем, что тогда они в судебном порядке смогут наложить запрет на контакты, но ее держал страх. 

\- Я приехала проверить детей. София при мне заявила Джонатану, что уходит от него, и тот словно взбесился. Он пытался не выпускать Софию и детей из дома, а когда у него не получилось, он заперся изнутри. 

Стайлз вздернул бровь, неверяще глядя в заплаканные глаза Софии. Кажется, их слова, наконец-то, возымели эффект. 

\- Я…я не могу рисковать здоровьем детей. Он собирался избить Эндрю, это было последней каплей. И он…он озверел, - расплакалась вновь она.

Послышался звук двигателя, подъехала патрульная машина с двумя полицейскими. 

Стайлз кивнул Жанет, давая знать, что все в порядке, и она с Софией и детьми могут ехать, пока они займутся задержанием. Внезапно София закричала в ужасе. Он проследил направление ее остекленевшего взгляда: на крыльце стоял Джонатан, вскинув ружье.

Мгновение – и Стайлз исчез, остался хладнокровный собранный Шериф Стилински.

\- Жанет, увози отсюда Софию и детей, - жестко скомандовал он, его офицеры держали на прицеле сбрендившего мужа. 

Жанет уже усадила детей в свой седан, села сама, и ожидала, пока в машину сядет София. Стайлз потянулся за пистолетом в кобуре. 

\- Я тебя прикончу, но не позволю забрать детей! – заорал Джонатан.

\- Бросьте оружие! – не выдержал Энтони, самый младший из присутствующих офицеров. 

Дебошир разразился разъяренной нецензурной бранью, когда его взгляд остановился на Софии. Шерифу был отлично знаком этот взгляд. Он видел его огромное количество раз, тело среагировало на рефлексах. Метнувшись к женщине, он успел заслонить ее собой. 

…Первый выстрел – кровь заливает правую сторону лица - порвано ухо… второй – прострелен воротник, слегка задета шея… третий - на груди выступает алое пятно… четвертый - еще одно пятно выступает в районе живота... На зеленой форме кровь кажется почти черной…

Стайлз рефлекторно моргнул, пережидая пронизывающий спазм боли, не отрывая взгляда от этого психопата, уже падавшего от пуль его офицеров. В следующий момент Джонатан рухнул навзничь, мертвый. 

София кричала в голос, но ее слова долетали, словно сквозь слой ваты, тело внезапно стало свинцово-тяжелым, ноги перестали держать. Стайлза качнуло на женщину, он упал на колени, вцепившись в ее платье. Его глаза обшаривали ее на предмет видимых ран – таких не было, и он облегченно выдохнул. У него получилось, его тело приняло все пули на себя. 

Вместе с выдохом пришла боль. Она стремительно растекалась лавой по всему телу, сжимая, сжигая сердце. Руки внезапно ослабели, и Стайлз медленно сполз вбок и назад. 

Он изо всех сил старался не корчится, но дышать было настолько трудно, что лицо поневоле искажалось от усилий. Легкие горели от каждого вдоха, и казалось, разрывались на выдохе. Пытаясь не слишком пугать Софию, он попытался улыбнуться.

\- Вс-с-се нормально, - выдавил Стайлз, и почувствовал, как его качает, словно волной, а сознание уплывает в темноту.

\- Шериф, держитесь, скорая уже едет, - его подчиненные стояли рядом с ним, на коленях, пытаясь помочь. Они зажимали наиболее опасные ранения – в груди и животе. От давления боль усилилась вдвое, Стайлз коротко сдавленно вскрикнул, и обмяк. Он знал, что его люди пытались снизить кровопотерю, но это было нереально, непереносимо больно.

На лбу выступила испарина, дыхание стало рваным, тело подергивалось в агонии, глаза закатывались. Сил держаться не было. Бессонная ночь, мучительные попытки оставаться в сознании, ослепляющая боль, воздух, на каждом вдохе раздирающий грудь. Слишком много всего для одного человека. 

Хотелось одного – закрыть глаза и провалиться в ничто, где нет боли, но Стайлз знал – нельзя. Он помнил знал, что должен делать: оставаться в сознании, стараться сосредоточиться, но не получалось. Он балансировал на грани падения в темноту, сознание еще успело зафиксировать испуганное «Шериф!» и «смотрите на меня!»…

Горестный, хватающий за сердце вой словно позвал Стайлза, выдернул его из темноты, подхлестнул организм. Шериф заставил себя открыть глаза и обвел взглядом окружающих, проверяя, слышали ли они, или это выверт сознания? 

Стайлз тяжело сглотнул, попытался сплюнуть слюну – изо рта текла кровь. Его голова была повернута набок, и тонкий кровавый ручеек растекался по асфальту пугающей лужей. В левой стороны груди резануло болью, едва он попробовал вдохнуть чуть глубже, и снова пришлось напрячь все силы, чтобы остаться в сознании. 

Снова послышался вой, на этот раз ближе. И снова Стайлз не был уверен, не почудилось ли ему.

\- Что за чертовщина? – спросил Энтони, подтверждая его достоверность.

Сирена скорой помощи перекрыла все звуки.

\- Стайлз, - позвала София, и он попытался приподнять голову и коснуться ее руки. 

\- Дети?

\- Они в порядке, и они ничего не видели. Жанет увезла их. 

Стайлз попытался кивнуть, - Езжай к ним, ты им нужна. Езжай, пожалуйста.

\- Шериф!! Смотрите на меня! – закричал Дик.

Стайлз с трудом сфокусировал на нем взгляд, глаза были открыты, но почти ничего не видели, мелькали какие-то черные точки, пятна, сознание уплывало. Он понял, что долго не продержится. 

\- Не могу, - отстраненно прошептал Стайлз, слух отключался, как и зрение, - Не могу…больше.

В этот раз вой прозвучал практически рядом, по воздуху прошла дрожь. Стайлз не услышал, он почувствовал его кожей, и остатками сознания понадеялся, что это не предсмертный бред. 

О, он узнал этот вой. Дерек. Это был Дерек, это должен был быть Дерек. Альфа вел себя отстраненно и холодно, да, но в этом вое было столько боли, отчаяния и тоски, что он казался плачем. Плачем волка. Он узнал, непонятно как, но узнал, почувствовал, может, учуял запах крови…Ведь из Стайлза вытекло так много крови…

Он бессильно всхлипнул, страшась обступающей его темноты теперь, когда зов альфы вновь перевернул его мир. Оборотень плакал. Стайлз знал это также точно, как и то, что темнота бесконечна. Дерек был всем, что оставлял в этом мире Стайлз, а он сам был всем, что имел Дерек. Они уже породнились, к черту ритуалы и церемонии. Они уже были истинными. 

Стайлз уставился в опрокинутое над ним голубое небо; в почти не видящих глазах стояли слезы, - Я…не хочу умирать, - беззвучно произнес он, понимая, что вот, вот сейчас…Он так многого не успел: посмотреть, сделать, сказать…Главное, сказать...Окружающий мир ускользал, его затапливала бесконечность.

Тяжелое дыхание сменилось булькающими всхлипами, глаза закатились, и Стайлз, конвульсивно вздрогнув, обмяк. Дик и Энтони неверяще смотрели на распластанное тело. 

\- Шериф! Шериф!!! – умоляюще пытался тормошить его Энтони, растирая руки, тряся за плечи – все было бесполезно. 

Почувствовав чье-то присутствие, офицер поднял глаза – прямо позади них стоял Дерек Хейл, с совершенно безумными глазами и в полной альфа-форме. 

Полицейские встали с колен, и отошли на несколько шагов назад. На неверных ногах зверь приблизился к телу Стайлза. Огромный черный мохнатый монстр из ночных кошмаров обнюхал неподвижного Шерифа и жалобно заскулил, тычась носом ему в шею и облизывая окровавленное лицо. Люди неверяще смотрели, как задрав к небу морду, чудовище всхлипывало почти человеческим голосом.

В этот момент подоспели парамедики. К изумлению полицейских, они слегка поклонились альфе и вопросительно посмотрели на него, не смея прикасаться к Стайлзу без его разрешения. Альфа кивнул, и отодвинулся. 

\- Они вервольфы? – вопросительно прошептал Энтони. Дик кивнул.

\- Не слышу сердца, - отчитался один из врачей, - Дефибриллятор!

Его коллега разорвал окровавленную куртку Стайлза, прикрепил датчики на верхнюю часть груди, подключил монитор. Непрерывный, на одной ноте, писк прибора, означающий остановившееся сердце, резанул по ушам присутствующих.

\- Разряд! – врач прижал электроды к груди Шерифа. Тело дернулось, голова мотнулась на бок. Монитор не реагировал.

\- Разряд! - Тело вновь дернулось, и опять на мониторе – пустота.

\- Разряд! - Ничего.

\- Разряд! – Тишина.

\- Разряд! - Тревога.

\- Разряд! – Страх.

\- Разряд!...

Альфа горестно заскулил, припадая на все четыре лапы, и закружил вокруг безответного тела, заметался, отзываясь стоном после каждого очередного безрезультатного «разряд». После одиннадцатой попытки альфа взвыл так, что казалось, асфальт пойдет трещинами. Он подтолкнул носом безвольную руку, пока медики ненадолго прервались, доставая длинный шприц и ампулу. Поставив прямой укол в сердце, врач скомандовал:

\- Еще разряд! – Одинокий всплеск на мониторе…

\- Разряд! – Два всплеска, три,…

\- Есть сердцебиение!

Врачи перевели дыхание и приступили к первичной обработке ран. 

Альфа фыркнул и обратился, врачи отдали ему запасной халат. Когда Стайлза загрузили в машину, он запрыгнул следом. Оборотень взял руку Стайлза и поднес ее к губам, целуя кончики пальцев; альфу явственно потряхивало. 

Взревел двигатель, взвыла сирена, скорая понеслась к госпиталю. 

…

Едва Стайлз очнулся, и вернулись ощущения собственного тела, вместе с ними вернулась и боль. Сознание туманилось, как после лошадиной дозы снотворного, в глаза словно песка насыпали. Застонав, он понял, что ему явно жарко, до испарины.

На улице же ноябрь?!

Застонав и облизав пересохшие губы, он попытался сглотнуть – казалось, что в горло напихали ваты, а язык и стенки горла превратились в наждачную бумагу.

\- Пь-Пить, - прохрипел Стайлз в темноту, пытаясь приподняться, но нечто горячее и тяжелое придавило нижнюю половину тела. Внезапно давление исчезло. Чья-то рука осторожно приподняла голову, и к его губам поднесли пластиковый стакан. Живительная влага полилась в горло, утоляя жажду. Его голову осторожно опустили на подушку, и Стайлз провалился в сон. 

Второй раз Стайлз проснулся от ощущения тяжести и мягких тычков в шею. Моргнув несколько раз, он сфокусировал взгляд и понял, что находится в стерильно-белой комнате, на кровати, закутанный в несколько одеял. Рядом с ним на кровати в струнку вытянулся Дерек, обнимая рукой поперек груди и зарываясь носом ему в ямку под ухом. 

Голоса за дверью позвал врача, и Стайлз запоздало понял, что находится в больнице. 

\- Дерек, - тихо позвал Стайлз, доказывая самому себе, что он не спит и не умер, и оборотень, действительно, рядом. Должно быть, он пришел, когда Стайлз уже отключился, сопровождал его сюда и остался с ним. 

Судя по фонарям за не зашторенным окном, был поздний вечер. В полутьме палаты приборы контроля сердечной деятельности перемигивались огоньками, ритмично попискивая. 

\- Стайлз, - хрипло мурлыкнули (!) в ответ.

\- Де-е-ре-е-к, - повторил Стайлз мягко, растягивая гласные, протягивая руку и морщась, - чертовы капельницы.

Альфа задрожал, еще ниже опустил голову, утыкаясь носом ему в шею, пряча глаза. 

Стайлз впервые видел Дерека без его привычной брутальной черной куртки. Собственно, на нем вообще не было ЕГО вещей, а какая-то застиранная врачебная униформа – штаны и свободная рубаха-туника.

\- Что это на тебе надето? – не мог не полюбопытствовать Стайлз.

\- Это не важно, - ответил оборотень, невесомо поглаживая перебинтованную грудь, словно еще раз убеждаясь, что Стайлз жив и рядом.

\- Я в порядке, - шепнул тот, зарываясь пальцами в черные волосы.

\- Нет, ты не в порядке, - сердито прошипел Дерек, обнюхивая его шею и прерывисто выдыхая, словно давя в себе слезы.

\- Дерек, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста, - умоляюще протянул Стайлз.

Альфа не шевельнулся. 

\- Я с тобой, я жив, - Стайлз хотел, чтобы Дерек, наконец, расслабился, но получилось наоборот.

\- Но ты не был жив.

\- В каком смысле? – Стайлз «завис».

Альфа не ответил, только прижался еще плотнее и тяжело вздохнул.

\- Дерек?

\- Когда…Когда я появился…Твое сердце…Оно не билось. Я тогда хотел…умереть… следом.

У Стайлза перехватило горло, когда он это услышал. Значит, он действительно умирал, практически умер… Он ласково, нежно, как делала его мама, прогоняя все горести и страхи, погладил дрожавшего оборотня по голове:

\- Прости…

Тот не ответил, обнимая его крепче, и Стайлз старался не обращать внимания на боль в теле, в желании раствориться в этом тепле.

\- Ты не должен думать, что обязан говорить что-то…Мы сможем делать вид, что я ничего не говорил, а ты ничего не слышал…Но…После того, что случилось, знаешь, я понял, что обязан сказать тебе…Я люблю тебя, - Стайлз сглотнул, - Это оказывается так просто – любить тебя. Ты…замечательный. Ты редкостный засранец и грубиян, но ты всегда рядом, когда я нуждаюсь в тебе. Я люблю тебя, и я рад, что говорю тебе это, знаешь…я боялся не успеть.

Альфа замер.

А затем произошло то, чего Стайлз не ожидал. Дерек взял его левую руку, потянул ее к лицу и, обдавая горячим дыханием кожу, перецеловал костяшки, а потом развернул ладонью и просто держал, прижавшись к ней губами… Легонько погладив кончиками пальцев небритую скулу, Стайлз почувствовал на ней следы слез…

Стараясь запомнить на всю жизнь этот момент целиком, со всеми тактильными ощущениями, Стайлз закрыл глаза. А когда открыл – за окном светило солнце, и Дерека не было.


	21. Визитеры

Утром к Стайлзу пришел врач и рассказал о полученных ранениях и чего стоит ждать. Правая ушная раковина была порвана пулей, но поддавалась косметическому восстановлению. С шеей было все еще лучше – пуля прошла по касательной, небольшой кровящий ожог – со временем не останется и следа. Пуля, попавшая в нижнюю часть груди, разорвала селезенку, потребовалось две операции. Ранение в живот, к счастью, не затронуло ни одного жизненно важного органа. Обе пули извлечены благополучно, следов воспаления нет. Он останется в больнице на неделю или около того. 

В общем, Стилински оказался везучим сукиным сыном, с толпой ангелов-хранителей, как заключил лечащий врач. Пришлось с ним согласиться. Стайлз не был религиозен, но верил в Высшую справедливость. Кто знает, может, его ангел-хранитель – рано ушедшая мама…Она пела как ангел, была терпелива как ангел, кто знает – вдруг она и стала ангелом в посмертии?

Все утро несчастного Стайлза гоняли по обследованиям, рентгенам и анализам. Когда голодный, он вернулся, наконец, в палату, завтрака еще не было. Стайлз чуть не взвыл, проклиная все и вся. И как всегда, доведя его до белого каления, завтрак появился. Вернее, появилась медицинская сестра с завтраком. И это оказалась взволнованная Мелисса МакКол, мама Скотта. Собственно, ничего удивительного, она же работала здесь. И была в курсе и их с Хейлом помолвки, и его ранений.

\- Стайлз, - взволнованно позвала Мелисса, ставя поднос на тумбочку и осторожно обнимая его.

\- Здравствуйте, давно не виделись, я счастливчик, раз за мной будете присматривать вы. Знаете…сейчас по расписанию у меня – ванна с пеной, - затараторил он, и немедленно заработал шутливый подзатыльник.

\- Мальчишка! Сколько тебе лет? – шутливо вопросила Мелисса, улыбаясь. 

\- двадцать шесть, имею право и открыт к предложениям, - проказливо ответил Стайлз и поднял брови «домиком».

\- Стайлз, - рассмеялась Мелисса, и присела на край его кровати. Внезапно ее улыбка погасла, - я была в приемном отделении, когда тебя привезли. Потом ждала, когда ты очнешься после операций. 

\- Ну, вздохнул он, - это неприятная часть моей работы.

\- Что произошло?

\- Семейные разборки далеко зашли.

\- Стайлз, - мягко упрекнула Мелисса.

\- Все не так плохо. Просто нужно немного времени, чтобы все зажило.

\- Я звонила Скотту с Эллисон, они скоро будут.

\- Вы хотели сказать, Эллисон скоро будет здесь, - горько усмехнулся Стайлз.

\- Стайлз, - укоризненно покачала головой Мелисса, - Эллисон говорила, что у вас со Скоттом в данный момент серьезные разногласия, но есть вещи важнее. Куда важнее, например, жизнь.

Он опустил голову, - Он иногда слишком опекает меня.

\- Стайлз…

\- О Боже, я совсем забыл! Вы не могли бы позвонить Лидии? Мы договаривались о встрече…мой телефон остался в участке.

\- Эллисон собиралась ей сообщить.

\- Тогда, боюсь, она скоро будет здесь. Это ответственнейшая мама-медведица. Она всегда «держит руку на пульсе», - расплываясь в улыбке, заметил Стайлз. Он до омерзения от собственного слабоволия надеялся, что Скотт действительно придет вместе с Эллисон. Его бро, он безумно скучал по нему.

\- Точно, главное, чтобы она этого не слышала, - рассмеялась Мелисса.

\- Благодарю покорно, я не сумасшедший, - фыркнул Стайлз, и покосился в сторону подноса с завтраком, - Что это за чертовщина!

\- Завтрак?

\- ЭТО не завтрак.

Мелисса снова рассмеялась; тогда, как на лице Стайлза была гримаса ужаса.

\- Пока ты на строгой жидкой диете.

\- И надолго мне это? – застонал он.

\- Пока на неделю, дальше будет видно.

\- Я хочу бекон и яйца!

\- Прости, дорогой.

\- Полный отстой, - недовольно пробурчал Стайлз.

Он неохотно распечатал йогурт и едва отправил первую ложку в рот, как дверь в палату распахнулась, и вошла Лидия. С очень странным выражением в глазах. Стайлз бы назвал это страхом пополам с облегчением, если бы он знал ее похуже. Хотя…

Он улыбнулся до ушей при виде своей Дамы сердца и «суррогатной мамы» по совместительству. И едва не проглотил ложку от удивления, когда она молча бросилась к нему и обняла. Стайлз зашипел от боли.

\- О Господи, прости, Я просто…

\- Все в порядке, - перебил ее он. Нет, блистательной Лидии не пристало извиняться. 

Лидия улыбнулась, а он несколько нервно рассмеялся, поворачиваясь к ней левым профилем, скрывая забинтованное ухо. Она фыркнула, склонилась к нему и прикоснулась своим носом к его. 

\- Считай, что ты уволен из полиции. Будешь работать в моей юридической фирме, частным детективом, двойной-тройной оклад против твоего теперешнего. 

Стайлз улыбнулся, гладя ее по плечу.

\- Не смейся, я говорю серьезно.

\- Меня устраивает моя работа, - с легкой горечью улыбнулся Стайлз, и вздрогнул – Лидия отпрянула от него и зарычала, не на шутку рассердившись. 

\- Воу, воу, не надо так! Ты же знаешь, что для меня значит быть Шерифом. 

Лидия по-детски капризно надула губы, - Даже если я очень-очень попрошу и добавлю взбитые сливки и вишенку сверху?

Стайлз хихикнул. 

\- Ладно, когда тебя выписывают, - смилостивилась она.

\- Ты не поел!!! – Мелисса собиралась забрать поднос.

\- Так! – Лидия уселась на кровати, отняла у Стайлза йогурт и начала кормить его, зачерпывая полными ложками и зло сверкая глазами, если он недостаточно быстро открывал рот. 

\- Ты невозможна, - заскулил Стайлз, распечатывая пакет с соком.

После, совершенно вымотанный, он валялся в кровати, пытаясь бороться со сном. 

\- Тебе следует больше отдыхать, у тебя совершенно жуткий вид, - бессердечно отчитала его Лидия.

\- Ага, но сейчас сюда едет Эллисон, - возразил Стайлз. 

\- Отдыхай, а ей составлю компанию я.

\- Но…

\- Заткнись и спи!!

\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся он, погружаясь в дрему, - Ты сейчас говоришь, как Дерек. 

\- Очаровательный мужчина.

\- Ну, Лидия, тебе же нравится слушать мои бредни.

\- Прости, любовь моя, не могу согласиться, а вот Дереку, полагаю, придется, бедный, ему же надо знать, к чему быть готовым…

\- Ооо, гори в аду.

\- Щас!

\- Ты такая сука, но очаровательная сука.

\- А ты такой гей.

\- Вот так вот? Оскорбляешь больного человека, Лидия?

\- Да-а-а.

\- О мой Бог! С тобой невозможно уснуть.

\- Не я здесь не могу заткнуться.

\- Это не я, это СДВГ! Я же объяснял! 

\- Все! Замолчи и засыпай, пока не умер от бессонницы.

\- От нее не умирают.

\- Просто. Молчи. И спи.

-Лидия…

\- Господь всемогущий! Засыпай уже!

\- Да, сейчас…Я просто хочу сказать тебе…

\- Ну?

\- Я тебя люблю.

\- И я тебя люблю, Стайлз, а теперь – спи.  
…

Стайлз проснулся ближе к вечеру, Лидия ушла. Зато имела место быть Эллисон, сидящая рядом с кроватью и с интересом читающая некий обтянутый кожей и явно старый фолиант. Почувствовав взгляд, охотница подняла глаза. 

\- Ненавязчивое легкое чтиво, как я посмотрю, - съехидничал он.

Эллисон мягко улыбнулась, но улыбка не коснулась глаз, они подозрительно заблестели, и она всхлипнула. Стайлз поднял руку, погладил ее по блестящим темным волосам, по плечу, провел нежно по руке. 

\- Не плачь, Эллисон. Я в порядке, правда. Немного подлатают, и я опять буду фрик с СДВГ и шилом в заднице.

\- Я знаю, но…

\- Я понимаю.

\- Если я тебя обниму, я не сделаю тебе больно, нет? Я очень осторожно…

\- Эллисон, ни в чем себе не отказывай. Я сейчас косплею медвежонка Тедди, сначала Дерек, затем Мелисса, Лидия, а теперь ты, - фыркнул Стайлз.

\- Это потому, что ты такой. С тобой здорово обниматься, даже лучше, чем со Скоттом, - поддразнила его Эллисон.

При упоминании о Скотте Стайлзу расхотелось улыбаться. Охотница пришла одна, а Скотт…Скотта не было. 

\- Он был, правда, был здесь, но…, - Эллисон, казалось, прочитала его мысли.

Стайлз закрыл глаза, не желая продолжать разговор.

\- Тебе не нужно врать, Эллисон.

\- Стайлз, но Скотт БЫЛ здесь, клянусь!

\- Эллисон!

\- Стайлз!

\- Неважно, меня это не волнует.

\- Стайлз, не говори так. Скотт, он…мне трудно объяснить…мы говорили…и я думала…

\- А где Лидия? – перевел разговор Стайлз.

\- Вышла купить кофе, - вздохнула Эллисон.

Стайлз мучительно искал темы для разговора, не касающиеся Скотта. Эллисон рассказывала об их с отцом тренировках, прочитанных новых книгах и углубленном изучении мифологии. С ее подачи они вернулись к теме того, как он сюда попал, все было не так страшно, за исключением вернувшегося ощущения наползающей темноты, за которой нет ничего, и понимания, что он чуть-чуть не ушел за край, навсегда. Увидев, как помрачнел Стайлз, охотница заговорила о другом.

Они зарылись в детали предстоящей свадьбы. Стайлз был непреклонен – после обмена брачными клятвами они будут выпускать в небо голубей, и плевать, что это клише. В конце концов сошлись на бабочках. Тут и появилась Лидия со своим кофе и присоединилась к обсуждению, ядовито заметив, что только с его гейскими наклонностями можно получать удовольствие от подобных тем. 

Они болтали обо всем и ни о чем, хохотали до слез. Наконец, девушки засобирались по делам, пообещав в угрожающей форме, что заглянут еще, позже. 

Только после их ухода Стайлз позволил себе скривиться и пошипеть от боли. Лекарство перестало действовать давно, любое неловкое движение отзывалось во всем теле, на лбу выступила испарина. Единственное, что можно было сделать – попытаться заснуть.

…

Стайлз проснулся вечером от раздраженного шипения и тихих голосов: несколько человек что-то обсуждали у него в палате. 

\- Какого черта они делают в коридоре? – плевался ядом Джексон.

\- А я знаю? – нервно отвечала Эллисон, - Они молчат и никуда не уходят.

\- Позвони отцу, - предложила Лидия.

\- И что он сделает? 

\- Это ничего не даст, - отрезал Джексон.

\- В смысле? – напряженно уточнила Эллисон.

\- Ну, не знаю, Дерек же со Стайлзом…помолвлены…сложи два и два.

Лидия зарычала от бессилия (за дверью кто-то отстукивал пяткой по полу некий ритм ).

\- Думаешь, это дело рук Дерека? - спросила Эллисон.

\- Не могу утверждать точно, но неужели ты думаешь, что Эрика, Айзек и Бойд в пятницу вечером будут торчать под дверью палаты Стайлза добровольно?

\- То есть, они здесь типа охраны? – нахмурилась Эллисон.

\- Скорее всего, - подтвердила Лидия, - Но как Дерек мог ЭТУ СУЧКУ поставить охранять Стайлза?!

Раздался треск дерева, и Стайлз приоткрыл глаза, оглядывая палату. Джексон подпирал дальнюю стену, поглядывая на закрытую дверь (похоже, ее поцарапали снаружи), Эллисон и Лидия сидели ближе к кровати.

\- Я тебе лохмы вырву, тварь, если разбудишь Стайлза, - процедила Лидия, обращаясь к двери.

Он немедленно закрыл глаза и притворился спящим, сам не зная почему. Да, он проснулся от того, как Эрика (а кто ж еще) шарахнула по двери, услышав про сучку, и да, ему, вроде, должно было быть приятно, слушая, как Лидия, хладнокровно унижая, ставила ту на место. Но ему не было. 

\- Мы не можем винить Дерека, - внезапно сказал Джексон.

\- Ты согласен с ним в необходимости охраны? – Лидия казалась шокированной.

\- Ну, пожалуй, да. Я понимаю ход его мыслей. У Стайлза была клиническая смерть, Дерека не было рядом, чтобы защитить его, у него, как у лидера, дел выше крыши. И он не может постоянно присматривать за Стайлзом, а инстинкт альфы требует этого. Вот он и нашел компромисс – приставил своих марионеток, как телохранителей.

Последовало молчание – Джексон был прав. Стайлзу, правда, верилось в мотивы Дерека с трудом – дойти в своем беспокойстве до такого! Он был далеко не в восторге от того, что теперь за ним всегда будет «хвост», ладно, еще Айзек или Бойд, но Эрика?! Кто угодно, только не она.

Не в силах больше изображать спящего, он открыл глаза, повернул голову и зевнул, будто только что проснулся. 

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – немедленно спросила Эллисон. Джексон отлепился от стены, подошел, засунув руки в карманы джинсов:

\- Ну так как?

Стайлз в ответ широко улыбнулся, оглядывая друзей, и решил слегка разрядить атмосферу. 

\- Коротко не могу, не умею, а то разучусь совсем и меня никогда не возьмут на ток-шоу!

Джексон хмыкнул, потряс головой, девушки фыркнули. 

\- Эй, вы видели последний фильм из Трансформеров»? – поменял тему Стайлз.

Джексон повелся, и вскоре они уже обсуждали все достоинства и недостатки предыдущих фильмов, перескочили на «Звездные войны» (о, это было надолго!), затем на Гарри Поттера (спецэффекты, разумеется!), перепрыгивая на текущие события. Лидия и Эллисон смотрели на них с королевским презрением, пока волчица не сорвалась:

\- Хроники Нарнии не забудьте! 

Время шло, к ним присоединилась Мелисса, оказавшаяся неплохой собеседницей. Но она же сообщила Стайлзу и неутешительную новость – по состоянию здоровья он мог вернуться на работу только через два месяца. Было уже довольно поздно, и медсестра начала разгонять посетителей по домам. Лидия пообещала прийти завтра и принести его телефон, Эллисон – сварить куриный бульон, Джексон лишь хмыкнул на прощание. 

Стайлз остался в одиночестве и практически сразу уснул.

…

Он проснулся уже ночью, почувствовав движение рядом. Открыв глаза, он ожидаемо встретился с взглядом Дерека, и сонно улыбнулся, подвигаясь к краю, давая этому здоровенному волчаре больше места. Тот приобнял его одной рукой, другую осторожно подсунул ему под шею, укладывая его голову себе на плечо.

\- Ты пришел, - счастливо выдохнул Стайлз, потираясь о Дерека носом и вдыхая знакомый запах мяты, ванили и орехов. Он поднял руку и погладил альфу по плечу. 

\- Конечно, я пришел, - ворчливо и наигранно-сердито ответил тот.

\- Я…в смысле…После того, что я сказал вчера…Ты не должен считать себя обязанным, если ты не хочешь приходить, я пойму, - сбивчиво забормотал Стайлз.

Стайлз не считал себя в праве ждать или требовать от Дерека ответных чувств. По его мнению, вчерашнее признание, наоборот, должно было побудить оборотня соблюдать дистанцию. Он бы понял это. Их обоих можно было понять, обоим было слегка неудобно. Несмотря на это, Дерек предоставлял Стайлзу полный карт-бланш на подготовку свадьбы. Он не давал клятв любить до гроба и не обещал звезд с неба. А Стайлз «попал». Влюбился, как мальчишка. Он бы может и справился бы, но эти еженощные объятия! Он подсел на них, как наркоман! 

\- Прекрати думать; таким идиотам, как ты, это противопоказано, - промурлыкал Дерек, зарываясь носом ему в волосы и удовлетворенно выдыхая.

\- Эй! – по-детски обиделся Стайлз, улыбаясь, действительно, как идиот, - Я все слышал! И я возмущен!

\- Хмм, я заметил, - прошептал оборотень проказливо.

Альфа внезапно принялся покрывать его лицо легкими быстрыми поцелуями, не отрываясь. Стайлз недоумевал, откуда взялась эта нежность? Оборотень не выглядел способным на такое. Вообще, он мог бы не проявлять таких эмоций, но он это делал. Дерек мог отказать Стайлзу, но он позволил себя пометить, и альфа – альфа-волк не был против! Короче говоря, находиться в постоянном раздрае от противоречивости поступков Дерека становилось привычкой. 

Слегка придя в себя от кружащих голову поцелуев, Стайлз кое-что вспомнил:

\- Дерек, почему за дверями моей палаты обретаются три сторожевых пса?

\- Ты уже умирал один раз, - коротко ответил он, утыкаясь носом Стайлзу в шею и с довольным ворчанием внюхиваясь в его запах.

\- Но я же не умер.

\- И не умрешь, теперь тебя будут защищать.

\- Мне не нужна защита! Это была экстремальная ситуация, такое вряд ли повторится. В следующий раз я буду готов.

\- В следующий раз тебя защитят.

\- Дерек, как это будет выглядеть со стороны? Идет Шериф, а за ним хвостом везде ходят три оборотня, словно он, прости Господи, преступник. Что? Они за меня мою работу будут делать или в нее вмешиваться? – несчастно возмутился Стайлз.

\- Они не будут показываться тебе на глаза, если ты этого не хочешь. Я дам им жесткое распоряжение вмешиваться только тогда, когда появится опасность для твоей жизни.

\- Дерек, я коп. Моя профессия подразумевает наличие опасности.

\- Совершенно верно, - фыркнул тот, - А я о чем говорю.

\- Дерек, - измученно выдохнул Стайлз.

\- Стайлз, я могу согласиться с тобой и уступить во многом, почти во всем, но не в этом. Нет, Стайлз. НЕТ. Что бы ты ни говорил. Второй раз такого не случится.

\- Дерек! Ну почему ты так поступаешь?

Тот тяжело вздохнул, обнял его крепче, - Ты не знаешь, каково это было…тогда.

-Дерек…, - начал Стайлз, но альфа перебил его.

\- Ритуал…Моего волка тянет к тебе, находиться рядом, видеть, ощущать запах. Но я – альфа. Я как раз патрулировал границы территории Бейкон-Хиллз, когда почуял запах твоей крови…, - Дерек словно задохнулся, глубже зарылся лицом в волосы Стайлза, явно успокаиваясь, дыша глубже и размереннее, - Я старался добраться как можно быстрее…Я был все ближе и ближе, а твое сердце стучало слабее и слабее…А потом…Оно остановилось, - оборотень уже шептал. 

– Я не хочу почувствовать это снова. Они просто присмотрят за тобой, когда я не смогу быть рядом. Пожалуйста, постарайся потерпеть, - умолял (О Боже! Умолял!!) Дерек.

Стайлз молчал, признавая его правоту. Ладно ДТП и кражи, а бандиты, психопаты, да мало ли кто? Дерек был в ужасе от перспективы потерять его, не имея никакой возможности помочь. Он физически не мог находиться рядом двадцать четыре часа в сутки: дела стаи, разборки с другими альфами, проверка границ.

\- Хорошо… - сдался он, прижимаясь к оборотню, - Хорошо, Дерек, я потерплю…для тебя. 

Ответом ему послужил вздох облегчения и лавина обрушившихся на его лицо и шею поцелуев. Альфа лихорадочно касался его кожи губами, исступленно шепча, - Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо, Стайлз.


	22. Все точки над Ё

Неделя в больнице превратилась в две. Каждое утро Стайлз, как на службу, ходил на осмотры и процедуры. Девушки приходили после завтрака и вечером, пичкая его разнообразными супами домашнего приготовления. Мелисса, болтавшая с ним о всякой всячине, изо всех сил старалась не замечать слона в палате, принявшего вид Скотта, которого не было. 

Ни раза. Ни одного долбаного раза его бро не пришел к нему, после того, как он чуть не сдох! О, Эллисон была сама предупредительность и очарование, она утверждала, что Скотт беспокоится и обязательно придет, но упс, четырнадцать дней – а МакКоллом и не пахнет. Стайлз сам себя готов был убить за то, что каждый раз верил Эллисон и ждал: сегодня, ну, может завтра…Как ни была уверена Эллисон, как не надеялся Стайлз, факт оставался фактом – Скотт не пришел. Он бросил его. 

Заходила София, приезжала Жанет, а однажды, практически в полном составе, завалился весь полицейский участок с воздушными шарами, пирогами, корзинами подарков и цветами. Они с офицерами дивно провели время, напоминая бойскаутов старших классов на выезде. Дик временно исполнял его обязанности, вполне справляясь. В общем, все было неплохо, раны затягивались, и время на реабилитацию не грозило перерасти в бесконечность. 

Раз пять заходил Джексон (невиданная самоотверженность!), их уносило в дебри фильмографии, комиксов, видеоигр и автопрома. 

Даже Крис Арджент посчитал своим долгом нанести Стайлзу визит. С момента их последней встречи прошло много времени, после устранения Питера он даже успел завести роман с Мелиссой МакКолл. Данный факт в свое время вызвал бурю негодования у Скотта, их выяснения отношений доходили до того, что Эллисон и Мелиссе приходилось вмешиваться, пока не дошло до крови. А потом, по-отдельности, долго и со вкусом вправлять каждому из них мозги. В конце концов, Крис женился на Мелиссе, превратив Скотта и Эллисон в сводных брата и сестру, что не помешало последним обвенчаться – впрочем, эта семейка всегда отличалась экстравагантностью. 

Дерек еженощно обретался в его кровати, грея Стайлза и смущая дежурных медсестер, заходивших проверять показания приборов и стыдливо отводивших глаза, своим невозможно совершенным телом. Как-то не укладывалось в голове, что волчара был не только альфой Бейкон-Хиллз, но и Верховным Альфой всех вервольфов, с огромной властью и возможностями. И этот самый альфа проводил часы в обнюхивании и последующем вылизывании Стайлза, мотивируя это тем, что после стольких дневных посетителей тот пахнет не так, как надо. Оборотень больше не игнорировал его - после пережитого шока им обоим не мешала лишняя толика тепла и взаимной нежности. 

Приближался День Благодарения. Последние десять лет Стайлз проводил его с семейством МакКоллов. После замужества Мелиссы (Стайлз упрямо именовал ее миссис МакКолл) и венчания Скотта с Эллисон, количество членов семьи за праздничным столом увеличилось вдвое. А потом они втроем заваливались к Лидии, дожидались Джексона, и отмечали уже в своем кругу. 

Вот только сейчас все развалилось, и единственным родным человеком, с кем Стайлз мог и хотел встретить День Благодарения, был Дерек. И - внимание! - Стайлз совершенно не представлял, как это будет и будет ли вообще.  
Он набрался храбрости предложить альфе отпраздновать этот день вдвоем (его собирались выписать как раз накануне, можно будет, наконец, провести время без визитеров и медсестер). И приготовить запеченную ИНДЕЙКУ, эту вредную холестериновую птицу взамен осточертевших диетических больничных блюд. На его предложение оборотень пожал плечами и сказал, что согласен. Стайлз победно сказал самому себе «йес!», и начал составлять грандиозный план мероприятия. Альфа не отказался даже от идеи арендовать коттедж в лесу, заявив, что «выздоравливающий может чудить как хочет». Распираемый энтузиазмом, Стайлз выгреб последнее печенье из коробки и засел за детальное планирование. Он заранее предупредил Дерека, чтобы тот собрал их вещи и закупил все необходимое по списку.  
Вещи собирались, продукты закупались, Стайлз предвкушал. 

Пару дней назад, до выписки, он набрался смелости посвятить друзей в свои планы. Джексон скептически вздернул бровь, заметив, впрочем, что «твои планы – твои и проблемы». Эллисон, расстроенная, клятвенно пообещала, что вобьёт в «эту упрямую волчью голову» как надо общаться с друзьями в День Благодарения и вообще.  
\- И, конечно, Скотт ничего не будет иметь против того, что я проведу праздник и ночь после него со своей парой, да? – с грустной иронией констатировал Стайлз. Эллисон потупилась.  
\- Вы со Скоттом – пара клинических идиотов, – сердито заметила Лидия, - до ваших ослиных мозгов не достучаться! И ты должен мне обед после Дня Благодарения!!

Что ж, Стайлз считал, что легко отделался.

Утро выписки «порадовало» промозглым туманом. Мелисса, невзирая на протесты, вывезла Стайлза в кресле-каталке (как предписывали больничные правила) на террасу у входа в госпиталь и осталась с ним, ждать Дерека.  
\- Итак, встреча Дня Благодарения в коттедже вдвоем– это…, - начала Мелисса (Стайлз напрягся) – с ума сойти как романтично! – мечтательно протянула она, - но вынуждена тебя предупредить, что в твоем состоянии нагрузки противопоказаны, да-да, включая секс.  
\- Миссис Мак-Колл! - сконфуженно простонал Стайлз, пряча лицо в ладонях.  
\- Не могу поверить, что Дерек Хейл – твой Истинный, это просто – вау, - восхищенно прошептала она.  
\- Не могу поверить, Лидия, чтоб ее, проболталась! Я реально куплю этой женщине кляп и намордник в придачу!  
\- Брось, Стайлз! Она и вправду рада за тебя. Не каждый день находишь пару.  
\- Похоже, для тех, кто живет тут, это обычно дело. Смотрите: Скотт и Эллисон, Джексон и Дэнни, кто еще? - начал прикидывать Стайлз.  
\- Мы с Крисом, если верить чутью Лидии.  
\- Да ладно! – он округлил глаза. Мелисса лишь фыркнула в ответ.

Минутой позже черная камаро плавно затормозила прямо перед больничным крыльцом. Дерек, не заглушая двигатель, подошел к болтающей парочке.  
\- Привет…, - неловко кивнул Стайлз. То, о чем они с Мелиссой говорили только что, странным образом заставляло чувствовать себя виноватым и беззащитным одновременно. Может, потому, что альфа не подозревал, что тот в курсе про пары, а если и подозревал, то оставался к этому показательно равнодушен.  
\- Привет, - Дерек в ответ вопросительно вздернул бровь, «считывая» эмоции человека и его сердечный ритм.  
\- Что ж, я думаю, ты уже переговорил с лечащим врачом и в курсе, что можно Стайлзу, и чего ему нельзя, - буднично заметила Мелисса, прерывая их странную игру в гляделки.

Альфа утвердительно кивнул, на что Стайлз «выпал в осадок». Когда этот волчара успел узнать все о его здоровье? Он же появлялся поздно ночью, уходил до утреннего обхода…так когда? Однако кивок был уверенным и сомнений у Мелиссы не вызвал.  
\- Через неделю я привезу его на осмотр, чтобы снять швы и все проверить, - добавил тот, - в пятницу.  
Что-то было подкупающее в этой уверенности, властности по отношению к Стайлзу, вызывающее ощущение «бабочек» в животе. Мелисса довольно посмотрела на «пациента», кивнула чему-то своему и ободряюще улыбнулась. Стайлз нетерпеливо и резко поднялся, пытаясь самостоятельно встать на ноги, и передернулся от прострелившей тело боли. Его мгновенно подхватили под руку, не давая упасть.  
\- Осторожнее, - хрипло и мягко шепнул Дерек, уткнувшись носом ему в макушку и одновременно обнимая за плечи, - осторожнее.  
\- Я…Да, прости, - забормотал тот, стесняясь подобной близости на людях.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, я позабочусь о нем, - кивнул Дерек Мелиссе («он» покрылся пятнами румянца, хотя, казалось, куда уж больше).  
\- Готова побиться об заклад, что да, - улыбнулась Мелисса, и Стайлз мысленно послал ее до ада и обратно.  
\- Меня несколько дней не будет. У Стайлза есть мой номер, если что, - Мелисса ободряюще погладила того по плечу, и пошла в корпус, прихватив кресло.

Со всевозможной аккуратностью Шериф Бейкон-Хиллз был помещен на заднее сидение камаро, обложен подушками и полностью проигнорирован в плане возмущений и отказов от «дамских примочек и удобств».  
Под всей этой заботой Дерека Стайлз чувствовал себя инвалидом или хрустальной вазой, которая разлетится вдребезги, если на нее чихнуть. Пристегивая его, альфа «мониторил» любую мельчайшую гримасу боли на его лице.  
\- Волчара, я не разобьюсь, - погладив альфу по скуле, укоризненно сказал Стайлз.  
\- Знаю, - Дерек замер, резко выдохнул, еще раз проверил ремень безопасности, сел на водительское место и захлопнул дверь.

Опять! Опять эта отстраненность и холодность, откуда? Что он опять сделал не так? Он просто хотел сказать Дереку, что не умирает, что нормально себя чувствует, что не надо бояться причинить ему боль малейшим прикосновением! Стайлз выздоравливал, силы прибывали день ото дня, еще немного – и раны совсем перестанут его беспокоить. …Сейчас он бездумно смотрел в окно. Альфа был сосредоточен на дороге. Они ехали по практически пустой улице, которая, поднимаясь вверх, вела к коттеджу в лесистом предгорье. 

Путешествие обещало быть долгим, во всех смыслах.

❀ ✿ ❁ ✾❀ ✿ ❁ ✾ Ѧ Ħüღαη❝﹩ ℒø♥ε, Åᾔ Åʟ℘нα‷ṧ Ṳᾔḯøη ❀ ✿ ❁ ✾❀ ✿ ❁ ✾

До коттеджа они добрались ближе к вечеру. Строение выглядело гостеприимно и очень органично среди сплошного леса. Стрельчатые окна, деревянные ступени, выкрашенная красной краской дверь.  
Стайлз чувствовал себя измотанным, проведя весь день в сидячем положении, ему хотелось спать. Дерек, наверное, был с ним солидарен, он помог выбраться из машины, проводил в дом и пошел назад за вещами. На Стайлза нахлынули воспоминания. Давно, кажется в прошлой, нереальной, чужой счастливой жизни, они всей семьей не раз проводили здесь отпуск отца. После смерти мамы отец не был здесь ни разу. С трудом выплыв в реальность, Стайлз прошел в холл. Буквально через минуту к нему присоединился Дерек с сумками и пакетами, сразу направившись в сторону спален.

В одиночестве Стайлз добрел до кухни. В отличие от всей остальной части дома (старинной, с мебелью ручной работы), эта была современной – пластик, кафель, холодильник, плита с духовкой, микроволновка. Наконец, до кухни добрался и Дерек с кучей закупленных продуктов. Стайлз только успел прикинуть, как лучше их все разместить, как услышал: «тебе надо отдыхать. Я обо всем позабочусь. Твои вещи в спальне».  
\- Но я могу помочь, тут нет ничего тяжелого, и это быстро, - возразил Стайлз.  
\- Знаю, но мне будет спокойнее, если ты будешь отдыхать.  
\- Я не инвалид и вполне дееспособен. Поставить в шкаф пару банок – это меня не убьёт!  
\- Не стоит шутить такими словами, - черты лица Дерека закаменели.

Стайлз прикусил язык. У альфы явно было очень хорошее воображение и не менее хорошая память, к тому же, тот точно был не настолько непрошибаемо-толстокожий, каким хотел казаться.  
\- Ладно, - легко кивнул он, и покинул кухню.

…Конечно, арендовать маленький однокомнатный коттедж было бы дешевле, но именно этот значил для Стайлза слишком много, да и комната – та самая, в которой жили его родители…

Вещи стояли в ногах кровати. Осторожно, боясь потревожить еще поднывавшие раны, он прилег на край воистину королевской кровати, и почти мгновенно провалился в сон. Когда именно к нему присоединился Дерек, он не помнил, за окном было уже темно. Стайлз придвинулся ближе и потянулся к нему, но альфа перехватил его руки и потянул его футболку вверх.  
\- Мне нужно пометить тебя, - только и сказал он.  
Стайлз понимающе кивнул и выдохнул сквозь зубы. Когда он медленно приподнялся, раны протестующе заныли. Дерек стянул с него мешающую тряпку, кинул ее куда-то в темноту комнаты, и осторожно опустил того на кровать. Стайлз замер. В свете полной луны его альфа был завораживающе, потусторонне красив, прикосновения его бережных пальцев и языка к коже воспринимались остро, почти болезненно.  
\- Дерек, - задушенно позвал он.  
Альфа задышал тяжелее, прекрасно улавливая запах желания, исходивший от человека.  
\- Нет, Стайлз, - твердо ответил он, отстраняясь.  
\- Я…- мы могли бы просто… - без резких движений…- нерешительно зашептал Стайлз, беря лицо вервульфа в ладони и притягивая ближе, губами к губам, - пожалуйста…Давай же, Дерек, кто здесь Большой Плохой Волк? Не обращая внимания на боль, Стайлз потянулся вверх, прикоснулся губами, обвел языком острую скулу…  
\- Ебать! Остановись, Стилински! – Дерек дернулся вверх и назад, резко отодвинулся, соскочил с кровати, и даже отошел на несколько шагов. Стайлз беспомощно и зло выдохнул – его желание никуда не делось и деваться не собиралось.  
\- Дерек, я просто…Ты же можешь почувствовать, насколько я хочу…

Альфа отошел еще дальше от кровати и коротко кивнул, тяжело дыша, упершись потемневшим тяжелым взглядом в человека.  
\- Возвращайся ко мне, - попросил Стайлз, пытаясь устроиться так, чтобы было не больно.  
\- Я…Нет, Стайлз. Тебя только сегодня выписали и ты…тебе надо выздоравливать.  
\- Мне уже намного лучше, я справлюсь с этим, - приврал он, надеясь, что осторожно можно многое…Ну, он очень на это надеялся. Напрасно, в общем то. Разумеется, альфа услышал ложь.  
\- Нет, пока доктор не разрешит.  
\- Твою ж мать, это мое тело, и мне лучше знать, что ему можно, а что нет. И что ему нужно тоже!  
\- Я не буду так рисковать!  
\- А ты попробуй!  
\- Ты без боли руки вверх поднять не можешь, чтобы снять футболку, а собираешься…Нет, я сказал!  
\- Пожалуйста.  
\- Стайлз.  
\- Необязательно до последней базы, мы же можем обойтись меньшим…  
\- Нет.  
\- Дерек! – просительно заскулил Стайлз.  
\- Нет, пока врачи не разрешат, и ты не восстановишься. Мне надо проверить индейку.  
\- И что мне прикажешь делать с моим членом?  
\- Уговори!!! – рявкнул Дерек, выходя и шарахая дверью спальни.  
\- Что б ты себе грыжу заработал от своей заботы! – процедил сквозь зубы Стайлз (тоже мне пара, не может позаботиться как надо), – сволочь! 

Самому себе помочь не получалось, ну вот никак. Будто выполняешь физическое упражнение на счет. Было время, он хотел прикупить каких-нибудь «игрушек» для себя, еще до всей этой фигни со сватовством, но как-то на этом все и заглохло. Получить удовольствие от самого себя не получалось (да и не хотелось) никак. Он мучительно вызывал в голове все вещи, которые когда-либо вызывали омерзение, неприятие, раздражение: гнилые зубы, потные вонючие подмышки, грязные завшивевшие волосы, колтуны в волосах, взлохмаченный со сна альфа с его литыми бицепсами-трицепсами, сердитый Дерек, улыбающийся полураздетый Дерек, ворчаще-рычаще-скуляще-урчащий Дерек, скалящийся Дерек, облизывающий свои клыки Дерек…  
\- Д-е-е-е-р-е-е-к! – тягуче простонал Стайлз, не контролируя себя.

С кухни раздался грохот каких-то кастрюль-сковородок-мисок-табуреток, рык, но сам альфа так и не появился. Вторично звать Стайлз не стал.

❀ ✿ ❁ ✾❀ ✿ ❁ ✾ Ѧ Ħüღαη❝﹩ ℒø♥ε, Åᾔ Åʟ℘нα‷ṧ Ṳᾔḯøη ❀ ✿ ❁ ✾❀ ✿ ❁ ✾

Как удалось уснуть, он так и не понял. Разбудили его запахи индейки, шалфея, картофельного пюре и Бог знает чего еще, составляющие вместе запах Дня Благодарения. Процесс вылезания из кровати и одевания занял много времени, швы не давали свободно двигаться. Натянув мешковатые штаны-карго и свободный джемпер с V-образным вырезом, Стайлз облегченно выдохнул. Все неприятное позади, его ждет индейка. 

Прокравшись к кухне и заглянув внутрь, Стайлз не выдержал и захохотал, да что там, заржал до слез. Дерек Хейл, в фартуке с клубничками-цветочками, с кошачьей мордой в районе живота и надписью «я - не сове-р-р-р-р-р-шенен, а моя стряпня – да!». Вервольф стоял перед ним, стоически пережидая истерический приступ нечеловеческого, а вернее, именно человеческого хохота. Проследив взглядом, куда тот смотрит, альфа хмыкнул – выражение морды на фартуке неуловимо, но весьма точно повторяло таковое лица Хейла в его мрачные периоды.  
\- Ха-ха-ха, но, в самом деле, Стайлз, веди себя на свой возраст.  
Стайлз торопливо сел на первый попавшийся стул, дабы не рухнуть – он никак не мог остановиться, как ни хотел.  
\- Ты закончил? – сердито проворчал Дерек, подавая ему стакан с водой.  
\- Ппочт-не-е-е-е-ет! – того опять «накрыло».  
Дерек поставил воду на стол, добавил пару оранжевых капсул. Смех увял на корню, а Стайлз вопросительно изогнул бровь.  
\- Время. Твое лекарство.  
\- А-а.  
\- Ты голоден?  
\- Могу и поесть, - согласился Стайлз. 

Дерек полез в микроволновку и достал готовую яичницу с беконом и бисквит, а в желудке у Шерифа немедленно заурчало.  
\- О Божечки, я тебя люблю, - растроганно протараторил Стайлз, - ты в курсе моих горячих отношений с беконом! Не переставая восторженно бубнить, он расправился со всем, что было на тарелке, и принялся лениво наблюдать за альфой, который действиями настолько напоминал шеф-повара, что и мысли не возникало предложить помощь. Однако разговаривать никто не запрещал.  
\- Тебя научила готовить мама?  
\- Да, - помедлив, ответил Дерек, не поворачиваясь лицом.  
\- А сестра? Она тоже помогала? – он впервые упоминал старшую сестру Дерека, надеясь, что время хоть слегка сгладило боль потери и ярость. Тот мог ответить, а мог и закрыться совсем.  
Дерек закрыл духовку, выбросил грязные салфетки, и полез за чем-то в холодильник.  
\- Иногда, - голос был мертвым, чужим, и Стайлз заткнулся, отметив себе – не касаться этой темы, по крайней мере, пока.  
\- Ладно, значит, твоя мама была шеф-поваром, - вернулся в безопасную колею Стайлз.  
\- Да.  
\- А тебе нравилось готовить с ней?  
\- Да.  
\- А что больше всего?  
\- Курицу в вине, - Дерек развернулся к нему лицом, ногой захлопывая холодильник.  
\- Как это?  
\- Это французское блюдо. Помню, первый раз, когда готовил сам, наворотил такого, что отец…Альфа словно споткнулся, по лицу прошла судорога.  
\- А дальше? Что было потом? – мягко «подтолкнул» его Стайлз.  
Дерек мрачно уставился в сковородку на плите, сгорбившись. «Он…, я попросил его быть моим кулинарным критиком, он попробовал, его пробило на слезы, потом на кашель, но он съел все. И всем сказал, что было вкусно».  
\- Он очень любил и берег тебя, - грустно улыбнулся Стайлз, - кем он был?  
-Судьей, как и дед.  
\- А бабушка?  
\- Альфой, она не работала, вела хозяйство и растила детей.  
\- Моя мама тоже была домохозяйкой.  
\- Я помню ее, - кивнул Дерек.  
\- Вы были знакомы? – ахнул Стайлз.  
\- Мы сталкивались в городе, нечасто. Она была очень застенчива, - вервольф смущенно потер ладонью шею.  
\- А кто стал Альфой после бабушки, - сменил тему Стайлз.  
\- Моя мать. Мать и сестра были урожденные альфы.  
\- То есть…В стае может быть больше одного альфы?  
\- Да. Иногда встречаются стаи, состоящие из одних альф. Эдакое сборище лидеров, постоянно оспаривающих позиции друг друга. Но моя сестра была слаба, поэтому Альфой стала мама. 

Стайлз задумчиво смотрел на выражение лица Дерека. Не всегда же оно было таким настороженным, напряженным, мрачным?

\- Спасибо за завтрак, он был очень вовремя.  
Дерек коротко кивнул, уголок его рта дернулся, обозначая улыбку, и он вновь повернулся к плите.  
\- Может, тебе все-таки чем-нибудь помочь? – рискнул Стайлз, застыдившись своего безделья.  
\- Не стоит. Тебе надо отдыхать.  
\- Не настолько, чтобы постоянно лежать в кровати, - Стайлза уже стало подбешивать то, что все вокруг с ним нянчатся.  
\- Ты не умеешь вовремя останавливаться и отдыхать.  
\- Не надо изображать, что ты меня так хорошо знаешь. Я умею отдыхать. Я ге-е-е-е-ний по отдыху! – внезапно Стайлз представил, как, наверное, глупо он выглядит сейчас в глазах Дерека, потряс головой, и внезапно перед его носом оказалась миска с картофелем.  
\- Что? Хотел помогать – почисти! По крайней мере, ты будешь сидеть на месте.

Какое-то время на кухне царила тишина.

\- Стайлз…, - неожиданно мягко произнес Дерек, приподнимая его подбородок и глядя в глаза, - кроме меня, у тебя был кто-нибудь?  
Стайлз подавился воздухом и закашлялся, судорожно пытаясь вдохнуть.  
\- Дер-кха-я-зачем тебе?  
\- Это просто вопрос, - равнодушно ответил тот, но напряженные плечи говорили иное.

Это было простым любопытством? А что было бы, если бы Стайлз ответил «да»? Альфе «сорвало бы крышу»? Ревновал бы? Да с какой стати такое могло бы быть, если все, что они делали – это собирались пожениться, чтобы закрепить договор?! Личные взаимоотношения значения не имели. С другой стороны, быть подозреваемым в чем-либо несправедливо Стайлз не желал.  
\- Нет. Никого не было, - глядя на альфу сквозь ресницы, ответил он, немного помедлил, и решился - ладно, еще в школе был один эпизод, Лидия напилась и поцеловала меня, чтобы досадить Джексону.  
Но ты же об этом и так знаешь, правда?  
\- Ты же вроде там был, - закинул удочку Стайлз (а и вправду, что делал взрослый Дерек на школьной тусовке?). Что же заставило его так взбеситься тогда? Неужели пьяный поцелуй Лидии? Или что-то другое?  
\- Не помню, - настала очередь Дерека прочищать горло.

Врешь ведь, сволочь.

\- В самом деле? Напомнить, как ты тогда поранил руку? - припечатал Стайлз, молясь про себя, чтобы альфа уже перестал изворачиваться и признался в том, что да, они пара, на самом деле. Дерек замер, его лицо окаменело. Ответа Стайлз так и не дождался.

…На кухне они провели несколько часов. Стайлза завалили морковью, которую надо почистить, салатом, который нужно порезать, черт те чем, лишь бы он не вставал со стула и меньше двигался. Ровно в полдень он был накормлен рыбой с салатом. Стайлз ел, и одновременно восхищался Дереком.

Чем дольше он смотрел, тем сильнее ему хотелось поцеловать эти узкие бледные губы, почувствовать их вкус, оставить на них свой след, обнять это мускулистое гибкое тело, запустить руки Дереку в штаны и почувствовать его упругую задницу…Стайлза натуральным образом вело, как от наркотика.  
\- Ты очень красивый, - задумчиво сказал он, будто удивляясь, как он раньше этого не замечал.  
Дерек замер, повел носом, пытаясь вычислить подоплеку сказанного, но в кухне переплелось столько запахов, что запах Стайлза терялся. А тот был словно зачарован красотой вервольфа.  
\- В какую игру ты играешь? – металлическим голосом поинтересовался альфа.  
\- Ни в какую, - уставился на свои руки Стайлз.  
\- Я тебе не верю.  
\- Ты же слышишь мое сердце, я не лгу.  
\- Ты что-то скрываешь.  
\- Тебе все про меня известно, откуда такие подозрения? – скупо усмехнулся Стайлз.  
\- Ну-у-у, - подозрительно протянул Дерек.  
\- Ты же знаешь, как я к тебе отношусь?  
\- Я думал, мы больше не говорим на эту тему, - отрезал альфа.  
\- Если я уже больше не умирающий, то да, не говорим.  
\- Ты помогал мне с готовкой несколько часов.  
\- Нормально поработать мне так и дали – представляете, я, оказывается, не совсем здоров, никаких шумных игр, строго говоря, я все еще не на высоте.  
\- В самом деле?

Стайлз зажмурился, резко вдохнул и практически одними губами прошептал на выдохе: «я люблю тебя». Послышался грохот, а открыв глаза, он увидел, что альфа засунул обожженный палец в рот, обвиняюще глядя на своего визави.  
\- Не говори этого.  
Стайлз улыбнулся шире, когда Дерек вынул уже абсолютно здоровый палец изо рта и отступил на пару шагов.  
\- Чего не говорить? Что я люблю тебя? Но я люблю, - тон был серьезным, хотя на лице Стайлза и бродила легкая улыбка.  
\- Стайлз, - предупреждающе протянул Дерек, черты лица заострились, а его выражение стало жестким, угрожающим.  
\- Но я так чувствую! Ты знаешь, как долго я хотел это сказать? Как тяжело было держать это в себе? Знаешь, каково это – не иметь возможности донести до тебя, что для меня это значит?!  
\- Черт побери, Стайлз! – прорычал Дерек.  
\- Я не собираюсь затыкаться, Дерек! Не с этим! Я люблю! Ты не можешь заставить меня замолчать, я не замолчу, по крайней мере, пока ты не поймешь, наконец, насколько я серьезен!

Альфа молчал, опустив глаза, его нервозность выдавали лишь жесты - то, с каким яростным нажимом в данный момент он отдирал что-пригоревшее к кастрюле.  
\- Зачем ты все усложняешь!  
\- Каким образом я все усложняю?! Тем, что чувствую? Я так живу, знаешь ли, и не могу запретить себе видеть, слышать или чувствовать! Почему, собственно, тебя это должно волновать? Тебе плевать – ладно, не слушай, считай все мои слова разговором с самим собой, для тебя не должно ничего значить, сколько раз я скажу это!! Ты добрый, чуткий, внимательный и очень тактичный. Ты тот – кого я даже не надеялся встретить, но все равно берег себя для тебя – смешно, правда? Ты невыносимый, самодовольный засранец с раздутым эго, но, твою ж мать, я люблю тебя таким, какой ты есть!  
\- Когда ты чувствуешь, ты не свободен! Ты в клетке!  
\- Что?...- тупая боль в желудке заставила Стайлза замереть, - так ты, значит…  
\- Нет. Я никогда не смогу полюбить кого-то вроде тебя, - выплюнул Дерек.

Побледневший, ощущая, как куда-то в живот падают колючие осколки сердца (или надежды, кто ж теперь разберет), Стайлз стоял под внимательным взглядом альфы, как на расстреле.

\- Ладно…конечно, ты прав. В смысле…я для тебя никто, просто пункт твоего договора, - медленно и хрипло проговаривал он, заставляя себя принять свои же слова, - а ты все-таки ублюдок, альфа Хейл. Что-то мне расхотелось праздновать. Не вижу причин для благодарности. 

Внезапно навалившиеся слабость и боль заставили Стайлза покачнуться. Дерек рванулся, чтобы подхватить, но налетел на слабый, но злой удар в грудь. Это движение вервольфа сорвало у человека последние тормоза.

\- Сука! Из-за тебя мое имя треплют на каждом углу в родном городе, я потерял лучшего друга, обречен прожить жизнь изгоем, никем не любимым волчьим залогом, блядь! – голос сорвался, - Скотт был прав. Мне не стоило соглашаться. Господи, Боже ты мой! Насколько же я тебя сейчас ненавижу!  
\- Стайлз…Я…  
\- Проехали, Хейл. Я понял. Ты больше не услышишь этих слов. Не беспокойся, мы доведем этот фарс до конца, но не надейся, что я буду стараться, чтобы у нас все было нормально. Делай свое дело, я буду делать свое, я не лезу в твою жизнь, ты не лезешь в мою.  
\- Послушай, это слишком…Понимаешь…, - запнулся Дерек, выходя из образа альфы.  
\- Уезжай. Сейчас. Я хочу побыть один до конца недели, никакого общения, никаких прикосновений, не видеть и не слышать тебя. Я хочу эту неделю для себя одного, прежде чем на всю жизнь связаться с тобой, - неожиданно жестко отрезал Стайлз. 

Он прошел в спальню, заставляя себя не замечать распахнутых, ошарашенных глаз напротив, выставил так и не разобранную сумку Дерека в коридор и, захлопнув дверь, повернул замок.  
Это все, на что хватило его сил. Привалившись к стене, Стайлз сполз на пол и с силой закусил запястье, чтобы унять рвущийся наружу тоскливый звериный вой. 

…Вся его жизнь, начиная со встречи с Питером Хейлом, была одной большой ошибкой. Прими он предложение сумасшедшего альфы, стань его парой, папа был бы жив. Да, Стайлз бы стал лунозависимой «женушкой» психопата, но кто знает, может, у него бы получилось хоть сколько-нибудь того обуздать, не зря же Питер выбрал именно его. Не было бы той кровавой бойни, Дерек не стал бы Альфой, а он не сидел бы на полу с вдребезги разбитым сердцем и вконец похеренной собственной жизнью.  
…Жил бы сейчас в кошмарном родовом доме Хейлов, спал бы с Питером, зато отец был бы с ним, да и Скотт не исчез бы насовсем из его мира…Ну да. Вместо всего этого – волчья свадьба с тем, кому ты в хрен не вперся, без отца, без лучшего друга и без надежды.


	23. Что ЭТО было?!

Что ж, День благодарения официально можно было признать неудавшимся. Стайлз засел в комнате, переписываясь с Лидией, Эллисон и даже с мать-его-Джексоном. Пересмотрел все сериалы по телевизору. В конце концов, он отрубился, зарывшись головой в подушку, которая пахла туалетной водой Дерека. 

…Праздничный уикенд заканчивался, и Стайлз уже вознамерился вызвать такси, как раздался стук в дверь. На пороге, к его изумлению, топтались Бойд, Айзек и Эрика. Оказывается, им позвонил Дерек, и велел пригнать его джип (как он успел разжиться ключами, засранец?!) к коттеджу. Загрузив вещи, Стайлз отправился домой, с неудовольствием поглядывая на «хвост» - серебристый мицубиси не прижимался, но и не отставал. Чертов Дерек – его гипертрофированная опека там, где не надо, напрягала – Стайлз уже жалел, что согласился на нее. 

К его немалому удивлению, дома его поджидали Лидия с Эллисон. Ключи у Лидии были еще со времен Питера, когда она хотела побыть одна, он почти и забыл про них. Девушки натащили всяких вкусностей со Дня Благодарения, и Лидия ядовито заметила, что помимо обеда ей, им он должен еще и совместный ланч. У Стайлза от ее слов потеплело на душе. Друзья – кое-что неизменное – именно этого ему сейчас не хватало. 

…Они ели и девушки пересказывали Стайлзу все, что он пропустил – как Скотт сжег индейку, как он и Крис выясняли, что же было не в порядке – духовка, индейка или место, откуда у Скотта растут руки. И как Мелисса пресекла это безобразие, достав (воистину волшебница!) еще одну индейку и приготовив ее сама, а Криса потом обозвали Драконом, Пожирающим Оборотней-неумех…Как Лидия переборщила с алкоголем в пунше, да так, что проняло и оборотней, а Дэнни пришлось «вытрезвлять», а Джексон так за него перепугался, что даже не обращал внимания на подколки, а потом почти ушел в бета-релиз, а Скотту пришлось приводить его в чувство…  
Девушки раскраснелись, с каждым новым эпизодом этого (вот уж точно!) богатого на происшествия Дня Благодарения они все больше размахивали руками, смеялись, пытаясь каждая преподнести свою версию событий.  
\- Не могу поверить! И меня там не было, вот же! – смахивая слезы смеха, простонал Стайлз.  
Ему было чертовски жаль расставаться со своими девчонками, но у тех были некие грандиозные планы на завтра. День свадьбы приближался, многое еще нужно было успеть.

Позже, ночью, Стайлз без сна лежал в кровати, ожидая «явление альфы народу» после недельного отсутствия того в его жизни. Прошуршали шины, повернулся в замке ключ, хлопнула входная дверь – Дерек был дома.  
Стилински сел в постели, вглядываясь в дверной проем. Шаги на лестнице, шаги в коридоре – и вот уже они уперлись друг другу глаза в глаза – с холодным, инквизиторским любопытством. Никто первым не решался начать разговор. Казалось, что все главные слова уже были сказаны, тогда, неделю назад, ни добавить, ни что-либо вернуть. Дерек смотрел на него, как на незнакомца, а ведь Стайлз знал этого волка, как никто другой. Тот первым отвел взгляд, и начал раздеваться, как и всегда прежде. 

Стайлз задумчиво смотрел на него. Тогда, в коттедже, после первого убийственного признания, альфа пытался сказать что-то еще, но он практически заткнул вервольфа, напрочь отказавшись слушать, боясь, что еще слово – и его, Стайлза, будет уже не собрать. 

…Господи, как же он устал делать вид, что с ним все в порядке! Это забирало все силы. Какой уж тут порядок! Тотальное одиночество…Смерть мамы, смерть отца, погибшего по его вине (ведь мог же не отказать Питеру, мог же!), полный игнор со стороны Скотта (а ведь они были как братья, ему уж он мог сказать ВСЕ, вот и сказал…) - пустота выжирала его изнутри, почти не оставляя сил улыбаться на людях. Дерек…С Дереком было легко общаться, может, он был отличным слушателем из-за своей собственной молчаливости, а может, ему не был так уж важен треп Стайлза, непонятно почему, но так уж есть. Он пустил альфу внутрь, думал, что хоть друзьями-то они смогут стать, смогут довериться друг другу…

Когда Дерек разделся до трусов и нырнул в кровать, Стайлз отодвинулся, поворачиваясь к нему спиной. Теплое тело придвинулось вплотную, сильные руки обняли за талию, шею тщательно обнюхали, а осторожные пальцы невесомо прикоснулись к заживающему животу.  
\- Ты обрабатывал швы трижды в день?  
Вместо ответа Стайлз постарался глубже зарыться лицом в подушку, чтобы подавить стон, когда наглый горячий язык прошелся по родинкам на шее.  
\- Стайлз? – спросил Дерек в самое ухо, щекоча дыханием.  
Ну да, да, Стайлз и вопрос-то забыл давным-давно, какие вопросы, когда об тебя трется этот проклятый волк?  
-Да-а-а… - задохнулся он, чуть не прикусив язык, когда альфа переместил руку со шва, огладив бедро с внутренней стороны, большим пальцем зацепив резинку на трусах. Не убирая горячей ладони, Дерек принялся наглаживать бедро круговыми движениями, так же ненавязчиво подцепляя уже мешающее белье.  
\- Ты…что ты делаешь?! – беспомощно прошептал Стайлз.  
\- Помолчи, - шикнул Дерек, человеческими зубами покусывая его за подбородок.  
\- Де-е-е-р-е-е-к, - едва слышно, не сумев сдержаться, простонал Стайлз.  
Мягким движением чужие пальцы стянули его трусы вниз и вернулись, поглаживая кожу, к своему прежнему занятию.  
\- Я – у меня не получится, - прохрипел Стайлз, возбуждение нарастало в нем, как снежный ком.  
\- Я знаю. 

Стайлза передернуло – что, эта сволочь опять развлекается? – хочет почувствовать свою власть над ним, и опять обломать?!  
\- Ублюдок, ты что, нарочно дразнишь меня?! Реально?!! Прекрати издеваться, твою мать! – попытался остановить волка и бессильно выругался он, когда наглая рука скользнула вверх и ласкающе обхватила его член.  
\- Я не издеваюсь и не играю, - просто ответил Дерек, в подтверждение сказанного, прижимаясь теснее к Стайлзу, давая тому почувствовать…весь размер его «не игры».  
\- Дерек, - не веря, горячечно прошептал он.

\- Не двигайся, - предупредил альфа, аккуратно просовывая свободную руку ему под талией, надежно фиксируя, заставляя опереться на горячее тело за спиной и начав более жестко массировать его член.  
\- Я…дышать не могу, - пытался ослабить хватку Стайлз.  
\- Можешь, - отрезал Дерек, ускоряя движения руки, подводя того к краю.  
-Я…я…, - захрипел Стайлз, его легкие горели, каждый вдох давался с трудом, пульсацией отражаясь там, где тела касались чертовы волчьи пальцы.  
\- Дыши вместе со мной, - хрипло шепнул альфа, касаясь носом его щеки, слегка развернулся и прикоснулся губами к губам. Чужой горячий язык прошелся по контуру, пощекотал уголки, выбивая из Стайлза просящий стон. Альфа дышал неровно, его тихое урчание, сотрясавшее грудную клетку, напоминало кошачье. Головокружительный поцелуй не был нежным, языки яростно сплетались в борьбе за первенство. Торопливый вдох-выдох, долгий поцелуй, еще раз, и еще – Стайлз дышал вместе с волком.  
\- Я…я сейчас…ко-м-м-м-м…,- пытался донести Стайлз сквозь поцелуй.  
Ворчание стало более низким, мягким, провоцирующим, пальцы чуть сильнее сжимались на члене, движения кисти стали дразняще-короткими, большой палец нежно обводил налитую головку, размазывая капельки жидкости. Стайлз вжался в бедра Дерека, рефлекторно выгнулся, захрипел, повернул голову, и волк поймал его стон губами.

Стайлз тяжело, с присвистом, дышал, не в силах шевельнуться, альфа же, не выпуская его член, продолжал поглаживать, вызывая последние сладкие судороги. В полной прострации он наблюдал, как Дерек, слегка отстранившись от него, вылизывает ладонь и пальцы, испачканные его, Стайлза, спермой.  
Слегка отодвинувшись и откинув в сторону одеяло, он прошелся ладонями по коленям Стайлза, огладил лодыжки, коснулся щиколоток. Вымотанный оргазмом, Стайлз заторможено наблюдал за сместившимся вниз Дереком, но когда тот начал слизывать остатки спермы с его живота, его аж подкинуло на кровати (швы откликнулись тут же).  
\- Дерек!  
\- Не двигайся, - приказал тот, - я чувствую, когда тебе больно, - и продолжил свое занятие, глухо утробно порыкивая.  
Стайлз пытался дышать размеренно, он чувствовал себя обновленным, расслабленным, наслаждался ощущением чужого ласкающего горячего языка на своей коже…  
\- Дерек, - Стайлз приподнял голову и для храбрости вцепился в подушку альфы, - а зачем ты все это делаешь?  
Тот проигнорировал вопрос, то ли был так поглощен вылизыванием, то ли сделал вид. Лишившись жара тела вервольфа, да еще после его слюны, кожа Стайлза покрылась мурашками. 

Взглянув еще раз на Дерека, он крепче сжал подушку – тот обращался. Глаза меняли цвет, черты лица поплыли, зубы сменились клыками, уши заострились. Когда альфа низко, страшно зарычал, Стайлз застыл – одно неверное движение – и прощай, Шериф Стилински! Когда же тот заинтересованно обнюхал, а потом лизнул его еще не до конца опавший член, Стайлз понял, что он – извращенец, адреналиновый маньяк, зоофил, мать твою, которого заводит, когда смертельно опасный хищник прикасается к нему ТАМ. И когда Дерек рывком вернулся обратно в человеческий облик, продолжая вылизывать его вновь твердеющий член, Стайлз с удивление понял, что готов ко второму раунду. Вцепившись пальцами в простынь, просительно поскуливая, почти подвывая, когда нажим языка на стволе становился сильнее.  
Сейчас Стайлз явственно ощущал запах Дерека - он пах желанием, терпко, ярко, давяще. Их глаза встретились, и человек медленно откинул голову, подставляя горло, подчиняясь чужой воле. Альфа поднес руку к его лицу, и Стайлз, оглушенный, наблюдал, как нарочито медленно втягиваются когти, утончаются кости и светлеет кожа. Руку он так и не убирал, и Стайлз продолжал пялиться на нее, прекрасно понимая, что Дерек хочет и никак не решаясь это сделать. Тот снова нырнул вниз.  
\- Ты…ты хочешь сейчас? Пометить меня?  
Дерек поднял голову, с непристойным звуком выпуская изо рта его член: «прекрати болтать и доверься мне», - и вновь завладел им, то пропуская его глубоко, то посасывая одну головку.  
\- Г-Господи! – взвыл Стайлз, бездумно мотая головой из стороны в сторону, рефлекторно пытаясь поддать бедрами.  
\- Стайлз, - нетерпеливо рыкнул Дерек, приставляя два пальца ему ко рту, - оближи их!  
Распаленный до скулежа Стайлз даже возмутиться не сумел, обхватил сильные фаланги губами, облизал, стараясь оставить побольше слюны. И тут же сладко замычал, не выпуская изо рта пальцев: альфа взял до конца, в горло.  
Стайлза уже не волновало ничего – ни проникающие в него пальцы, один, потом два, мягко оглаживающие стенки изнутри, ни периодически пытающийся «уплыть» в релиз Дерек, сдерживавшийся, видно, из последних сил.  
Тело выгибалось, просило большего, но альфа свободной рукой надежно прижимал его к кровати, не позволяя тревожить швы.  
Дерек заворчал, заставляя горло вибрировать, а Стайлза скулить от ощущений в члене, стиснутом горячей глоткой. Рука, не дававшая двигаться, скользнула по бедру, попутно погладив живот, и сжалась на основании члена, жестко его массируя. Горячий, умелый язык то щекотал дырочку, то дразняще теребил уздечку, то скользил по стволу. 

Этот оборотень был бесподобен в минетах. 

…Стоны, переходящие в кошачьи вопли, уже не было сил сдерживать. Чертов альфа не останавливался, неумолимо подводя человека к краю, он чувствовал, о да, он прекрасно чувствовал, иначе, зачем он одним слитным движением подтянулся вверх, впиваясь тому в губы поцелуем, делясь с ним его же вкусом? На Стайлза словно небо упало, его затрясло, по позвоночнику от копчика прошел разряд, разрываясь в голове бомбой. 

И в этот момент Дерек ввел в него три пальца.

\- Нет…не-не-не, не надо…я не смогу сейчас…, - жалобно зашептал Стайлз. Он вообще не понимал, что Дерек творит, особенно помня День Благодарения, а они после недельной разлуки толком и слова друг другу не сказали.  
\- Расслабься. Я не заставлю тебя делать то, к чему ты не готов, - мурлыкнул Дерек и опять сполз вниз, дочиста вылизывать опадающий член. Одновременно с этим он аккуратно проворачивал пальцы изнутри, слегка надавливая на стенки костяшками.  
Стайлз скулил уже не переставая, сочетание истомы, легкой боли внутри и почти болезненной сейчас чувствительности члена, убойным коктейлем бродило по организму.  
\- Не могу, пожалуйста, не могу… - в изнеможении зашептал он.  
Дерек скептически вздернул бровь, и развел пальцы внутри под неожиданным углом. Казалось, альфа добрался до самого его естества, до всех потаенных уголков. Когда пальцы задели какую-то точку внутри, Стайлз взвизгнул. Альфа ухмыльнулся. Нащупав и периодически поглаживая заветный бугорок, он в очередной раз доводил Стайлза до беспамятства, заставляя того постанывая, бессознательно самого насаживаться на пальцы, продляя удовольствие. 

…Когда Стайлз кончил третий раз, ему показалось, что из него все кости вынули, в голове было звеняще пусто, а сам он был мокрый, как мышь. И Дерек снова вылизывал его, только на этот раз не дразняще, а скорее, как мать детеныша – просто, чтобы почистить. Стайлз протянул руки, его тонкие пальцы запутались в темных влажных волосах.

\- Иди сюда, волчара, - нежно прошептал он, притягивая того для поцелуя, одной рукой поглаживая мощную шею, литые плечи, потную спину. И спускаясь к резинке боксеров. Его руку перехватили.  
\- Ты не обязан…, - жадно целуя, прохрипел альфа.  
\- Заткнись и продолжай, - фыркнул Стайлз, залезая тому в боксеры, сначала просто поглаживая, а затем обхватывая сильнее крупный, горячий, и просто-таки каменный член. Он ласкал мягко, но держа ритм, одновременно трахая языком его рот, медленно пытаясь привстать. Дерек ему не позволил, располагаясь так, чтобы Стайлзу было удобнее. Тот удвоил усердие, не переставая целовать. Ласки сменились жесткой, напористой дрочкой, Дерек поддавал бедрами и поскуливал сквозь зубы.  
\- Давай волчара, давай, сделай это на меня, я буду пахнуть тобой и только тобой, - зашептал Стайлз, - Я хочу этого, пожалуйста!

…Глаза Дерека полыхнули алым, он взревел, уходя в релиз, и кончил на живот Стайлза, вжимаясь в него, содрогаясь в спазмах и впившись когтями в кровать.  
На момент, когда альфа пришел в себя и начал растирать свою сперму по телу Стайлза, тот практически отключался. Он уже не хотел спрашивать, что изменилось за прошлую неделю, что это такое было сегодня? И почему он сам позволил этому произойти? В памяти остались лишь теплые руки, скользящие по его телу и мысль, что он - Дерека. 

❀ ✿ ❁ ✾❀ ✿ ❁ ✾ Ѧ Ħüღαη❝﹩ ℒø♥ε, Åᾔ Åʟ℘нα‷ṧ Ṳᾔḯøη ❀ ✿ ❁ ✾❀ ✿ ❁ ✾

Стайлз проснулся в одиночестве, ничуть тому не удивившись. То, что было ночью - какого черта? Это что, был семейный примирительный, блядь, секс?! Они и двух слов друг другу не сказали! Инстинкты? Трах из жалости? Жесткач на адреналине? Полная хуйня, уж простите, все не то.  
Медленно приводя себя в порядок, готовя чай, вообще «просыпаясь», он нащупал приемлемую для себя формулировку. Дерек его помечал после долгого отсутствия еженощного контакта. Ага, а почему же он тогда отказался от секса в коттедже, но «накинулся» на него неделю спустя? Картинка не складывалась.

Сказать, что Стайлз был слегка не готов наносить последние штрихи в церемонии бракосочетания – значило пиздецки соврать. Он был в полном раздрае, однако, пришлось тащиться на встречу с Лидией и Эллисон – прослушать и выбрать группу, которая будет петь на празднике после церемонии, подготовить караоке и что там еще эти фурии придумали? 

Ровно в 8 утра Стайлз был на месте, мрачно созерцая горящих энтузиазмом подруг. Официально, паб открывался в 6 вечера, так что времени на все у них было более чем достаточно. Стайлз, правда, подозревал, что подобная привилегия – дань его нынешнему матримональному статусу, да и черт бы с ним.  
\- Выглядишь угрожающе, - лениво заметил он Лидии.  
Эллисон повела на него глазом, зевнула и угукнула.  
\- Не обращай на нее внимания, - язвительно заметила рыжая бестия, - она всю ночь проводила воспитательную беседу своему муженьку.  
\- Я тебя сейчас так ненавижу! – Стайлз затряс головой, пытаясь унять воображение.  
\- Все для тебя! – поймала его взгляд и тепло улыбнулась ему Эллисон.  
\- Ну конечно, не для себя же, ведь у тебя не было секса всего каких-то пару месяцев! – ехидно заметила Лидия.  
\- Не было. А Скотт должен был осознать, что все серьезно, и он вел себя по отношению к Стайлзу, как последний засранец! Пара месяцев без секса – достаточный аргумент, чтобы подумать над своим поведением! – уверенно ответила Эллисон.  
\- Да-да. Изображай монашку, которой и не хотелось за это время ни разу! – скучающе заметила Лидия.  
\- Сучка.  
\- Ну да, интересно, кто из вас со Скоттом сверху?  
\- Брейк, девочки, брейк! – рявкнул Стайлз.  
\- С какой ноги ты сегодня встал? – Лидия предвкушающе сменила тему.  
\- С той, где Дерек – придурок, сваливший без объяснений? – зашипел Стайлз, выхватывая у Лидии папку с перечнем групп.  
\- Что-то случилось? - нейтрально поинтересовалась Эллисон.  
\- Ничего такого. Просто я не хочу говорить о Дереке и не буду, - то, что произошло между ними ночью, должно было между ними и остаться.  
\- Ладно, но если что – мы тут, - закруглила тему Лидия.

Стайлз решил задвинуть все свои вопросы на потом, и погрузился в текущие дела. Казалось, что группам, музыкальным композициям, балладам и серенадам не будет конца. Окончательно обалдев, он спихнул решение на Лидию, а та выбрала группу с женским вокалом, оказалось, когда-то Дерек одобрительно о той отзывался. Эллисон уже, казалось, засыпала на ходу. Немного пришли в себя они только в цветочном магазине. Потратив кучу времени, обсудив все и вся, принялись за рестораны и поставщиков. Обсуждая меню, Лидия подчеркивала вкусы Дерека, Стайлз сперва дулся, потом не на шутку завелся и стал огрызаться. Рыжая, однако, была неумолима, и он махнул на все рукой.  
К моменту, когда они все закончили, Стайлз чувствовал себя выжатой тряпкой. Теперь единственное, что оставалось для идеального проведения церемонии – забрать готовые смокинги за день до свадьбы. Лидия пригласила их с Эллисон на обед, но Стайлз опять настолько «загрузился» их с Дереком предыдущей ночью, что позорно сбежал. 

Ему настолько не терпелось попасть домой, что он чуть не забыл поставить джип на сигнализацию. Рванул к входной двери, ничего вокруг не замечая, врезался в кого-то на полном ходу, поднял глаза и застыл.  
\- Скотт?!


End file.
